Many Possible Worlds
by blackheart0009
Summary: Many worlds out there, is it pssible to see them all? Drakken made a machine that allows the user to live the memory of another counterpart of yourself in another world. how will Kim and Ron react to what they might find. a first ever Kim Possible reads fanfic story. rated M to be safe.
1. The Animus

Okay first time putting something one fanfiction and I wanted to do something new, something no one has done before. When I read some Kim Possible stories here I cannot help but think of how some of the real characters would react to some of the stories on here. So I wanted to show their reactions, their input in several stories I am a fan of. I got permission from some authors and I hope that they and you guys enjoy.

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The disclaimers for those will be made when their work in put up as well.

**Many Possible Worlds**

Kim and Ron simply waited as they rode the elevator down to the new lab. "I still find it strange that Dr. Drakken is a good guy now." Ron said aloud to which Rufus nodded.

"Tell me about it. I am even more shock that Shego went along with it." Kim added. "Still at least he is working for Global Justice now. And Shego has been doing great work as a mercenary for them. Still I wonder why they asked for us."

The elevator door open and Shego stood waiting, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping, "About time you guys got here. C'mon Dr. D is waiting."

Kim raised a brow seeing her formal rival leading them to the main area of the lab. "What have you guys been doing down here?" she asked.

Shego smirked, "_HE _has been working on this project and I already tried it out. You will not believe what he did."

This caused the heroes to look at each other but saw what was going on. Drakken was standing next to a leaned back metal chair with some kind of visor that would go above the head and eyes. Several thick cable lead from the chair to a different part of the lab. The only other thing there was is a large computer screen. Drakken had a smile that showed his excitement "Kim Possible and…Ron? Right, right Ron. Welcome, never thought I would ever say that like this. I call you here to help me test my newest invention."

Kim and Ron looked at them. "Umm, what does it do?" Ron asked.

Drakken held his hands out to the chair. "I give you my newest invention that shall show you other worlds. The Animus! A virtual reality machinery that lets you experience the life of yourself from another universe."

The two teens looked at him. "What?" Ron asked.

Drakken frown and started to explain "The animus let you-" but Shego cut him off before he went into all the science that went into it, like he did with her, "You go in and live the life of another version of you in some other dimension."

"Must you do that?" Drakken asked before turning to the other two, "As Shego said it does exactly that. You see and go through what your counterpart goes through, through their eyes as if they were you own."

"How is that possible?" Kim asked before glancing at the chair and the cables leading away from it.

"The theory that there are infinite dimensions that is different in their own way. I was able to, not make a window or door to them, but make it so you can see what they see, feel what they feel. It is as if you were them yourself. Shego already tried it out."

"True," Shego admitted "in the world I tried, Vald the Impaler happens to really be a woman but dresses as a man to take her kingdom back."

"What does that matter with you?" Kim asked.

"Because remember Vald was the man that inspired Dracula. That story turns out to be true in this world. This world I was known as Count Shego Dracula." The two heroes were stunned. "Yeah I was Dracula and saw a few people we know there. Dr D was one Kimmie, her folks, Ron, your nerdling and a bunch more. The story was crazy and I rather not get into all the details."

Kim and Ron looked at one another, "How can you even power this to work?" Kim asked.

"The Pan-dimensional Vortex Inducer," Drakken answered simply.

"But the last time you mess with that thing we ended up in the cable." Ron reminded causing Drakken to flinch at that reminder. He had nightmares of Mr. Sitdown for a month.

"I have it hook up safely and in another room so any problems it won't affect the animus before we can get them out." Drakken said waving their concerns off. "So are you two interested in seeing what your lives are like in another world?"

Kim looked at Ron, "Well it is not like we can really do it any other way and who know what we can learn."

"Yeah maybe we live in a world genders are switched or we are all naked mole rats like Rufus." Ron said excited.

Kim grimaced at that last possibility before she turned at Drakken, "I will send word to Wade so some of our friends can see as well. I want to see what we are like."

Drakken was smiling a storm as he got everything ready and Kim called Wade. After sending the message and the Kimmunicator hook up to the computer screen Kim sat in the chair. "Now you will not really be able to move but you will be making the movements of your counterpart. I will not get into all detail of how that works but you will act and move just like your counterpart does. Her thoughts will be yours as well as her's but you will have your mind also separate from her. Anything that happens you will feel like it happen but you will not have any damage done to your real body."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked wondering what he meant.

Shego answered for her. "If you get into a fight and get hurt you will feel it. When I was Dracula I got into a big fight scene in the end and trust me I got a bit of damage."

"A bit?" Drakken asked aloud "You were hungry for blood even without the stab wounds and the stake in your chest that barely missed your heart. It was a miracle that your counterpart did not die."

"I thought Dracula died in the book and movies." Kim said glancing at Shego.

"He does but my ending was different, I'll tell you later. But the point is I all the damage my girl took but my real body was not affected. Doc is pretty sure that if you for some reason die then your body would be fine."

"Very comforting," Kim muttered. She took a deep breath before she said, "Alright let's do this."

Drakken type the command on the machine and Kim felt a rush in her head as her eyes went out of focus. The next thing Kim know she was in a plain white space with gray lines and shapes forming and falling apart all around her. "Whoa," Kim muttered as she started to walk in one direction. "Where am I?"

"The animus mainframe," Drakken answered her voice echoing all around Kim.

She looked around and did not see anyone. "Don't bother princess," Shego then said. "We are outside the animus watching you from the screen. We can see everything that happens there. This is normal just an in-between space before you end up is whatever you end up in."

[This is insane.] Wade's voice was heard. [The data I am getting from this mind blowing.]

"Wade you all hooked up?" Kim asked.

[Yep, I am seeing everything on my screen. I am looking forward to this.]

"Okay so I just have to wait now?" Kim asked as she kept walking, feeling like it was better than just standing there.

"Yep," was the answer she got "While you do whatever you counterpart is doing we will be talking to you and you can talk to use without messing up your girl's actions. Now get ready you are about to hit your counterpart's memory."

The space around then rapidly changing and taking color. She notices that she had her old mission outfit on, "Must have been before Mo made my new gear."

"From what I can tell this was before my big master plan that nearly worked," Drakken said.

"Wait so you mean me and Kim aren't dating now?" Ron asked.

"Kim and I," Shego corrected, "And yeah you two are not dating. Hell you two may not even date at all in this world."

"Who would we date then?" Kim asked.

"You'd be surprise," Shego muttered. "Look alive Kimmie, you are going into the action."

The world now was in the shape of a mini golf course, with Kim standing on one side with Ron and one of her rouges on the other.

Poison Blood: Sequence One Starts


	2. Poison Blood part 1

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by shadowwriter329 and is co-written by Wolfpackersson09.

**Many Possible Worlds**

Poison Blood: Sequence One Starts

**Fore!" was heard though out the area.**

"Whoa! Right into this and I have to be dodging my enemies"

"Tough luck princess, that is but the luck of the draw." Shego said not really concerned.

**Kim jumped out of the way as a golf ball landed near her. It exploded and Ron peeked out of his cover, a mini-golf castle and muttered, "You think he be able to hit us better if he does not yell out when he is shooting.**

**"Not now Ron," muttered Kim and she jumped away from another golf ball.**

"You know my other self is right." Ron said.

"RON! I thought we agreed that you would not give villains suggestions after you made Senor Senior Senior take villainy as a hobby." Kim said hoping to nip this one in the bud

Ron look sheepish as Wade added, [It's true Ron you promised. We did not need you helping out super villains.]

"Huh," Shego muttered. "I always wondered why the Seniors became villains."

**Kim and Ron were called to help this miniature golf course from someone vandalizing it. It turned out to be Duff Killagan as this was the first miniature golf course to ban him. It also was one of the most high tech and voted the best in the nation. Kim did a series of flips and pick up a club that were given the guest at the course. As Killagan hit another gold ball Kim hit the ball back like a baseball.**

**The ball hit Killagan in between the eyes and the held his face in pain. Then he remembered the golf ball at his feet. "Oh no," he muttered before it exploded. He was sent flying in the air and he fell but his shirt was caught on one a model of the Eiffel tower. "Get me down!"**

"Well that was easy," Ron said.

"Almost too easy," Kim added.

"Well then keep your head up who know what could happen." Shego said hoping to see some more action.

**"Get now let get him to the police and we can go home." Kim said as Ron walked next to her.**

**"Encore, encore. I must saw that was a very nice scene. A real laugh that one." Said a strange voice to the side.**

**They turned and one person they never thought they see. "So kiddies," the Joker said with his everlasting grin "Any of you wishing to play with the big boys?"**

"The Joker?"

Ron gasped excitedly, "Then this means you are in a DC universe. I hope we get to see Batgirl, Supergirl and some of the other cool superheroes."

If she could Kim would have been glaring at Ron, "Any reason that you are so focus on seeing some of the girl heroes?"

Ron gulp, "No, no reason."

Shego just made a whipping noise to which Rufus laughed at.

**"Joker," Kim said and she was nervous. She knew only someone like Batman could get him, "Shouldn't you be causing a laugh or two in Gotham?" she asked hoping she can keep him from getting too made at them.**

**"Well I would but I saw this place has something I need." He pointed to the giant clown at one of the holes. "I figure I could use a good mascot and maybe teach it to spread some laughs back home. Funny no?"**

**"Very," Kim muttered, she hoped Batman was on Jokers trail and be here soon. "So where is your girl Harley?"**

**"Oh here and there, and everywhere else. Now, if you kiddies don't mind I'll be taking that clown," Joker went on to gather the clown head, but Ron decided to step up, "Look, I know you go with the clown thing, but can't you let up on it once?"**

"Ron!" Cried Kim while Shego shook her head. The green skin woman turned to Ron, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? Cause that is one way to do it."

**It wasn't exactly the best thing to say as Joker turned around, looking very angry. It wasn't the fact that he looked angry that started scaring Ron, but the fact that he did a complete 180 and smiled, "Maybe you're right, and I should give up my clowning days. Put 'em there" He offered his hand in a handshake, but Ron didn't really want to. He may be considered a buffoon by many, and sometimes acts it, but he was no fool. He knew enough about the Joker to never shake his hands. He started to back away as the Joker started to walk towards him.**

"No! No! No touché!' Ron cried.

"Relax," Shego cried, "Even if you are not her boyfriend your girl will keep you safe."

**Kim felt like slapping her forehead for Ron's action before she grabbed Ron and threw him out of the way. Joker looked at her with his grin, "You know, I sort of like you. You at least know a good joke, unlike bats. Your boy toy over there needs a good laugh so I kinda have to put a smile on his face."**

**Kim got into her stance, "Sorry but I can't let you do that."**

**Joker rolled his eyes, "Heroes," he muttered.**

**He then moved and sprayed acid from his flower. She ducked under the spray and it started to melt a model pyramid. As she got up she blocked a hit from Joker. His movement and attacks were so crazy and random Kim was having a hard time keeping up.**

**'**_**Where is Batman when you need him?'**_

**Joker then tripped Kim and he tried to place his palm on her to give her a shock. She grabbed his wrist and use her feet to flip him over her. He landed with a thud and he got up with a scowl. He moved as she got up and Kim was once again on the defensive. As he threw a punch she bent over backwards and as his hand went over her she lashed out with a kick and it connected with his right shoulder. He grunted as it was dislocated. Kim used this as a chance to gain some distance from the two of them.**

"Man this guy is tough." Kim muttered.

"He goes toe to toe with Batman, he's not a weakling like Drakken," Shego replied.

Drakken frown at her, "Words hurt Shego I thought we talked about this."

**Joker snapped his shoulder back with another grunt at stared at her. She was not half bad…for a kid. He was reminded of Harley but had the wrong hair. He wished Harley was not with her 'buddy' the stupid plant lady and here to help him. In the distance he noticed a familiar shape getting closer and he scowled. **_**'So bats finally made it,'**_** he grinned, **_**'Well maybe this will keep him busy.'**_

**He grabbed a ball from his pocket and said, "Sorry little girl but our game is over, here is a little consolation prize." And he threw the ball at her feet.**

"Tell me that is not what I think it is," Rom muttered as he watched what was happening.

[Sorry Ron but I think it is joker gas.] Wade answered.

"Huh, at least she goes out with a smile," Shego added.

"Not helping!" Kim yelled at them.

**The ball broke and green gas shot out. Kim coughed as she inhaled the gas. As Joker ran out of the area something wrapped around his legs and he fell. He scowled, he was sure batman would help the girl first. He looked over his shoulder to see Kim Possible standing as the gas was vanishing, with a…blow dryer? It had a grappling hook and cord which was now wrapped around his legs. The strange thing was she was fine, not laughing, no Joker grin on her face.**

"…"

[…]

"…"

"…"

"What just happen?" Ron asked to which Rufus shrugged.

[I have no idea.] Wade said. [Maybe Joker made a mistake and that wasn't Joker gas.]

"Well we are about to find out," Kim said as she look up.

**Batman glided down and landed next to Joker. He punched Joker out cold. "Batman! We needed you a while back!" Kim said with a heated glare as the gas dissipated in the air. The dark knight turned his head towards, and she flinched a bit at the usual scowl he gave.**

**"Did you know that the Joker threw some of his own laughing gas at you?" Kim was shocked at the question, but someone started laughing. She turned and realized Ron had breathed in the gas and was laughing like a lunatic. Batman managed to provide some assistance with a gas mask to help filter out the fumes.**

**"Ron!" She cried as she huddled over her best friend.**

[Okay so maybe it was the gas.]

"Then why isn't Kimmie all laughing up a storm?" Shego asked.

No one had an answer for her…expect Drakken, "Maybe all the traps I tried to use on her made her resilient to it."

"But that is not anything _you_ made." Shego said, "Beside you can't be immune to it. No one is."

"Well expect for Poison Ivy, Joker and Harley Quinn." Ron added.

"But what does that have to do with me?" Kim asked.

"Let's find out then." Drakken muttered

**"Don't worry. I managed to start filtering out the gas in time, but it's confusing as to how you're not affected. If you don't mind too much, I would like to take some blood samples to see how." Kim nodded and held out her arm as the Batman took a sample of blood. Ron managed to stop laughing and sleep, all of the laughing gas was gone from his system. Batman took the Joker and left as Kim called the paramedics to make sure Ron was alright.**

"I am sure I am fine KP," Ron reassured his girlfriend.

**Batman arrived back at the bat cave after he had Joker sent back to Arkham. He got out of the bat mobile and walked straight to the bat computer. Alfred came into view, "Need anything sir?"**

"Wait I thought this was Kim's or the other Kim's mermory." Ron said. "why are we seeing this."

"Ah I should have mention," Drakken started. "Some part of the sequence is out of the user's memory and while we can see it, they cannot."

"Huh?"

Shego sighed, "We can't change anything in there only see and in case of Kim or whoever is using it relive it. We had scenes like this when I tried it. I had no idea they happen and Dr. D tried to tell me but I could not understand when I was in it. And when it took a break and got in it I forgot what he said. We won't be hearing from Kimmie until she come back up." Shego then glance at the screen, "Besides I think we can get answeres from the bat himself."

**Batman lowered his hood and took out Kim's blood sample "Coffee would be nice, I might be here a while."**

**"Very well sir." And few hours and two cup later Alfred went to check up on him and saw him staring at the computer. "May I ask what are you looking for?"**

**"You know of how I got Joker last nights. The girl Kim Possible got hit but some of his Joker gas. But she was unaffected."**

**Alfred raised an eyebrow at the news and who it was. "The young girl that is able to go around the world helping people?"**

"I got to tell Kim about that. She can join the league in this world that is so cool." Ron said.

**"Yes, the league has been keeping tabs on her and some of us see her as a valued member when she is older. But it is what I found in her blood. I tested it and found not only is she immune to Joker gas but many different kind of poisons as well. And we know only two people that are like that."**

**"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn." Alfred answered.**

"Wow who would have guess," Shego muttered.

**"Right," Bruce replied, "And even if she is like Harley she still would have to have met Poison Ivy and from what I can tell their paths have never crossed. And that is not all I have found.**

"Great now what?" Ron asked.

**"I was checking her blood and found that her blood is a close match to Ivy's. Like that of a sibling, which we know that Ivy is a single child or…" He left it hanging and Alfred answered shocked. "Kim Possible is Poison Ivy's daughter? But I thought she was sterile."**

"…"

"Didn't see that coming," Shego muttered.

"Wait Kim Possible is a daughter of one of the DC universe famous super villains?" Drakken asked surprise.

He was not the only one but Shego recovered first and laughed hard. "Oh that is too rich. When she finds out I am so going to rub it in her face,"

**"She is. The doctors at Arkham have confirmed that." Bruce got up and pulled up his hood. He moved towards the bat mobile.**

**"Sir where are you going?" Alfred asked.**

**"To get answers."**

**"But you do not know where Ivy is." replied Alfred.**

**"I think I know someone else that can provide me some answers."**

"So where would he go for answers?" Ron asked.

[My only guess is the one who raised her, Kim parents.]

**Anne Possible was working a late shift at the Middleton General. Ron had been released earlier that day after he went through some testing to make sure that the toxic laughing gas was completely purged from his system. She checked notes on Ron's condition, not only his physical condition but his psychological condition as well. He was completely normal, shook up, but he was still the same Ron.**

**"Thank God that he came through okay. I don't know what Kim would do if something happened to him; even Bonnie came by to see him."**

"Wow who knew that almost dying made people worried about you." Ron said which got him a look from Shego.

**"It's a good thing he got medical attention as soon as he did." Anne turned around to see the Dark Knight of Gotham City himself. She gasped a bit and dropped the notes.**

**"W-what are you doing here?" She asked as the shadowy hero stepped closer, "I just have a few questions to ask you. As you already know The Joker had come to town, and was stopped."**

**"Yes, you saved my Kimmie cub from that insane man." **

**Batman looked at her when she said that, "Only Stoppable was in need of any assistance. Kim had apprehended the Joker. I just knocked him out, but my questions involve what's in her blood. Do you by any chance know why she is immune to most poisons, or the fact that her blood is a very close match to Poison Ivy?"**

"So the moment of truth," Shego muttered.

**Anne stared at Batman wondering what she should say. Lying was out as he was so close to the truth he really didn't need her, he just want her to confirm it. She sighed before she picked up her notes and sat at her desk, "I met Pamela years before she became Poison Ivy. We were friends taking different paths in life. After James and I were married and talking about having kids Pamela came to us. She had her transformation but before she went on her active role as she is now. She found out she was sterile and wanted a child of her own. She came to use for help. She was a master chemist and I knew the body as a doctor inside out. Together we made it so she would have a child.**

**"I was the one that carry her; Pamela fear if she carried her Kim would have side effects due to her powers. She was there when I gave birth to Kim. We checked and from what we could tell she had no side effects. We were both relieved."**

The group was shocked at this. "Well I did not see that coming," Ron said and Rufus nodded.

**Batman narrowed his eyes, did that mean Kim got her immunity later in her life or did Ivy hide the truth from Anne. "Who check her out?" he asked.**

**Anne glared thinking of where he was going with this. "We both checked her out and she showed no signs that she was anything but a normal girl. Over the year I kept an eye out and she did not seem different. Her cheerleading skills were nothing that can be labeled strange or her martial arts skills. She took those as she had ADHD, simple had too much energy."**

"That would explain so much," Shego muttered, wondering how much of that for this Kimmie.

**"And her saving the world?" Batman asked, wonder what was her intake on it.**

**Anne gave him another glare. "Kim is a hero. All of the one you hang out with either have some calling or horrible event that make you become a hero but she did it by choice. No if and or buts. I am proud of her and nothing will change that."**

**Batman stared before saying, "Has Ivy been in contact with you or her daughter?"**

**Anne shook her head, "No contact at all. But I am sure she watches her through the news and from afar. I do not know what she thinks now. Kim helps everyone she can, even help save wildlife and the earth itself when she can. I just hope if they ever met Pamela will be proud."**

**Batman turned to leave but stopped at the window, "So does not know does she?"**

"I doubt it," Ron said. "See seemed like she was like the normal Kim so I don't think so."

**Anne stared but knew what he meant. "Kim has no idea. And I want to keep it like that for as long as possible. I do not know what would happen if she find out she is a daughter of a famous villain. It might break her heart for all I know."**

**Batman said nothing as he started to climb out, "If she ever finds out…it won't be from me." and he shot his grabbling hook and took off.**

**A few days had passed since that incident, and somewhere in Gotham City a certain villainess by the name of Poison Ivy was reading a newspaper. She did this from time to time.**

**"What'cha reading pretty red?" Harley Quinn asked as she did some flips.**

**"It was just something that caught my eye," Ivy said, hiding the worry that was in her voice from the article itself: **_**'Teen Hero saved by Batman, Joker appears in Miniature Golf course'**_**.**** She brushed off Harley a bit and read the article, thankful that Kim and her friend was safe, **_**'Thank god that Kimmie's safe. Her friend as well.'**_** Ivy kept the thought to herself as she finished the article and put the paper down.**

"Well it seems that mother dearest care for her little girl." Shego said as the screen shifted and broke down.

Poison Blood: Sequence One Ends

"Well that was interesting," Kim said. "I wonder what Batman will find."

"Should we tell her," Ron whispered.

"Don't bother she will not be able to hear it remember." Drakken said.

[Well there is only one way to find out.] Wade said for Kim sakes, [Lets go to the next one and find out for ourselves.]


	3. Poison Blood part 2

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by shadowwriter329 and is co-written by Wolkpackersson09.

**Many Possible Worlds**

Poison Blood: Sequence Two Starts

The sequence opened up and Kim found herself walking down the hallway of her school.

**Kim was restless. The day after the event with Batman and the Joker and Kim knew nothing. She knew Batman must have found something out but why was he leaving her out of it if she was involved. She was sure she was fine as she believe if she wasn't he would have told her or her mother so she can get medical attention.**

**Kim sighed before she decided to call Wade and get answer for herself. "Hey Wade I need a favor."**

**Wade looked up and asked, "Sure what do you need?"**

**Kim then explained what happen a few days ago and her concern. Wade nodded, "I get it, you want me to hack the Bat computer."**

"Can you actually do that?" Ron could not help but ask.

[There is no batcomputer in this world so I can't here. But I am not so sure about that world.]

**Kim was startled, "No I want you to scan my-wait are you telling me you can actually hack into Batman's super computer?"**

**Wade scowled with a disgruntle look. "No, I have not been able to find it. I know something that powerful has to use a lot of power and all I can find in Gotham is some corporations, like Wayne Industries ****and such."**

"Too bad that would have been cool if you could Wade," Ron said disappointed.

"Ron I think Wade might get in trouble with Batman if he hack his supercomputer." Kim said.

"He could pin it on someone else and get off scot free," Shego muttered.

**Kim rolled her eyes, "I doubt it would be that easy or he would have been found years ago."**

**Wade sigh, "Okay what was it you needed then?"**

**"I need you to scan my blood to see if you can find anything."**

"Think he will find the connection to Ivy?" Shego asked

"I doubt it," Drakken answered, "Batman has data on his villain where Wade has none."

[Thanks for the vote of confidence,] Wade said with a roll of his eyes

"You know we trust you Wade," Kim said to smooth things over.

**Wade nodded and started typing, "Okay, send a drop on the scanner." Said scanner popped out of the top and Kim poked her finger with a pin and force a drop to fall onto the scanner.**

**Wade spent some time analyzing the blood before his eyes popped wide opened. Ron walked by as he noticed, "What's happening Wade?" Rufus peaked and squeaked, "What's up."**

**Wade noticed Ron, "Kim's been tweaked about the Joker incident, and asked me to look at her blood. Get this; Kim's virtually immune to not just Joker's gas, but all kinds of poisons and toxins in all sorts of things."**

"Okay he found the immunity but can he find the connection to Ivy?" Drakken asked wanting to be right.

**"Isn't that a good thing?" Ron asked, wondering what the big deal was.**

**Wade knew Ron meant well as he continued, "On a normal scale yes, but the thing is there's only two people outside of Kim with an immune system like this, and they're Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Not people that anyone in their right mind would mess with."**

**"I get why Poison Ivy would be but why Harley Quinn?" asked Ron.**

**"They are friends Ron," Wade said. "They work together before; Ivy made it so Harley has the same immunity she has."**

**"So why do I have it?" Kim asked. "Harley got it from Ivy and I never met them before so how can I have the same immunity?"**

"Because you are her daughter," Shego muttered

"What was that?" Kim asked barely hearing Shego.

"Nothing important," Shego added with a smirk.

**"I do not know," Wade answered "I also find something else; I also found out that someone is closely related to you." At their looks he added "Her name's Pamela Isley. She was a botanist, but there hasn't been any mention of her in a long while. She shares your DNA."**

[So I found that out but not that she is Poison Ivy] Wade said. [I guess I can live with that.]

**"What are you saying Wade, that she is my mother or sister or something?" Kim asked confused.**

**"I do not know, she has part of your DNA but none of your parents and you share DNA of your parents and her."**

**Kim threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "What are you saying that I have two mothers or something? 'Cause I hate to tell you Wade I cannot be in two wombs at the same time."**

**"I will see what I can find but for now that is all I got."**

"Nice image there Kimmie," muttered Shego, "Your mind is one crazy place."

"Hey that was that Kim talking not me," Kim said to defend herself.

"Whatever you say Cupcake," Shego said rolling her eyes. "She is also you so your minds might not be that different."

There was no reply from Kim, "Ah KP?"

[We are moving to a different part away from Kim we won't be able to hear from her until then]

"Well at least we can get some info from Kim's mother," Shego said pointing as the scene change to Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.

**Ivy was tending to her plants in the hide out when Harley came flipping into the room, "Hey red, feel like doing something?"**

**"I am Har" she answered even though she knew what the girl was talking about. She smirked as Harley whined. She was almost as easy to tease as she teases people.**

**"I meant do you want to go somewhere and do something?"**

Drakken rolled his eyes, "Please you would think that villain of their caliber would have more class then that."

"So almost every other villain besides you then?" Shego asked.

Drakken scowled and gave Shego a small glare, "Why must you do that?"

"It entertains me," Shego answered.

**"How about I quick trip to Arkham," said a voice above them.**

**A shadow appeared and Batman flew down. Harley gasped, "Hey why are you here? We have not done anything yet."**

**Ivy rolled her eyes but eyed Batman, "We broke out of Arkham and are wanted criminals Harley, remember?"**

**"Oh yeah,"**

"She reminds me of you Dr. D, a real air head."

Drakken growled but said nothing.

**"I got a few question for you Ivy." Batman said as he got closer.**

**"Depends on what you want to know Bats." Ivy said as she looked at Batman, the voiced she used was full of sensuality, practically purring.**

**Batman looked at her and Harley, "These questions are personal to you and you alone. Harley shouldn't be here."**

"So we are going to get more answers," Ron said on the edge of his seat.

Shego rolled her eyes at his action but did not deny to herself she was also interested.

**Said woman just huffed as she did a few back flips, "Sure, I get when the clown's not needed. Ta ta batsy." The room then only had Batman, Ivy, and the plants she grew.**

**"So, what's this series of personal questions about?" The seductive villainess asked.**

**"I'm sure you know about the miniature golf course incident."**

"He stalling, she might make a connection and say something," Shego muttered see what he was doing.

**Ivy started a minor glare, but didn't quite see where this was going, "Of course I have. It's been in all the newspapers from here to Metropolis, but what's that have to do with me?"**

**"The papers say that I knocked him unconscious and saved Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, but that's only part of the story. Kim was the one that caught Joker with her 'blow dryer grappling gun', but during the apprehension she and Stoppable took the full blast of Joker's gas. I was busy keeping the damage to Stoppable minimal, but Miss Possible was completely immune. I took a blood sample to see why, and found that she has a close match to your own. The kind of match that could only come from family, a sibling or a daughter."**

"Moment of truth," Ron said.

"We already know she is her mother beside she will deny it." Shego shot at him.

**For her credit Ivy made no outward reaction. Inside she was nervous at what Batman will do. "And I thought you were the world greatest detective. You know I am sterile, and I have no family."**

**"I already talked to Anne I know about how Kim was born."**

**Ivy knew it was not point in lying about it now if he got to Anne. "So if you already know, then why ask."**

**"I do not know all the details, now did you do anything to her?"**

**Ivy saw red at that accusation. "How dare you even ask that! That is my daughter and I-"**

**"Daughter!?" cried Harley as she peeked around the corner. At their glare she looked sheepish before coming closer. "Sorry but I was curious."**

"Reminds me of Possible, can't keep her nose out of other people business." Drakken muttered.

"Don't you also butt your nose into other people's business as well?" Shego asked to which Drakken did not look her in the eye.

**"Har, I love you and all that but something are meant to be hidden," she then turned and glared at Batman, "Like my daughter."**

**"How do I know you never seen her before and did something?" Batman asked returning the glare.**

**Ivy felt like feeding Batman to her plants. "Do not take me for someone who would hurt her only daughter. I cannot have any children after I become who I am. I was lucky Anne help me find a way and she carried her for those nine months. I held her when she was born. She is my daughter and I would do nothing to harm her, even from myself." She said that last part more to herself than anything else and in a defeated voice.**

The others were shocked at this, "Wow that's deep," Ron said aloud.

Rufus nodded, "Uh, uh, caring."

**The other two were shocked, Harley did not like how her friend was acting, "Red?"**

**"I knew if anyone knew about me then they would hate her." she continued in the same tone looking down. "She had nothing to do with my mission to protect all plant life and I cannot let my actions affect her. I watch her grow up from afar and wanted nothing more than to be a part of her life. But I knew it was not meant to be." She looked up at Batman, "If you knew years ago I know you would have made it so I would never see her."**

"Reminds me of Mrs. Dr. P," Ron said. "Always willing to help her children out."

Shego said nothing, _'Yeah but Ivy is not someone you can see without there being trouble. She have all of that up to keep them away from her daughter. The Kim in that world does not know how good she has it.'_

**Batman said nothing for a bit. He turned around and started to leave.**

**"Hey batsy, aren't 'cha going to send us back to Arkham?" Harley asked before Ivy could stop her.**

Shego snorted, "A villain that asks to be taken to jail. Almost as said as Drakken sometimes."

Drakken frown, "I never made a mistake and ask to be taken to prison."

"Given enough time you would have," Was Shego's reply.

"True I can see that," Ron added.

**He stopped before he answered, "No, as far as anyone else is concerned, you two are still not located. Would it be too much to ask who the father is?"**

"You know I'm surprise he is actually going to let them go." Ron said.

Drakken frown, "If only you two did that sometimes."

"I think we did, remember the event at the Middleton museum with the old fair." Ron suggested.

Drakken thought about it he knew Ron was right, after remembering that Kim possible also saved their lives.

**"No, the father is Anne's husband, James T. Possible. If you know, then please don't tell anyone about my connection to Kim." Ivy said, and Harley was shocked at this, "No way Red! Your daughter is that goody two-shoes Kim Possible!?"**

Shego laughed, "I got to tell Kimmie that, even villain from different worlds see her as that."

**"I already promised Anne that I wouldn't say anything. Kim's going to find out eventually. Wade is a genius by most standards, and ever since the incident with the Joker she will look for answers." Batman said before he vanished from sight.**

**Ivy turned her gaze at Harley, "You will also keep this little tidbit a secret or else."**

**Harley gave a small chuckle but agreed anyway.**

The scene changed again as it broke apart and became the possible home, Kim then came back, "Talk about a major secret. I wonder if mom will tell me about my…is it second mother?"

The other looked at one another and Ron said, "I am sure KP, your mother is bound to know."

"The question is if she will tell you or not." Shego said with a knowing smirk.

Kim 'hmmed' by said nothing, _'Why do I have the feeling that they are keeping something from me?'_

**Kim looked at her mother as she made dinner. The boys were doing who knows what in their room and her dad was working late. This was her best chance, "Hey mom can I ask you something?"**

**"Sure Kimmie cub what is it?" her mother said not looking up.**

**"Do you know anyone names Pamela?" Kim asked looking for a reaction.**

"Way to be blunt Princess." Shego muttered.

"Hey! In this cause I think it is needed." Kim argued.

**She was not disappointed as her mother looked up shocked at her daughter. Her mother sighed before asking, "What do what to know?"**

**"Who is she? And why does my DNA match hers like it does yours."**

**Anne sighed, wonder what to tell her, before she decided on half the truth. "She was an old friend when we were studying our fields. We took different paths in life but still kept in touch. When your father and I married and talking about kids Pamela turned up all distressed. She had a…accident and she found out because of it she can on longer have children.**

"That is one way to look at it," Ron muttered.

Shego was impressed at how much Kim's mother told her with telling the whole truth, _'Who knew she could be sneaky?'_

**"She took it pretty hard and we got to talking. One thing leaded to another and we came up with an idea. With our skills we came up with a war so we both could have a child. It was a special mixture that would allow any child I carried to have both of our DNA. When it was confirm I was carrying you, we were overjoyed.**

**"She was there when you were born and held you in her arms. She wanted to be in your life as well."**

**Kim listen shocked at all of this. "What happen to her? How come I never seen her?"**

**Anne could not look Kim in the eyes, "She died Kim years ago. I am sure if she was alive she would have wanted to know you."**

Shego laughed, "Did she pull a Star Wars on Kimmie?" Shego asked aloud.

"Mom pulled a what?" Kim asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing cupcake, just a joke to myself."

"I know you guys are hiding something and I want to know what it is." Kim said annoyed.

Shego smirked evilly, "Alright you are really the daughter of a super villain in that world."

Ron, Rufus and Wade were shocked at Shego's bluntness in this sitch but even more so when Kim said, "What was that Shego? All I heard was static."

Shego smirked even more, "Oh I am sure you will find out later."

Kim growled out.

**Kim was shocked, she had another mother. As strange as it is as felt like something was missing. She looked at her mother, "Do you think she would have been proud of me?"**

**Anne smile at her daughter and wrapped her in a hug. "Without a doubt in my mind Kim." Kim smiled and hugged her back. **_**'I know she already is.**_**' Anne thought before she let go of her daughter.**

Poison Blood: Sequence Two Ends

Kim sighed, "Hopefully I will learn more about her. I have the feeling there is more than meets the eye."

"I am sure you will KP." Ron said.

Drakken then asked, "Are you alright Possible? Do you wish to take a break from the animus?"

"Yeah you do not want to stay in there for too long," Shego added.

Kim thought about it, "I think I am good for one more sequence."

"Then let's get right back into it." Drakken said as he started it back up again.


	4. Poison Blood part 3

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by shadowwriter329 and is co-written by Wolfpackersson09.

**Many Possible Worlds**

Poison Blood: Sequence Three Starts

The sequence opened up and Kim found herself in her house at the breakfast table.

**The next day Kim felt relax at the breakfast table. Her dad smiled at her, she told him that she knew about her second mother and he was proud of how well she handled it. Her bothers did not know yet, her parents thought they could handle it but she did not want them to use that to give her a hard time.**

"Just what they would need, more ammunition," Kim mumbled.

"I hear yea," Shego said, "My brothers are annoying even if the twins were not as bad as yours are."

**Wade then called and Kim answered, "Go Wade."**

**"I got a call from a girl called Daisy in Dakota. She is asking you to be a guess speaking at the high school. She hopes that your good influence will help out."**

**Kim thought about it and smiled, "Sounds good Wade, just get us a ride."**

"Dokota?" Ron muttered, "Why does that sound familiar?"

**"Dakota?" Said Tim, "That is where Static and Gear are."**

**"I think we should come too," Jim said, "This could be our chance to get some of Gears stuff."**

"Oh right, Static Shock and Gear," Ron said with a grin, "We will get to meet them, boo-yea!"

**"Oh no," said James. "You two are not going anywhere, especially if you are going to try and steal from super heroes."**

**"It's not stealing." Jim said.**

**"Yeah it's more like, seeing it and making our own better version." His brother finished.**

"Like anyone would believe that," Shego said rolling her eyes.

**"Let me think," Kim said taping her finger on her chin, "How about, never going to happen." She then finished her breakfast to get Ron so they can meet their ride to Dakota.**

**"I tell you it feels good to be alive and laugh gas free!" Ron said as they rode in one of their rides to Dakota. He started taking things slightly more seriously, that he even started practicing Tai-Shing-Pwek-Quar more often. It was a considered improvement by his parents and Barkin, but he stayed the same old Ron overall.**

Ron looked surprised overall but happy for the results. That was until Shego busted his bubble. "Wow, and all it took was nearly getting killed."

Ron gulped at that reminder and Rufus shivered and jumped back into Ron's pocket.

**"Ron, that was days ago, and neither of us thought that Joker would even show up. I'm just glad Batman showed and gave you some fresh oxygen when he did." Kim was still a little shaky, but even though she found about her other mother; she still had questions about how she had her immune system.**

_**'There are still so many questions. I have to find out how I got the immune system in the first place, but for now, concentrate on the present.'**_** She thought as they started in for a plane landing in Dakota. As soon as they stepped off, Ron was somewhat excited, "Think we'll run into Static and Gear?"**

Ron grinned excited like his counterpart.

**Kim rolled her eyes, "I doubt it, it might be their city but that does not mean we will run into them."**

"Who knows KP, we already met Batman."

**Above the city Static and Gear were on patrol when Gear said, "You know I head Daisy was able to get Kim Possible to speak at the school today."**

**Static was surprise. "Really? How was she able to do that?"**

**Gear had an amused look, "I think she simple asked her on her website. You know it just amazes me how she becomes a hero at a young age, saves the world a few times and all because people ask for it on her website."**

"Yeah all our troubles because of one website." Drakken muttered

**Static laughed, "Yeah and without any powers. Maybe in the future she can replace Batman."**

**They laughed harder at the before they flew off toward the school. What they did not know was a shadow shifted in a allay they passed. Ebon thought about what they said before shadow porting back to the hide out. In the hide out he found Talon, Hot streak, and Shiv. "I just heard some interesting news. A famous hero is coming to the city to speak to the school."**

**Shiv laughed, "Oh really, who? Flash? Superman? Green Lantern?"**

**Ebon glared at him, "No, Kim Possible."**

**Hot streak snorted, "So? She is just a stupid girl with no powers."**

"See that is what I say."Drakken said. "She thinks she is all that but she is not."

Shego whispered to Ron, "I think he's missing having to say that."

**"So are some of the other heroes put there and none of them started as young as she did." Talon reminded him, "She also saved the world as well and she is just a teenager."**

**"I know," Ebon said. "I think a little party crashing is in order."**

**Dakota high was filled with chatter as news of Kim Possible giving a speech was all over the halls.**

**"Can you believe that she's coming here?"**

**"Yeah, but who's the sidekick that's always with her? He's kind of cute, but a total loser."**

Ron frowned, "I do not know if I should be flattered or annoy at that."

"You are a loser," Shego reminded him.

"Hey! Ron is not a loser. He was the starting running back on football team."

"Welcome back Kimmie," Shego muttered, "And remind us again what was he before he even joined the football team?"

Kim growled but could not answer, it did not help that she was confused by what Shego said, _'What she mean welcome back? I did not go anywhere but off my ride.'_

**Conversations like that were rampant. Outside, Daisy herself was waiting for the teen hero to show her around the school, "I hope she's here on time."**

**"Who gets here on time?" Vergil said as he and his best friend started walking up the steps to Dakota high.**

**Daisy looked at them, "Kim Possible; I was shocked when she said yes. I thought she would have better things to do."**

"Please, has there ever been a chance that Kimmie ever said no to anybody?" Shego laughed.

"So not the time Shego," Kim muttered.

**"It's no big, I love to help." Kim said from behind Vergil.**

**Daisy squealed before wrapping Kim in a hug, "I can't believe you were able to make it. So many things could go wrong and…"**

**"Relax I got this." Kim said, before turned to the two boys.**

**Vergil held out his hand, "Virgil Hawkins and this is my best friend Richie Foley."**

**"How is it hanging" Richie asked getting a fist bump from Ron.**

Ron grinned at the fact he was meeting Static and gear before he frown, "Aw man I don't know that is them do I?"

[Sorry Ron but secret identities are secret in this world.]

**Daisy then dragged Kim away giving her the details of the assembly and what it was all about 'Positive attitude and a brighter future, you really can do anything'. **

"Please tell me they did not put that there." Shego asked.

"Sorry Shego but that is what it is about." Kim said listening to Daisy and not hearing what_ 'Ron'_ was saying to the other two boys.

**Ron looked at the two boys as they walked behind the chatting girls. "So do you know any place where we are likely to see Static and Gear?"**

**The boys smiled at each other before Vergil said, "We they can be anywhere there is trouble. But they have been seen at this school, and the youth center."**

**"Ah man I just hope I get to see some real heroes in action."**

**"Don't you do hero work with Kim?" Vergil asked.**

[What about what you and Kim do?] Wade asked to which Ron shrugged.

**Ron made a so-so sign, "I am more of a side kick than anything else."**

**Richie muttered, 'I know how you feel,' under his breath.**

**The school sat in the gym as they watched Kim walk on stage to the podium. "I think you all know me but my name is Kim Possible," she paused as many student cheered. "I know you all think I am just some great hero and I will not say that you are wrong but I am just a normal kid…most of the time. I still go to school, I practice cheerleading, I have friends, I hang out at the mall and do all kind of stuff. But this is not about me; this is about all of you.**

**"I am sure you all can do great things. No matter how big or small everyone can do something and be whoever they want to be. Corny I know but it is true. I do what I want to do because I want too. The only thing that has even stops me is myself. It is the same for all of you. You can be anything…"**

"I thought that was just you princess," Shego said bored, "Get to the action already."

"What action?" Kim asked,

**"Blah, blah, blah, shut up already!" shouted Hot Streak as he enters the gym. Talon made herself know by flying down from the rafters. Shiv entered through another door and Ebon rises from his shadow on the floor. "Well, well the famous Kim Possible; I actually expect someone a little older."**

**Kim snorted as students scream and moved out of the gym. Vergil and Richie moved to change into their alter egos. "You must be Ebon…your shorter than I expected."**

**Shiv laughed but went quite as Ebon glared.**

Shego was also laughing, "Nice Star Wars quote Kimmie, who knew you were a fan."

"He started it," Kim muttered.

**"You know, you're pretty hot for a wannabe hero, maybe we can go catch a flick some time?" Hot Streak asked as Kim rolled her eyes at him, "Sorry, but I don't date thugs." There was a bit of laughter from Shiv before he morphed his hands into blades and started the attack.**

"Finally some action." Shego muttered.

"You know they stand no chance, right?" Ron asked.

"What makes you say that?" Drakken asked confused.

"Please, like these loser could even measure up." Shego said.

"Relax guys I got this,"

**Kim moved as she dodges his attack before she kicks him in the chest and send him back. She then ducked as Ebon tried to attack her from behind. She flipped forward, over Shiv which sent him falling into Ebon and got some distance to the two.**

**Ron ducked from the fire balls Hotstreak were throwing. Not only did he have the pyromaniac to deal he had Talon fly above him and screeched at him. He nearly was hit a few times because of that combo. He ducked again and pulled Rufus from his pocket and threw him at Talon. The naked mole rat grabbed her feathers and started to tug. She grunted before she stopped focusing on Ron and tried to catch him. Rufus was just too fast and scrambled around out of reach of Talon's…well talons.**

"Go Rufus," Ron said to his buddy pulling him out.

Shego rolled her eyes as the makes mole rat shook his hands in the air at his performance.

**Just then a steel ball hit Talon in the chest and steel cables tied her up. She fell to the floor with a grunt as she hit and looked up to see Static and Gear fly in. Static went to help Kim while Gear flew down next to Ron. Ron grabbed Rufus as he ran back to Ron and gave Gear the thumbs up, "Thanks for the save."**

**Gear gave him a fist bump, "No problem, to get Hotstreak to cool off."**

**Hotstreak snorted, "Really? Like two sidekicks are going to stop me."**

"Never mess with the sidekicks," Ron said aloud.

Drakken nodded, "True, look at Shego."

"Excuse me," Shego said with a glare, "Care to repeat that?"

Drakken shook his head fast. Shego kept her glare on, "Yeah that's what I thought."

**Gear glared before he got an idea, "Hey, can you keep him busy while I have backpack a way to stop his flames?"**

**"No problem, that's what I do." He said to Gear before he ran to the side and shouted, "Wait your name is Hotstreak? I thought it was the Human Torch?"**

"Really? That is the best banter you can come up with?" Shego asked, "Boy leave it to experts like cupcake and me."

"Sorry Ron but that was not very good," Kim said quietly hoping she did not hurt her boyfriend's feelings.

**If anything Hotstreak flames got bigger, "What you say you little runt?!" he shouted before throwing more fire balls at them. As they dodge his attacks Hotstreak did not notice that backpack was clawing toward a fire extinguisher.**

[Well that is sure to work,] Wade said figuring the plan out.

**It grabbed it and crawled back to Hotstreak. As it was behind him backpack lifted a claw and punctured the extinguisher. The foam covered Hotstreak and put out his flames as he coughed and shiver from the cold foam. Ron saw his chance and did a flying kick right to the bang baby's face, knocking him out "Boo-yeah!" he cried out.**

"Nice going Ron," Kim said, before she focus on her targets

**Kim was still having a little trouble with Ebon and Shiv as they teamed up on her once again. Shiv tried to slash her from behind, but Static managed to shock him and made him stick to the wall.**

**"Thanks for the save Static!" Kim said as she bobbed and weaved to stay out of Ebon's grasp. He notice that his gang were all trapped or beaten he growl out and grew bigger, "You think you can make a fool out of me?" he said before he tried to slam his hand down onto Kim.**

**Kim flipped out of the way, "Please you don't need any help for that." before she got her blow dryer grapping gun and fire at the rafters. She pulled herself up as Ebon's hand came back down. She landed on the rafter and pushes one of the lights with her foot toward Ebon.**

**The light shine right into his face and he recoiled. Static flew in close and shocked Ebon. Gear and Ron help out by joining Kim up into the rafters and pushing light toward Ebon. Static added his power to the light and made them brighter. Ebon tried to block out the light but was growing smaller. Seeing his chance Static flew down and sent a large blast of electricity onto Ebon.**

**Ebon screamed in pain before he fell out cold.**

[Nicely done Kim,] Wade said.

"Boo-yea! That's my girl!" Ron shouted pumping his fist.

"Boo-yea!" agreed Rufus.

**"Thanks for the help Static." Kim said as Ebon's gang was taken away by the police.**

**Ron was chatting it up with Gear on being a partner, as they weren't considered sidekicks by their friends. **("Lame!" "Shego!")** "Man, I wish I had super smarts. It'd help me get through school." Ron had said as Rufus popped out and squeaked, "Good grades."**

**"Thanks, but it's not perfect. It's not as cool as static electricity." Gear replied.**

"That is cool and all but I think the smarts might be better," Ron mused.

**Static and Kim shook hands as pictures were taken. "You handled yourself pretty well against some bang babies. You have got some skills girl."**

**"Thanks Static. I've learned sixteen forms of martial, and they haven't failed me yet." She took a brief glance at Ron as he spoke with Gear, "It also helps to have a good partner watching my back."**

"Thanks KP,"

"No problem Ron,"

**Static smiled brightly at that, "I feel ya on that. Gear's always good back up."**

**"Argh!" one of the guards screamed as Shiv somehow managed to break free and started to bum rush Kim in one last assault with a smirk from Hotstreak and Ebon, though no one saw it on Ebon's face as it was a simple shade. As his hands changed into a blade he was about at stab at her when he tripped and landed on his face. Kim reacted fast and was on top of him and pinned his arm to the ground. Static help by make the special cuffs come to him and slap on Shiv's wrist.**

**The guards came and dragged Shiv back to the transport car and slammed the door. The other bang babies look in disbelief. As the car started and drove off Hotstreak was on his case. "You had her and then you decide to become a klutz."**

"You can't get far if you are going to be like that." Shego muttered. "Even Dr. D is not a klutz. He would have died long ago if he was."

Drakken was not sure if he was complimented or insulted.

**"Hey! I am not a klutz, something tripped me." Shiv defended himself as Hotstreak rolled his eyes not believing him. From the looked on the others faces, though it was hard to tell with Ebon, that they did not believe him ether. "Hey something did!"**

**"Well I hope that is enough crazy for today," Kim said as Daisy came up.**

**"Good you are still here. I hope we can try again now that the danger has passed."**

**Kim smiled and followed her. Ron fist bumped the local heroes one more time before he ran after Kim. Static then notice Gear walking toward something on the sidewalk where Shiv fell. "Hey Vergil take a look at this."**

**He looked down and notice a lone root, like that from a tree root, popping out of the sidewalk and seemed to loop around something. It was small and barely notice able but it had not been there before. **

"Okay that's weird," Ron said.

Wade however made the connection, [I think Kim was the one who made that.] he said knowing that Kim was not going to be able to hear it.

Shego thought about it, "Looks like Kimmie got more then Ivy's immunity. This will make things interesting."

**"That's new; think that's what made Shiv fall?"**

**Gear cut the root off, to keep more people from tripping and to study it more. "I think so but where did it come from?"**

**"And who made it appear?" finished Static looking at the root confused like a strange puzzle.**

Poison Blood: Sequence Three Ends

Kim finally open her eyes as the animus was powered down. She sat up and stretched her arms. "Man that things is intense."

"I know right," Shego said. "Going through some of that stuff our counterparts go through is a real spine tangier."

Drakken shrugged as he never tried it out before. "Yes but it is a good idea to take breaks with the animus. Being in there for too long in one go may cause a bleeding effect."

"Bleeding effect?" question Ron.

"It is a effect from overlapping memories." Drakken answered. "My theory is that you might see memories of one of your counterparts outside the animus right next to yours. One reason I suggest we take breaks and not have this effect.

The evaluator then dinged and wade said, [Oh guys some of your friends are here.]

Kim and Ron smiled, "Well let go see who showed up."


	5. Samurai Ron part 1

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

"**I Aku, shall rule this world"** Aku in this story

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and is co-written by shadowwriter329.

**Many Possible Worlds**

The elevator open up and two girls walked out, "What's up girlfriend!" Monique cried out.

The two girls hugged while Ron looked at the other girl. "Yori, what are you doing here?"

Yori smiled, "I was in town looking for a visit to you and Hana-chan when I heard what was going on. I am deeply interested in the many worlds and I wish to view some of them with you as well."

Ron smiled, "Sure Kim just finished a trip in her world and I was about to take a trip in one of mine. Hopefully it will be with me as a bigger man then I am now."

Yori laughed, "Oh you and your silly American humor Stoppable-san." But she was looking forward to it as well.

As they walked back to the animus Monique was getting info from Kim about what had happen, "Wait Ron nearly got killed by Joker? At least batman saved you guys."

"That's the thing Mo, I was not affected by the joker gas. They tested my blood and it turns out I am immune to almost any poison or toxin."

The two girls were surprise but could not doubt that they were excited about what else they can see. They entered the room where drakken got more chairs, "welcome to our little event." Drakken said with a smile, "Now let me explain what is going on here. The"

"No need," Monique said.

"Huh?" Drakken asked slumped.

Yori then added, "Stoppable-San and Possible-san already explained it to us."

Drakken frown, "Very well," he look at Ron, "You ready?"

Ron nodded with a grin and got into the animus. Ron felt the rush before he was in the same center mainframe that Kim was in before, "Boo-yea!"

"Focus Ron you are about to enter the memory." Kim said

Samurai Ron: Sequence One Starts

_**Long ago a formless demon ravaged all of Nippon. This evil was known only as Aku. It ravaged the earth and consumed it, but a heroic samurai battled the monster. This man, Toshimiru was the first to develop the Monkey kung fu, Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar, but he was called by another name. Samurai Jack, and now a new story shall begin.**_

"What was that?" Yori asked. "Why are they talking about Toshimiru-sama like that? Why are they calling him this Samurai Jack?"

"It must be what is special in this world," Kim said. "Like how Batman and some of the other guys are real in the worlds I looked at."

Yori did not know if that was a good thing or not. She would have to wait and see."

**-Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu-**

**Master Sensei, a man of many years and knowledge meditated in the presence of Toshimiru 'Jack's' sword, the Lotus Blade.**

**"Long has it been since you have served a master and many more since the shard of Aku's dark magic was poured into you." Master Sensei said as gazed upon the blade. Yori overheard this as she entered the room.**

**"Sensei, is there something wrong with your meditation?" Yori asked wondering what he was talking about.**

"Oh, I did not think I would be in this one and so soon." Yori said.

"I thought this was Ron's turn? So where is he?" Kim asked.

Drakken explained to the new comers about this and Kim stared, "Wait, so that was what was happening? I wondered why you guys seem to know something or hiding something. I never even noticed."

"Really what did you think happen?" Monique asked.

"That's the thing, all I felt was me going on my ride or on my way to wherever I needed to go. I never anyone say anything nor had any reason for what happen." She turned to Shego with a glare. "And someone is still hiding something."

Shego grinned, "Sorry Kimmie, but even if I tell you, and I want to see your reaction when you do but you will forget when you go back in."

Kim growled but looked back at what was happening.

**"No Yori-san. I was merely contemplating on the full origins of the Lotus Sword." He answered as he gazed upon the sheathed blade. Even after so many years it was still as sharp as the day it was forged. Master Sensei felt gasped as he saw a vision.**

**"Sensei, what did you see?" Yori said with concern as the elderly teacher had fallen back from the shock.**

**"No, he is free!" Master sensei said as he then grabbed the sword and presented it to Yori.**

"Wait who free?" Kim asked and Yori shrugged unsure.

**"Yori-san. I have an urgent mission for you." Yori snapped to attention as Master Sensei commanded her.**

**"You must travel to America and deliver the Lotus Blade to Stoppable-sama, and you must give him this tale." Master Sensei told her the story that she was to tell Ron.**

"Wait sama?" Shego asked before glancing at the ninja girl, "don't you add that to the end of someone who is a lord or master or some important person?"

Yori nodded but smiled at her friend getting such a title.

**-Barren Valley -**

"**Are you sure about this Dr D?" Shego asked as she eyed the laser drill, "I have a bad feeling about this."**

**"Oh hush, what could possible happen. My reading stat that a high energy source in buried in this valley." Drakken said was he added more power to the drill.**

**They were in a hidden valley in Japan drilling for this energy to power Drakken new super weapon. Shego was getting a bad feeling about this place every since they got here. This valley was bare and dead looking.**

"Anyone else have a bad felling about this?" Shego asked to which everyone expect Drakken, and wade who could not be seen, raised their hand up. "Good at least it is not just me."

**Then the drill stop and Drakken shouted with glee as something black spilled to the surface. As** **Drakken got a closer look he notices that it seemed to be just oil. "That's it?" he asked disappointed.**

**Shego scooped some of it up, though shuddering as she did so, and muttered, "Great you struck oil, a crappy nasty kind too."**

"Shego should you really be touching that?" Kim asked.

"Agreed," Yori muttered looking a little sick "that does not look pleasant to the touch."

**Shego then notice the 'oil' on her hand started to move. She lit her hand and blasts it off, shooting it into the black pool. "SHEGO! Are you trying to kill us!"**

**"AH THAT STUFF IS ALIVE!" she screamed.**

**Drakken scoffed, "nonsense, that possible can't be aliv-"**

"Never say that doc, bad things always happens when you do." Shego said.

[She's right.] Wade added. [Without a doubt saying something like that will cause bad things to happen in movies.]

"But this is not a movie." Drakken frowned.

"With our lives it might as well be," Kim said. "Beside that is another world, I do not think the same rules applies there."

**WHOOSH!**

"I rest my case."

**The pool shot skyward going higher and higher as they two below stared. The tower of 'oil' started to take shape. It shot and formed hands, five clawed hands with curved jagged elbows. It body had no fractures as it shoulders jutted out and curved making them look like the top of and evil cape. Its head formed six square horns that appeared as a single crown with three on each side. Its mouth had sickly green lips which had a mad looking frown. It's teeth showed, sharp and oni shaped. A long red jagged beard shot from it chin. Its yellow eyes had simple black dots for pupils, but the top of each eye was on fire.**

The group stared, "Okay that's…different." Kim said not sure what she should say to that.

"He must be more dangerous then he looks" Shego added, knowing that could be said true about her and Kim. Hell even Ron after he took those aliens down.

**After a minute the tall figure looked around before giving a booming, "FREEEEEDOMMMM! AHH HA! HA!HA! HA! HA!"**

**Drakken and Shego just stared open mouth at the figure.**

**"At long last, I Aku the Shogun of Sorrow am free to smite the world as I did in ages past."**

**"Dr. D I hate you." Was all that Shego said as she stared at the demon before them.**

"I agree with myself in this case." Shego added.

**But Drakken was not listening, "HEY! ONLY I GET TO RULE THE WORLD!" shouted Drakken loudly so Aku could hear him.**

The others stared, "Are you crazy?!" Monique yelled.

"I know I know, but don't blame me, I did not do it." Drakken said with his hand up in the air.

**Aku looked down and saw the two before he bent down so his face was right in front of them. Drakken seeing the true size of Aku close up lost his courage, "Shego!" he shouted in fear.**

**Shego took one look at her boss then at the giant demon in front of her, "Yeah, I'll pass. Try asking King Kong."**

**"****So you are the ones that have released me. When I rule this world I shall remember and greatly reward you, but first I must take my revenge against those who defied me and take the one tool that can harm me, the Lotus Blade.****"** **Then Aku shot into the sky toward Yamanouchi.**

Yori felt the worry swell up inside. She hope that her friend and master sensei would be alright.

**As Aku was travelled to Yamanouchi to exact his revenge, Yori was already en route to Middleton Colorado to give Ron the Lotus Blade. It was a good thing that Yamanouchi had impressive government connections as not even the heightened American security stopped her from passing through to Middleton Colorado.**

_**'The change in time zones is difficult to adjust.'**_** She thought as she was coming in to Middleton Airfield. She had checked the time and saw that it was close to noon. 'Stoppable-san and Possible-san would still be in school as it is time for lunch here. I must hurry.'** **Yori had little time to waste, as she wanted to fulfill her sensei's orders and rushed to Middleton High.**

Kim glance at Yori and place a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay, I am sure you will make it."

**It was lunchtime in Middleton High as Kim and Ron were having lunch. It was still school lunch, but Kim was certainly not happy.**

**"You didn't even do anything this time, and Barkin still gives you detention. To top it all off you have to spend it with Bonnie." Kim said as she ate. Mr. Barkin could be a fair man, but he was unusually strict with Ron that it was surprising that he even made past the first with Mr. Barkin calling the shots.**

"Thanks for the defense KP but you know how Barkin is." Ron said. "This seems like a weird place to start though."

Kim cleared her throat, "About that Ron…"

Ron made the connection, "Aw man, did I go though that skip thing like Kim did?"

"You did," Monique said. "You didn't notice?"

"No the scene open up in from the mainframe and I was walking in the hall with KP." Ron answered, "I did wonder how that worked on my end. Anything I should know."

Yori smiled, "You will be getting a visitor soon."

**"It's not that bad. I just have to be quiet for a little while and then I can go home." Yori would have appeared right at that time, but she was detained by local law enforcement that didn't know she was on Yamanouchi business.**

Yori groaned at that.

Kim patted her back again knowing how that feels sometimes.

**Yamanouchi was on high alert, the headmaster warned the students so those who wish to flee would, but none took that option and were now arming themselves. **

"They would not do that," Yori said, "They are too brave and strong willed to do that."

Shego said noting but she figured that this would not turn out good for the school.

**Sensei sign as he meditated in the room where the sword was once held. He knew only the Lotus Blade could hurt Aku but none of them could wield it. If Aku got his hands on that blade then all hope would be lost.**

**Outside the wind blow coldly as the students waited for signs of that monster. Everyone was on edge, knowing this may be his or her last day. A bird screech as it came into view. No one took too much notice of it as they waited. The bird flew up into the sun where it could not be seen. Then a black dot started to grow larger and larger if one looked at the sun.**

**When they did notice it, it was too late. A large black gorilla with Aku's face slammed down with a double axe strike. Every student was on the ground from the shockwave the hit cause. Aku smiled his evil grin as they try to fight him. Their throwing stars were absorbed and thrown back and those who try close range combat were knocked away. Aku easily grabbed a student around the waist with one hand and threw him over the crowd of ninja and into a tree. He grabbed another poor student by the leg and us him as a club against his friends.**

Yori winced as the detail went on of how her fellow students fought in vain.

**Wanting to end this before they got the Lotus Blade he changed into a bull with all his crown horns now pointed as he charge throw their ranks. A student jump on Aku's back and stabbed his blade into Aku's head. Aku buck him off and shook the now melted sword out of his head. ****"****Fool, no weapon can hurt Aku****."**** He said before knocked three students into the wall.**

Shego let out a whistle, "Okay so most weapons are useless against him. So only that blade can hurt him then I take it."

[Looks like it.]

**This was taking too long for Aku, who fear the blade was to be used, and shifted to his true form. Aku laughed as they all look in terror at his face before swatting them like flies. He laughed before he shot golden beam from his eyes and now the Yamanouchi school of ninjutsu was now on fire.**

Yori looked in horror at the place she sees as a home burn before her. She closed her eyes as tears started to fall. _'This is another world. Your home is safe.'_ She told herself

**Aku spotted something that made his scowl, the statue of Toshimiru holding the very blade he used to defeat him. He grabbed the statue broke it and held it close to his face, ****"****You will not succeed this time, Toshimiru****."**** Aku said before he melted the statue with his laser beams.**

Yori gritted her teeth, _'How dare this demon treat Toshimiru that way.'_

**Sensei sat as the roof over his head was ripped open and he was grabbed in a clawed hand. Aku with his evil grin could not help but gloat, ****"So the school that fool made to defeat me has fail now I have the very tool he use to…WHAT!"** **Aku has just notice that the Lotus Blade was not on it shelf. He glared at Master Sensei who did not even seem afraid.**

**"****Where is it?****"** **Aku growled.**

**"It was given to the one person to defeat you." Sensei said calmly.**

**Aku looked afraid for a second before he grinned and laughed, ****"Surely you jest! The fool who merely got lucky is long dead. You have no one to use that sword against me."**

**"Believe what you will Aku, it will be your undoing."**

**Aku scowled before he shot his laser at Sensei who was now trapped in a tomb of crystal. ****"You are the fool thinking someone could defeat me. Now you will look onto the world as I rule it because your champion fails."**** Aku then drops him before he shot into the air and vanished.**

Yori gasped as she saw her sensei imprisoned and left there. She wished that her counterpart would hurry up and find Ron already to stop this demon.

**As Yori arrived at Middleton High, she was given a police escort as the chief had called a number that Yori had given him. She, while wearing her ninja-gi, had also brought a change of clothes for Ron as she was escorted to Middleton High. She had somehow managed to contact Wade and he told them that no major missions came up and that they were currently in detention. Ron because of something that happened and he was in the area that was painted over everywhere at the time. Kim stayed behind to wait for him. Kim was one of the first people she noticed.**

**"You are Kim Possible-san correct?" Yori asked as she stepped out of the police car and walked up to her.**

**"Yes, that's me, but who are you?" Kim asked the Japanese girl in the gi.**

Kim thought about it, "This must be before we met then."

Yori nodded feeling better now that her counterpart was closer to Ron to help him.

**"My name is Yori from Yamanouchi Gakuen, and I need you to direct me to Stoppable-san quickly!" She said with a rush.**

**"Okay, but what does the sword have to do with Ron?" Kim asked as she led Yori to the detention room. Yori had contemplated what to do, but she knew that this time secrecy must be stopped for the sake of salvation.**

**"I will explain as soon as I see Stoppable-san. It is of grave importance." Yori answered as they came to the room with a frustrated looking Bonnie and Ron just sleeping on the desk.**

"I wonder how Bonnie got detention," Kim muttered as the girl was on her case the first time she had dentition and she went on how cheerleader don't get detention.

**"Alright Possible, what do you have to do in detention, and who's this with you?" Barkin asked looking at Yori. "Forgive my intrusion sir, but I am a friend of Stoppable-san." Ron stirred and woke up and saw Yori in her gi.**

**"Yori? It's great to see you and all, but what are you doing here?" Ron asked Yori then presented him the Lotus Blade.**

**"Stoppable-san, I am here under orders of Master Sensei to give you this, and to tell you that Yamanouchi may have fallen to a great evil." Yori said solemnly as Ron touched the blade itself.**

**"How?" Ron asked wondering what happened.**

**"Isn't Yamanouchi that private school in Japan? How did the loser get in there?" Bonnie asked causing the others to wonder.**

Yori frown, "Why is she talking down to you like that?" Yori asked.

"Oh don't mind Bonnie," Ron said, "She is always like that."

Yori kept her frown up but did not say anything.

**"I shall answer with a story. Long ago there was a shape-shifting demon named Aku that ravaged Japan, but a heroic samurai, wielding a magic sword, stood forth to oppose him. The sword the samurai wielded was made by the three most holy monks and purified to cut Aku's evil. This samurai was Toshimiru, the founder of Tai-Shing-Pek-Kwar and the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu where he passed on his ideals to those that trained there. He created the style as a means of peace as it takes aspects of different fighting styles from all over the civilized world. Master Sensei was meditating when he received a vision of the demon Aku being released from his prison in the pit of hate." Yori explained as best she could, but quickly as Ron needed to hear and accept the destiny quickly.**

**The others were stun. Ron gulped not really wanting to fight and evil demon like the one Yori said. Bonnie finally spoke her opinion, "And this loser is the only one who can fight him, well we're doomed."**

**Both Kim and Yori glared at her. "Hey Ron help save the world plenty of times. And he won't be alone cause I'll help him."**

**"I do not care for your reason for your dislike of Stoppable-sama but do not be fooled. He is a great warrior and will defeat the evil Aku."**

"Man this is some serious pressure." Ron said. "I am not sure I can do this."

"Relax Ron you got this," Kim said, "Beside I am sure that my counterpart has your back."

"And mine as well." Yori added.

**"But guys, what can I do? I mean Kim is the one who saves the world. And Toshimiru had years of training, with masters from all over the world. He went everywhere to be able to beat this guy and I am nowhere close to being like that. I barely got through what little training I had at Yamanouchi." Ron said trying to get them to see reason.**

**"That is enough Stoppable. If my old school thinks you are the one to beat Aku then darn gone it you will." Said Mr. Barkin getting looks of surprise from the four in the room. **

"Wait did he say what I thought he said?" Ron asked to which the others nodded. Mo and Kim were shocked as they went to school with the man

**Slowly Ron nodded now determined. Ron then noticed something about Steve Barkin's statement. "You went to Yamanouchi?"**

**"That's right Stoppable, and if you weren't on the list of potential entrees then I wouldn't have been as tolerant or strict." This was surprising as they were still somewhat confused. Barkin sighed as he started to the door.**

**"What do you mean?" Kim asked as they walked in the direction of the principal's office**.

"Yeah what she said."

**"I mean with all the detentions that I give him and other miscellaneous things that occur you think Ron would still be in school? He had enough detentions to be held back a year or be expelled completely. Here we are." Barkin said as he opened the door to the principal's office.**

**"You're the principle here? I thought you were a mean substitute." Bonnie said as Barkin pushed something that revealed a secret room.**

"Aw man he is the principal there?" Ron asked in horror, "One of my worst nightmares."

**"Graduates of Yamanouchi have a lot of leeway in government areas as long as we follow the path of righteousness as lord Toshimiru did."**

**The room looked like the cross between a dojo and a Ninja Armory. Several different weapons were hook on the wall and Mr. Barkin lead them to a low table where they all kneeled around.**

**"Okay can someone explain who this Toshimiru guy is?" Asked Bonnie tired of being out of the loop.**

**"I agree," said Kim wanting the full story.**

**Yori started "As I said Toshimiru-sama is the founder of the Yamanouchi School of ninjutsu. He was also the one who first defeated Aku with the Lotus Blade. He was also known as Samurai Jack, though I have no idea why.** ("I still believe it is a strange name for him," Yori said.) **He defeated Aku and imprisoned him in the Pit of Hate. He feared that someday Aku would be free and he would have left this world. He created Yamanouchi to train those to fight with honor and the path righteousness as he did. We were also to train so that some one day we would be able to stop Aku should he rise again." She turned back to Ron "You are the one who can bring the power of the Lotus Blade and home the skill to use it."**

**Ron sighed seeing no way around this, "Okay I get it but how do we do this or how do we even find this Aku? What does he even look like?"**

"Trust me you will know when you see him," Shego said.

"Huh?"

Kim said, "We saw him in the skip Ron, and I think you will be seeing him soon."

"I am not going to like this am I?"

"Nope," squeaked Rufus.

**"Trust me you will know," Said Mr. Barkin said. But at his students confused looks added in an annoyed tone, "He is a towering black demon with his eyebrow on fire you can't miss him." Suddenly the roof shook and was lifted off it's hinges as a towering black demon with yellow eyes with black dots for pupils and burning eyebrows gazed in the dojo.**

"Okay I see what you guys mean…AHHHH!"

**"Just like that!" Barkin stated and started to panic a bit.**

**"Aku!" Yori said as she grabbed a ninjato from the wall as Aku gazed into the room.**

**Aku peered into the room looking for the one that could defeat. The man wasn't it, and the two with strange color hair and skin weren't it, he was sure that the red hair one was a kitsune, but they could not use the Lotus Blade. Then he saw the girl from his land charging at him with a sword.**

**Aku smiled his evil grin and grabbed Yori before she could attack and held her high near his face. Yori stabbed her sword into Aku, but he didn't even flinch and the blade melted. This cause Aku to stare, was she not the one? Before he could speak a grapping hook shot up and hooked onto one of his horns.**

"Are you OFYM Kim?" Monique asked.

Yori Shego and Drakken looked confused before Kim said, "That's Mo speak for are you out of your mind."

Shego snorted, "Right,"

Yori nodded before she said to Kim, "Thank you Possible-san for the help"

**Kim came speeding up went around Aku head, watching her every move, and threw something small at Aku's eye. It exploded inches from Aku's right eye sending a blinding light. Aku screamed in annoyance as his grip on Yori loosen. Kim grabbed Yori and swung down to the ground, "Curse you Kitsune!" shouted Aku as he rubbed his eye.**

Kim blinked, that was a first for her.

**"Did he call me a fox?" asked Kim unable to help herself, and glad she took Japanese classes.**

**"Fox spirit but yes," Yori answered as she got to the ground. "I do believe it was your hair."**

Yori glance at Kim's hair, "Yes it would make people who are interested in the tales believe that you could be one of them. When you were in Japan, did some people glance at your shadow?"

Kim thought about it and nodded as few people glance at her shadow when meeting for the first time.

**Aku glared down at the group after he eye could see again and went to smash his fist onto the group. The group managed to dodge, but Aku had grabbed one of them, Bonnie.**

**"Let me go you creep!" Bonnie screamed as she tried to pound Aku.**

**"****You do not command Aku." Aku said as he started to crush her in his grasp.**

**"Bonnie!" Ron called as he drew the Lotus Blade from its sheathe and slashed Aku.**

"Go Ron!" cried Monique pumping her fist.

Rufus scurried to her shoulder, "Boo-yea!"

**"Gahh!" Aku dropped Bonnie from his grasp and then looked at Ron and the Lotus Blade in his hand drawn, and a determined look in its wielder's eyes. Aku's eyes narrowed as he saw the blade.**

**"****So you are the one the old fool said would defeat me. You who cannot even hold the sword properly cannot defeat me****." Aku said just before he struck at Ron with his clawed fingers. Ron barely blocked the attack with the sword. He pushes back and swung at the hand. Aku screamed in pain as his hand was cut. He growled at Ron before he shot his death beams at the group. Ron made the Lotus Blade turn into a shield, which covered all four of them.**

"That sword can do that?" Kim asked to which Yori nodded.

Monique shouted, "Yeah! That's our boy. TTHT now."

Yori looked at her so she translated, "The tide has turned."

Yori nodded, before she muttered, "Crazy American humor."

**Aku was shocked; Toshimiru never did anything like this. Aku grew a little worried, if the sword had more power than before then it will be a problem. He again cursed that fool Toshimiru for defeating him in his many years of rule. Yes even though Samurai Jack, as he was called in that time line, went into the future and back Aku remember everything he did in that time line.**

"Wait time line?" Ron asked. "Why does that seem like I should know something about that?"

"Don't know Ron I have the same feeling." Kim said.

**Then Aku got an evil idea; the only reason Samurai Jack even survived the future that is Aku was the Fact he was greatly skilled. This foolish boy however was nowhere as skilled as Toshimiru. He won't last long in his future and would not have to worry about him.**

"I do not like the sound of that," Drakken said.

**Aku then open his mouth and let out a screech as several rings shot out and hovered over the group. Before they could do anything they were sucking into the portal he just made. **

"Woah!" Ron yelled as he was sucked in.

"Ron!" Kim cried as she watched as her boyfriend, herself and the other other girls were suck in. "What happen?"

[No idea Kim," Wade said. [But I think that Aku guy will gloat about it]

"If he was a true villain then he will no doubt about it." Drakken said.

"Yeah and you're the poster boy for villains." Shego added to which he glared at her.

**He gave a booming laugh as his portal close, ****"****AHH! HA! HA! HA! HA! Now a history the world never knew shall repeat as I Aku shall rule here and form beyond the stars. That fool will see what I have made and fall. While Toshimiru was a worthy opponent I cannot say the same for this yellow fool. But go new samurai, try you best to fight me in a world you know not. It will make your fall all that sweeter. Yes fall in the future that is Aku."**

Samurai Ron: Sequence One Ends

"Guy! This is crazy!" Ron shouted.

"Let start the next one," Kim said. "I want to see if we are alright."

Yori nodded worried about her friend in that world_. 'Stoppable-san will beat that Aku. I am sure about it.'_


	6. Samurai Ron part 2

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

"**I Aku, shall rule this world"** Aku in this story

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and is co-written by shadowwriter329.

On another note today is the birthday of the author of this story Wolfpackersson09. So a shout out to the birthday boy (at least I think it's a guy) and this chapter is a gift to him

**Many Possible Worlds**

The group watched as the screen became flashes of black and white as the new sequence started. Yori found it hard to watching but she could make out the four figures on the screen. Drakken had to keep rubbing his eyes.

Samurai Ron: Sequence Two Starts

**All four of them screamed as they were sent through the tunnel. Their voices seemed to echo and everything they saw, which was just each other, was in flashing black and white lights. They were only there for a few minutes before they were dropped out of the sky. They barely had a few second to see some crazy skyscrapers being finding themselves in the middle of traffic with flying cars.**

"Whoa! If I wasn't falling I might think this place would be so cool." Ron cried before he screamed as he fell.

**Bonnie screamed even more as a car nearly hit her. Kim grabbed her before they landed feet first on the roof of a car before jumping to the next one. Ron and Yori started to do the same thing. When one car behind them pulled guns out of its side and started to fire on the one Ron landed on. He had barely jumped off that one with a scream. He turned the Lotus Blade into a very large throwing star and chucked it at the car shooting at them.**

**The car was cut in half before it speeded downward and crashed. Finally after few more close calls before they reach the ground. They were in a wide pit like track fill with garage. Bonnie finally let go of Kim and cried, "Finally solid ground." Then she notices the trash around her, "AHH! You losers could not even put me down somewhere that isn't filled with trash!"**

"Girl should be thankful Kim saved her," Mo muttered while Shego snorted. "I doubt that very much."

**"That does not matter now, look!" cried Yori pointing towards a large steamroller like truck with teeth like crusher in the front. It was close to crushing them.**

**Kim grabbed Bonnie, who cried, "Not again!" and started to jump to the wall the off it to the side of the wheel. Yori and Ron started to follow till they reach the top. All panting, and after Ron got the Lotus Blade to get back to him they notice three street kids, at least they thought they were street kids, wearing the strangest outfits looking at them and then they started cheering. They seem to have watched their little stunt from the very beginning.**

**"That was so awesome. The dude was whoa and the-"**

**"Yeah yeah, and that car got the guns out he turned that sucker into a star and sent the thing to he-"**

**"A-and they were in the pit and got that was off the chain yo!" The street kids said talking animatedly about the events. Bonnie was pretty annoyed when they talked about how freaked out she was and laughing.**

"Seems weird that she is one to be laughed at," Ron said. "It seems like a rare thing back in school."

"Tell me about it," Kim muttered.

**"Uh, excuse me?" Ron said and the teens stopped talking for a few minutes to listen. "Uh, thanks. Do you know where we are?" The kids laughed somewhat at Ron's question.**

**"Where you at is the center of sector d spaceport. The lowest worst lived area of the whole city." One of the teens, who seemed to have purple skin, answered.**

**"I do not mean to interrupt, but is there any way we can get in contact with whoever is your leader?" Yori asked, but instead of answering they laughed for a bit.**

"I do not understand why they are laughing." Yori said, "It is a simple question."

"I am sure you will find out." Kim said.

**"Man, you don't see Aku. Aku sees you." He said and motioned to a billboard that showed Aku eating something.**

The group was shocked. "Aku!" Yori said with anger, seeing the monster that destroyed her home.

**"Aku!" Yori said with venom as Bonnie got a little scared as she remembered the life being crushed out of her not long ago. Kim also narrowed her eyes since he related her to a fox.**

**"Yeah that's right. The Deliverer of Darkness and Shogun of Sorrow."**

Drakken thought about it, "Interesting titles. True things a villain should have."

"And if you were still a villain you would never earn any of those." Shego said

Drakken scowled. "Word hurt Shego."

"So I have been told."

**"You losers know how he came to rule the place?" Bonnie asked the three street kids were somewhat annoyed at her, but were still friendly enough to answer.**

**"Don't know. It's just always been." The four heroes started to ponder and wonder where they were started to get sweat trying to figure out where they are.**

**"You don't look so good." One of the kids said looking at Ron.**

**"Yeah, I'm just a little tweaked. You know if there's a Bueno Nacho or something nearby?"**

**"Right over there will set you up nice. Never heard of Bueno Nacho before." They were motioned to a door with three slots.**

Ron was shocked and horrified "He took Bueno Nacho? NOOOO! That thing is evil!"

"He is evil yes but I do not think that is the reason." Yori tired to reason.

"It has to be. Only someone evil can mess with a true haven like Bueno Nacho. That was why I thought something evil was going on with it when Drakken nearly ruled the world."

Kim, Shego and Mo rolled their eyes while Drakken thought about his best working plan from a different view point and Yori nodded believing Ron's every word, even if she thought some of it was his American humor.

**"Thanks." Kim said as they walked to the door and knocked.**

**"What do you want?" The doorman asked as three sets of eyes opened to see the ones who knocked.**

**"We were told that we could refresh ourselves here." Yori said without missing a beat as the doorman was confused.**

**"Wha-"**

**"They just want a drink man!" One of the kids that showed them the door answered.**

**"Why didn't you say so before?" The door then opened to loud music and dancers as the four teens went in. Ron then noticed something was missing.**

**"Where's Rufus?"**

"On no…don't tell me we left him behind." Ron said.

Rufus started to squeak rapidly worried as well.

[Sorry Ron, but I don't see Rufus anywhere.]

**"Don't you keep your rat in your pocket?" Bonnie asked as they got into the bar.**

**"Yeah but he's not here. Oh no, what if he is lost out there or worst back where Aku is." Ron said with worry over his best buddy.**

**"Ron, relax I'm sure he is just back home, where ever it is." Kim said, but muttered the last part. **

**The bar was filled with loud beating music. Several dancers were inside pods dancing around as strange aliens beings watch. They saw a strange octopus like alien serve several drinks at once. Bonnie notice two aliens arguing in a language she didn't understand. One was a big guy that had a pig like face while wearing and red jumpsuit, and had what she saw were several guns. The other one was wearing a large fedora hat and a brown waistcoat. His face and skin was blue and his eyes were a solid red. The pig man stood up but the blue guy shot him twice. The pig man fell over dead. What amazed a now paling Bonnie was that no one even looked up when the shot were fired, and that the gun the fedora wearing alien was shooting laser bolts.**

The group stared, "Wow tough looking place. No one even looked up when that happen." Kim said.

"My kind of place," Shego said smiling.

**Ron stopped in front of a table looking at one scary looking alien. He looked like a cross between a frog and a slug. Green with brown spots, his yellow eyes glared at Ron.**

**"What are you looking at punk?" he asked before he backhanded Ron to the floor.**

"Stoppable-san!" "Ron!" his friends cried as this happen.

"It's alright guys. I'm okay."

**The alien stood up and start to make toward Ron, Yori got in front of him and bowed."Please forgive my friend, he did not mean to be rude."**

**"Still got to teach him a lesson," the alien muttered as he stood several heads taller than Yori.**

**"I am trying to apologize for my friend." Muttered Yori, who was starting to get annoyed.**

**"Means nothing," muttered the alien as he reaches behind him and pulled something off his back**.

**Kim saw him, "Guys he has a weapon!"**

"Good eye Kimmie," Shego said with the grin never leaving her face. "Let's see if Monkey boy still has some of the skill from before."

**He alien pulled a strange device that held a blade at the end that sparked over his head ready to get them both. Ron reacted fast and cut the hand of the alien still holding it weapon.**

**Ron at first bleached at doing this but then saw the hand sparked with flesh and wiring jutting out of the wound.**

**"A cyborg?" He muttered.**

**"You'll pay for that!" growled the alien who tried to swipe at them with his other clawed hand. Ron reacted again and cut that one before his whole body was cut in half.**

Drakken and the girls paled while Shego whistled, "Not bad."

**Everybody looked up staring at what they just saw. Several more alien like the first stood up and pulled out their weapons. Ron stood ready, Kim got into her stance while Yori drew her blade. Bonnie looked around for a place to hide.**

"Never thought you guys had it in you to start a bar fight." Shego said to Kim with a smirk.

"Oh shut up Shego." Was her annoyed reply.

**The alien charged and Kim jumped up and kicked the surprised alien in the face, which knocked him over. Ron and Yori use their blades to block and attack the aliens. They too lost their robot arms and weapons. Kim bobbed and weaved from the aliens attack before she attacked their heads; knocking a few to the ground and made some lose their weapons.**

**Bonnie was stopped as one alien blocked her path. She screamed as she ducked under a swing of his blade. Bonnie rolled to the side and found herself near the dead pig like alien. She eyes the dead man's weapons for a minute before she gulped. He alien before chuckled a bit before a shot was heard and his weapon was shot out of his hands. Before he could react both his shoulder were shot twice. Bonnie held a gun in each of her hands still smoking and a smirk on her face,**

**"I think I can work with this**."

Kim and Monique stared while Ron whistled. "Who knew she had it in her."

Rufus nodded, "Uh-huh, uh-huh, sharpshooter."

Shego nodded, "Got to agree with the rat here, has she ever showed any skill like that?"

Kim and Mo shook their heads. "She is a cheerleader like me," Kim added. "But she has never shown anything like this."

**While Ron and the others were fighting outside, inside one of the pods a group of three dogs were talking with a well-armed alien while having drinks.**

**"I say old chap, will you do it?" One of the dogs asked, but the alien took a swig of his drink and said something in an alien language and left.**

**"What did he say? Will he do it?" The fist dog asked as a smaller, shaggier answered**

"Okay do what?" Drakken asked.

Yori stared "Those dogs are talking," she muttered to herself.

**"No, he won't, and he says you're out of your mind you blasted idiot. Who would want to go against Aku?" The small shaggy black dog said with a hint of a Scottish accent.**

**"What do we do know? We've asked just about everyone here." Said a large dog with a sad look on his face. The blue dog then noticed Ron and the others fighting the aliens outside their pod.**

**"I say, what about them?" the blue one asked gesturing to Ron's group.**

**"The group about to get their bums disintegrated?"**

**"Ooh, I can't watch." The large dog said before covering his eyes.**

"They do not have a lot of confidence in you guys." Shego said to which Kim rolled her eyes.

**"Yes, I like them." The small dog said looking at the fight that was taking place in front of them.**

**"By jove they're good." The small blue dog said noticing how well they were doing.**

**"It's not over yet." The small black dog said.**

"C'mon back to the action." Shego cried.

**Bonnie got a wide grin on her face before she shot the alien in the head. She felt a little sick, but her fear of getting killed, as those blades looked sharp to her, was the main point that forced her to push her sickness down. She then turned and shot another one in the back before it could attack Yori.**

**Yori took no notice and she threw several throwing star into the neck of one of her opponents. She had faced death before and knew when to push it down. Kim bent backwards to avoid another attack, then she kicks his weapon sending it right at his head. The alien went wide eyed when his weapon cut into his neck. Kim felt horrible as he fell.**

Kim stared, "I just killed someone," she muttered staring at what her counterpart just did.

"KP, its okay, it is not you. Besides it was an accident." Ron said to reassure her. "You would never do that."

Kim slowly nodded but kept staring.

**Ron turned the Lotus Blade into a shield to block an attack from the front and pushed him back. He then jumped over another alien trying to attack him from behind. He turned his weapon back into a blade and beheaded both aliens.**

**After the fight was over and then as one Kim, Ron and Bonnie bent over and threw up. Yori knelt down beside Ron and rubbed his back to help him.**

"See that Kimmie? You did not mean to do it." Shego said. "If you did you would not react like that."

Kim nodded, "Thanks Ron, Shego."

Shego snorted but Kim felt like it was half hearted.

**The dogs watched their fight amazed, "They're perfect!" exclaim the small black one.**

**"Oh, I agree, I'll go and invite them to join us," said the small blue dog, whom seemed to be the leader.**

**"Wait!" yelled the black one but he was too late as the blue dog went toward them**.

"I wonder what they need you guys for." Drakken muttered.

Yori nodded, "Indeed, I too am interested in this task they have for us."

**"Oh, excuse me." The small blue dog said causing the four to look around wondering where the voice came from.**

**"I say, down here old fellow." The group looked down to see a small blue dog talking.**

**"T-that dog is talking." Bonnie said getting scared.**

**"Talking demon dog!" Yori said as she readied her weapon.**

"Nice work ninja girl," Shego teased to which Yori smiled sheepishly.

**"Good heavens where!"**

**"Cool it. I don't think it's a demon." Kim said noticing that he was scared when Yori said the word 'demon'.**

**"Ooh, that hits the spot." The blue dog said as Ron rubbed him.**

**"He's a cool little guy." Ron said as the dog eventually got up and regained his composure.**

"You are good with animals Stoppable-san." Yori said.

Ron chuckled, "Well not monkeys, they always will haunt me."

**"Oh, you meant me. I can assure you miss that I am by no means a demon."**

**"You can talk." Kim said as she looked at him.**

**"I take it you're not from around here. Come with me and my friends and I will explain everything over some refreshments." the blue dog said leading the group to the pod that had his group. They moved around to make room for Ron and the others and ordered some drinks from an alien waitress with three eyes. They waited for the drinks for a while in an uncomfortable silence till the silence was broken.**

"Awkward," Shego muttered tired of this silence.

"Shego!" Kim cried sternly, which had no affect at the thief.

**"Your refreshments are here." The waitress that took the orders returned with their drinks. Ron, Kim Yori, and Bonnie looked at the strange drinks not sure how to drink them, or what they were, while the three dogs, wearing hats and ties, were lapping the drinks up vigorously. It was a little strange.**

**"My friends, I do apologize. How rude of us. We haven't introduced ourselves." The blue dog said before going to the large dog.**

"Yeah that is what they wanted to know," Shego muttered annoyed.

"But Shego it is rude for you not to let people know who you are." Drakken said.

"People know my names from my wanted posters. If they do not know then that is their lost cause they end up losing to me then."

**"This is Sir Rifus Alexander, chief of excavation. Err, Rify old boy, you're drooling again." The leader said noticing the drool.**

**"Sorry." Alexander said as he shook his drool all over the place.**

"Gross," Mo said which Kim agreed and Yori stuck her tongue out disgusted.

**"You blasted idiot! You're getting everyone wet!" the small black dog scolded Rifus.**

**"And this fine gentleman is Angus McDuffy, artifact aficionado."**

**"And I am Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Roughchild the Third, or Roughy for short." Roughy said with a small giggle fit after his name.**

**"You see," started Roughy, "We are archeologist trying to discover the secret to our past. Only a short time ago did we discovered that our ancestors walk on both our arm and our legs." he said in a tone that shows how proud they were of this discovery.**

"So many years and they just discovered that?" Shego asked. "They must not be very good then."

**"Yeah, we could have told you that," muttered Bonnie annoyed.**

**"This seems so confusing" muttered Yori, though everyone could hear her, "Cars that fly, strange beings and now dogs that speak human tongue."**

**"What do you mean? Asked Alexander.**

**"I mean no disrespect," started Yori, who is trying to no offend their new friends like before, "They were great companions back home but they dogs we all knew just, umm, barked."**

"Way to be blunt ninja girl," Shego said.

"I was being truthful." Yori argued.

"And sometimes when telling the truth you need to be blunt."

**The dogs looked at them before they started to talk excitedly. "Did you hear that?! The ancient myths are true!" Stated Roughy.**

**"But how would they know? They'd have to be thousands of years old!" asked Angus.**

**Roughy thought about it before he pulled out some kind of scanner that was attached to his noise and pointed it at Bonnie, who was closest, and started to sniff her. She tried to back away degust. Roughy looked at the scanner and exclaimed,**

"I would too girl," Monique said, "Who knows what he is doing with that nose."

**"My word, I do believe you were all born roughly fifteen B.A., fifteen years before Aku enslaved the earth," the human all went wide eyed at this. "You my friends are living fossils."**

"So the moment of truth."

"We would have figured it out," Ron said. "Eventually."

**They all sat stunned, they were not sent to another world, which they first thought but who know how many years into the future.**

**"It's not where we are, but when we are." Kim stated what they all knew.**

**"I do believe so, but let us get to why we call you here." Stated Roughy.**

Everyone was on the edge of their seat waiting.

**"We dogs live a nomadic life digging up the remains of ancient civilizations to uncover the mysteries of our past, but recently something we found something that derailed our expedition." Roughy said before Rifus started up in his place.**

**"We had discovered a vein of rare jewels one day, but we weren't interested in them." Alexander stated.**

**"But Aku is. It seems that they are a source of energy or power for him. So he enslaved us and bound us to his mines to forever dig up these gems." Angus said looking at them.**

**"This is why we need you four." Roughy said as he looked at the four with hope in his eyes.**

**"What can we do? We're just teens." Bonnie said paling a bit and started to retch, but held the contents of her stomach in place. It was difficult for anyone to make a kill, and the rest, outside of Yori, also started looking pale.**

"Please, that never stopped princess." Shego muttered to which Drakken agreed.

**"I believe with your skills, you can free us from Aku's enslavement so that we can escape in secret and continue out nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers." Roughy answered as they thought about it for a bit.**

**They all were quiet before they looked at one another. This was different then Kim's mission back home, the villain ruled the world and they had nowhere to go or no one to turn to.**

"Got nothing to lose here Kimmie," Shego reminded everyone, even if it was not needed.

**Ron nodded glad to be able to do something about their home.**

**The dogs cheered before they left the pod to their vehicle. On their way out Bonnie grabbed the rest of the dead pig's guns and gear, but unknown to them the waitress with the three eyes heard every single word. She turned to the bar man and said, "I'm taking my break."**

"I don't like this," Kim muttered.

Shego nodded as they watched the waitress.

**The waitress put on a black robe with a hood and went into a teleport pod. In a flash of lighting she was gone.**

**She appeared again in front of an evil and scary looking castle that would give Goths nightmares. As she entered she found herself in the back of a crowd gather on a lead of a narrow cliff overlooking a pit. The walls seem to look like they were on fire and you could see nothing but darkness below. The crowd was some kind of a sea creatures as their suit they were wearing had helmets and held water.**

**"Oh, great Aku, please allow us refuge in your waters. Our oceans are all dried up and we have no wear to go." Said the leader when was kneeling in front. Nothing happen then something shot up from the darkness below. The leader's eyes shot up in fear as Aku formed, towering above them with his scowl.**

Yori glared at the being before them on the screen.

**"****I know the fate of your world as I was the one who took you oceans away.****"** **He said, before a young alien moved forward.**

Kim went wide eyed before she too was glaring.

**"You monster!" he shouted pointing at Aku in anger.**

"Poor fool," Shego muttered, knowing that the big guy was not going to let that slide.

**"Silence!" commanded the leader before he turned to Aku, "Forgive the boy milord, he is young and foolish."**

**Aku scowled before he shot his death beam at the boy making him vanished, causing the leader to fall to his knees in sorrow.**

**"****The boy will learn respect, and no greater teacher then the pit of hate****,"**** he started before he addressed the crowd, ****"****I will allow you a home in my oceans, but you must pay tribute. Once a month a new monument will rise to show the glory that is Aku. NOW BEGONE!****"**

Drakken gulped at what he just done while everyone else was glaring at Aku.

**The crowd left leaving only the waitress. One of his flaming eyebrows went higher at this.**

[Can he even do that?] Wade asked. [They are just flames after all]

"Not important nerdling." Shego said

**The waitress knelt down and lowered your hood. "Milord, I have important news; a group of skilled warriors has appeared and they wish to challenge your rule."**

**Aku did not take this well, ****"****WHAT!****"**** before he turn to the wall of still flames behind him and he spread his arms, ****"****Show me the fools!****"**

"I think buffoon is more of the title. At least for the sidekick." Shego said.

Yori switch her glare at her. "Stoppable-san is no buffoon."

"Whatever you say ninja girl."

**Some of the flames moved showing an image of Ron, Kim Bonnie and Yori with the dogs.**

**Aku was shocked at first before he gave an evil smile and said to himself, ****"****So like Samurai Jack before you. You all have arrived, but things will be different. Unlike the skilled warrior you are but children who will be overwhelmed in this world.****"**** As he said this a clicking of thousands of metal feet, moving and a swarm started to leave the dark pit below.**

"Oh that's not good," Monique muttered.

"Doy,"

**The group of three dogs and four teens travelled far in the rocket jet to the mines that the dogs were enslaved at.**

**"I don't get how we could have travelled in time." Ron said getting everyone's attention.**

**"Hmm, perhaps it was Aku's spell that sent us here."**

"**What do you mean?" Kim asked Yori after she had suggested that.**

**"Aku might have feared Stoppable-sama and sent him to a time that was controlled by him. The three of us simply were caught in the vortex between our 'present' and this 'future'. If we are in a future were Aku rules the world then our quest to destroy him will be made more difficult." Yori explained to the others.**

"So the girl has some brains." Shego said.

"Hey Yori is super smart." Ron said. "Nothing on Wade but smarter than most people I know."

"Like your girlfriend?" Shego added with a smirk.

Ron wisely stayed quite.

**"That does sound plausible since Aku is an immortal being." Roughy said before he finally realized something.**

**"Goodness gracias me! I do believe you haven't told us your names." Roughy said as they introduced themselves.**

**"I'm Kimberly Anne Possible. Just call me Kim."**

**"Bonnie Jillian Rockwaller" Bonnie said getting some stares.**

**"What?"**

**"You're middle name is Jillian?" Kim asked her rival.**

"I wonder if that is true," Kim muttered.

**"We can discuss this later. I am Amagi Yori." Yori said with a bow.**

"Your first name is Amgai?" Ron asked.

"No, well in Japan you say your family name before your used name. So in this world Amagi would be her last name." Yori explained.

**"I'm Ron Stoppable." They finished introducing themselves. The rocket jet made it to the mines with little problems. Kim and Ron got out just fine, but Bonnie and Yori were a little shaken.**

**"I say young ladies, are quite alright?" Roughy asked looking at the two girls.**

"Not use to Rocket ride then," Kim said with a smirk.

**"I haven't really done stuff like this before." Bonnie said as she stood up and tried to steady herself. Yori looked worse off, but was overall fine.**

**"I am fine. It was honorable of you to offer a ride, but it would also be my honor to walk." Yori managed to stand after a small rest.**

"Agreed," Yori muttered, looking a little worried at the ride and was glad she did not have to experience it.

**"Oh yes rocket rides and all that, but anyways, welcome to our camp." Roughy said as he started showing them the excavation camp.**

**"Over the years we have discovered many amazing discoveries involving the history of canine kind." Ron and the others saw a dog statue and some billboards depicting dogs that would have been commonplace in their time.**

**"Sadly, Aku has redirected our attentions to the excavations of his precious gems, and if Aku's unreasonable quotas are not fully met. I'm afraid terrible punishments are exacted." Roughy held his head as he pointed to a single area. The site made them sad and sick and the same time.**

The group gasps at the sight. Mo looked away while Kim had tears in her eyes. Yori gulped and Rufus tired to hide in her lap. Drakken looked like he was about to be sick. Wade threw up in a bucket in his room as it was too much for a boy, no matter out mature, his age. Ron "This is wrongsick." He muttered.

**"No." Bonnie said almost crying.**

**"How horrible." Kim said holding a hand to her mouth as tears began to form.**

**"This is just wrongsick." Ron said looking down as he just couldn't take the site.**

**"Truly such a demon as Aku would commit such atrocities." Yori commented also unable to hide any form of sadness and her righteous rage. The site itself was of several dogs both male and female were slain and nailed in a crucified position. Their bodies in various states of decay as maggots and flies buzzed around them.**

**"My people spirits are broken. We simply cannot live like this any longer." Roughy finished as the four teens looked around and saw all the dogs working to mine the crystals, but they were weak and saddened. Pups forced to carry loads far bigger than their size and strength, and not even the elderly were spared as one of the elder dogs had collapsed with his spirit leaving the mortal vessel. Those nearby the deceased elder dog howled in sadness as others attempted to pick up the slack. They were unable to stop the tears that were now falling with no sign of stopping. **

The ones in the real world could not stop as well. Drakken finally threw up. Part of him was glad he was not trying to rule the world; he could not handle anything like that. Shego was force to look away, giving the dogs her pity.

**Ron clenched his fist, Aku caused this and he was the only one to stop him. Kim cried; she has seen some bad things before but nothing ever like this. Everything else seemed tame to her now. Bonnie hated seeing this, yes she did not like dogs very much but she never wanted something like this to happen to them.**

**Yori shook in anger and sadness, "Aku, he truly is the Shogun of Sorrow. He has no honor to be able to do this. Even dogs should not be worked like dogs."**

"That was nice of you to say Yori but it could have been worded batter." Kim said.

**Though she said this with much passion, a cough made her look sheepish at the look the dogs were giving her.**

**Suddenly one dog came running scared, "Aku's forces approach from the east, they will be upon us by sunrise. Everyone was shocked at this, as already Aku was onto them.**

"What already?" Shego asked. That guy worked fast.

**Kim, Ron, Yori, and Bonnie followed Roughy to a lookout post were they looked through binoculars. Slowly a wave of black was moving across the land covering everything. A clicking noise was echoing getting slowly louder.**

**The gang seemed worried, they never faced an army before and they seem scared. They had no back up, nor any clear way to defend themselves.**

**Kim looked around, all the dogs seemed as scared as they were, but she knew they had to fight, they had to try. She eyed one of the crystals piled near her. Their points looked sharp. She placed her finger at the end and pokes it. Her skin broke easily and a small drop of blood appeared.**

Kim, Yori and Shego looked intrigued. "Are you thinking what I am thinking cupcake?"

Kim nodded, "I think so, let's find out."

**Kim's face broke into a grin as she got an idea. She turned to her friends, who were watching her, "I have an idea," she said before turning towards the crowd of dogs, "But we are going to need your help."**

"And so it begins," Kim muttered.

**So it started they begin their plan to defend from the enemy and start to make traps to help stop them. The dogs use their machines to dig a deep trench and they start to place crystals as spike as angle to stab those that would fall in. Yori got an idea to make weapon from the crystals. Bonnie was making spears while Yori was making a bow.**

**One dog crack a whip forcing a big green horse like animal with six legs pulled a carte of crystals. Ron saw this and got an idea. Kim had the dogs place rocket cars in rock edges pointed downward so their engine blast would affect the army below them. Yori finish her bow and made several arrows with crystals for arrowheads. She shot one as a test. The arrow sparked as it went and chipped several crystals through a hardhat a dog was wearing and deep into a rock wall.**

"Nice shot ninja girl," Shego said impressed.

Yori could not help but grin.

**Ron approached the pen were more giant horses stayed. He knew what he needed to do and they seemed edgy around him. He walked to the largest one, which reared into its hind legs to scare Ron away. Ron just pulled out an apple and showed it to the horse. The horse calmed down and sniffed the treat before he ate it. Ron petted the side of the animal's head now having some new friends to help them.**

"Nice work Ron; that will help out I'm sure." Kim said with a grin.

"It's what I do."

**Kim, learning about Yori's arrows, had barrels filled with oil place round the canyon all-open and a shard of crystal on top near the side. Bonnie suggested they use rock to help stop them, so the dogs us some machine, that seemed to use fake dog like tongues to scrap away almost all the bottom rock of tall pillars.**

**The dogs then started to help their champions get ready. They took scrap metal and made armor for each of them, while making the armor appear as samurai armor. They used some more scrap metal to armor up their new riding horses, making them look like horses a knight would ride. The horses' heads were cover in the scoop of digger while the gangs' helmets were made from pots, some of which were being used when they were taken.**

**Roughy seemed to think something was missing on them then it clicked. He snapped a bulldog hood ornament and snapped it on Ron's helmet. He gave them the thumbs up at this. **

"Wow, you guys don't look half bad." Shego said.

"Indeed," Yori added. "Stoppable-san looks good in samurai armor."

"He does indeed," Kim said with a smile.

Ron blushed in the animus.

**Ron wound up thinking of an idea for a flag. He drew it when he can with a brush and some ink that was given to him. It was considered a masterful brush strokes as he made a Japanese style flag holding smaller versions of both Toshimiru's symbol, a square in diamond form inscribed in a circle with four lines pointing to the center, and the Star of David next to it. It was made smaller to ensure they would both be on it, but some of the dogs had walked on it after Ron was finished and added paw prints to it.**

"Yori tilted her head to the side, "You know it works that way. I am sure Toshimiru would be honored."

**"Boo-yeah." Ron said, as he liked the look of it. Ron, Kim, Bonnie, and Yori were now ready. Frightened, but ready for the army of Beetle drones that was to come at dawn.**

The scene broke apart in bits and the sequence ended.

Samurai Ron: Sequence Two Ends

"Hurry up to the next one." Monique said.

"Yeah Doc we want to see the big fight up ahead." Shego added. She hated to admit it but she was getting interested in this one.

"Alright, alright keep your shirts on." Drakken muttered.

"Was that more of American humor?" Yori could not help but ask.


	7. Samurai Ron part 3

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_Boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

"**I Aku, shall rule this world"** Aku in this story

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and is co-written by shadowwriter329.

**Many Possible Worlds**

The group watched as the screen opened up and everyone was quite. They knew that Ron and the girls were in a fight to survive. "Good luck Kimmie," Shego said somewhat half heartily. "This is probably the closest you will ever get to fight a war."

"Thanks for that Shego," Ron said with a shudder. "I did not need to be reminded of that."

"I am sure you will be fine Stoppable-san." Yori said in words of comfort.

"Beside Ron you got us by your side." Kim said with a smile, "We won't let you down."

"Alright let's do this!" Ron cried.

Samurai Ron: Sequence Three Starts

**It was moments before dawn. The four teens were armed with weapons and makeshift armor. They had a plan, but three of them were scared.**

**"I didn't see this coming. Dying a virgin isn't that wrong." Bonnie said as she readied herself.**

**"I didn't know you were still a virgin. Wasn't it in the 'food chain' that the cheerleaders sleep with the jocks?" Kim asked also hoping to ease the worry in her own heart. She wasn't a soldier. She was a rescuer, a hero.**

"I don't remember that being in her rules but I am glad I do not even follow it." Kim muttered.

Mo laughed, "Well, you will be sleeping with Ron sooner or later and he's a jock."

"No he's not," Shego reminded them. "He is just a player for his senior year. A jock that does not make." She smirked, "but still it is funny to hear that cupcake is still a virgin."

"Shut up," Kim said with a blush.

**"You didn't go for any of the jocks either. I'm saving myself for someone special." Bonnie retorted blushing a bit. Ron blush keep getting bigger and bigger as they went on. He felt scared too. It might have been even worse for him. He had the world resting on his fate. The fate of these dogs, and the world, was resting on his success. He never thought he could save the world as that was Kim's job, and he was only the sidekick.**

"You're more than that Ron," Kim said, "You're my partner. You help save the worlds many times as well."

**Yori tried to help her friends out, "I am scared as well. I have train for many years to fight for the path of righteousness and will fight on that path to the end. These dogs, we bring them hope; hope them have not had in years. Yet they have the courage to fight so they can have freedom. Your homeland was built on the value of freedom and was willing to fight for it. Should we not do the same? Not just for these dogs but for all those who are enslaved by Aku."**

**They all looked at her; Bonnie had to ripe her eyes remember the dogs she had seen and their even worst fate if they did not fight. Kim wiped her tears before getting focused; this was for them, for everyone.**

The group gave a moment of silence for those dogs.

**Ron smiled at Yori, and nodded in thanks, and Yori smiled before looking in the east as the sun rose. "For what it is worth, it is my honor to call myself your friend."**

"And it is our honor as well." Ron said to which brought a smile to Yori's face.

**"Us too Yori," Kim said softly before see spotted the mass of black moving into view. "The destroyer drones have entered the valley! Everyone take cover!" One of the dogs said.**

"And so it begins," Shego muttered.

**"Let's ride!" Ron said as he led the charge with Yori, Kim and Bonnie following close behind. They rode to meet the army and stopped in position waiting for the drones. Then they entered in waves and destroyed what they could while walking towards the four. They then fell back on their steeds as Yori drew an arrow from her quiver and shot at one of the upturned diggers and hit a button that said 'dig'. The digger then, instead of digging, threw boulders in the enemy. They passed another and Yori hit the mark dead on once more.**

[Nice idea Kim] Wade said.

Kim nodded, "but they can only be used once."

**"You're doing better than me!" Bonnie said as they then passed the oil areas. Yori fired more arrows to spark and cause explosions destroying more drones.**

Shego let out a whistle, "Okay she's a good shot. Though if it was my powers it would have been a better blast."

"Yeah well you're not there so can't help that." Kim said.

**"I have had many years of practice." She said as she started to run out of arrows. She sent the last of her arrows into the army of destroyer beetles. The arrow hit their targets, in the head or neck area. Their heads exploded but more kept coming. Bonnie grabbed a spear from her side pack and held it to the side. It went through one, two, three, four drones before it got too heavy and Bonnie dropped it.**

"Bonnie is doing better than I thought she would," Kim admitted.

Monique nodded, "I guess she can actually do stuff if she gets down to earth and puts her mind to it."

**Kim and Yori were also using the spears to stab into the drones, Yori threw one spear and it pierced one drone as well at the two behind it. Ron changed the Lotus Blade into a staff with a blade at the end. He sliced through several drone before switching back into a blade and cut several more.**

**Even the horses were helping, lowering their armor head as they charged knock and drone in front of them flying. **

"Nice move sidekick," Shego said. "You help out a lot with those horses."

Yori frowned, "That is not the only way he is helping."

**The gang started to fall back and jumped over the spiked pitfall. The drone weren't as lucky as they fell and were stabbed to 'death'. Several drones fell onto other down drones and soon filled the pit. The rest of the large army moved across the pit without any damage.**

"They are a lot of them aren't they?" Drakken asked eyeing the large amount of drones still there.

**Ron turned the Lotus blade into a giant throwing star and cut several of them before it came back to him. Soon the gang was surrounded. The horses did not like this as they reared back and started to buck and kick the drones away. Some drone got caught under the horsed and was stomped and crushed several times. The riders use their weapons to help keep the drone away.**

**As Ron slashed another drone another one jumped and caught Ron in its grip sending him to the ground with the drone on top of him. "Ron!" shouted the girls before they too were caught and held down. The horses ran and the rest of the drone gathered around.**

The group waited hoping that they are able to get out of that.

**Then it happened, two drones had swords sticking out of their back as Kim and Yori knocked them off of them. One drone of flipped off of Kim, who use her legs, as she than backed flipped into a fighting stance. Two gunshots were heard and the last drone was knocked off Bonnie who got her guns out.**

The group cheered, Shego just smirked but also relieved.

**The gang was fine, only a few stretches on their armor. One by one the drone stood on their small sharp pointy legs standing taller than the gang before them. They had four scythes like blades for arms their horn heads now showed scary looking faces with mean sharp tooth frowns. Their blue dome like eyes all stared at the gang.**

Drakken looked at them, "Looks like a simple design but still has the fear factor to them."

Shego snorted, "They are oversized metal bugs. The only thing they got on them is numbers and those scythes. That was a good choice." She glanced at Drakken, "You want a fear factor I can give you a fear factor."

**Ron righting his grip on the Lotus Blade and muttered, "Okay round two." Ron, Yori, and Bonnie were holding out much better then Kim as they had weapons. Ron called the Lotus Blade back to him and sliced through the drones as Yori also sliced them Bonnie blasted with her guns hitting as the neck and head causing them to explode before they got to close.**

**"You seem to be a natural with a gun Rockwaller-san." Yori said as she dodged a scythe and sliced another drone.**

"Yeah she is" Kim agreed. "It still weird's me out."

**"Thanks, but this is getting out of hand. Plus Kim's in danger!" Bonnie said as she blasted out. **

"What how?" Kim asked wondering why she was having so much trouble.

**Kim was in the most danger as she had no weapon and attempted to fight with hand-to-hand combat, which was quite difficult against armed foes. Ron then got an idea and sliced another beetle drone and chopped off one of its scythes.**

**"KIM!" Ron yelled as he threw the scythe to Kim. She saw what the plan was: to get her a weapon. She grabbed the spinning scythe of the fallen beetle drone and started to slice. **

"That works," Kim muttered glad she had something to help her in the fight.

**They had taken on some damage as the horses fled from battle. They managed to cut a path to escape and lead them to the remaining traps to further weaken the army, but as they did the flag that Ron had painted was being stepped on by the beetles and was being torn by their steps.**

"Hey! I worked hard on that." Ron complained.

"I think you have other matters to worry about Ron." Kim said.

**"Great! I spent a lot of my free time working on that!"**

**"It's just a flag Ron! We need to keep going!" Bonnie yelled with urgency as they neared the large rocks that were weak enough to push. As they past the pillars of rocks Ron had the Lotus Blade change into a large war hammer. With great force he hit each of the pillars causing them to shake and start to fall. Ron caught up to the girls as the rocks fell onto the drones.**

"Timber!" Monique joked as she watched.

Yori admired how well Ron was able to adapt and fight with the lotus blade so well.

"**Boo-yeah!" shouted Ron as he looked back seeing the drones crushed but frowned as more made it past the rocks. "Do they ever run out?"**

Drakken frowned thinking of how many times when number of his robots or wepons might have been the key to some victories.

**"Not the time Ron, we have one last trap. Hopefully this will have the last bunch more manageable." Kim said as they near the rocket cars.**

**"Yori start the first one KP and I will get the other two. Bonnie go on ahead!" cried Ron as he turned the Lotus Blade into a bo staff.**

"Nice teamwork Ron," Kim said impressed.

"Careful Kimmie, your sidekick might replace you as team leader. Hell the ninja girl could replace you." Shego said.

Kim glared, "Oh really? Then what am I going to be doing then?"

Shego smirked at her, "Well you could always become a thief like me. Hell if you want you can be my partner."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, like I would ever be a thief."

Shego smirked wider, "Who knows princess, maybe there is a Kimmie out there that will become a thief or was never a hero in the first place."

Kim eyes widen, she never considered that possibility. Shego smirked and went back to watching. She knew from Drakken that there was a feature on the animus where you can narrow a search for a sequence if it had a main detail. Yes the one she went into when she first tried it out was random but she was sure she could find a world just like the one described. And if there was she could not wait.

**Yori jumped to the first rocket car was waited for her friends to pass as well as waited for the drone army to get close enough to do the most damage. Ron used his new staff to pole vault to the second rocket car. Kim uses her skill to jump to the last one.**

**The drone gathered round Yori climbing up to get here. But before they could get too close Yori pressed the start button. The rocket car started, superhot flames shooting down onto the drones. They could not take the heat and exploded.**

**Yori jumped to the next one as the rest of the drone went around towards the rest. Ron hit the start then the two of them jumped to Kim's rocket car. The drone exploded as the rest went after the rest. Kim kicks the start button and all three of them jumped off.**

**They were able to catch up to Bonnie before the remaining drones could catch up. Catch up they did and soon they were surrounded. The gang gathered their weapons and stood ready for the drones to charge.**

"Man after all those traps there are still a lot of them left." Ron said looked at all of them.

The other nodded worried but they believe that the group could get through this.

**Kim ducked and weaved the slashes of the drones and uses her new scythe to cut limbs and heads off the drones. Kim threw her scythe into a head of an incoming drone and grabbed two new ones. She then cuts and attacks another drone. A scythe stabbed into her shoulder armor, but she was fine. Kim jerked her body, breaking the armor piece off and attacks the drone that attacked her.**

[Hey Ron, and girls and you are starting to lose your armor] Wade said in warning.

**Bonnie panted as she shot the head of another drone. Her cheerleading skills were keeping her alive but she was getting tired. She shot another one before she did a back flip to avoid the one attacking her from behind. Bonnie landed on its head and used the butt of her guns to smash one of the dome eyes, making a small hole. She places her gun into the hole and fired. As it fell she was slashed in the chest by another drone; her armor ripping off. Bonnie lays on the ground, not moving. **(The ones that knew Boinnie were worried even if she was not like by the group very much)** The drone got closer, raising its scythe arm to finish her when she turned over and shot it off. The second shot blew its head off.**

Kim let out a breath of relief seeing Bonnie was able to still make it.

**Ron was losing armor fast as he fought. One drone got behind him and grabbed Ron, holding him in place with its scythes arms. Ron strained and got free, breaking all of his armor before cutting that drone in half. The dogs watched as their last hopes had gathered together ready for the battle. The beetle drones had enclosed the four in a circle, but had yet to advance.**

"You guys are on your last legs," Shego muttered seeing how tired the group was.

Kim nodded seeing it as well and Ron pants, "Man even if I am not really doing anything this is really a work out."

**"I guess this is it, but at least people will say that Bonnie Rockwaller died doing what's right instead of being a 'virgin bitch'." Bonnie said as she held her gun ready for battle.**

**"I thought I'd be married to a nice guy and have some kids. Maybe become a lawyer, but I guess this may be the one time I can't save the world." Kim said as she panted. She was in better shape than Bonnie, but even she had her limits.**

Shego snorted, "I figure you would go into GJ or keep the hero business then becoming a blood sucking lawyer."

"Not my plans Shego, but not the point." Kim replied.

"**It is not over yet, but it was still an honor to fight alongside you tomodachi." Yori said holding her ninjato fiercely. Ron noticed something the others didn't. He could see an end.**

"Really?"

**"Yori's right and we can win!" Ron said as he started to bring the Lotus Blade up. The beetle drones started their assault and Bonnie shot while Kim, Yori, and Ron slashed through them. Ron blocked a few slices of their scythes as they started slashing them. They then started to receive actual injuries, but they were light and not hindering them at all. The Beetle Drones seemed to concentrate on Ron the most as he bobbed and weaved through them only to parry blows and receive slashes. Their clothes were ruined, but Ron's shirt was completely useless, and he grabbed the cloth and ripped it off. **

Mo whistled while Kim and Yori both blush seeing Ron shirtless and a nice amount of muscles on him. Shego was surprise, _'Who knew the sidekick had a decent amount of muscles. He keeps that up and he will have to keep the girls off of him. Hell Kim may even try and take him for all of us to see.'_ This last thought brought a smirk to her face and she could not wait to see if that happen.

**They continued to fight with Kim slashing two and getting sliced in the back. Yori guarded her rear then and Bonnie kept aiming for the head. Ron was blocking slashes and receiving them as he countered and sliced. He was even nicked in the face, but he paid it no mind.**

**"I'm running out of bullets here!" Bonnie welled as Yori managed to slice off a scythe, and Kim kicked it to her. Bonnie picked it up and fought back as best she could. Adrenaline was pumping through them as anger and fear started to dwell in them. The anger of such injustice happening to the dogs, and the fear of their own death. Ron had enough.**

**"YAAAAHHHH!" He screamed and leapt into the air and sliced one of the beetle drones. He began to be covered in motor oil which started to aggravate his wounds. He had closed his eyes to not get the oil in, and everything seemed to run in slow motion. A beetle drone approached and sliced at him, but he ducked and sliced it as well. Kim, Bonnie, and Yori then gave a battle cry as well and sliced through. Their injuries had amassed, and they sliced through a drone getting themselves covered in oil as well.**

[That cannot be good for your wounds.] Wade muttered.

"Can't be helped, Load-san." Yori said watching as Ron kept going.

"**RAAAAH!" Kim yelled as he slashed at another beetle drone and cut in half. More oil poured out like blood as three more converged on each of them. They dodged a slash and went for the kill, covering themselves in more oil. Kim rushed another that was going for him and sliced through it covering his entire body in oil. The beetle drones that remained stood as Kim, Bonnie, Yori, and Kim looked at them. They seemed to have something pass through their systems. Something that was never programmed into them before: Fear. One of them stepped back to escape.**

Shego wirstled, "Color me impressed."

**"No. There is no escape." Ron said grimly. It was so grim that his friends felt the shear anger in his calm voice.**

"Really impressed," Shego glanced at the real Ron in the animus, "Now why can't you be like that?"

"Hey hurtful!"

**"RAAAH!" Was his battle cry once more as he rushed and hacked the rest of the beetle drones as the girls had begun to collapse. The battle had finished and Ron had gone back to collect the flag he had worked hard on. The girls had regained enough strength to follow him. Drenched in the oil of the beetle drone army they stood victorious. The torn flag flew in victory as the reflected on their accomplishments in solemn silence, and this improved their resolve in their mission. They still had some decency, even though the girl's bras had bits showing and bloodied up from the wounds. They seemed both heroic and demonic standing atop their fallen foes in the sunset.**

Kim and the young girls cheered and hug each other, glad that their counterparts were able to not only survive but win and free those dogs. Drakken let out a whop before he got a small high five from Rufus. Shego smiled but that was it.

"**Now that was smashing! A real Bang up job!" Roughy said as he started laughing.**

"What is funny?" Yori asked looking at the dog. "Was it some sort of American humor?"

"I doubt it." Kim said.

[Beside he has a England ascent.] Wade said

**"What's so funny?" Bonnie said as the four glared lightly at him. They were in no mood for jokes at the moment. **

"You can say that again." Kim muttered.

**He cleared his throat before he spoke again."Of course, Sir Ron, and Ladies Kim, Bonnie, and Yori, t'was truly a noble and awe inspiring deed you have done today and a historic victory most worthy of our logs. You four have saved our pack from the wrath of Aku's drones. For that you have our eternal gratitude." The dogs bowed and took their hats off in honor of the warriors that defied odds.**

**"You didn't have to thank us." Kim said as she tossed the scythes down.**

**"It is our duty and honor to oppose the minions of Aku." Yori said as Ron held the Lotus Blade to his forehead and spoke solemnly, almost lordly.**

**"And it is my mission to destroy the very demon himself." He then flicked the sword effortlessly to rid it of oil and slid it back into it's sheathe.**

"And you will Stoppable-san." Yori said, "And we will be there to help you."

**"Now that we have a chance at freedom. My pack shall now continue its one nomadic lifestyle of searching for answers to our puzzling history. You four are welcome to come along." Roughy said as Bonnie shook her head.**

**"Sorry, but I'm not a dog person. No offence or anything, but I don't even like the ones that barked and walked on all fours." Bonnie said as she placed the guns in her holsters. **

**Yori turned to the dogs, "You are all have honor the dogs before you, and I you be honor to tell you tale of the dogs we all knew and loved but we are needed elsewhere."**

Yori nodded, "Yes I fear that more people or something stranger will need our help against the forces of Aku."

**"We also have to right the wrongs Aku has done. There has to be a way back to the past, and defeat Aku before he ruled the world." Ron said as the four walked to find a town, to begin searching for a way to the past.**

"And so it begins," Ron said.

The group watching saw the screen widens out so it showed that Aku had been watching them the whole time

**"****Bah.****"** **Aku said as he closed the flames to end his viewing of the four.** **"****They are stronger then I had realized, but no matter. For you see little samurai, the world is mine! My eyes see all, and my ears shall hear your whispers. Nothing you do shall be unseen or unheard, but we will meet again. At a time and place of my choosing we shall meet, and I shall be the one to end the war started those centuries past. Samurai Ron, BWAHAHAHA!****"**

Everyone frown, this guy (and some used that term loosely) was different than normal villains. He had power and already controlled the world. Ron and the group had their work cut out for them. Yori also found the title, Samurai Ron, fitting for him.

-**Some Months Later-**

**"I do not believe it!" cried Roughy as he held up what he just dug up. "I have found some kind of old tome of some kind."**

"What tomb?" Drakken asked getting shrugs.

**The dogs gathered around to look at the 'tome' which was a dog magazine and on the cover was..."Hey, isn't that Ron and Kim?" asked Alexander looking over Roughy shoulder.**

"Huh?" Rufus was the one to voice everyone's thought.

**The cover had Ron and Kim holding puppies while said puppies licked them. "Yes, yes I must see how they got in here. Let's see... (Flip pages)...no not that... (Flips pages)...oh must remember this flea bath recipe...and here it is! It says, 'Teen heroes Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable did a great deed for all animals everywhere. They dared a roaring fire to save the lives of all the animals in the local Animal shelter, including a new family of puppies. The heroes denied any kind of reward but even help in get some of the puppies they helped save a new loving home'."**

Kim thought about it, "Hey Wade, didn't we do a mission like that?"

[Yep and the article was the same as well.]

**Roughy turned to the crowd, "Do you know what this means? We have all been help and save by true heroes of our history. Let our own history been shown the kindness that they all have done, past present and future!"**

Samurai Ron: Sequence Three Ends

Ron got out of the animus ad cracked his back. "Kim was right, that was intense."

"And you just came out of a battle." Kim said helping her boyfriend up, "At least you were able to help."

"Indeed stoppable-san your actions free those dogs." Yori said with a smile.

Rufus scurried up his pants and onto his shoulder and cheered, Boo-yea!"

Ron grinned, before his stomach growled. Kim checked her watch, "You know I think it would be a good time to get lunch."

Drakken nodded, "Yes why don't you guys go out to eat and let the animus cool off for a bit."

The teens agreed and headed for the elevator. Shego watched them leave and waited till the door closed. Shego then turned to Drakken with an evil smirk on her face, "Say Doc, can you go and search a possible world for me?" Shego laughed in her head, as she could not wait for Kimmie's reaction.


	8. Poison Blood part 4

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by shadowwriter329 and is co-written by Wolkpackersson09.

**Many Possible Worlds**

Kim, Ron, Monique and Yori just finished their lunch in the Middleton mall food court. They were still discussing some of the stuff they saw and learned. "Man I want to see that other world. Who knows who else you guys will meet." Mo said.

Yori nodded, "Indeed, I too am interested in this world of many heroes. Perhaps we can see that one next?"

Kim shrugged, "I don't see why not. Maybe I can find out who my second mother is. No matter how you try to say it, it still seems strange."

The girls nodded and they did not notice anyone approach the table until someone asked. "What do you mean by that Kim?"

They looked and found Tara standing there. Bonnie was next to her looking annoyed. "Yeah Possible what freaking stuff are you getting into now?"

Kim glared but glanced at the others. They shrugged not seeing anything wrong with them knowing. Kim sighed, "Sit down you two. It is a long story."

The two girls sat down and Kim started to explain of what they were doing, the animus and the two worlds they saw or in Kim's and Ron's cases experience. Tara was amazed and Bonnie seems skeptical of it all. "And you expect us to believe that? That I am some gun slinging action girl? Yeah right."

Yori frown, "It is true, you were a big help in helping Stoppable-san and the others."

Tara could only imagine what kind of worlds there are out there. Then she got an idea, "Can you guys show us?"

"We?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow.

Tara turned to her friend, "Please? It sounds so cool and who know what kind of worlds there are out there. Plus you have to admit it sound interesting how you are able to keep up with Kim in the heat of the moment."

Bonnie scowled, "Hey I can do anything she can."

Kim smirked, "I doubt that very much Bonnie. But why not come with us? See what kind of girl you are in so many different worlds. Maybe you are someone anyone can get alone with."

Bonnie glared, "Oh I will go, hell I will try it out just to show you I can handle anything it throws at me."

"I wonder what kind of world where Bonnie is actually nice."

Kim snorted, "Bonnie nice, never going to happen."

Mo smirked, "Who know maybe some world Bonnie is Ron's girlfriend."

Both Kim and Bonnie glared at Monique, "Don't even joke about that." They said.

Ron blushed remembering the whole home coming thing and the kiss he got from Bonnie.

A short trip and the group of teens entered the room again to see a smirking Shego. "Hey Kimmie I got a surprise for you."

Kim rolled her eyes, "Oh really?"

Shego's smirk got more evil, "Remember what I said before? About you being a thief?"

Kim narrowed her eyes, "yeah?" she answered slowly wondering where this was going.

"Well I got Doc to find one and I want you to go into it."

"I thought they were at random," Ron said.

"They are, if the settings are like that." Drakken answered. "You can narrow down what kind of world to go into if you have a common sequence."

"And I found one with you and me are partners." Shego said. "Ready to go in it?"

Kim glared, "I want to go into that first one again and maybe some different ones first."

Shego snorted, "Please you are trying to chicken out."

Kim glared, "I am not but if you found it then you can find it again so no rush." She let out a sigh, "How about we make a deal, I will go try that world out when you go and show us that sequence you first talked about."

Shego lost her smirk, "You sure pumpkin? It gets pretty bloody."

"It is a world with Dracula so I expect it would be."

"You friends here are also in it, in fact most of the people in this room end up dying."

Kim smirk, "Now who is trying to get out of it?"

Shego growled "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you."

Kim smiled in victory. The others were worried about who died in that world and if they survived. Kim got back into the animus and Drakken started the sequences of the world she visited before.

Poison Blood: Sequence Four Starts

**"So what is so special about this tree?" Ron asked as they hiked up the trail. They were in one of the deepest forest in the west side of the US looking for one of the biggest and oldest tree.**

**Kim rolled her eyes, "I told you before; this tree is one of the oldest in America if not the world. It is over 900 years old."**

Ron blinked before he asked, "Is there such a tree?"

The others shrugged before Wade said, [Well there is a tree around that age. It is somewhere hidden in the California wilderness to protect it.]

"Wow," was all Ron could say.

**Ron was shocked, "Wow, so why would someone try and cut it down then?"**

**Kim shrugged, "How should I know? Anyway it should be just up this hill."**

**A few more minutes later and both teens came upon a wondrous sight. A great tree so large and thick it seems almost like that of a fantasy world. The trunk was so think around a bus could drive right to it and it could not be seen from the other side. Even as old as it was the branch still had leaves all green and even as they tried they could not even see a bit of the top.**

"Wow," Yori said looked at the sight before her.

"It's beautiful." Tara said to which the others girls nodded. Even Bonnie was impressed and Shego said nothing but did not have anything bad to say for once.

**"Wow," was their reaction.**

"I think we covered that." Drakken mumbled.

"**That is correct, one of nature's masterpieces." Said a female voice behind them.**

"Kim, please say that was you." Ron said nervous.

"Sorry Ron."

**They turned and paled slightly seeing both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn coming into view. Ivy was looking at the tree while Harley noticed the two teens. She smiled and flipped over to them. "Hey, what brings you goodie-two shoes here?"**

**Ron paled and backed away a little, seeing as her boyfriend nearly killed him, Kim got in front of Ron, "We are here to protect the tree."**

**Ron the whispered, "KP, are they here to cut it down?"**

[Ron you do remember who they are talking about right?]

Ron looked sheepish at that.

**Kim shot him a look in disbelief, "Poison Ivy…harming a tree? Get real Ron that would never happen. Joker is more likely to do it if he found a way to make it funny." Then she remember Harley was there and said to her fast, "No offense,"**

**Harley wave her off, "Don't bother, you are right anyway." She ignored Ivy's glare before she leaned forward to look at Ron better, "Do I know you?"**

"Oh I hope not," Ron said getting a little scared and glad he was not in the animus to go through what might happen to him.

"I am sure it is nothing Stoppable-san," Yori tried to reassure him.

**Ivy rolled her eyes, "Your boyfriend gassed him before just a few weeks ago, remember?"**

**The female clown shook her head, "No, Mr. J does that to a lot of people." She them got a look of understanding before she rushes and wraps Ron in a hug, "Little Ronnie?"**

Ron frown, "why did I have a bad feeling about this?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Maybe because the clown is addressing you like someone would family."

Ron shivered at that thought, and he was not the only one, Monique then said "Freaky,"

**Ron was confused, "Wait, that only person that ever called me that was…" then if anything Ron paled even more."Oh no," he muttered.**

**Rufus duck back into his pocket squeaking, "Har, ah ha, bad news."**

**"You two know each other?" asked Kim and Ivy at the same time, causing both red heads to look at one another.**

Shego could not help but snort, but more of how the mother daughter pair acted like each other. Kim would have glared at her, she knew Shego and the others were hiding something from her and she did not like it.

**Harley grinned at them, "We cousins." She paused, "Well more like second cousins as I was once removed. Little Ronnie here could never say my name right so he always called me cousin Har."**

Shego laughed while Ron looked horrified.

**Both girls looked at the blonds in disbelief as Ron tried to get out of the hug. "Well, this is awkward. Who would've thought that Harley Quinn would be related to my best friend?" Kim said aloud, she was still on guard, but she didn't move to attack.**

**She knew that they were essentially on the same page, so to speak. This could be one of the few times she didn't have to fight a villain. She looked to Poison Ivy as Ron was still struggling to get out of his, for lack of a better word, insane second cousin.**

"No insane pretty much covers it." Ron muttered.

"Poor Ron/Stoppable-san." Tara and Yori said at the same time. Shego laughed at Ron's problem.

**"So, I'm guessing you're here to protect the tree right?" She asked as Ron finally got out, but started to keep his distance.**

Bonnie rolled her eyes, didn't they just cover that?

**Ivy smiled as she nodded, "Yes I am. People are abusing nature too much. Plants that once flourished are dying off, and if it continues then wonders like this tree won't exist anymore. The earth is a garden, and I think that some, if not most, are simply weeds to be plucked."**

**Kim frowned a bit at that, but she couldn't entirely disagree. "I can see your point. This tree took so long to grow up, but someone wants to cut it down. I'm not into doing drugs, but wouldn't marijuana be a cheaper, easier source of various things instead of lumber?"**

**Ivy smiled at that and giggled a little, "If it worked for George Washington, then it should be for everyone. Greed is what turns someone into a weed that must be pulled from the garden, permanently if necessary."**

[Anyone else thinking this conversation is getting strange?] Wade asked. Everyone raised their hand. [Good it is not just me then.]

"Hey!"

**"Greed? Money? Lumber? Do you really think I am after those things?" said a rough voice behind them with a rough ascent. Behind them coming up the hill were over thirty men each carrying different tools, axes, pick axes and some held large bags. The one in front was a large balky man dress like a woodsman in the 1900s, fur skin jacket, a shaggy brown beard, complete with a raccoon hat.**

Bonnie and Monique looked horrified at the fashion disaster this guy was.

**They stare at them, though Ivy was more of a glare as she figures they were the ones that were the threat to the tree. Ron then asked, "Alright I'll bite, who are you?"**

**The man in front snorted as he shouldered a big axe, "The name is John Benison, though I doubt you have heard of me?"**

**Kim eyed the men as they gathered behind Benison, seeing as he was the boss. "What did you mean before? What are you really after?"**

**Benison rubbed his beard, "Well little lady believe it or not I am not from this time. I live during the great gold rush. I was trying my luck deep in Canada when the mountain I was at had an avalanche and I was frozen alive. Before I was freed I dreamed of my revenge against nature. I will dam every river and cut down every forest, this tree behind yeas is a big hit onto nature for my revenge."**

Drakken thought about it, "A little rough around the edges but he still has the villain vibe."

"Again you are an expert of that?" Shego asked aloud.

"Words hurt Shego."

**Ivy growled out, "I will not let you harm these trees. I will kill you before that happens."**

**Benison snorted again, "Look lady, I ain't sacred of you. Come on boys; let get to killing."**

"Oh he will be," Ron muttered getting looks. "What? This is Poison Ivy, one of the scariest villain batman has."

**The various men started to rush them, but the two villains and heroes seemed to work in synch. Kim rushed forward and started disarming some of the men with some skilled kung-fu. Ron had gotten better with Tai-Shing-Pwek-Quar enough to easily adapt to Harley Quinn's flips, kicks, and jester like movements.**

**"Ronnie looks like we'd make a pretty good team. Too bad we're opposites." Harley said as she took a hammer that she brought with and smashed a few guys.**

"I am not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." Ron said.

**Ron had ducked under a hammer and spin kicked a few. Ivy and Kim easily held their own with Ivy using some of her botanical powers to assist with Kim's kung-fu. Roots forced their way through the ground and wrapped up several of the thugs and held them in the air. She even sent some at the biggest threat, John Benison. Benison however swung his axe and cut the roots before they could grab him. If anything that made Ivy even madder.**

"Yeah the plant lady doesn't like it when you hurt her plants." Shego muttered.

**One thug got lucky and broke Harley's hammer with his axe. She did a back flip to avoid another attack when she pulled out a spring loaded boxing glove. She smacks one man right in the kisser when he was knocked over dazed. Harley laughed at that before she went for another target.**

**A few men moved closer to Ivy who just raised an eyebrow at them. She then blew a pink mist at two of them, and they got a glazed look in their eyes. "Fight the enemy to all of nature." the two men nodded before the turned and attack their partners.**

"I forgot she could do that," Ron muttered.

Shego smirked before he whispered to him, "Just imagine what she could do to you if you are the one to date her daughter," Ron shivered. It was bad enough with Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P but add a super villain into the mix; he worried for his counterpart safety or whoever Kim dates.

**Benison groaned seeing who easily his men were getting their asses kicked. He sighed before he pulled something from his pack. He was saving these for the tree but if they kill these pests then fine by him. That also left some fun of hacking some of the tree for him. He tossed the small square pack into the air and it landed near Kim.**

[Ah guys…that's a bomb.]

They went wide eyed, "KP!" Shouted Ron.

**Rufus notice it and make a lot of noise to alert Ron. He saw the pack and paled. He then shouted, "KP! BOMB!"**

**Kim looked down to see a pack of C4 near her. She slid to it and tossed it as high as it can go. It exploded above them, out of reach of anyone there. **

The other let out a sigh of relief at that. Kim included, "Man that was close."

**Benison growled before shouting, "Stop that and just die already!" Benison then rushed and knocked Kim to the ground and started to swing down his axe.**

**"KIM!" Ivy, Harley, and Ron called out at once as Benison swung his axe to kill the teenage hero. Ron tried to rush ahead to stop him, but Ivy was the closest and was rushing as fast as she could.**

'_C'mon girl,'_ Shego thought nervous, _'don't let Kimmie die like that._'

**Kim felt fear, as she rolled over slightly to avoid a killing blow. She figured she couldn't be poisoned, but most people wouldn't want to poison her anyway. Drakken would want some super complex trap that will never work and Shego would want it hand to hand. **

"True," Shego muttered which caused Drakken to frown.

**This guy, this nature hating monster, wasn't going for something subtle. Many thoughts started to go through her mind quickly, thoughts such as her mother, the one who raised her, the tweebs, her father, and the unknown woman who shared her genetics. Kim was now pinned down with Benison ready for the final blow. She raised her hands in a desperate yet ineffective means to defend her life in the last instance.**

'_I hope what Drakken said was true about my real body not getting affected. I rather not die for real here.' _

**The blow never came and Kim heard Benison's cried in anger. She opened her eyes to see Benison was struggling as he was tangled in giant roots. His axe lay on the grass as one root wrapped around his arms while more wrapped around his body, holding him still.**

Everyone let out the breath they were holding. Kim starts to pant at the close call, "Thank god Ivy stopped him." She said.

"Amen to that sister," Monique said. "TWTC."

Yori and the two new comers looked at her before she added, "That was too close."

**Kim notice that Ivy was standing next to her, she looked up at the villainess's face and said, "Thank you,"**

**Ivy looked shocked before she stepped closer to Benison as she grabbed a tube of lipstick. As Poison Ivy spread the lipstick Kim realize what she was about to do so she got up quickly, "STOP!" Ivy turned to her, "You can't just kill him."**

"Princess, are you crazy?" Shego asked.

"I won't let her kill him."

"She's a villain, an evil villain. I think she is not going to let this slide." _'Epically when he nearly killed her daughter.'_

"It does not make it right."

**Ivy was angry but she could not look Kim in the eyes. "And why not, you know what he was trying to do."**

**"Yes I know he was trying to ruin one of nature's greatest gifts but killing him won't solve anything."**

**Ivy growled out, "What do you want me to do? I cannot let him go and prison won't be enough and he will be out and going to try again." she stared into Kim's eyes and Ivy fierce determination. "He almost killed you, and you still want him to live."**

Ron looked sad, knowing that Ivy would not be able to handle it if anything happen to her daughter. He would feel the same way.

**Kim knew she was getting nowhere so she tried a different tactic "Killing him just 'cause he tries to kill nature is acting like him. All that hate for what he does his just how he acts. Do you want that? To act like one of the things you hate?"**

**Ivy looked at Kim, the young girl just did not understand. "He will just get out," she muttered.**

**"Not all prisons are like Arkham where you guys break out every other week." Kim said. While she seemed confident and she was somewhat but this was still a dangerous criminal and could easily kill her.**

Shego had to suppress a snort. _'Not you Kimmie. She could never do anything to you.'_

**It was then did Harley, who like Ron was watching the shouting, match like a game of tennis, notice a shadow gliding down. "Hey Red, guess who's here?"**

**It was Batman, with his usual scowl on his face. He looked around and saw that everyone, other than the four, was knocked out with the insane nature hater struggling in the roots.**

"He always turns up right after everything is done." Ron muttered.

Shego shrugged, "I guess you guys are just not lucky."

**"Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, I assume that you assisted Miss Possible and her friend?" He asked, and Kim vouched for them, "Yes sir, they were just protecting this tree, and Poison Ivy saved my life from this guy. He's crazy then the Joker, no offense Harley."**

**Harley just shrugged it off, standing next to Ron. "It's okay; Mr. J is on the crazy side, and this guy makes him look like batsy. Although, I think I might send Mr. J a little 'gift' to get him to watch whom he gets to smile."**

Ron looked shocked, "hmmm, at least she is looking out for me I guess."

Bonnie snorted, "God knows you need it in any world."

Yori glared at Bonnie while Shego laughed, "So true."

**Everyone noticed the semi-evil glint of mischief in her eyes. Batman figured she would have a reason, but he wouldn't pry at the moment. Ivy simply looked at him dead on, "You putting us back in Arkham or what?"**

**"Not this time. You saved a life, and if this man died then you would have a legal reason for self-defense. Since he's captured alive I'll make sure he gets to prison, maybe even Arkham as I heard of this man and know he will have trouble living in normal sociality. Some time out of Arkham might actually help your sanity."**

Shego raised a brow, _'that was…nice of him.'_ Then it clicked_, 'Clever bats, very cleaver.'_

**Ivy seemed to smile somewhat as she and Harley actually read between the lines. Ivy might actually get some time to spend with Kim, even if she would never know the truth. Harley was a very happy jester as she practically groped Ron and spun him around. Batman took Benison, and his crew, to the authorities, but left them with one last word, "If you and Harley are caught on the wrong side of the law, then it's back to Arkham."**

**Harley waved after him "Got yea B-man we will try to be extra good!"**

"I highly doubt that," Kim muttered.

"Relax Kim I doubt you will see these two anytime soon." Mo said.

Bonnie gave a shallow laugh, "Please this is trouble chasing Possible. She will see them again before you know it."

**Kim stared at her, "No offense to your friend but I do not think that is possible for her"**

**"I understand, after what that clown did to her she has been well...Harley." Ivy said as she made the root at least get mostly into the ground so the trees can get extra nutrition out of the ground. "I will try and keep her out of Arkham but I do not know for how long."**

**Kim looked at her, "I heard you reformed once or something like that."**

"She did?" Ron asked.

[Yep,] Wade answered. [But it was only a short time.]

**Ivy nodded, "Yes I did, even open a flora shop a little while in Gotham. But man's action against nature turned my mind back to what I am." She looked up at the great tree, "Although seeing as time like now I say it might be for the better."**

**Kim stood next to her and looked up and the sight. Sunlight was peeking through the branch in little rays. Even if she could not see the top it was still beautiful to her. **

"That is still an amazing sight." Tara said with a sigh.

Yori and Mo nodded, "Indeed, it is my honor to witness such a sight."

**She then could not help but ask, "Why did you save me?"**

**"Oh that is easy," cried Harley as she appears behind them and wrapped and arm around each of their shoulders. **

The ones that already know Kim's connection to Ivy were surprised that Harley was going to give up the information up so willingly, even if Ivy did not want her to know.

**Ivy was glaring at her to get her to shut up but it went unnoticed. "It is because you are a kid still and Red here has a big soft spot for them. Most likely because she cannot have kids."**

Shego gave a small chuckle, _'At least she can lie like a pro on the spot.'_

**"And you think that because?" Ron asked confuse to how she came up with that idea.**

"Yeah how does she know that?" Ron asked thinking along the same lines as his counterpart.

**Harley stuck her tongue out, "Because silly I was a psychiatrist at Arkham before I met Mr. J."**

**Ivy rolled her eyes, but glad Harley did not spill her secret, "And now she is a head case that is her own head shrink. As you can see she needs more work to do."**

The grouped laughed, though Bonnie's was small and barely heard over the others, and Drakken looked confused.

**Kim rolled her eyes and moved toward Ron while the two super villainesses argued. They walk down the path they came as she called Wade for a ride home. It was only when she got home hours later did Kim realized that Poison Ivy never answered her question.**

Poison Blood: Sequence Four Ends

The forest and the tree then broke apart and Kim was back in the mainframe.

Tara gave a small clap which Mo and Yori followed. Ron cheered with Rufus, "Man that was crazy but what a show."

"Glad you all enjoy it so much." Kim said and you could hear the annoyance in her voice. "Let forget I nearly died in that sequence. Or at least my counterpart nearly did."

Ron looked sheepish but Shego snorted, "Please Kimmie I am sure you had closer calls."

"Not like that," she muttered.

"Let's go to the next one," Tara said to which the other agreed.

"Alright let's go," Kim said. "I might get some answers then."


	9. Poison Blood part 5

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by shadowwriter329 and is co-written by Wolkpackersson09.

**Many Possible Worlds**

Poison Blood: Sequence Five Starts

The sequence open up and Kim found herself in the school gym during cheer practice.

**A week has pass since that mission and it was during cheer practice that Kim had a burning desire to find out why Ivy saved her. She could understand if Harley would want to save Ron, family is family no matter strange it is, but Poison Ivy was a complete stranger.**

"I feel for her," Kim said knowing what her counterpart was going through, "I've been going crazy trying to figure that out and it hasn't been as long for me. She must be hating it."

**Ron was holding a newspaper when he walked in the gym. "Hey KP, Ivy couldn't keep Harley Quinn from doing something for too long." This simple statement got the entire cheer squads when Ron said that, but he continued anyway, "They were caught robbing a bank by the Flash, and were sent back to Arkham by Batman."**

**"I guess Ivy couldn't keep her friend from doing something stupid so long." Kim said with a bit of annoyance, rather than insult. "Still they lasted longer then what I expected."**

"They're villains Kimmie, what do you expect?" Shego asked.

"Well anything could happen," Kim said trying to defend herself.

Bonnie huffs, "Please you were thinking they could actually behave themselves.'

If she could Kim would have glared.

**"Okay, Kim, how do you know Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn? They're not the type to just hang around with a teen hero cheerleader." Bonnie said, making it known of her dislike of the two super villainesses.**

Even Bonnie raised a brow at that. She figured she would not care for them but this did not seem like her, at least too much.

**After the incident with the Joker, Bonnie started being nicer to people and more friendly. She still had a rivalry with Kim, but she stopped calling Ron a loser. Hearing of how someone she knows, even a little, could have died in a horrible way seems to have taken hit on her. **

Bonnie blinked while Tara looked at her, "Well you never went through that since Ron and Kim come back okay. Maybe you could act like that if it happens."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at her, "Not likely" She muttered.

**Kim then told them of the mission of the tree and how Poison Ivy saved her life from the insane gold miner John Benison.**_**'I still don't get why she saved me. Sure she doesn't think every human in the world should die, but I'd oppose her extremist take on it. There's only one way to find out.'**_** She then got her Kimmunicator out and contacted Wade.**

**"Hey Kim, there aren't any real missions of interest, except maybe chase a cat, but I don't think you're that interested in going after Tora again." Wade said as Kim shivered to the thought of that hellcat. "Not this time Wade and I thought I blacklisted that mission. I just need a ride Gotham and back."**

[Are you doing what I think you're doing?] Wade asked.

"Looks like it," Kim answered.

"KP do you know how crazy that is?" Ron asked worried for his girlfriend, both at what could happen to her and how she will react to the news of Ivy.

"Well I want answers and I will not stop in getting them."

Ron cursed Kim's Kimness in situations like this.

**Wade seemed surprise at the request. "Really? Whatever for?"**

**"I got some question and I want some answers. Oh and let Arkham Asylum know that there will be a visitor for Poison Ivy." Kim said.**

**The ride as short and quite but that did not bug Kim as she wanted to focus. She made her way to Arkham Asylum where a doctor was waiting for her behind the main doors. She held out her hand, "Greeting Miss Possible I am Dr. Penelope Young."**

**Kim shook her hand, "So I take it you are Ivy's doctor."**

Shego rolled her eyes, "No she's yours."

**The two made their way to the visitor center. "I have studied her case a bit since working here and she is an interesting mind. So what was the reason you came all this way to talk to her?"**

**Kim sighed and explained what happen over a week ago, of how Ivy saved her and she was confused as to why. Dr. Young seem to be in thought as she grabbed a file. "One theory is that because she is unable to have child she has a soft spot for them. It is noted that she is never known for harming them."**

**"That's what Harley Quinn said but forgive me for not taking her word for it."**

"I would too," Monique said while Tara and Yori nodded.

"**No I think you are right to do that. Even if she was once a great psychiatrist but with her now insane mind it is hard to tell what she says is truth or not." Dr. Young said as she open the file. "Pamela Isley, aliases Poison Ivy, one of the more interesting and dangerous criminals here at Arkham."**

"…" Kim was speechless at this, "Wait did she say Pamela Isley?"

"She did," Ron said carefully, nervous at what Kim might do.

The girls were confused, "Okay so what does this Pamela Isley woman have to do with anything?" Bonnie asked wondering why Kim was over reacting.

Kim's mind was thinking fast and trying to make sense of everything. "Because I already told you about my immunity but I also have the DNA of another woman. She is my second mother, literally. The Wade in this world said her name is Pamela Isley. If Ivy's name is that then that would mean that she is, is…"

"Your mother as well," Yori answer realizing as well.

The one that did not know were shocked, not sure how to react. Shego however laughed, "Oh I have been waiting for this for ages now."

Kim gritted her teeth, "You knew?"

Ron tried to smooth everything over before Kim rips herself out of the animus and goes after Shego. "We found out during the first memory, it was during the first time you were in that intermission when batman found out your DNA matches Ivy's and confronted your mother and Ivy."

Kim growled, "great so who else knows."

"Well out here everyone that was there during the first sequence," Shego started. "In there, Ivy Harley, Batman, his butler, your parents and now you."

Kim wanted to rip her hair out but could not move, _'Maybe talking to Ivy will makes sense of all of this.' _

Bonnie shook her head as everything started back up, _'Kim is the daughter of one of the world's most famous super villains. If that is not irony I don't know what is.'_

**Dr. Young did not notice that Kim had stopped when she heard the words Pamela Isley. She quickly caught up to her, "Wait Pamela?"**

**Dr. Young nodded, "That is correct all of the super criminals here, beside the Joker that is, are known for their aliases and not their real names. Pamela Isley is Poison Ivy's real name."**

**Kim still walked next to her but inside her mind was racing, her other mother was Poison Ivy. That explained how she had her immunity and why she saved her life. It was right in front of her face she just could not see it.**

Kim said nothing feeling the same even more so since she was sure her friends, mostly Shego she was sure, dropped hints. How could she not see it?

**They reach the visitors center and went inside. Poison Ivy was not there yet and Dr. Young said, "The guards will just be outside the door if you need them. Do you mind if I stay here? I hope to get more of an understanding of her with your talk."**

**Kim nodded still dazed and sat in the chair and waited. It was not long when the guards open the door into the room block by the glass wall and speakers and Ivy stepped inside. The guards left and Ivy looked surprise at who was visiting her. "Well I must say I am surprise you came to visit me."**

**Kim stared at her, "I came to find out why you saved me…but I already figured it out just now."**

**Ivy raised a brow, "Oh really?" she asked wonder how close to the truth she really was.**

**"I know why…I am your daughter."**

Shego clapped slowly, "Way to drop the ball cupcake, next time try and be blunter about it."

"Oh shut up, I got a ball dropped on me. Hell it was a bomb." As they could tell Kim was still in a bad mood.

**There was silence, even Dr. Young was shocked. Ivy then asked, "How did you figure it out?"**

**"I knew your real name, Pamela Isley. Mom said you were dead after I found out I had a 'second mother'. When I heard Dr. Young say it as yours I was shocked. But I guess it makes sense."**

**Ivy sighed, "Kim, I cannot say I am sad that you know the truth but I never wanted your life affected by me. Your life not affect for what I do and for no one to hate you because of what I did."**

**"So my immunity that is just likes yours?"**

"Among other things," Shego muttered.

**"You must have gained it in your later years as you mother and I checked to see if you had any of my abilities. I assumed you would not gain them in later years as I did not get my powers naturally. Although I am glad you do as it saved your life twice."**

"Twice?"

**This got Kim confused, "Twice?"**

"You already said that Kimmie," Shego said with a small grin.

Kim just growled at her. "When I get out of this, I am going to take you down."

"Bring it on princess, bring it on."

**"The first from Joker when he tried to kill you with his toxin. The second was just last week."**

Kim had to think about it, "Wait in the last sequences?"

[Those roots that caught that miner, John Benison] Wade said, [You must have made them appear and not Ivy like we thought.]

**Kim thought about it when she made the connection. "But…you were the one that trapped Benison in the roots."**

**Ivy shook her head, "No I was going to when I felt the plants reacting to a command I did not give. The roots were cause by you acting on instinct. Again I am glad they were able to save you."**

**"Then I..." Kim started as Poison Ivy finished, "Saved yourself? Yes."**

Kim was not sure what to say. Sure she saved herself and Ron before but this was different.

**It was a tough revelation for me. Her other mother was a woman that was known for harming people to protect nature, even though the boys all talked about how sexy she was. I needed some time to think about this, "Thanks for talking with me, Ivy. I need to think and talk to mom."**

The teens did not wish to be in Mrs. Possible's shoes in that conversation.

**Kim then got up and walked to the door, but as she took hold of the handle Ivy got her attention, "Wait! Please don't hate Anne for not telling you. It was sort of an unspoken agreement, and even though this is probably the only time we've spoken, mother to daughter, just know that I'm proud of you."**

**Kim had a few tears when she heard that. "Thanks, and I'll see you again."**

"Really?" Tara could not help but ask.

Kim shrugged, "Well she is still my mother so I guess so."

**Kim then left as Ivy then looked at Dr. Young, "Please don't mention this to anyone. The world is a lot crueler then people realize, and she has a very bright future ahead of her."**

**Dr. Young had a look of sympathy towards the super villainess as she nodded, "I will, but I do request that I sit in on any visitation that you receive from Kim. I'm still a psychiatrist, and this development would be something I want to study."**

**Poison Ivy just sighed, "Shrinks, they always want to poke inside someone else's head." It was in a friendly manner that held no malice. But her face then turned into an angry look, "But remember if I find out you told anyone." she left the threat hanging.**

**Dr. Young held up her hand saying she understood. Dr. Young before the guards came in to escort Ivy back to her cell. Dr. Young sighed, **_**'I am glad Professor Strange in not here today and not hearing this. Who knows what he would do if he found out.'**_

Ron could not help but nodded, Strange was one guy you do not want you give your secrets too.

**Kim reach outside of the gates at the entrance still thinking. She was still wrapping her head around it and while it seemed so alien to her. "From the look on your face I say you found out the truth." Said a familiar voice off to the side.**

**Kim turned to see Batman coming out of the shadows. "I heard you got a ride here and asked to see Ivy."**

**Kim just stared at him, "How long have you know?"**

"We already went through this Kimmie," Shego said.

"I know that but not my counterpart."

**"Since I asked for your blood to see why you were not affected by Joker's venom. I found that not only did you have Ivy's immunity but also matched her DNA. When I confront both your mother and Ivy they told me how you came to be."**

**Kim stayed quiet for a minute before she said, "How am I to deal with this? This is not some small deal this is…is…a major thing. And it turns out I am developing powers that are like hers."**

**Batman placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think this changes nothing. You are no different then you were before. You are still a hero and goes out of her way to help people. If you gain powers then you can use them to help people, show them that nothing has changed."**

"He's right KP," Ron said. "You're a hero and nothing would change that."

Shego could not help but smirk knowing of the one world where Kim was not the hero.

**Kim thought about it and saw what he meant. She turned to him, "Do you think she can reform again."**

**Batman looked over his shoulder at the asylum, "For her daughter, I think she might be able to. If she does I suggest you get her out of Gotham, maybe somewhere near family."**

**Kim got the hint before she started off, "Speaking of family, I need to get back and speak to mom about this."**

**"Don't be too hard on them, they love you and they were trying to protect you. I am sure you can handle it."**

**Kim smirked back at him, "No big."**

"That's the Kim we know and love," Ron said.

Rufus nodded, "Love"

**Batman watched her go out of sight before he went back to the hidden Bat mobile and sped off.**

**It was near dinner time at the Possible house when Kim returned. Kim's attitude was so reflective that it seemed like if she was disturbed from her thoughts that something bad would happen. Even the tweebs, as Kim called her younger brothers, felt the near tension. Kim was still in her thoughts before she looked at her mom, then her dad. Dinner was a somewhat quiet affair, and that was saying something. It was a good dinner, but Kim's parents knew that something was up.**

**"Is there something on your mind Kimmie cub?" Mr. Possible asked after he took a bite of his dinner, which was a classic meal of fried chicken, corn, mashed potatoes, and so on.**

**Kim sighed, but she didn't want to talk with Jim and Tim present, it was just delicate. "Yeah daddy, but it's something personal. Something I don't want the tweebs to listen in on."**

"Like that will stop them," Kim mumbled.

**This was getting curious as she wasn't usually so somber. Kimmie was witty and such, but never somber. A ball of energy that just couldn't be stopped.**

**"You can talk to us about anything sweetie, and we'll listen. Let's discuss this after dinner okay?" Anne Possible asked as Kim nodded. This talk was needed.**

**Kim and Anne went into the living room after dinner while James took the boy upstairs and threaten that he will make they stop making crazy rocket and invention if the listen in. When James entered the room Kim said, "Mom, remember when you said that Pamela was dead?"**

**Anne and James were nervous wonder that was this about. "Yes I remember."**

**Kim took a deep breath, "Why did you lie?"**

Shego smirked, "Again she pulled a Star wars on her."

"I do not understand," Yori asked the other girls nodded.

Shego glanced at them, "Kimmie's mother said that Ivy or rather Pamela was dead. But she also did not say that she was Ivy. It is like of Obi-wan told Luke that his father was murdered by Vader. Omitting the fact they were one and the same."

Yori nodded getting a greater understanding, and also made a note to watch this star wars with Ron.

**Her parents look at one another before Anne asked, "What do you mean Kim?"**

**Kim looked at them, "Mom, dad, I know that Pamela Isley is Poison Ivy." At their shocked looks she added, "I did not tell you last week on the mission I met Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Ivy saved my live or at least I thought she did."**

**"What do you mean, thought she saved your life?" Anne asked worried. If Pamela did save her life then she would not be as worried but she did not like the sound of that.**

**"I was confused and I wanted answers, so when I found out that they were back at Arkham I went to visit her and find out. I heard her real name and I made the connection. She confirmed it when I talk to her."**

**Her parents were quite before they got up and wrapped her into a hug. "Oh Kimmie cub we're sorry we did not tell you but you did not want you to be worried." James said.**

**"You go around the world helping people and we do not want something like that hanging over your head at a young age." Anne added. "Beside how do you think we can explain that you had a second mother and that she was a famous super criminal?"**

"I still find it funny," Shego said. "Even more so now that I can laugh and tease princess about it."

**Kim sighed and leaned into the hugs. "I am sorry but I just found out and I am just trying to wrap my head around it. I also think I might be getting her powers." At their look she explained what happen on the mission and how Ivy said that Kim did it herself.**

"Girl that changes nothing but gives you an ace in the hole." Mo said.

**"Well I do not know how but we will handle it. We should try to find a way to get these powers at least under control so something would not happen."**

**Kim nodded, she plan on telling Wade, Ron and Monique about this and hopefully Wade will find a way to help her get an understanding of her powers.**

"Well I am glad I am kept in this loop."

"You know I would not keep a secret like that from you."

**The next day in Arkham Harley was her bubbly self as she went into the one of the room where inmates stay to try and relax when not in sessions and saw Joker by the TV auguring with Two-Face and Penguin over what to watch. "Hey guys!" she cried as she came into view.**

**Joker was shocked to see her that he lost his grip on the remote and the Penguin took it and change the channel to animal planet. "Harley! When did you get back?"**

**She grinned, "Yesterday."**

**Two-face grunted as he flipped his coin. Seeing it as heads he grabbed the remote and changed it to a game show. "Lucky you," he grunted.**

"A really cheery bunch," Shego muttered.

**Harley flipped onto a space on the couch and grabbed the remote and started flipping, to the guys' displeasure. She stopped when she saw Ron and Ron and a new report of how they stopped and saved people on a speeding train, "Hey it's Little Red."**

Shego thought about it, "Not bad but it is a real mouthful and reminds me too much of Motor Ed."

**"Little…Red?" muttered Two-face as he flipped his coin and scowled as it was tails so he left the remote alone for now.**

**Penguin saw this as a chance to mess with Joker, "Hey clown, isn't that the girl that help the Bat get you in here?"**

"They are never going to make him live that down are they?" Drakken asked,

"It is like how some of the villain won't let you live down that you made a better hero then villain." Shego reminded him causing the man to scowl.

**Joker muttered threats under his breath as he watched them go through the footage of how they stopped the train. "Yeah, yeah, that is her; I got them with my joker gas but for some reason she was not affected; not even a simple chuckle." Then he remembered what Harley said. "Hey how do you know her Harley?"**

**Harley thought about it and said, "Red knows her,"**

"She is going to tell them?" Ron asked.

Rufus squeaked rapidly, "No no, secret."

**This got the villains attention, "Really?" asked Penguin.**

**She nodded then said, "Yep she said so when we saw the paper saying you met them puddin'. Said Little Red help her with saving a rare plant or something I wasn't really paying attention and said she made it so Little Red had the special immunity like she did to me." she gave them a big smile which Joker scowled at before he took the remote and put on Family Guy.**

They all blinked before Shego said, "Not a bad lie, I like it how she said that with a straight face."

**Ivy came into the room after her session with Dr. Young and went to Harley. "Hey Ivy," muttered Penguin as she came nearer, "Nice work getting Joker caught." He and Two-face laughed while Joker scowled.**

**Ivy raised an eyebrow. "And how did I get him caught?"**

**Harley then smiled, "Oh I was just telling them when you told me of how Little Red help save some important plant or something you said and gave her the same immunity you gave me."**

**Ivy went wide eyed before she fixed herself. She smiled at Harley and saw her wink. **_**'Harley at least would keep some of these guys off any trail if they get suspicion and more onto me then Kim. I will have to thank her later.'**_

Poison Blood: Sequence Five Ends

Kim then got out of the animus and shook her head. "I can't believe it."

"Believe it cupcake; you are the daughter of a super villainess." Shego said "and one of the most famous and sexy ones at it. Makes me wonder what it says about you."

Kim growled out, "That's it," before she charged at Shego.

Shego saw that coming and the two started to fight, Shego leading Kim away from the animus. The rest watched, "Well I think we should let them get blow off some steam before we go on," Drakken suggested to which the others nodded.

* * *

I have some good news; I have several more authors that have agreed to have their story added to this one. I will be added some different one after two more chapters of Samurai Ron. What I wish to talk about with you is what you want to see after that.

Since Ron would be the last one to use the animus so story with his lead are not put up yet. The choices for the next story are;

_Possible Night Warrior_ by shadowwriter329 and Kim goes into the animus

_Your Friendly Neighborhood Possible_ by ReaperCB919 and also Kim

_Emerald & Kitsune_ by ReaperCB919 and Kim again

_DRAKIGO_ by FAH3 and Shego goes in this time (for those that did not know this was the one I hinted in chapter one)

_Wizard Thief_ by whitetigerwolf and Shego again

_The Mummy_ by Wolfpackersson09 and bonnie goes for a spin.

To vote for your choice please say so in a review, in the poll I put up or just send a pm. The vote stays until the second new chapter of Samurai Ron it added. Vote for your favorite or even look these stories up, you will not be disappointed. A quick search for them is in under my favorite's author or story.


	10. Samurai Ron part 4

Wow I have gotten a lot of input on what story they wish to see next. Here is where the vote stands with the poll and votes from reviews and pm's.

Emerald & Kitsune: 6 votes

The Mummy: 5 votes

Your Friendly Neighborhood Possible: 5 votes

Possible Night Warrior: 4 votes

Wizard Thief: 4 votes

DRAKIGO: 3 votes

So far Emerald & Kitsune is in the lead with a single vote. But the vote is not over and will be up and running until after the next chapter of Samurai Ron is posted. So if you have not voted yet or wish to add more than summit in either a review, the poll on my profile or send through a pm. Your votes are most grateful and appreciated.

I will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

"**I Aku, shall rule this world"** Aku in this story

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and is co-written by shadowwriter329.

**Many Possible Worlds**

About a half an hour later the two fighters finally stopped, running out of energy. Tired Kim and Shego headed back to the others, who were trying to find ways to entertain themselves. Ron was trying to describe to Bonnie and Tara about the world he visited in more detail. Tara was hanging onto his every word while Bonnie was only half listening, only at the parts where she did something, and filing her nails. Drakken was tinkering with the animus while Wade asked him questions about its design. Mo was talking to Yori about different fashions styles which Yori found interesting.

Drakken was the first to notice they were back. "So did you get that out of your system?"

Both girls nodded, even if they glared at him before hand, before everyone gathered around again. "So should we see a new world or the one we already seen?" Kim asked.

Tara raised her hand, "I would like to see that world Ron was talking about before we see a new world."

The others agreed with that so Ron went back into the animus.

Samurai Ron: Sequence Four Starts

The sequences open up in a camp in the middle of a jungle.

**The jungle was peaceful with all the normal sound you would find, expect for one spot. At a camp site two people were auguring.**

Yori frowned before glancing at Bonnie out of the corner of her eye, _'Why is she arguing now?'_

**"How long have they been at it?" Kim asked watching the two.**

**"Since this morning," mumbled Bonnie.**

Yori blinked, does that mean?

**"Stoppable-sama, please let me catch a wild boar here it will not take long and we can be on our way." Yori pleaded with their 'leader', in her eyes anyway.**

**"Yori I can't have pork and boar counts." Ron countered but like the other times Yori just didn't get it.**

**"You should, it is a great meal and can bring you plenty of energy for training." Yori said as if that explained everything.**

"Sorry Yori but I agree with my counterpart in this case." Ron said.

Yori frown clearly disagreeing in this case.

**Bonnie snorted at the training comment. She had seen them at it but even she could tell Ron needed a lot more if they wanted to beat Aku and get back home. "Yori, I'm Jewish. We're not allowed pork of any kind." Ron tried even though he tried to explain it to her before.**

**Yori puffed her cheeks annoyed, "Who say Stoppable-sama what he can or not have. It is best for him."**

Shego snorted, _'This girl sees too much in him.'_

Bonnie spoke her thoughts aloud, "You really should not let the loser stop you from making sure we are fed. I do not want my counterpart starving because of this."

Yori frowned at her; she did not understand what her problem was with Stoppable-san.

**Before I could say anything, Bonnie snapped, "ENOUGH!" she caused birds to fly out of trees all around them. And I muttered, "Took her longer then I thought".**

Bonnie glance at Kim who shrugged.

**"Yori just get the oversize pig, Ron can eat a rock for all I care. It has been days since our last good meal so just we can just eat now."**

**Before anyone of them could say anything the ground started to shake.**

Ron groaned, "great now what?"

**"Earthquake?" ask Ron as he tried to steady himself.**

**Just then a large animal charged through the camp sight, the heroes just jumping out of the way. It was as large as an elephant but had long yellowish tan fur. It had a short nose tat drooped down its face. Its eyes were focus as it charged, it big-lip mouth frown but showed two large square teeth sticking out from the bottom. Yori had set a trap earlier, hoping to catch a boar, as they noticed the strange animal stepped into the trap, and dragged Ron for the ride.**

"Oh that is not good," Ron muttered

"Doy,"

**"KIM!" He shouted as he was dragged along with the creature. Yori and Kim rushed with no delay seeing and hearing his cry for help. Bonnie started after them, but that was after she palmed her face. "We need to rescue the loser, again." **

"Hey! I do not need to be rescued all the time." Ron said.

"Then how has been Kimmie's sidekick? I recall he got trapped more than a dozen times." Shego asked with a smirk on her face.

Ron had nothing to say to that.

**It hadn't been the first time Ron needed rescuing for some incident or another.** ("I rest my case") **Kim, Yori, and Bonnie just barely kept up as other creatures of the same type rushed past them, but they had riders. Little men with blue skin, weird goggle like glasses with blue or orange, white one-piece jumpsuits, and all of them were carrying tridents. Ron managed to get himself somewhat situated from the ride and start pulling himself closer to the leg of the creature. He was dragged for a bit before situating himself on his stomach and pulling himself forward. He managed to mount the creature and, after freeing himself from the trap, converted it into a lasso and roped the creature. He pulled the vine rope and caused the creature to trip. It slid quite a ways before stopping in front of a cliff. It was a close on as Ron and the creature looked down at the drop, as a few small rocks fell.**

Rufus whistled, "You said it buddy."

**"That's a long way down." Ron joked as the small men caught up to Ron and started to sting the creature with their tridents, after Ron hopped off. The creature yowled in pain from the shocks of the tridents. A little blue man with orange goggle glasses walked up to Ron.**

"Is it me or do they look like monkeys?"

"I guess they do a little," Kim said somewhat seeing it.

**"Not a bad job with the beast." He said in a nasally voice.**

**"I guess." Another said with blue goggles in the same voice.**

**"We would have caught him anyway with our modified trident-al in-capacitors." A third one said showing off the trident.**

"Nerds," Bonnie muttered.

**"Ron!" Kim said as she rushed up to him, and practically hugged him.**

**"I see you did not need our assistance Stoppable-sama." Yori said as she took a place next to him.**

**"Geez, loser, Why call for help when you handled it yourself?" Bonnie asked peeved at the fact that he panicked and got himself out of it.**

"I have a point, why did you cry for help if you are only going to get yourself out."

"I didn't plan that," Ron muttered.

**"Hey I didn't plan that." He said to Bonnie before turning toward the little men, who reminded him of monkeys.**

"Now you're repeating yourself." Mo added with a smirk.

**"I did not mean to steal you guys thunder by I kinda was dragged along for the ride."**

**"Yeah through our campsite," muttered Bonnie as she glared at the beast.**

**The orange goggled one rubbed his chin in thought, "Well you did capture the beast. Why don't you come back to our village to celebrate its capture with a feast? Lots of rare delectable treats."**

**"Sold," stated Bonnie; not wanting to stay without food any longer, with it being free and everything was even better.**

"Finally real food," Bonnie muttered, glad that her counterpart did not have to go through that anymore.

**"Alright hold on" said one of the blue goggled as he stabbed his weapon at the beast he seemed too far away but yellow beams like lighting shot out and wrapped around it legs to keep him from running. "Alright, we can go."**

**As they climbed on one of the beast Yori looked at the now captured beast. "You seem a bit harsh with them." She commented.**

Yori frown as well as Kim, Mo and Tara at the animal's treatment.

"**Oh we have too, Woolies are very dangerous." Said one of the little men.**

Drakken raised a brow, "Really? They don't look it.

**The gang all looked at the beasts and even Bonnie saw some truth to that statement. They were as big as elephants, though they lacked the trunk of pure muscle and the long sharp tusks. They did, however, seemed to be able to bit them in half or easily crush them, as these men were a lot smaller than they were, so it made sense. The group traveled on the back of the creatures as the 'leader' started to speak.**

**"Our people have dwelled in these lands for centuries. Much of it was barren wasteland when the early settlers arrived. Our ancestors worked long and hard for many seasons to cultivate this land into the beautiful place it is now." He said, but Bonnie had something on her mind as he spoke, **_**'Can this guy be any more boring? I'd rather have detention with Barkin than this.'**_** She then remembered that Barkin was there when Aku struck. **_**'Did he survive Aku's attack? I can't think like that right now.' **_**The leader continued as Bonnie thought this.**

The group that knew him frowned, even Shego who thought the guy was alright even if their date was only as Ms Go. They wondered what happen to him and hope that he and their families survived.

"**These 'Woolies', as we call them, roamed the land wild. These bloodthirsty beasts threatened the survival of the early settlers." Then one of the blue goggles, which was riding with Bonnie said, "They nearly drove us to extinction." Before letting the leader continues. "Anyway, with our great courage and determination, we managed to tame these savage beasts." They were still walking along going a great distance to the village. **

"Okay now they're just milking it," Shego muttered.

Yori was confuse, _'Strange American humor.'_

**The others seemed a bit doubtful. They may seem dangerous due to their size but the men made it sound like they were T-rexes or something. Yori looked back at the caught Wooly, she had a strange feeling.**

**They made it to the large village, which seemed to be made of stone. First they sent the run away to a small area where they locked it in. they saw its sad face. The pen seemed small but the gang figured it might have been to keep it from gaining momentum to break out.**

**They reach the large area where a feast was served. They really didn't listen to what any of these men/nerds were saying, but ate quietly looking around. Then one little man, dressed different says it was time for entertainment. Two Woolies were brought out, wearing color vest and little cylinder hats with a trestle on top. One stood on it hind legs and moved a large ball. The second one stood on its front legs and did a hand stand. The gang seemed impressed as the crowd cheered. The Wooly seemed to having some trouble and then fell onto it back. The ringmaster seemed angry and stabbed at the beast with his weapon telling it to get up.**

Tara covered her eyes while the other girls cringed. "That is wrong," Kim muttered, wishing she could go in there and teach them a lesson

"You said it sister," Mo added.

**Yori could not stand it anymore. She got up and said softly, "It was an honor for the feast, but I feel a need for a walk."**

**As it was getting late Yori look around the village. The rock buildings seemed to be made for someone bigger. "Such tall buildings," two little men ran pass her one shouting or the other to come back, "for such small men."**

Shego notice it too, "Ninja girl has a point."

Kim nodded, "Plus if this was their home then wouldn't they keep it in a better shape? Not to mention that these look more like ruins than anything else."

"I think you are right," Yori said, "I think we will find out more of this mystery,"

**She then noticed the pen where the runaway was held. She saw the sad look on the Wooly and felt bad for him. She could not blame him for running away after seeing how some of the others one were treated. Yori got nearer and smiled at him before showing a fruit. She held it out to the Wooly. It looked at it before he suck her whole hand in it mouth. **

"Smooth ninja girl," Shego said with a smirk.

"It is my honor to help it, although I rather hope I keep my hand."

**She was thankful the Wooly let her slide her hand out before it chewed the food. "It was my honor," Yori said as she wiped her hand on its fur. "Maybe you are not so bad after all."**

**She then turned and walked away. She did not get far as a deep sad voice spoke, "help me."**

The group was shocked, "did that thing talk?" Drakken asked.

[It is an alien life form so it is possible,] Wade said. [But then why would they still be treated like that if they were sentinel?]

"No idea Wade but I think we will find out." Kim said as she narrowed her eyes, her dislike for the little men going up.

**She turned to only see the sad Wooly, "did you just speak?"**

**"Hey you!" shouted one of the men that came near her. Two of the three went in and Yori could see the glow and sound of the weapons being used. "That was too close; it could have used it laser beams to fry your brain."**

**Yori did not believe him though she did not say it out loud. She knew what she heard and must tell the others.**

**"I'm not staying here for long. It's like a Larry cloned himself and became cruel." Kim said with a shiver thinking about her cousin Larry from family game night.**

Kim shivered as well, not only for remembering the real Larry but also if what she said came true.

**"Tell me about it. It's a bunch of nerds and geeks in the wrongest sense." Bonnie said thinking how they fit the stereotype quite well. **

**Ron shook his head as well. "I'm with you girls. The way they treat the Woolies is wrong."**

"ATT," Mo said. Seeing the looks she added, "Amen to that."

**"And they may have misinformed us Stoppable-sama." Yori said as she appeared in the area where they were causing Bonnie to jump. "Don't do that!" She said as Yori took her place in the circle of friends. **

"Yeah don't do that," Bonnie added agreeing with her counterpart.

**Bonnie then noticed what she said. "What do you mean misinformed? Are these shrimps lying to us?" She asked as Yori held her chin.**

**"I do not believe we have all the information present. I was walking, and found myself past the pen where the Wooly that Stoppable-sama caught. I decided to get close and offer an apple. He ate the apple and then spoke."**

**"It can talk?" Kim asked wondering how this information factors in.**

**"Hai and the small men seemed to silence it quickly. They even told me to keep away or it would shoot lasers from its eyes or control my mind. I doubt that is the truth since they seemed to be in such a hurry to punish it." She said the last part with quite a bit of venom. It seemed like something Aku would do.**

Yori narrowed her eyes, remembering how Aku destroyed her home. Kim placed a hand on her shoulder.

**"What do you say, Stoppable-sama? Should we investigate?" Yori asked Ron.**

**"Yeah, something doesn't feel right about this place. The first thing is that the buildings are too large for these guys, and this place is ancient for these guys to have built nearly 100 years ago." Ron said as Yori beamed at the fact that Ron saw it her way this time.**

**"That is exactly what I thought! There must be something going on here, and I will find out." She said before Kim cut her off.**

**"If you're going to spy on these guys, go ahead, but let's get some sleep. At least tonight we can sleep with a roof over our heads." Kim said as the others agreed. **

"Agree, we shall go and find the truth after an honorable rest," Yori said.

**Ron's dreams didn't have rest. He dreamt of a cry and he investigated it by going through branches of the trees and then came to a large gate. The gate opened and he found himself in another area that had a group of eye like structures and small demons. The small demons laughed mockingly at Ron as they rushed him. He drew the Lotus Blade and struck down the ones that came near him.**

**"Help me," came a pleading voice causing Ron to turn around and see a Wooly in a circle of lightening. The circle then turned into an orb that had chains of lightening going from it towards the Wooly.**

**"Help me," the Wooly said again and Ron saw the problem. He grasped his sword and struck the orb. The electric current shocked him for a few seconds, and the orb exploded throwing him back. He was weakened when he stood and saw the Wooly standing upright. It had fists clenched in anger and glowing yellow eyes. **

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps it is a vision of some kind?" Yori suggested not really sure.

**Ron bolted upright with a sudden gasp causing the other girls to wake up. The girls watched as Ron panted heavily from the dream. Bonnie glared, "and why are you ruining even more of my beauty sleep?"**

**Kim didn't even say anything to that as she watched Ron. He got his breathing back to normal as he explained his dream. "I think we were right Ron and we need to hear the whole story from the source."**

The group waited all wondering what the Wooly will tell them.

**They gathered their gear and snuck to the pen, Yori got closer, as it seems to trust her the most right now. "You can talk my friend?"**

**The Wooly answered sadly, "Yes".**

**"How?" Ron asked.**

**"Free me and all shall be explained," the Wooly said.**

**They quietly open the pen and the Wooly walked out and leads the way. It leaded them to a large stone enclosed with a large metal gate. The gate had a large padlock. **

"Great," Kim grumbled.

**Before Ron could draw the Lotus Blade Bonnie stepped forward, "Move it loser I got this." and she pulled out a bobbie-pin from her hair and started to pick the lock. After a few minutes it clicked and she pulled the lock off the gate. **

"How did you do that?" asked Ron

"Yeah what he said?"

Bonnie shrugged, "How should I know? This girl is different then who I am."

_'Not that different'_ Kim thought knowing how the two were alike.

"**More like where she learned it?" suggested Kim a little jealous that she could not do that.**

Bonnie could not help but smirk at that.

**Bonnie smirked, "Mom made all of us learn in case we get kidnapped."**

**They all went inside to see all the Woolies gathered closer together in groups. "What is this place?" ask Yori.**

**"It is where they keep us." The Wooly said before it stops before a strange Wooly. They all went wide eye at the sight. It was a large stairway with a giant creature like the Woolies at the top.**

"Whoa"

"Indeed" Yori said to which the others nodded.

**"Up." the Wooly said as he lightly pushed them towards a series of steps. They were amazed at the height and walked up to see the largest creature they have ever seen. It opened its eyes and shot an energy ray of sorts, but it wasn't hurting them.**

**"I am Fazuul, the eldest of Woolies." It spoke before they saw the lands they had seen before, but with a beauty that was far more breathtaking then what they had seen.**

The group was in awe at what they were seeing. "So beautiful," Tara whispered.

"It looks like a wonderful and honorable land." Yori added.

**"Long before the darkness fell; our people had discovered a way of life that was only dreamed of. Shangri-La; ours was not a culture that was based on technology." They were shown many different scenes in that had the Woolies, clothed, walking simply, picking fruits and other crops, or even painting.**

**"Centuries passed and our way of life was simple yet prosperous. Until, the pestilence from the sky rained down upon us." They then saw rocket ships coming down from space and landing. The doors opened showing a large amount of the blue skinned men.**

**"The Creaturelites were upon us, and our peace shattered. We tried to defend ourselves, but we stood no chance against their technology." The visions continued as they saw the Woolies raising makeshift weapons and fought, but were defeated by the blue men.**

The group narrowed their eyes seeing the true enemy here.

**"They used an orb to enslave my people." The visions began to fade after seeing an orb to force the Woolies that were walking on part of their bodies to all four.**

"How horrible," Tara cried, her hands coving her mouth.

**"They have abused these lands and my people. If something is not done, then I fear that our very culture will be lost forever." **

Kim narrowed her eyes, "So we were lied to. We have to stop them."

"And we will KP."

**The visions ended as quickly as they came. The four looked at the eldest Wooly who simply asked one thing. "Will you help us?"**

**"You don't even have to ask." Ron said determined.**

**The Wooly led them to where the orb was. It stayed on top of a statue overlooking a pit. Inside of the pit were all the little men sleeping. "Gag, nerd pit." muttered Bonnie as they all looked down at them.**

Bonnie shudder, _'I am really glad that this is not real.'_

**"Why don't I just shoot it?"**

**"Can you even hit a target from here?" asked Kim.**

**"Hey, I have you know, I am a great shot,"**

"That's news to me," Kim said to which Bonnie glared.

**"We know nothing about that orb it could be shield from your laser bolts and then the men will wake up and we would have a fight while we try and get the orb."**

**"Then what do you think we should do?"**

**"Ron's sword should be able to destroy it without any problems we just need him to get up there or the orb down here." Yori explained before she noticed something.**

**"And how should we do that?" Kim asked no one in particular as she gazed intensely at the orb like it was mocking her.**

**"I do believe your friend has an idea," the Wooly said as Yori jumped high and grabbed a vine. Ron followed in similar fashion and grabbed a vine.**

"**That's work."**

Rufus nodded before he pounded his chest and made a squeaky Tarzan yell. Tara giggle at the little mole rat.

**"I'm so going to feel like Tarzan." He said as the two of them swung across the pit and landed at the base of the orb tower. They started to climb as the Wooly got close and looked up as they climbed. Unfortunately he slipped and fell in the pit crushing a few of the blue men. Surprisingly enough they slept through that.**

Bonnie stared as did Kim while Shego slapped her forehead, "Really? I don't even have words for that."

**"Maybe we could have walked through?" Kim asked as she and Bonnie got down into the 'nerd pit'.** (Bonnie felt like gagging) **They were almost halfway through when Bonnie's hand brushed against one of them lightly. The blue man started to slowly open his eyes and saw the Wooly in front of him.**

**"The beast is loose!" He shouted causing everyone else to wake up.**

This time Kim slapped her forehead, "I cannot believe these guys."

"You and me both," Bonnie said disbelief that a single touch woke them up.

**'They can sleep through a racket like earlier, but a simple hand brush wakes them up?' Bonnie thought, as she was tempted to face palm herself for her error. Ron jumped down from where he was before he looked at the Wooly.**

**"Beast, I caught you once and I can do it again." He said as the blue men cheered at the warrior that caught the Wooly the first time.**

[Ron please say that you have a plan,] Wade asked wondering what he was up to.

**"But this time, you won't escape again." He said as he drew the Lotus Blade and threw it. He guided it to hit the Wooly on the side, but he didn't feel any pain, even though he had his eyes closed. Kim and Bonnie were shocked at this, but then smiled as they now saw what Ron had planned. The invisible electric shackles on the Wooly appeared and simply vanished. Ron called the sword back to him as the Wooly felt something that hadn't been felt in a long while, freedom. He stood on his legs with a look of righteous fury.**

"Boo-yea!"

**"We've been tricked!" One of them said as Ron and Yori started climbing up. The little nerds started to fight against them as Bonnie started shooting, and Kim started using her fists. One of them got close and Kim stole the trident shaped weapon. It wasn't until Ron and Yori were halfway up when one of the little blue men noticed them.**

**"They're going after the orb!" One shouted as the two continued to climb.**

**"We can't let them reach the orb!" another said as they swung down and knocked Ron and Yori down into the pit. **

"Agg, so close" Ron muttered.

"Don't worry Ron we haven't lost yet," Kim said knowing that they can get through this.

**Ron and Yori got up and grew their weapons. While the blue men were small and weak they came in great numbers. It helped that Ron and Yori were cutting the top off of weapons to make them useless in a fight.**

**Bonnie shot another one before she turned on the spot and kicked one blue man below the belt. He was lifted over a foot in the air before he was dropped face down in the dirt. The other blue men who saw this cringe while Bonnie scoffed, "Hey, a girl touched him down there, he should be happy."**

"Yeeeaaah, happiness is the last thing he is feeling right now," Shego before she glance at the cringing men, not that she would call them that, at what just happen.

"This is cruel and inhuman," Ron muttered.

**"Yeah somehow happiness might be something he won't feel for a while." Stated Kim as she pole vault over a group of blue men and then knocked them aside. "You know I really need to get a weapon on of these days."**

**The free Wooly knocked blue men back with his fist before he charged toward Ron. Ron jumped on and they charge towards the tower. Blue men were sent flying or squished as they man it to the tower and Wooly started to climb. It was hard as the blue men were stabbing into his backside.**

"C'mon," Kim muttered.

**At the wooly pen, Fazuul opened his eyes. He saw what they were doing and knew this was their moment for freedom. "It is time." He said in a low tone. One by one the Woolies stood up and start to move.**

"Yes back up is coming," Monique shouted pumping her fist.

**"Climb," said Ron as he knocked some blue men from trying to knock them down.**

**"I'm trying," grunted the Wooly in pain from the shocks.**

**Then the blue men notice that the ring to the pit now had the Woolies all around it "Hey," one shouted before he stabbed at them. "Back to your pen!" He said just before Kim had stabbed him in the back as she shouted, "Stop that!" **

**Ron, Yori, Kim, and Bonnie continued to fight, but the Woolies weren't as effective.**

**"We need to destroy that orb!" Yori said as she got on the free Wooly and rode towards it. She reached out her hand towards Ron. He saw and grabbed her hand and was brought on as they stomped on and over the cruel, blue nerds. The Wooly started to climb the tower to reach the orb, but was interrupted as more of the blue men came after them. Fortunately, Ron and Yori cut down the ones that swung after them, but their friend stopped climbing.**

**"Please, Wooly-san, we must reach the top." Yori tried to cheer, but he didn't budge.**

**"I'm sorry. I'm too weak." He said as he struggled to lift himself higher. **

**Ron looked at his sword and the tower. **_**'I can't get there with all these guys coming at us, but maybe.'**_** He thought as got an idea. **

"Ron what are you up too?" Kim asked.

"I am sure Stoppable-san has a plan to help the honorable Wollies." Yori said.

**"Sorry about this." Ron said, and before the Wooly or Yori could ask, he poked the Wooly's rear with the sword.**

**"YWOCH!" was the cry the Wooly made as he jumped quickly and to great heights. Ron and Yori were thrown off and landed in the pit of the blue enemy. The Wooly landed right on target by smashing the orb with his rear.**

The gang blinked, "some plan," Bonnie mumbled while Yori was not sure what to think.

"Hey it worked," Ron argued.

**"Oh no! They destroyed the orb!" one of the enemy said as the orb was smashed. The energy caused a small explosion that singed the Wooly's fur, but it freed the others.**

**"Boo-yeah." Ron said as the newly freed Woolies joined the battle and smashed the small blue men with their fists.**

**"RETREAT!" The supposed leader called as the survivors of the creaturelites rushed back to the ships and took off back to space. **

The group cheered at the victory Ron and the others achieved

**The eldest Wooly came to the teens. "You have freed us from slavery. My people shall prosper in time. As you have aided us, so we shall aid you. Tell me of your needs or desires." The eldest Wooly said as they thought.**

**"You're very kind to offer. We're looking for something." Yori spoke for the group.**

"Does he know a way home?" Ron asked.

"I hope so or at least a lead." Kim replied.

**"Yes, I know. You seek the power to pass through time. You will not find such a power here, but there is one who can." Fazuul then gave them a scroll with a strange symbol on it.**

**"Go towards the northern deserts and seek a shop with the symbol on the scroll. There you will find one who can guide you to what you four seek." Fazuul said as Ron held the simple parchment. **

Kim, Yori and Ron smiled thinking that they have a new chance for their counterparts to get back home. Bonnie crossed her arms but she had a small smile that her friend Tara noticed.

**They bowed to him, and rested for the night. When the dawn came they left, rested and supplied thanks to a few Woolies. As they traveled they thought they heard the elder's voice on the wind.**

**"Go young samurai. Go to meet your destiny." They traveled with a small belief that maybe fate guided their travels.**

Samurai Ron: Sequence Four Ends

"Wow you guys were right," Tara said, "I never seen Bonnie like that."

"And it will never happen." Bonnie added with a huff. "I am not some gun slinging action girl."

"Relax you know you are a spoiled brat here," Monique said, ignoring Bonnie's glare. "But you have to admit you were pretty cool in that world."

"And who knows how many other worlds when you will be like that." Tara added.

"Let's start the next one then," Ron said, "Maybe the next adventure we will see if we get home."

The others agreed and started the next sequence up.


	11. Samurai Ron part 5

Well the poll is now close and here are the results. Remember this is the total from the poll, reviews and pm's.

DRAKIGO: 9 votes

Wizard Thief: 8 votes

The Mummy: 8 votes

Emerald & Kitsune: 7 votes

Your Friendly Neighborhood Possible: 7 votes

Possible Night Warrior: 7 votes

And it was a close race as you can see but DRAKIGO is the winner by a single vote. I would like to thank everyone for their input and opinions. The next chapter shall be DRAKIGO by FAH3. And then I shall do either the Mummy or the Wizard Thief after that.

I will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

"**I Aku, shall rule this world"** Aku in this story

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and is co-written by shadowwriter329.

**Many Possible Worlds**

Samurai Ron: Sequence Five Starts

The sequence opens up and the group is found traveling through a forest.

**It was a beautiful day as the four teens wandered northwards. They had a destination in mind and continued through the wilderness. Fortunately, they had some canteens from the dogs that they saved and managed to find a river, as they needed to refill and drink. Kim started to fill the canteens in silence as the other three drank directly from the water.**

**"I wish I had some bottled or tap water." Bonnie said without her usual attitude, grateful to have water in the first place. Kim finished and handed the canteens back to their respective owners and took a drink herself.**

"Can you complain any more Bonnie?" Kim asked, glad that world was not real to her as she was not sure if she can handle Bonnie's attitude for so long.

**"I'm just grateful to have some water." She said as a sound was heard. It was an innocent doe that had wandered nearby. Ron moved to the side to let the creature drink. **

"That is sweet of you Ron," Kim said, to which Tara and Yori nodded.

If he could he would have nodded, "As you say, no big."

**Yori after a few minutes of drinking had heard something. Ron also got tense since he had been training with Yori a lot and it improved his senses and skills. They gathered their gear and start to run away from the loud sounds of something large getting closer. They panted as they ran right into a clearing. They all were stopped and stared wide eyed. In the center was a large old fashion rocket ship. Around the base were many different people, all human, wearing old fashion space suits. Some had glass domes on their heads.**

Drakken blinked, "Who wears suites like that anymore?"

"I am surprise they even have spacesuits with Aku ruling," Shego added.

**Then the thing that was chasing the gang came through the trees and into the clearing. They were three very large drones shaped like praying mantis. The lead drone seemed to eye the field before it stated in a low tone, "In position illegal technology, and attempting to flee, you must all be terminated." **

Shego let out a whistle, "They guys don't pull any punches."

**And the drone started to change. Holes open in their bodies and claws showing missals ready to use. More missals stuck out from the drone long necks, and lasers popped out of their heads and back. **

Drakken watched the machines in awe before he frowns, _'Why couldn't I have made something like that?'_

"That would be so cool if it was not going to try and hurt them."

**They marched forward and began to attack. Scream filled the men while they tried to run. The drones use their guns to destroy machines around the base and tried to hit several of the people. One drone smashed its way through a loading dock to the rocket. The heroes drew their weapons, while Kim growled remembering she had no weapon yet, and went to save these people.**

"You really need to get something pumpkin, your skill is not really cutting it here."

"I am sure I will find something soon Shego."

**Bonnie ran at one drone just as it fired some missiles. Bonnie seeing they were heading for a group of people used her guns and shot each missile before they got too close. She then aimed for the missiles mounted in the drone's neck and fired. A direct hit causing that missile to blow and made a chain reaction have every missile on the neck blow up destroying the drone.**

Bonnie shot a smirk at Kim, "Looks like I am a bigger help then you Kim."

Kim glared at her.

**Kim cursed again in her head about not having a weapon. She found it ironic that she was now doing Ron's job of distracting the drone. **

"But Kim you would do a much better job than me. Besides I can do your part as easily as you could do mine."

**She used a small platform and jumped. She landed on the drone's head and kicked out one of its eyes. The drone shook its head trying to get her off. Kim jumped from the head to its back to the ground. The drone chased after her not knowing that Yori tired a cable around it head and to the rocket. After a few steps the drone stopped because the cable forced it to stop. While it could not move Kim ran around the drone's legs with a cable wrapping around it. After she was done Yori cut the cable and the drone launched forward. The legs caught causing the machine to trip and fall to the ground. After it crashed Yori drove her blade into its head.**

Kim raised her hand to Yori, "nice teamwork Yori."

Yori smiled and gave Kim a high five, "Indeed, I wish I could work with you and Stoppable-san in real life more often."

**Rufus stood his ground with the last drone. Then he heard someone cry, "Defend the great one!" and he turned to see, Rufus?**

"Huh?" Ron asked.

Rufus was shocked looking at the screen before he cheered, "boo-yea!"

Shego blinked unable to believe what she was seeing, "Your rat real got busy, and juices up."

Drakken could not help but wonder if he could have won if he used an army of those naked mole rats.

**No it was not Rufus, but a bigger more muscle naked mole wearing a blue battle vest. Over ten dozen more like the first clawed up the drone and started to stab and jam it joints. It tried to shake them off but Ron jumped high and cut the head off the drone. But instead of falling to the ground the head shot up into the air but a rocket sticking out and flew out of sight. **

"Oh that can't be good." Ron muttered.

"You think?"

**The head of the mantis shot off somewhere and one of the scientists, who looked oddly enough like Cousin Larry, spoke, "Well, according to my calculations our odds of escaping are now 6,353,072 to 1."**

Kim stared, "Not cousin Larry," she mumbled.

"**Oh no, all these years of work, only to go back to Aku. I can't take it." Another scientist said as he started to cry. His suit got filled up until a young man that looked like James T. Possible with red hair, spoke up, "Cheer up Fredrick, we still have a chance to escape."**

If Kim was not shocked before she was now, "dad?"

Shego frowned, "This is the future so it might be his and your descendent."

**"Easy for you to say James Possible the XXIV. **("Told yea,")** You were just a baby when we were forced to use our science to help Aku build his drones and other evil technologies." The first man, Fredrick, said Kim gasped at this, but a young woman that looked like Vivian Porter spoke up.**

"Her too?" Ron asked.

**"My husband's right!** ("Wait they're married?" Kim asked only to be shushed by Shego and Bonnie.) **We were bound to be discovered at some point in time, and our ages do not mean we're stupid. If anything the Rufus pack and these warriors saved our lives." **

**Bonnie looked at the Rufus pack and snorted, "So your rat got himself some steroids. To think that your runty rat could father something like this."**

"Hey!" Rufus did not take that comment that well. Tara giggled and rubbed his head until he calm down.

**Ron glared, while one of the Rufus, the one wearing the blue vest, and said, "We do not take offense, I as well as my brothers are indeed decedents of Rufus prime. We know tales from his stories of yours and Kim's adventures. We know that you are they one that you are destined to defeat Aku. We are honored to be able to fight by your side."**

**Yori smiled and bowed to the leader Rufus, "The honor is ours."**

**Kim went to the man with her father's name. She also wanted to know what happen to her family since she was sent here. At least with him being part of her family she was looking hopeful. She also wondered if his wife was related to Vivian. As she got nearer the man turned to her and he smiled, "Well it is glad I get to see my many times great aunt. My family has told me many things about you."**

Kim could not help but smile at that.

**Kim could not help but smile and tear up, "my family, were they?"**

**The Vivian look alike answered, "They were fine when the world was enslaved. They seemed sad when you and Ron were gone of course but the survived and adapted. They slowing helped other people under Aku's rule and even we are helping these people find freedom."**

**Kim smiled; happy her family did not change in that time of evil. Then she asked, "Um can I asked, are related to someone named…"**

**"Vivian Porter?" she finished, "Yes I am; she was my many times great grandmother. She helped the Possible family through with her family and James and I just fell in love after all these years of doing what our family does."**

Kim and Ron had tears in their eyes thinking of their families. Shego did not have the heart to say anything and even Bonnie was quite.

**The man, that reminded Kim of cosine Larry, came up to them. "We still have a problem with Aku's forces coming to stop us."**

**"Not a problem," James said, "Anything is possible for a Possible."**

"You know I hate that saying sometimes," Shego muttered.

**Kim gave a small laughed, glad her family motto was still the same as always. Leader Rufus came up and added, "And with the help of the great one and his friends."**

**Yori nodded, "It would be our honor to help the friends of our families." Then she notice something, "however from what I can tell the battle will be in the sky, we are how do you Americans say, grounded and we cannot fly."**

Kim frowned, "True and I am not sure if we will have any smaller ships to fight their drone with."

"Go old school Kimmie," Shego said, "Rocket packs and your skill."

**"Like I said, anything's possible for a Possible." James said as the Larry look alike said, "It was nearly impossible for four people to destroy three of Aku's mantis drones. So with the right modifications, you should be able to fly." The Larry look like alike said as they decided to trust them.**

**"Let us proceed with the training, and Kim, I believe you should have these." The Rufus leader said as he motioned. Two more Rufus' came carrying two tonfa like objects.**

**"These are your weapons now." Rufus Leader said as Kim grabbed the tonfas.**

"Finally," Kim muttered.

**"These seem heavier than normal tonfas." Kim said as she tried them out.**

**"These are Tonfa Blades. We designed them to be used by you. You can unleash the blades by twisting the handle like so." Leader Rufus said as he demonstrated with his own pair, showing the deadly short blades within.**

"Spankin'" Kim said with a grin.

"I can work with it." She said as they began their training and suit design.

**Their measurements were taken before they went through various training exercises. This included riding a bicycle underwater and upside down, zero g simulation, and so own. All of them were in their suits while waiting for their last piece of their suit to be able to fight in battle, the rocket pack. Kim thought it seemed a little small to carry them, as her own packs were bigger. Everybody here besides them seemed to be very cautious with them. The packs were slowing moved toward them on a machine that had arms extended. Ron gulped worried that they will explode when they reach him or worst, fly off and make him lose his pants. Bonnie and Yori were also worried; Bonnie cause all of this for little rockets packs and Yori cause this was so alien to her.**

"All of that for just little packs?" Shego asked in disbelief.

Yori raised a brow, "Strange little objects, do they really hold such power?" she then glance at Rufus and realized that it could true.

**Slowly the packs were strapped into place. Then the Larry look-alike came up fast behind Ron, "Okie Dokie lets go." He cried happily and he slapped Ron pack with both hands hard, twice. The girls just deadpan at that.**

"All that caution and it was not needed." Kim muttered annoyed at getting them worried for nothing. She knew her counterpart felt the same.

**The four were now on a pad ready to test the flight control. The Larry look-alike explained, "Now the flight control is all made with the flex motion wires in your gloves."**

**Ron looked at his gloves, they had tine wired showed and several small circuital pad on the fingers, thumb and palm. The used one of his fingers to touch one as the scientist continued, "This testing is to help with control as they are very sensi-".**

**Ron screamed as he pressed a pad and was sent flying. Yori cried, "Stoppable-sam-EEKKK!" Yori accidentally hit her pads and was also sent flying.**

Kim groaned but she should have seen that coming.

**Bonnie and Kim sighed before Bonnie said to Kim, "I got the ninja girl; you go get your boyfriend. This shouldn't be anything new in that department." **

"Hey!"

**The sad part was that Kim agreed with her.**

"Kiiimmm," Moaned Ron.

**They both flew upward to catch their friends. **

**Ron screams as he was speeding higher and higher. He looked at his gloves and pressed another pad, he jerked and few to the side. Another pad sent him flying in the other direction. Finally he smiled and started to slowly get control of it. He was soon flying around all fancy before he stopped and hovered in the air. He turned to find his girlfriend and maybe help her but found her hovering behind him smiling. "Got the hang of it I see." She said before Yori and Bonnie game flying close to them and stopped next to them. "I think we got this."**

Kim and the other grinned, now they had a fighting chance.

**It was night, and the group had gotten used to the jet pack rockets. Everyone was partying, despite knowing that Aku had started the orbital blockade. They still partied more in the fact that if they succeeded, then they would find a world outside of Aku's rule.**

**"To our new home, where we can use our science for good!" James said as he raised a cup.**

**"It would be great to raise children in a place with clean air." Mrs. Possible said as she rubbed her stomach.**

Kim went wide eyed before she smiled.

**"Indeed, no more Aku." Frederick said as the group looked to the stars and sighed at the dream. Ron, Kim, Yori, and Bonnie also looked up.**

**"My parents weren't the best. They still raised me, but they were really strict. Things could've been better, but they could've been worse." Ron said as he remembered the various things that differed between him and his parents expectations and desires. Bonnie then spoke, "I may want my sisters humiliated, but I don't think I'd wish for them to be enslaved. What Aku did to the dogs was just wrong."**

Ron and Bonnie frowned thinking of their families. Bonnie could agree with her counterpart and thought her sister did not deserve that.

**"I miss mom, dad, and the tweebs. Sure they were embarrassing, but they always did right by me." Kim said remembering her near perfect life. Yori also missed him as she spoke, "I never knew my birth parents, they died in a fire, but Master Sensei took me in. It is my honor to think of him as my father or grandfather." **

Yori wiped a tear from her eye, "While that is not true here and I love my family I still see Master Sensei as a grandfather I never knew."

**James then thought of something, "You know, it may be possible to get you back to your own time." This caught their attention.**

"Can he really do it?" Kim asked.

"Will their quest be finally over?" Yori added.

**"James, you can't be serious. That's only in theory, and even you know about the flipside of it!" his wife said as he nodded.**

**"I know dear, but it's still a chance."**

**"Tell us what you think might work." Kim said as James sighed before speaking, "The ship we'll be using can travel at light speed, and the theory is if you four are in the escape pod when we reach light speed, it should send you faster than light. Theoretically sending you back to your own time."**

**"The opposite of that is sending you further into the future. The theory is solid, but risky." Mrs. Possible said as she looked at them.**

**"They have been known to take risks before." Rufus L said as he looked at them.**

"True," Kim admitted.

**"We'll try it. I think we need to leave, NOW!" Ron said as they began to notice the slightly shaking ground and the lack of wildlife. **

**The party ended right then and there, as they made all final preparations for takeoff. "Checking G-diffuser systems, fuel gauge is good, power at max and everyone's on board. All systems green and counting down in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...ignition!" The rocket took off with very little trouble and just in time as they managed to evade a group of mantis drones that had just caught up to them. The gang was thrust into their seats. Yori groan as she never felt like this before. The rocket car she rode with Roughy and the other dogs felt so much better than this.**

Yori and Bonnie grimaced thinking of how their counterpart must hate that.

**"It is my honor to help these people but sometimes my honor may be over it head sometimes."**

**Kim was looking out the view port into the growing darkness that was space. She sigh thinking of how her father would feel about the journey this rocket ship was going on. Ron saw Kim but before he could say anything Mr. Possible's voice came over their radio. "Kids it time to get ready, Aku space forces are on their way."**

**They got their helmets and went into the air lock. Outside seemed dark yet beautiful at the same time. They had no time to really enjoy it was they spotted the drones coming at them. Bonnie groaned, "Why do they always have to look like bugs?"**

"Not the time Bonnie," Kim said but still shivered at the thought of giant bugs. At least she could handle metal ones.

**The drone were smaller then the beetles drone and red. Bonnie shot a few of them in the head but a few landed on the ship. Their red bodies dug their claws and slammed their spinning drill like beaks into the rocket. The drills started to go through and several of the people inside got a little worry. Ron, Kim and Yori rushed at them while Bonnie tried to keep more from landing. They use their weapons and cut off the head from their body. They seemed pleased with themselves before Mr. Possible said, "Guys the heads are still drilling."**

**The look in horror at seeing he was right. The head were them stabbed with their weapons and then they went to make sure no more ticks attached to the ship.**

"That was annoying," Ron muttered.

**Bonnie shot another one when she noticed another group of drones, this time shaped like mosquitoes, father down the ship. "Guys we have another group of drones below us."**

**The Mosquito suckers jammed their needle noses into the fuel tank. "Guys we are losing fuel."**

**Kim got there first and used her new weapon to jab into the drone and pull it from the ship before cutting it in half. She notices the fuel drops from the needle and cried as Bonnie passed her. "Bonnie! They are sucking the fuel; don't shoot them so close to the ship."**

Bonnie grimace, she seen enough movies to know it was a bad idea to shoot something full of gas, and rocket fuel is worst.

**Bonnie growled, "It is never easy." Before she tackled one of the drones and pulled it away from the ship. She then flew away before she shot the drone where it keeps the fuel and it exploded.**

**Ron slashed at the drone before he looked around, while he could see that some ship escaping might have problems before but this seemed too easy to him. It was until the final wave of wasp drones that shot lasers at him. The four warrior teens started towards them, but missiles were shot from the wasp drones. They managed to dodge the initial wave.**

[I wonder why those drones missed so easily.] Wade asked. [They are in space and rockets are not the best weapon to use.]

"We are about to find out Wade." Kim muttered.

**"This is too easy." Bonnie said as Mrs. Possible's voice came on the comm, "Those wasp drones are equipped with heat seekers!" The warning came alarmed as they noticed the seeker missiles, as they got close. They kept dodging the missiles and lasers and couldn't keep up forever.**

**"We have to get rid of those missiles!" Kim said as they continued to dodge the oncoming fire.**

"Don't say stuff like it is easy," Bonnie said.

Monique nodded, "Sorry Kim but not everyone is as good as you."

Shego rolled her eyes but agreed, most people weren't as good as Kim and herself. The ninja girl maybe but she is not that bright when it comes to stuff in the modern world. And Ron just recently began to bring his game.

**"No duh, but how?" Bonnie asked as Ron got an idea, "Follow me girls!" Ron then dived right into the swarm of robotic wasps and the wasps charged towards them. The girls followed him, though they were scared without knowing Ron's plan. He then rose up, and they followed him to cause the missiles to change targets and destroy the wasp drones. The robots pulled back as the ship readied to blast off. They made it back to the ship and sat down in the escape pod to initiate the plan.**

**"Alright gang, I'm going to strap you in the seat. When we reach warp speeds you should eject." Mr. Possible said, but the wasps were joining together for some reason. The wasps started to form together.**

[That's can't be good.]

"No you don't say," Shego said sarcastically

**"Something's wrong. The wasps are forming something." Frederick said as they finished.**

**"It's a giant laser!" Mrs. Possible said as they formed. Ron heard this and started to get unstrapped.**

**"What are you doing!?" Bonnie asked as Ron started to go out. He turned and simply said, "I'm doing what's right." Kim and Yori also got unstrapped and followed.**

"Are you two crazy?" Bonnie asked while Tara nodded.

**"I'll follow you Stoppable-sama." Yori said, as she also stepped out with Ron.**

**"I'm not leaving my best friend behind." Kim said. Bonnie was confused since Mr. Possible's voice came, "If you go out now then you won't be able to get back in time! The chances of them hitting us at this speed are 312 to 1!"**

**Ron didn't pay him any heed, but only said, "I can't take those odds." He then rocketed out with Kim and Yori. Bonnie stayed, but something told her to go.**

"What!" said girl exclaimed wondering why her counterpart was even consider going.

**"I know I'm going to regret this." She said as she unstrapped and left with them. **

**The gang stopped in front of the rocket ship as the giant laser glowed ready to fire. Ron had the Lotus Blade out and gathering his energy. The giant laser fired its glower hot beam at the ship. It seemed even against the odds, the beam would have hit the ship. Ron and the Lotus Blade glowed a light blue and the blade changed into a shiny shield that seemed almost like a mirror.**

**The beam hit the shield and started to push Ron back. The girl got behind him and helped hold him steady. They rockets packs got hot and glowed red from the force they were admitting. Finally the beam was bounced back at the laser.**

"Boo-yea!" cried Ron while the teens cheered at the chance they saved their families.

**The wasps gathered to gather exploded for their own attack. The gang was thrown back towards the planet below. James Possible watched from his screen was they slowly went out of sight. His wife placed her hand on his. "They will be alright." She said with a slight smile.**

**"I know dear, like I said, anything is possible for a Possible." He smiled and threw a switch.**

**The fell faster and gather even more speed. They started to glow and heat up as they entered the atmosphere. "If we life through this I will kill you stoppable!" shouted Bonnie over the force they were going at.**

Ron could not help but gulp, and as the girl gained a new happy trigger finger he was worried.

**Ron gulped and his whole body shakes and he stared at nothing but the starry sky with the light and heat around the edges.**

**It felt like forever before they hit the ground with a mighty crash. Somehow they were all alive and they groaned as the climbed out of the holes they just made. Their suits were trashed and the rocket packs just burning husks remaining. "He, he, we made it," said Ron before he ducked and scream as Bonnie shot at him, not really aiming.**

"Bonnie," Kim cried.

"I warned him; beside blame the other me…that sound weird."

**As they took everything off Kim watched as a star streaked before it vanished in a bright dot. She knew that was the last of her family, finally free. They will live on free to live the life they chose. She wiped a tear from her eyes as Ron place a hand on her shoulder.**

**"It's okay Kim; they will be fine. And they will be even better when he get back home and stop Aku in the first place."**

"Yes Possible-san they will make sure that evil monster will not hurt our families anymore." Yori said placing a hand on her shoulder.

**Kim smiled as she looked at her friends around her and gave each of them a hug. They then turned and stepped forward and shouted at the sky, "YOU HEAR THAT AKU! WE WILL NOT STOP TILL HE HAVE RETURNED TO THE PAST AND FREE NOT JUST OUR FAMILIES BUT ALL OF THE FAMILES YOU HAVE RUIN! YOU CAN THROW ANYTHING AT US BUT WE WILL NOT PAUSE, WE WILL NOT FALL AND WE WILL WIN!"**

"Feeling better now?" Shego asked surprise as the other for the shout.

"I'm sure she is." Kim replied.

**The others watched her all smiling and had new hope for the future.**

**Aku scowled as he watched this speech, ****"****A noble speech I am sure but useless. But you are more skilled then I have first thought. So little Kitsune, you might not be a match for me but it seems anyone in my future does not make you feel fear. You are a problem for when I face your little samurai.****" ****He then got any evil grin, ****"****Perhaps I should even out the playing field a bit for you little Kitsune; you and that foolish little samurai.****"**** His evil laugh fills his fortress as he planned.**

"I do not like the sound of that." Kim said.

"What can he do to even the field?" Shego asked aloud.

The other shrugged as the sequence ended.

Samurai Ron: Sequence Five Ends

Ron got of the animus and stretched, "Well at least we are able to help those people out."

The other nodded before Tara asked "Who is going in next?"

At once Kim and Shego pointed to one another, wanting the other one to go into the one they want. Both glared, "On no princess I already went in you can go in and be proven wrong."

"And no one beside Drakken saw it so you can go again."

The others sighed as they kept at it, Drakken turned to the other, "Shall I send one of my drone to go and get some snake for us?"


	12. DRAKIGO part 1

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by FAH3.

**Many Possible Worlds**

The group was able to end the argument without resorting to a fight. Ron suggested that they group would vote to see who would go in next. Since Ron already went into the animus he was out. So they vote to see Shego's world as Dracula and the one where Kim was a thief. It was close but in the end the group was more interested in what happen in Shego's world so she would go into it. Shego was still trying to talk her way out of it. "Can you guys even handle it? There will be blood, lot and lots of it. There are death scene when you cringe and not to mention the se-"

"Sounds like you are scare to go back in." Kim said with a smirk.

Shego glared, "hey I am trying to see if you guys can handle it. Hell your nerdling is too young to watch if this was a movie."

Wade chuckled [I will censor the stuff out on my screen. And if that is not enough I will shut it off. It can't be that bad.]

Shego huffed "Fine whatever, don't blame me if you guys are having nightmare because of this."

Kim snorted, "Please I am sure we have seen scarier movies."

Shego got into her face, "but this is real and has your faces on it. Hell the only one I know that didn't die are you, me, the sidekick and the new blond girl and that is only because I never seen her in there at all."

Kim frowned, before turning back to group. The teens look at one another before they nodded. Shego sighed and got into the animus, "Let's get this over with."

Drakken started the animus up and had his drone pass the snacks, drinks and popcorn he sent it out to get. Inside the main flame Shego took a deep breath before letting it out, _'Alright girl you can do this. You been through this before and a second run will not kill you. Hell you will enjoy several parts.'_

DRAKIGO: Sequence One Starts

The imagine started to rapidly come together into that of castle and Shego wearing armor.

**1462**

**In the country of Transylvania, an army of thousands had gathered outside the walls of a massive castle fortress. They stood waiting for their leader and commander who, at that moment, was inside the chapel. With the fall of Constantinople, the Muslim Turks had quickly begun to spread their influence all throughout Eastern Europe with a vast superior force. All of known Christianity was now at risk of being wiped away in the wake of a holy war. It now rested upon the shoulders of the armies that waited for their leader, a Romanian knight that was a member of the sacred order of the Dragon. They had pledged to defend their church against all sworn enemies of Christ. And with the Turks almost on their doorstep, they had to stop them here and now. **

"Oh man I did not finish school to be stuck in a history lesson." Ron moaned.

"Shut it sidekick," Shego said. "This is important to the story and why 'I' became Dracula. So sit down and shut up."

Ron gulped, telling that Shego was still in a bad mood.

**So before a large stone cross that sat in front of a stain glass mosaic, the knight prayed to God for a victory in the battlefield. The woman that was knelt next to the knight was praying that her lover would return to her alive and well.**

**As both finished their prayers and crossed themselves, the woman quickly leapt into her lover's arms as fresh tears began to fall. She couldn't help but cry as she felt the knight's armored arms circle her in a tender and loving embrace. She always felt safe when she was being held by her love.**

**"Why do you cry?" the knight asked her while stroking the weeping woman's red hair in an effort to calm her worry.**

Tara blinked, "hey Kim does that woman look like you?"

Kim looked at the red hair woman, "I guess she kinda does. Shego?"

"I'm not saying anything."

**"Please, don't leave. I feel that something will happen to you. Ever since you announced that you would fight, I have had this terrible feeling that something will happen." The young woman said as her tears ran down her face and stained her white and blue dress.**

**"Nothing bad will happen to me."**

**"But how can you be sure?" she asked.**

**"Hear me now, my immortal beloved. The bond we share is so strong, that not even death can conquer it. No matter what happens this day, I will find my way to you." The knight said as they broke their embrace and they gazed into each other's emerald eyes. "And when I return, you will be my wife. Even if it is in my eyes alone." The knight said as she kissed her true love on her pouting lips.**

Ron whistled, Kim and the other girls blinked, "Ah you are the knight right Shego?"

"Yeah, so?"

"It's just coming in as a shock that you are kissing a girl."

"Listen my girl here, and by that I mean me, just so happens to be into women. Anyone has a problem with that?" they could all hear the threatening tone in her voice.

"I'm all for free love, I was just surprise that's all," Kim said raising her hand while the other girls shook their head to show they have no problem, even Bonnie as she knew not to mess with that woman.

Shego smirked_, 'Wait till you find a world where you are one princess, I will wait for your reaction.'_

**For so many years, she had done her best to not let anyone else know that she was a woman. No one knew but her lover, Elizabeta. The one person she trusted more than herself, and the one thing she prized more above all else. Despite years of her reclaiming her birthright and bringing order to her land in the most horrid and violent ways possible, the one thing that allowed her to keep any trace of her humanity intact was her beloved Elizabeta. Despite the fact that both of them were women or the church would not recognize their union, she didn't care. To her, Elizabeta was and always will be her wife.**

Tara and Yori sniffed as they had tears in their eyes. Monique wipe a tear from her eye as well, "So romantic," she muttered before handing Rufus a tissue for him to blow his nose.

**"I know it's pointless of me to ask, but please. Will you stay?" Elizabeta asked as she caressed her lover's face in one hand and brushed away her long raven hair with another.**

**"I must fight. I do not have a choice in this matter." She said.**

**"Then please, be safe. And come back to me, my love." She said as she kissed her one last time.**

**Slowly and unwillingly, their kiss came to an end as they let go of each other's hands. With one steady deep breath, the knight placed her helmet over her head that hid her face and left the sanctuary of the chapel and her castle. She walked into the midst of her gathered army that cheered for her as she came to her waiting horse. With tears in her eyes and worry in her heart, Elizabeta watched as her true love leave to battle an insurmountable force that wanted nothing more than to lay waste to them and what they were risking their lives to defend. She just prayed and asked for God to keep her beloved safe from harm. She knew there was a chance that her beloved may not return from the battle, but she didn't want to think about it. She refused to. For if Elizabeta were to lose her true love, she didn't know what she would do.**

Kim smiled sadly, knowing that something was going to happen. _'They really do love each other.'_

The scene change and the group saw the middle of a battle. They cringe seeing the details and people dying. Wade felt sick before he shuts his connection off to check on it later, hopefully when they were not in the sequence.

**With a feral scream of both passion and primal rage, she swung the heavy blade of her sword and watched the weapon sink itself deep into the chest of the Turk in front of her. A satisfied, if not sadistic, smile spread across her face under the helmet she wore as she watched the soldier scream his last breath in utter agony. Blood seeped from the deadly wound she had inflicted upon him while his armor and the tunic he wore were stained crimson before falling into the ground in a lifeless heap. As she jerked her weapon from the fresh corpse, she quickly looked around her for another opponent to cut down before she realized that there weren't any more. The massive force that outnumbered her own had either run away or was now dying or lay dead on the battlefield. How long had this battle been going on? Had it been days, or maybe even weeks? Perhaps it had been months or longer? She didn't know. All the days seemed to have blended together since the fighting had started. As she tried to regain her breath, she still couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes. Her armies had laid waste to the Turks and their camp while what was left of their forces burned with the light of the setting sun.**

**Bodies lay at her feet all around her, not all of them sharing the same death. Some had been stabbed or hacked by the blade of a sharp sword or axe, others lay with their bodies pierced by arrows, and some were trampled by horses or the massive numbers of either army. But she turned her attention to another location, one in which she had ordered to have been made special and an example of. From where she stood, she could see the fate of the high-ranking officers of the Turkish army, and enjoyed watching as they suffered in the way she saw fit. When she was younger, only a child at the time, she and her younger brothers had been captured by the Turks. They had spent their entire childhood as their prisoners, and were finally freed when their father had been killed by those he would have called friend. It had taken her some time, and she had slaughtered many to do so, but she reclaimed her family's kingdom.**

"Hell has no fury then a woman's scorn," Shego muttered with a dark chuckle, "Payback's a bitch baby!"

**As part of the revenge she lusted for against the Turks, she watched them suffer. The punishment she had placed upon these bastards was one she was very well known for, and had earned her blood soaked title. The Impailer. **

The group then looked away or felt sick at the scene of those impaled. Ron cringe covering his butt as he saw those wooden stakes going up their asses. He would not wish that on anyone.

**But a simple spear through their stomach and watching them slide wasn't enough. No, not for robbing her of the childhood she could never reclaim. Losing a part of her life she could never get back, no. It wasn't enough by far. Instead, sharpened poles of the roughest and harshest wood were made and shoved into their anus before they were lifted vertically into the air. She enjoyed listening to their screams of torment and anguish as their own bodies betrayed them and allowed them to slide ever lower down the poles she had placed them on. **

Drakken had to leave the room while the other fought to keep their snacks down.

**Removing her helmet and looking into the distant sunset, she withdrew the bronze cross that had been tied around her waist and brought it level to her face as she pressed her forehead against it.**

**"Praise be to God. I am victorious." She said as she kissed the bronze symbol and looked up at the setting sun. As she did so, she couldn't help but feel that something was very wrong. As she gazed at the setting sun, the feeling began to grow as she began to feel more and more uneasy. What could it be, though? This didn't make any sense to her at all. The army had been defeated, the Turks had been halted. She and Elizabeta could finally – Elizabeta! **

'_Oh no,'_ Kim thought remembering the story of Dracula.

**Since the day they realized their love for each other, a unique bond had formed between them. And right now, through that bond, she could tell something was terribly wrong. She had to get back to Transylvania at once!**

**"A HORSE! I NEED A HORSE!" she screamed as loud as she could to her soldiers.**

**"You can have mine, sire." One of the Calvary soldiers said as they dismounted and allowed his leader to mount his stead. "Your majesty, what is the matter?" he asked her.**

**"There's something wrong. I have to return home at once!" she said before she rode away as fast as she could on the horse, dropping the bronze cross as she did so. She didn't care if she rode to the horse to death, she needed to make it back to the castle as fast as possible. As she did so, the bronze cross she had left behind sank into the wet and soft mud as a pool of blood began to cover it.**

"Please make it," Yori said while Tara nodded, worry for the happy couple as she dubbed them.

Kim and Monique frowned sadly knowing the story and what was to come next.

**The horse was tired and exhausted as she brought it to a full stop into the courtyard of her castle. As it panted and wheezed for a moment of rest and gasps of fresh air, the young knight quickly dismounted the horse as she gazed about the castle. Already she knew that something was very wrong. The atmosphere of the servants and various others were grim as they kept their gazes cast downward and kept themselves silent with their solemn movements. Something had happened while she was away. Was it Elizabeta? What had become of her? She needed answers.**

**"YOU!" she shouted as she saw one of the stable keeper's come to take care of her horse. The young stable boy immediately froze in place as he saw the young knight coming toward her and practically tower over her. "What has happened here? SPEAK!"**

**"Y-you're alive?" the stable boy asked in shock.**

"Oh that can't be good," Ron muttered.

Rufus nodded worried.

**"Of course I'm alive. Now explain to me what's been happening in my absence." As she pushed her dirty and sweat soaked raven hair out of her face.**

**"I-in the ch-chapel, my lord." The stable boy said as he pointed to the large church that she and her beloved had been praying in only days ago.**

"Please be alright, please be alright," Tara repeated with her eyes closed and hand together. Bonnie looked at her friend but went back to the screen unable to look away.

**Not waiting to hear more, the knight ran as fast as she could toward the chapel. She could see many people looking up as she ran. For some strange reason, all of them seemed to be surprised that she was there. Why should they be? This was her castle, and it was her lands in which she ruled over? The answers she needed had better lay inside the walls of the chapel. As she finally reached the large doors and threw them open, everything inside her stopped working. **

"Wait what has happen?" Yori asked.

"I don't know." Ron answered.

"Be quite and you will find out," Shego growled angrily. She was feeling all the emotion her counterpart was feeling and could not help but feel the sadness seeping into her heart. _'Damn her,' _Shego thought, _'she really loved her.'_

**Her blood felt like it had turned to ice froze in its place while her heart seemed to stop and felt like it would explode at any moment. Her eyes wide open with pure shock and terror at the same time as she gazed at the foot of the altar and large stone cross at the end of the chapel. Surrounded by three priests was her beloved Elizabeta, laying still and looking as white as the first fallen snow.**

Gasps were heard and Tara started to cry, "Why? They were in love. She can't die." Yori rubbed her back comforting her.

The others felt sadness and even bonnie had to look away. Kim sat frozen looking at the woman that looked so much like her.

**Her body felt like it couldn't move, but she forced herself to do so. She couldn't feel her limbs, causing her to stumble as she moved toward Elizabeta's still form. Forcing herself to crawl, she did not stop until she was on her knees next to her beloved bride. Her hair, as well as her white and blue dress, were all soaking wet. Parts of the dress were stained red as she saw thin trails of blood flowing from down her mouth and nose. Her red hair that seemed to once glow like the sun was now all matted and stuck together. As she tried to stroke the soft tresses, she was shocked to see her hands soaked in blood. The young knight began shaking her head in denial as she placed the same hand against her forehead and quickly withdrew it like it had been burned. But sadly, it was the opposite. Her skin was as cold as ice with no warm breath escaping from her body. As she looked at Elizabeta's still form, she could see the back of her head had been bashed in.**

More tears feel as they looked seeing how much that looked like Kim and to see someone they know, some more than others, lay dead before them. If someone had looked closely at Shego they would have notice a single tear had fallen, _'Damnit! I already went through this once, why is it so hard to go through it again,'_ she thought as she held 'her' lover in her arms.

**"Who did this?" the knight asked, but received no answer. She then looked upward and glared at the gathered priests before she spoke again. "WHO DID THIS TO HER?" she demanded from them.**

"Yes, who was it and bring them to justice." Yori muttered as she wiped her eyes.

**"It was a messenger from the Muslim Turks." The head priest said as he stepped forward. "We refused to let him enter, thinking he was an assassin. So he fired an arrow into the castle with a message attached to it. It stated that you had been fallen in battle." The priest said to her.**

**"What does that have to do with – with this?" the knight demanded from him.**

"Why would they lie like that?" Ron asked unable to help himself. "What is the point of that?"

**"She believed you were dead. Without you, she saw no reason to continue living. She flung herself into the river and struck her head on one of the rocks." The priest said before he withdrew a rolled message from his robes and handed it to the young knight. "This was found near the window after her body was retrieved from the river."**

**The knight took the note and quickly unrolled it. One thing the knight saw on the letter were the stains of where several drops of liquid had fallen onto the parchment. It was obvious that the stains had been tears. She had been crying while she had written the letter. It read,**

_**"My beloved Impress is gone. I have nothing without her warmth in my life. May God re-unite us in heaven, and may we always be together for all eternity."**_

The tears started to rise up again, Tara held onto Yori as the two tried to find some comfort in this, _'She would die for her love.'_

**Everything in her mind slipped away as her heart seemed to crack and then break itself apart at the seams. This was not supposed to happen, not this. She had defeated them. Wasn't it enough that they took her childhood from her? That they were responsible for her father, her family being taken from her? And now this. They took the light in her life away from her. She had been everything to her. She did this, all this, for her. She did this so they could have a life together and be happy. Everything she had envisioned for them, everything she had dreamed for them to have was now gone. Living with her as her wife, growing old together, maybe even finding a child and raise it as theirs, was now all gone. Every single hope and desire she ever had and wanted was nothing more than dust in the wind. Why did this happen? Why? She wanted to know why. WHY?**

**"She has committed a mortal sin." The priest said to the knight as she wept over her lost love. "She has taken her own life, there is no saving her. She is damned for all time."**

Kim looked down; while she knew this she still felt sadness as the woman has done nothing wrong.

**"NOOOO!" the knight screamed as she leapt to her feet and kicked over the bowl that held the holy water as the priests jumped back in fear. "Is this my reward for defending God's church? For sacrificing the life of my men and risking my own, only for her to suffer?" the knight demanded.**

**"It is God's law!" another priest shouted at her.**

**"THEN I WILL SERVE HIM NO MORE!"**

They cause the whole grip to spring up and look at the Shego on screen.

**"Blasphemy! You dare risk damnation?"**

**"I DEMAND HE COME BEFORE ME AND TELL ME WHY I HAD TO LOOSE HER! I DEMAND HE TELL ME WHY SHE SHOULD SUFFER FOR ALL ETERNITY WHEN SHE WAS AN INNOCENT! HER ONLY SIN WAS LOIVING ME!"**

Shego felt the anger burning through her; she would not be all that surprise if her power flared to live.

**"It is not our place to question the will of God!"**

**"I'D RATHER BE DAMNED THAN TO EVER SERVE HIM IF THIS IS MY REWARD FOR DEFENDING HIS HOUSE! AND I BANISH EVERY SINGLE OF YOU THAT FEED FROM HIM!"**

**"Repent! Repent your ways!" another priest cried out.**

**"I SAID BE GONE FROM MY SIGHT! BE GONE, OR I SHALL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU DIE THE SAME WAY CHRIST DID ON THE CROSS! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the knight screamed as she drew her sword and jammed it into the center of the large stone cross that sat on the altar.**

Kim gulped, never seeing her rival like that. She could feel for her, for if Ron had died and was treated like that. Ron had similar thoughts

**The priests began to pray and cross themselves as the quickly ran away from the church, not wanting the Lord's wrath that they knew the knight was fixing to suffer. With the chapel now empty, the knight collapsed to her knees and cradled the frail and limp form of her lover in her arms as she cried out in agony and grief. The pain and emptiness that filled her seemed to be without limits as she cried out in anguish. It seemed there was now nothing for her anymore. Just nothing. As she clung to her lover's body, she failed to hear the footsteps that entered the sacred chapel and slowly approached her while also observing the scene before him. He couldn't help but feel a slight bit of remorse and pity for the knight as he stepped closer to her.**

**"It is a horrible feeling, isn't it? The loneliness. The hopelessness." The man said to her.**

"Who's that?" Yori asked

**"I thought I told you to be gone from my sight." The knight said.**

**"I'm not one of those self-serving sycophants, my Lady." The man said, causing the knight to turn and look at the man wearing strange robes.**

**"You know I'm a – a,"**

**"A woman? Yes, I know. I've known for some time." The man said as he stepped next to the altar so he could face the knight better as she set her beloved's body back down.**

"I do not like this guy," Bonnie said crossing her arms, "he sounds like a stalker."

Monique nodded, ""That's right, kick his butt to the cruve."

**"Who are you?" she asked him.**

**"Just an observer. I've been keeping my eye on you for some time now."**

**"Why me?"**

**"Why not?" the stranger asked as he knelt down to be eye level with her. "You are a unique one. So much has been taken from you, and you've had to suffer for it as well. So many other people in your position would have given up by now. But not you. Instead, you choose to fight back against those that would oppress you and keep you down."**

**"I believe in delivering justice. I believe in an eye for an eye."**

"But that would leave the world blind," Kim muttered.

**"Except that belief leaves both blind. But what if I had something to offer you?"**

**"If you're the devil come to trick me, I'm not interested."**

**"I'm not the devil. But I will admit that I have lived for a long, long time. I have seen many things, and have come to many different conclusions. For I do not believe in death." He said to her.**

**"You speak in riddles."**

**"As are many things in life. For one, I believe your beloved is not lost to you."**

**"She's dead."**

"What can he do?" Yori asked, "The dead can not be brought back to live."

**"So? I have come to believe that we do not ascend to a kingdom in the sky when we die. Instead, I believe we are reborn into a new life. A chance to live this life again, and learn from the mistakes of our past lives. Of course, it may take several years though. But I believe that this is the case with your – pet. That she is not lost to you." The man said and saw that his words were causing the knight to think. "I can offer you a way to wait for her return. A way to defeat time ravishing you until you're dead. A way to cheat the reaper." The man said to her.**

**"What are you?" the knight asked the man in front of her.**

**"Let's just say that I'm a man of wealth and taste." He said as he smiled, and revealed a set of fangs to extend and grow over his canines. **

"Vampire," Ron muttered seeing the teeth.

**The knight immediately backed away from the man as fast as she could as she clutched her sword tightly.**

**"Nosferatu!" she said and saw the man's charming smile turn soar.**

"Huh?" Ron asked,

"It's another word for vampire." Kim muttered unable to take her eyes off the screen.

**"A barbaric and simple term for my kind." He said as he stood, stepped around Elizabeta's body, and stopped a few feet away from the knight. "Why do you hesitate then? Draw your sword and strike me down, if you wish." The man said to her.**

**She should. She had heard the horror stories and legends around these – these creatures of the night. These monsters that kill for food. So why couldn't she do it? What was keeping her from drawing her blade and striking this monster this down now? She didn't hesitate in the least when she killed the Turk forces, so why not this one man?**

**"Y-you look like a – a,"**

**"A man? Like I'm still human? It is part of our way. We can still feel, still taste, still enjoy the pleasures of the flesh. But we are predators, and we must feed." He said to her as he cautiously took a few steps closer.**

_**"He's admitting it. Now's my chance. Draw your sword, you fool! Kill him! Kill him now before he kills you, damn it!"**_** her brain was screaming at her. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to kill this monster in front of her now! So why couldn't she? Who was she trying to fool? She knew exactly why.**

_'No no no no no no. don't listen to him.'_ Kim thought but she knew it was no use.

**"C-can I – can I really wait for her? Is what you say – really possible?" she asked him.**

**"Of course it's possible. But if you want to search the oceans of time for her, you must give up this mortal coil. You must forsake this life and embrace the life I have beyond the realm of mortal understanding." He said to her as he started to smile again ever so slightly.**

**The knight closed her eyes for a moment before she looked up once more. Her features hardened and became unreadable as she drew her sword and held it steady in front of her. She held the weapon steady for a few moments as the man began to think he had made a mistake. He was judging whether or not to flee from the chapel before the knight dropped her sword and loosened her chest plate. The armor covering her torso fell to the stone floor with a loud bang as she ripped the thick shirt underneath to expose her neck.**

**"Make it quick." She said as she closed her eyes.**

The teens look down sad that Shego was force to make such a choice.

**The man's smile grew as he came closer to her, and breathed in her scent deeply. He could smell the anticipation in her as he heard her heart quicken and her blood gain speed through her veins. The smell of a man expecting what was to come next was invigorating, of course. But when it came from a woman, it just seemed so much more intoxicating. He had to control himself from drooling and almost felt an orgasm overcome him as he brushed her dark hair away and felt the heat from her body. The knight flinched slightly as she felt her fingers on her collarbone, shoulder, and neck. It was warm, but barley. Like a strange mixture of warmth and ice at the same time. She could feel his breath on her neck as he came closer, but tried her best to prepare herself for the pain that she knew would come soon. The man's smile grew as his brown eyes turned red and he bit down.**

**The knight gasped as she reached up and tightly clutched the man's dark cloak. The pain was intense at first, but only at first. Now that she could feel him feeding from her, the sensations that followed were so much different. It was pleasurable as he fed. She could feel herself growing weaker, but she also felt a sudden rush of ecstasy and lust take hold of her as she felt herself growing weaker in the knees. It was almost like the first time she had made love to someone all over again.**

"Shego?" Kim asked.

"Not now, feeling weak," Shego muttered.

**The man rose up and gasped for air, almost as if he had been underwater for hours. He hadn't tasted blood so rich and fool of life in so long, he needed to relish the taste and feeling as it spread through him like a warm ale. He held the knight in his arms, keeping her head raised as he looked down at her and wiped away the little bit of blood that had dribbled down his lips and down his chin. She was having trouble staying awake now. Every inch of her body felt like she had just slipped into a bath that had gone cold, and felt weaker than she could remember. She wondered if this was how it felt to faint as the man holding her bit the cloth covering his wrist and ripped it open with his teeth. Her eyes went wide for a moment as she saw him bite into the flesh of his wrist and saw cherry red blood begin to poor down his arm like a small river.**

**"I have drained you to the point of death. You now have a choice that I never had. If you want, you can embrace death. But if you truly want to be like me and search for your lost lover, then take back the blood that I have stolen from you." He said as he lowered his bleeding wrist to the knight's mouth.**

**She was hesitant at first. She questioned her motives as she looked at the blood dripping down onto her neck. But then she saw her beloved lying on the floor, cold and there was any chance she could find her again, to feel her warmth and love in her arms again, then she had to take it. **

The group watched as Shego drank the blood, unable to understand what was happening.

**She reached up and clutched the wrist, not even sure if her grip on it was tight or not, and pressed it to her lips. She then began to drink the blood that was flowing from the wound and into her waiting mouth. It was bitter with a large taste of copper. Not appealing to her at all. Ash she drank more of the blood, the taste began to change. It tasted sweeter somehow. Rich and flavorful, like she was partaking of a rare wine. As she drank more of the blood, she felt her strength return to her as well as the erotic feelings that were flowing through her mind. She wanted more, so much more. She was ready to rip the wrist off of the arm to drink more before she felt a sharp stabbing sensation in her chest. She pushed the wrist away as she cried out in pain and clutched her chest tightly. As the pain grew, she curled herself into a fetal position as the pain became unbearable burning that seemed to spread throughout her body. What had she just done to herself? If she had watched her beloved's body as she clutched her body, she would have seen one tear form from her closed eyes and fall down her cheek to the ground below.**

Shego gritted her teeth, _'I got through this before, I can go through this again.'_

Kim and the other cringes, thinking of how painful that looked. _'How can she stand it?'_ Kim thought.

**"It will pass in a moment. The infection is taking hold inside of you; changing your body." He said as he flexed his wrist and watched as the wound he had inflicted upon it heal. "The things you will be able to do and see is beyond imagination. And I will teach you everything you will ever need to know." He said as he crawled over to her and leered at her prone and aching form. "History will record of the things we will accomplish together. No kingdom has ever seen what we will become. An undying queen of untold beauty. With me at your side, you will forget about the pathetic,"**

The girls flinched and Ron looked at them, "What?"

"He really should not have done that." Monique said.

Tara nodded, "She loves Elizabeta. To have someone try and push his way into her heart. I know she will be beyond anger."

"In other words, he's a dead man standing," Bonnie finished.

**He never finished his sentence as the knight's hand shot upward and clutched his throat tightly and began to cut off his air supply. Her body was in such pain and torment that she doubted even those she made suffer ever felt agony such as this. But as she glared at the man in front of her, she pushed through the pain and forced her mind to act. Pure will and determination were driving her as she stood to her feet and felt her breathing become ragged with her rage.**

**"I should have known." She growled at the man. "Human or Nosferatu, all of you men are the same. You think I can love something like you, when I held true in my hands?" she demanded from the vampire as she pushed him back towards the alter in the church. "You saw yourself a king in MY kingdom? How dare you!" she said to him.**

**"This – is im-impossible!" he said as he saw the hatred and rage grow in her eyes. He could see that she was still in pain, but he never saw a human ever tolerate it like this woman was doing now. What kind of human was she?**

'_If she is anything like the Shego I know then that would not stop her.'_ Kim thought.

**"How – DARE YOU!" she screamed at him as she began to crush his windpipe in her hand.**

**"What a-are you – doing?" he choked as he saw her draw closer to him and looked on in fear and horror as her eyes changed from green to a deep blood red.**

**"I am Shego Dracula. The blood is the life." She whispered to him. "And it shall be mine!" she growled before she tore into his neck and let the vampire's agonized screams of pain echo throughout the chapel.**

"And so it begins," Kim mutters.

DRAKIGO: Sequence One Ends

Shego sighed as the sequence ends, "I hated that part. Very painful." She said aloud.

"You okay Shego?" Drakken asked as he peeked into the room.

"Yeah just give me a breather. When the next sequence starts I will be as good as new."

"Ah miss Shego?" Tara asked, "Can you tell us how does blood taste like?" she notices the others stare at her, "Just curiosities." She mutters with a blush.

Shego laughed, "I can only taste what my counterpart taste. It is different but I would not recommend it."

Kim sighed, "So we ready to go?" wanting to know where everyone they know would turn up like Shego said and how she played in this.

"Fire away." Shego said with a grin.


	13. DRAKIGO part 2 A

Hello again, and welcome to another chapter. Please forgive me for the wait, I was taking a break and vacation for a week to relax but I am back and ready for more. Now on with the show. Also please read the note at the bottom as it is very important.

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by FAH3.

**Many Possible Worlds**

DRAKIGO: Sequence Two Starts

**1897**

**Ronald Stoppable, a struggling clerk in the law firm of Tompkins and Barkin, **(Wait, I am working for Mr. Barkin? Aww man!")** let a depressed sigh escape him as he looked at the fog covered and bleak streets of London. After spending several hours at a desk, he had to stretch his legs. This was not the life he had imagined for himself when he was younger. He saw himself using his natural gifts to become a highly skilled chef and possibly opening his own restaurant. Of course, like so many other things, that required money. The one necessary evil in the world he didn't have. And since his father had been in actuary in a law firm, he had used his connections in order for Ronald to find work. Now here he was, miserable. While it seemed that others were going up in life, he was stuck slightly below the middle. And he was taking his fiancée, Kimberly Anne Possible, with him.**

Kim and Ron blinked; they were going to be married?

Monique laughed and wrapped her arms around her friend, "Congrats you two. I call maid of honor."

"Mo!" Kim exclaimed blushing, "we are not getting married yet."

Monique smiled at her, "yet is the key word, so I am sticking my claim before someone else buts in."

**Kimberly, or KP as he usually called her, had been his best friend since they were children. He didn't know why, but it felt like everything was always balanced in the world whenever they were together. Her father, Dr. James T. Possible, was one of the most brilliant men of science he had ever met. He even had theories and ideas on how it may one day be possible for men to one day walk on the moon. **

"I thought we already did?" Ron asked.

"Ron the time there is 1897." Kim started, "Rockets are but a dream to a man in that time."

**Ronald couldn't help but chuckle at that idea. Kimberly's mother, Anne, was a brilliant woman in her own right. Despite being a woman, she was a master in the realm of medical science. In her youth, she had disguised herself as a man and attended medical school. **(Kim smiled seeing how her mom made herself fit in that world.)** To this day, only a trusted select few knew of that secret and it was one Ronald would keep to the end of his days. While it looked like her younger brothers would follow their father in the fields of science, Kimberly herself was a free spirit. She was a skilled athlete, a smart woman, and always wanted to do her best to help others. While he had been an awkward and clumsy boy growing up, she always stood by his side. So he was astounded that before they had finished their last year of school, they had both realized how they truly felt about each other.**

The real Kim and Ron smiled at each other, knowing how it was for them.

**Both their parents approved of their engagement happily, but Ron felt that he didn't have enough money to give her the life they wanted. She deserved all the finer things in life, not the humble and simple things he could offer her. But he had sworn that when he had reached partner in the firm, he would finally marry Kimberly. She wouldn't have to settle being just a school mistress anymore. Or maybe they should just move to America and try their luck there. Maybe in the Colorado region he had heard about. He knew that he and she both had some family somewhere in America.**

"We do?" Ron asked.

Kim shrugged, "Well the only ones I can think of in that time period is Mim Possible and Jonathon Stoppable."

"Oh yeah," Ron said, remember when they had to figure our what happen and clear Mim's name.

**"STOPPABLE!" a very strong and loud voice shouted, making Ronald almost jump out of his suit as he spun from the window. At the other sided of the room, looking even more agitated than he usually did, was Mr. Steven Barkin. A former soldier in her majesties army, he was also one of the controlling partners in the law firm. He always looked like something was upsetting him. And for some odd reason, he would take out his frustrations on Ronald with so many tasks that it would make a normal man insane. Maybe Barkin was one of the reasons that a partner in the firm, Drew Lipski, had gone insane.**

"Oh Drakken's here too?" Ron nodded but the doctor frowned, "Yes but I can't say he portrays me very well."

"It said you went insane, sounds right to me." Bonnie muttered.

**"Y-yes, sir?" Ronald asked him.**

**"My office. NOW!" Barkin barked as he returned to the confines of his office why Ronald tried to swallow the large knot he felt forming in his throat.**

**"Now what did I do?" Ron moaned to himself as he walked to his employer's office. While he did so, he couldn't help but feel like a condemned man on his way to the gallows. He just hoped his pants wouldn't fall down around his ankles again. Sooner than he wanted, Ronald was standing in the entrance to Mr. Barkin's office.**

**"Close the door and have a seat." Barkin said, sitting at his desk and looking over several papers.**

Ron cringed thinking that something bad was going to happen.

**Ronald did as he was instructed as he kept his eyes glued to his employer. He felt like a child that was in trouble and facing the headmaster for punishment. The thought of that sent a shiver down Ronald's spine. Barkin as his headmaster? He didn't think he would ever survive that.**

Ron moaned, "I just got out of high school I do not need to be reminded of Barkin as my teacher."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "At least you are out of school," she muttered.

**"Stoppable, are you aware of the situation with Drew Lipski?" Barkin asked him.**

**"I know he's been – under the weather." Ronald said.**

**"The man's flipped his lid, Stoppable. He's a deranged blubbering idiot, which I have no tolerance for. Just the other day, he was thrown into Carfax Asylum with the rest of the nut cases there. I say shoot them all and be done with them." Barkin said to himself as he set some of his papers down. **

Kim scowled, she was all for helping people and that was against everything she stood for.

**"Unfortunately, he also left some unfinished business. He was finalizing several purchases with a foreign client. An eccentric Countess in Romania, or something like that." Barkin said.**

**"A Countess?" Ron asked.**

"So here is Shego," Monique muttered, "So she is Countess Dracula now."

**"Yes, apparently very wealthy. She's been buying property in London. According to his letters, she wishes to try and set up a residence here." Barkin said.**

**"That's good, isn't it?" Ronald said.**

The group shook their heads knowing that it was not good.

**"That's a matter of opinion. The point is that if these purchases aren't finalized, then the arrangements Lipski made will fall through. We'll not only loose this foreign client, but the considerable amount of money she's willing to pay." Barkin said.**

**"Pardon my ignorance, sir. But what does this have to do with me?"**

**"Despite better judgment, and my several opinions on the matter, the board has chosen you to finalize the transaction. If you're successful and don't screw this up like you usually do, then the board will probably promote you." Barkin said.**

"Boo-yea!"

**Ronald couldn't help but smile at the news he had just been given. This was it! This was the chance he had been waiting for! As Barkin's words echoed back and forth in his head, he could almost see Kimberly in her wedding gown and walking down an isle now. Despite Barkin's unfriendly attitude, Ron grasped the large man's hand firmly and gave it a good shake.**

**"Thank you, sir! I promise I won't let you down!" Ron said to him.**

**"Like I haven't heard that before." Barkin said as he broke the handshake and wiped his hand against the lower half of his suit jacket.**

Kim patted her boyfriend's head "You will do great Ron."

**"Out of curiosity, when do I leave?" Ron asked him.**

**"Immediately."**

Ron frowned, "Seem very short notice."

"Yeah and you are heading towards a dangerous foe." Yori reminded him.

Ron paled remembering who he is heading too. "Shego is bad but a vampire Shego is worst."

"You forget that she is Dracula so she is even more deadly." Mo reminded him.

"Yeah that will make him feel better." Bonnie muttered.

They noticed the scene changed and saw Kim with Ron.

**"Immediately?" Kim asked her fiancé, shocked at his words. She was thrilled that he was finally promoted which meant they could be married at last. But the fact that he had to leave to a distant part of the world made her feel like she had just swallowed a large lead weight.**

**"I'm sorry, KP. It seems that I even manage to ruin the best moments in our life." Ron said with a sad smile.**

**"No you don't." Kim said as she leaned in and planted a small kiss on his cheek. When she pulled back, she chuckled at the intense blush that flooded his cheeks. "Why do you do that?" she asked him.**

"Do what?" the real Ron asked.

"**Do what?" he asked her.**

The friendly girls giggled as Ron blushed.

"**Every time I kiss you, even a small peck, you always blush." She said.**

"I do not," Ron said, which got a kiss on the cheek from Kim, "I know you don't Ron."

**"I just can't believe that someone as wonderful as you wants to be with someone like me." Ron said to her.**

**"Because you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." She said as she hugged him tightly, not wanting to let him go.**

**"Look at it this way. When I get back, we can finally be married. And you can even let Monique design the gown of your dreams. It'll give both of you a project to work on while you stay with her while I'm away." Ron said.**

Monique perked up, both at being mention and the fact her counterpart was designing her best friend's wedding dress. She turned to Kim with a smirk on her face causing Kim to roll her eyes. "Alright you can design my wedding dress."

Monique pumped her fist while Tara asked, "Can I be a bride maid?"

**"Just promise me you'll write to me as often as you can. I want you mailing a letter as soon as you board that train. Do you hear me?" Kim asked him.**

**"Loud and clear, KP." He said as he hugged her tighter. "At least I'll meet some interesting people."**

Drakken snorted, "Yes a bloodthirsty mad woman."

They watched as the scene changed again and into a dark and creepy countryside.

**Transylvania**

**Interesting seemed to be the understatement of the year. Ron knew the people in this foreign land would be different than what he was used to, but not this strange. Ronald was sharing a carriage with three other people and all of them looked worried. Almost frightened as it were. They kept glancing outside the windows every so often as they traveled, like they were looking for something. But as the sun began set in the distance, there uneasiness seemed to grow more and more as the light of day began to grow less and less. Even the carriage driver forced the horses that were pulling the carriage to go faster than what they were used to. Ronald himself began to grow a bit fearful, but not for his safety. He feared for the poor creatures that were pulling them along. If they driver pushed them any further, they would most likely not survive. He just didn't understand. What were these people so afraid of?**

Tara glances at Shego, she was defiantly scared of her and she never really fought her or anything. The woman was just scary and if she was a vampire she would be evene more scary. Tara was almost glad she was not part of this story if she had to deal with this Dracula version of Shego.

**Ron glanced out the window and saw that the sun had set halfway by now, meaning there would only be a few more minutes of daylight left. And he wasn't sure how comfortable he would be with trying to light a lamp inside a carriage as bumpy as this one. Ronald was too lost in his thoughts to notice their current location until the driver brought the carriage to a sudden stop. Ronald found himself at the feet of the other passengers as one quickly opened the door while the driver quickly threw the two bags Ronald had brought with him down to the ground. It took Ronald a moment to gather himself before stepping out and noticing they were at a strange fork in the road. Ron was expecting they would stop at a village first or at least some type of lodging. But there was just simply nothing here.**

"Strange," Ron muttered.

"I think they rather not be any closer to Shego then they have to be." Kim said.

**"Driver, is this right?" Ronald as the man as he took his seat once more.**

**"I don't dare go any further with the light fading. The Borgo Pass is one mile down that road. I just pray to God that you regain your senses and decide to leave before it's too late." The driver said.**

**Ronald was fixing to bend down and grasp his bags when one of the passengers, a middle-aged woman, leaned out and grasped his right hand. She placed something in the palm of his hand before making him wrap his fingers around it and said "The dead travel fast."**

The real Ron gulped and was starting to worry about his counterpart. He remembers that Shego mention that he lived through this, but you would be surprise what you can live through.

**She quickly re-entered the carriage and closed the door as the driver forced the horses to continue onward at a fast run and quickly disappeared from sight in a cloud of dust. Ron opened his palm and looked at what the woman gave him, and saw that it was a small crucifix that had been made into a necklace. What a strange gift to give to a total stranger. He wanted to tell her that he was in fact Jewish, and a medallion of the Star of David already hung around his neck. Not wanting to be rude and not knowing what to do with the sudden gift, he placed the crucifix in his pocket, picked up his bags, and began walking down the lone dirt road.**

Yori smiled at him, "I am sure it is alright Stoppable-san. It would be your honor to walk."

Ron smiled back but it was half hearted.

**As the time passed, Ronald was glad he had worn a thick coat as the sun finally set in the distance and night fell all around him like a large curtain. He had walked only a mile down the dirt road before he came upon a sign that indicated he had finally made it to the Borgo Pass. But so far, he was still the only one there. He had hoped that the Countess would have sent a carriage or something for him. Even a wagon carrying stacks of hay would have been welcome. He had no idea where the Countess' castle resided, and he doubted his feet could survive another mile in the shoes that he was wearing. He wished someone would make a shoe that was strictly for walking and comfort, and nothing like the leather pains he wore. His thinking was disrupted as he saw a bolt of lightning crack down, looking like a gnarled hand that seemed to be reaching for something. After seeing that sight, Ronald was hoping that the Countess would be sending something for him soon. While his coat may protect him against the cold, it wouldn't protect him against the rain. Ron looked up and down the pass as he shivered from the cold and thought he heard the sound of howling wolves in the distance. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of mess he had gotten himself into now.**

Rufus dove into his pocket shaking worried for his best friend.

**As the howling of the wolves grew louder, Ronald recognized one noise that was growing closer and was glad to hear it. The sound of wagon wheels rolling against the dirt and road was approaching where he was standing and fast. Ron tightened his coat as he looked up and down the pass once more, and saw a black carriage approaching him. At first glance, Ronald could almost swear that it looked more like it was supposed to be a funeral carriage. As the vehicle came to a stop, Ron could see that two very large black Clydesdales were pulling the coach. The driver pulling it was a man wearing a coat that had been used so many times before, with a thick salt and pepper beard covering his face.**

**"Are you Ronald Stoppable?" he asked with a thick Romanian accent.**

**"I am. Who are you?" Ronald asked him.**

**"I am one of the Countess' servants. I was sent to bring you to the castle." He said as he reached down and opened the door to the carriage. "Get in. The Countess is expecting you." He said as he nudged his head to the open carriage.**

"Sorry but I rather not," Ron muttered.

"You don't get a choice Ron," Kim reminded him.

"Beside you could keep walking," Drakken said, "And deal with the incoming rain, the darkness with no light not to mention the wolves."

Ron moaned, "When you put it that way…"

**The driver did not shown any sign of kindness or patience on his face at all. Not wanting to hesitate or see what the tempers of what the people of this region were like, Ron quickly climbed into the carriage and took his seat. As soon as the carriage door closed, the driver snapped his whip and they were on their way. As Ron was jostled about, he couldn't believe how fast they were traveling. At the speed they were traveling, the driver was risking the carriage tipping over. Surely the man knew that, didn't he? As Ron poked his head out of the window, Ron received a terrifying shock. HE didn't know they had traveled so far so fast, but Ron was shocked that the carriage was now traveling along a cliff side road with the wheels of the carriage too close to the edge for Ron's comfort. They were still traveling far too fast as the carriage ran over a small rock, causing Ron to bounce and his the back of his head against the window frame of the carriage door.**

Yori looked surprised, "Who knew carriages could travel so fast."

"They don't," Kim said, "I think Shego is helping."

**Ron quickly retreated back into the carriage as he tried to gently rub the pain in his head away. He could almost swear that his eyes were starting to slightly cross as the sharp sting seemed to flow from the back of his head all the way through the rest of his brain. As he sat back in the seat and took his hands away, his eyes saw something that looked as if it could have almost came from a VanGough painting. Sitting on a large cliff, looking almost it had been carved from the mountain itself, was a large castle that seemed to resemble an ancient fortress. Various lights shimmered in the castle's windows, showing some signs of life against the dark navy blue night sky and the full moon that sat high above it. As they came closer to the castle, Ron could see that time had not been so kind to the ancient structure. Various spots of the massive fortress were had collapsed in on itself. Some places had been repaired with modern materials while other larger places made the fortress look like a gaping wound that had begun to rot. If the Countess had to live in a structure like this, it was no wonder she was buying a home in London. Even with all the money in the world, Ron wasn't sure if anyone would be willing to repair a structure this large.**

The group stared, "Wow," Monique said to which the others nodded.

"I am sure it was beautiful in its prime," Yori added.

Kim nodded, _'But it all changed when Shego's lover died.'_

**Sooner than Ron had realized, the carriage had left the dangerous confines of the cliff side road and was now on more solid ground as it approached the massive fortress. A large iron gate that sat in front of the castle began to retract upward, the aged iron sounding almost like it was screaming in protest from being used. Within moments, the carriage was stopped and the door flung open.**

**"We're here. The Countess hates to be kept waiting." The driver said as he pounded on the top of the carriage with his fist. Ron quickly exited the carriage, taking his bags with him as it departed the moment Ron was free of the vehicle.**

**As Ron stood there, he couldn't help but look up at the massive structure. Now that he was actually standing before the castle, it even more looked like a rotting wound in the Earth that it did on the Borgo pass. Lightning soon cracked again, briefly illuminating the structure for a moment. All around him, he could hear the sounds of bats flying high above him and creatures lurking in the distance. As the iron gates slammed closed, he turned and was frightened as he saw a pack of gray and silver wolves at the front gate. The light from the various torches made their eyes seem to glow with a strange inner light as they sat and seemed to be studying Ronald. **

"Where did they come from?" Ron asked.

"IDK," Mo muttered. "But I am glad they are on that side and you are on this side."

**It was as if they had knowledge of something that he didn't. After trying to gain a brief control of his fear, Ronald proceeded up the large stone stairs and to the large oak doors in front of him. The wood seemed to be as old as the castle, with large pieces of sculpted iron keeping the various boards held together. In the center of each door was a strange shape that looked to be a large dragon with its wings outstretched and breathing fire.**

"Nice," muttered Bonnie rolling her eyes, "I figured she would go for a bat."

"Well Dracula's family was in the order of the dragon," Kim said, "In fact Dracula means son of the dragon."

**Ronald balled his fist and raised it high to knock on the doors, but was quite surprised when the door opened. Behind it was a pale, young Japanese woman in an eggshell blue dress and a red ribbon tied in her black hair that was cut short at her chin. In her hand was a large ornate oil lamp.**

"Yori?" Ron blinked.

The ninja girl watched, "I did not expect to be seen in this." She looked her counterpart over, "I do look strange looking so pale though."

"I think you are also a vampire," Kim said.

Yori frowned, "I hope my honor is still whole even as a vampire."

"Knowing you Yori I am sure." Ron reassured her.

**"You are Mr. Stoppable?" she asked, speaking perfect English.**

**"I am. Are you the Countess?" Ronald asked her.**

**"No. My name is Yori, and I am one of the Countess' faithful servants. Please, come in." she said as she stepped aside.**

**Ron stepped inside and saw that despite the castle's exterior, the interior was very clean, sturdy, and organized. Several and torches and lamps revealed the many large oriental rugs that had been placed on the stone floor, and various paintings, tapestries, and animal heads and antlers that had been decorated about the large room. A grand marble staircase stood in front of Ron with two large silver and gold dragons posed at the ends of both banisters, almost like they were guarding the entrance hall of the castle.**

The girls looked impresses, even Bonnie despite the fact everything seem old.

**"Please wait here. I shall inform the Countess that you have arrived." Yori said as she bowed and turned to walk up the stairs. Ron might be a gentleman, but he was also a man. So he couldn't help but enjoy the sheerness of Yori's dress and the view of her backside as she left his company. **

"Ron," Kim said in a tone of warning.

Ron held his hand in surrender, "Not me, it's all him."

**Feeling a bit guilty, **("See he is guilty too.")** Ronald tried to distract himself with one of the other items in the room. AS he glanced about the various paintings, his eyes fell to one in particular. It was an old painting of a young woman and what he assumed was a young man as well. The man looked strange, though. Very feminine despite the way he was posed and his attire. He had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail, while wearing a strange red robe with a gold dragon on one breast. A dragon that looked exactly like the ones that were mounted on the doors outside. It must be the Countess' family crest if this is her ancestor. **

"I know she is posing as a man during that time but she make it look so real." Tara could not help but say.

**The woman at the young man's side was very beautiful. She was wearing an elegant gown of blue and white while her long red hair was tied in an elaborate bun with golden hair clips. Her lips weren't too large, but not too small and seemed to pout naturally. When Ron looked at her green eyes, he realized he had seen her somewhere before.**

"See Kim, I told you she looked like you," Monique said, "even your boy thinks so."

Kim frowned not sure what to say.

"See cupcake, I am not the only one that thinks so."

"Shego?" Kim asked, "Where are you? You okay?"

"I'm fine, been busy I shall say. As for where I am…try behind you boyfriend."

**"Welcome to my home, Mr. Stoppable." A very calm and smooth voice said, startling Ron for a moment or two. Quickly pocketing the locket, he turned to see who had spoken. As he did, his eyes almost fell out of his head as he saw the woman before him that was standing in the middle of the marble staircase. She was a tall and very pale woman. Her skin was almost flawless, with the only thing that revealed her age was her white hair that was arranged in a large double bun. She wore a black dress that was outlined with jade green, the design of it being – unique at best description. The black cloth almost seemed to reflect the light of the torches, while her well-endowed bosom was amplified by the dress. The only thing that held the dress together in the front was a silver clasp that seemed to almost resemble a skull with red rubies set as the eyes. Below her breasts, the dress was opened to reveal her toned and flat abdomen to just below her navel. The dress hugged her frame tightly, while the sleeves seemed to hang loosely from her arms with fine green silk woven on the inside. "Enter freely of your own free will. But please, leave some of the happiness that you bring."**

The group stared before Ron said, "Shego you look…"

"Say something," Shego started with a growl, "I dare you."

"You look, great for your age…" Kim said not really sure what to say.

Tara nodded, "yeah you look great. Make me wish I look as good as you do when I am older."

Shego snorted, "I will let that one slid for now but I won't the next time."

**"C-Countess, I presume?" Ronald asked as he felt his cheeks blush with a fury and felt the heat inside the room increase.**

**"I am Countess Shego Dracula, and I bid you welcome to my home." She said as she stepped down from the stairs and bowed slightly to Ron and giving him a better view of her bosom at the same time.**

**"The honor is mine." Ronald said as he removed his hat, took the Countess' hand and gently kissed it. It was not only the polite thing to do, but he was desperate to avoid the chance at himself blushing in the woman's presence. As he kissed her hand, he couldn't help but notice how cool her hand felt to the touch.**

Shego snorted again, "Such a charmer aren't you." She joked.

"That is how they greet ladies back then," Kim said. "Epically important ones like a Countess."

Shego gave a small laugh, "Whatever you say pumpkin."

**"I imagine you have you have had a tiring journey, Mr. Stoppable. If you would like, my servants have already prepared dinner." She said to him.**

**"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he began to follow the Countess.**

"Careful loser," Bonnie said, "you might be on the menu."

"Sorry but I need him," Shego said, "But he does get eaten later," She added and they could hear the smirk in her tone.

"Say what?"

"Shego stop that," Kim scowled.

Shego laughed, "Oh you will see and trust me it will be a sight to behold."

**(End of part one)**

Alright now to get to business. FAH3 work is long and a masterpiece. This chapter along before my parts are added was twenty two pages. So in order to save me time to update and make it run smoothly I shall break long chapters like this one into two parts. I hope that is expectable to you all.

Second order of business is I have a new poll up. This is for the new story for both Kim's and Ron's turn into the animus. I will have a list for several stories for Both Kim and Ron and you can vote for one of each list.

For Kim we have;

Possible Night Warrior (shadowwriter329)

Your Friendly Neighborhood Possible (ReaperCB919)

Emerald & Kitsune (ReaperCB919)

Invincible (FAH3)

Poison Blood (shadowwriter329)

And for Ron we have;

Samurai Ron (Wolfpackersson09)

Rosario to Possible (Wolfpackersson09)

Rise of the Red Dawn (Wolfpackersson09)

Very Possible Genie (Wolfpackersson09)

Overlord Ron (shadowwwriter329)

So please looked these stories over and vote for the one you wish to see next. Same as last time you may vote by review, the poll on my profile or by pm. Remember only one vote each and the top votes for each list will be picked.


	14. DRAIKIGO part 2 B

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you"/one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by FAH3.

**Many Possible Worlds**

(Part two starts)

"**You must excuse me if I don't eat with you." The Countess said as she and Ron sat at a large table that had roasted chicken, an assortment of fruits and vegetables, and a large bowl of soup. "I have already eaten." She said as a young brunette in a golden dress entered with a large bottle of wine and poured a generous amount into Ron's goblet. The woman's skin was tanned, complementing her dark brunette hair. As she filled Ron's glass, he couldn't help but feel like she was looking at him in the same fashion a cat would look at a mouse before pouncing it. He even thought he could hear her purring as she smiled at him.**

Bonnie blinked looking at herself. She was surprise to see herself and how good she looked. Did this mean she was a vampire like this Dracula woman?

**"That's enough, Bonnie." The Countess said while the girl composed herself and quickly left.**

**"You don't want anything to drink?" Ronald asked the Countess.**

**"I never drink wine. I only keep it in case I have guests." She said to him as Ron began to eat.**

"Sorry not thick enough," Shego joked causing Ron to shiver knowing he was going to be a snack for her. Tara raised a blow before she made a connection. She frown thinking.

**"I must admit, this is a very strange place." Ron said to his host.**

**"How do you mean?" the Countess asked with a raised eyebrow.**

**"The people, for one. They almost seemed to be afraid of something." Ronald said.**

"Yeah I wonder who?" Bonnie muttered.

"Hey, I'm scary even without being a vampire." Shego said annoyed at the new girl.

**"The people of Transylvania are very superstitious, Mr. Stoppable. Despite these modern times, many of the old ways still live on in a great portion of my land." She said to him.**

**"So I've noticed." Ron said as he smiled and ate. The food wasn't half bad. Not the best, but very enjoyable. "I noticed the painting in the entrance hall. Is that an ancestor of yours?" Ronald asked her.**

"You could say that," Drakken said softly.

**"Yes, it was. The man in the painting was Vlad Dracula and his bride, Elizabeta. They ruled this land for many years. In fact, that's his sword above the fireplace there." The Countess said and pointed to the large broadsword that was above the mantle of the large fireplace that seemed almost three times as large of a normal fireplace in England.**

**"I gather the dragon I've seen is your family symbol?"**

**"Yes and no. You see, my ancestor was a member of the Dracul." She said.**

**"The what?" Ronald asked her.**

**"How do you say it in your tongue? The order of the – dragon, I believe you say. It was ancient society that pledged my forefathers to defend the church against the enemies of Christ." She said as one of her fists balled tightly while she explained. "The relationship wasn't entirely – successful." She said.**

The group winced knowing of how Dracula pretty much rejected God after Elizabeta died.

"**Oh, I see." Ron said with a bit of a laugh, thinking the Countess was making a joke. Faster than Ron could even blink, the countess was beside Ronald in a mere heartbeat with the blade of her ancestor's sword at his neck! How the hell did she move so fast?**

"What can I say, I am good." Shego said smugly.

**"It is no laughing matter!" she growled at him. "Dracul's have a right to be proud of our heritage! What devil or witch was ever so great than the blood that flows through these veins?" she demanded.'**

**"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't m-mean to offend." Ronald said to her. Slowly, the Countess lowered the sword as rationality seemed to reinsert itself into her senses.**

**"The apologies are mine. I have slowly come to realize that – the war-like days are over. Sadly, my family's great victories are now nothing more than stories that people tell to their children." She said as she placed the sword back above the mantel. "You see, Mr. Stoppable; I am the last of my race. When I die, so does my family's bloodline." she said to him. "I must excuse myself. Eat what you like, and one of my servants will show you to your room. Tomorrow evening, we shall see to the paperwork about my purchase." She said to him and quickly left.**

**"You must excuse the Countess." Yori said, appearing behind Ron without a sound.**

Ron blinked and glanced at her, "I think even as a vampire you are pretty much a ninja."

Yori giggled causing those that did not know, Tara and Bonnie mostly, to look at her.

"She's a ninja?" Tara asked not sure what to say.

Yori nodded but did not explain further.

**"What? When did you,"**

**"I've been here for a while." She said to him. "The Countess has not had company here in many years. As her servants, we try to help the best we can. But sometimes, it isn't enough." Yori said to him.**

**"What about Mr. Lipski? Didn't he come here as well?" Ronald asked him.**

**"That was still many weeks ago. And he wasn't much to our – taste." **

Drakken shivers knowing what they were talking about.

**Yori said with a slight frown. "I apologize if our ways seem strange." She said to him.**

**"It is rather different from England. Especially with coach drivers." Ronald said.**

**"You must forgive him. Like many servants here, his family swore their loyalty to the Countess' family generations ago. Some are content while others are not." Yori said to him. "Would you like to see your room now?"**

**"Yes, please. I think I might need some rest after all." Ron said as he rubbed his neck, mainly the area where the sword had been pressed into his flesh.**

Shego laughed, "That is not all the pain in your neck you will be getting."

"Shego!" Kim cried. "Don't tease."

"But it's so much fun."

The scene broke apart and a room in the castle reform with Ron standing in it.

**As Ronald observed his reflection in the small mirror as he shaved himself, he couldn't help but become very worried about his new surroundings. He had slept very well, despite where he was. When he woke in the morning, his clothes were put away; his papers and office supplies had been neatly arranged for him on a small writing desk, and a note stating that the Countess would meet with him at sunset to discuss the final details of her purchase. Ron decided he would explore the castle a bit in order to pass the time, but he discovered that his door had been locked from the outside. He was a prisoner in his room. He tried to open the door at various times, but it wouldn't budge. He made a mental note to discuss this with the Countess when he saw her. This treatment was unheard of.**

"I think I rather be stuck in there if they can get to me." Ron muttered.

**When it was time for his meals, his food would already be sitting on a table near the door. Ronald couldn't figure out how they were able to bring him food without alerting him. A few times earlier, he had looked out his window and had seen several people digging up dirt from various areas and putting them into large wooden crates. Everything about this castle and its owner seemed more and more like a mystery wrapped up in an enigma. As Ron finished brushing the razor's edge along his skin, he saw the sun finally began to set in the distance out of the corner of his eye. Ron let out a satisfied sigh as he saw the orange sky grow darker as the sun began to hide itself behind the mountains in the distance. The sooner the papers were signed, the sooner he would be back in London and in the arms of the woman he loved. Ron began to brush the razor against his skin once more when he heard his door slam closed, causing him to jump slightly. As Ronald turned around, he saw the countess standing beside his desk and flipping through the various papers on his desk. He could have sworn he hadn't seen the door open in his small mirror. After all, it had been directly behind him.**

"Mirrors don't show a vampire." Shego said.

"Then how do you know how good you look when you dress up?" Tara asked.

"Where would I go?" Shego countered. "But I guess I should revise that. Normal people can't see a vampire's refection. I can see my own just fine. Not so sure about Bonnie and the other girls. I never really made it a point to ask them."

Bonnie could not help but shiver at the thought of not being able to see her reflection and make sure she looks good.

**"I wasn't expecting you so soon." Ronald said, trying to hide his fear and bewilderment. **

**As the Countess looked up, he could see the same smile was on her face. The smile you would see on a predator after it caught its meal. The smile soon faded as she focused her attention on something. More specifically, she focused her attention on him.**

Ron gulped, "I do not like the look she is giving me."

**"Mr. Stoppable, you're hurt." She said as she seemed to glide toward him.**

**"I am?" Ron asked and quickly looked in his mirror. Sure enough, he had cut part of his neck while he had been shaving. He could see a streak of red blood flowing from the wound and down to the collar of his shirt.**

**"Allow me. It's my fault for frightening you." She said as she grasped a small towel that was next to the large bowl of water Ronald had been using in order to clean his razor, and quickly dabbed at the wound. "I'll give you a minute to freshen up." She said as she stepped away from him.**

**Making sure Ron was busy straightening his appearance; the Countess quickly ran her tongue across the bright red spots on the towel and savored the taste. As the sweet taste of fresh blood trickled down her tongue and throat, she held herself tightly as a small orgasm made her body tremble.**

The girls eyed Shego strangely a little weird out.

**It had been so long since she had tasted fresh human blood. She had so little servants and so much to prepare for that she couldn't afford to feed from one of them. Instead, she had to resort to feeding off of the blood of the various animals the dared come anywhere near her home. And there weren't that many to begin with.**

Tara tilted her head and could not help but ask, "What does blood even taste like?"

This got her looks but Shego answered anyways, "It's different because I am a vampire and such but it is not bad. I would not recommend it though."

**"We can begin whenever you want." Ron said as he walked to the desk. The Countess turned and was face to face with the small mirror Ron had left standing and saw that in the reflection her eyes had changed to a blood red. With a small growl and concentration, the mirror shattered into several pieces. Ronald was startled for a moment as the Countess rubbed her head. Normally, a small feat would be simple. But since she hadn't fed in so long, the effort caused her a great deal of pain.**

**"What happened to?"**

**"It's an old castle, Mr. Stoppable. Probably a small stone from the ceiling." The Countess said as her eyes returned to their normal color.**

**"Most likely." Ronald said, not shaking the feeling that his mirror broke by some other means. "All you have to do is sign the places I've marked with a small x." he said to her as he laid out the papers on his desk. "I don't want to be rude or sound ungrateful, Countess, but; I don't like being locked inside my room all day. I thought I was a guest, not a prisoner." Ron said as the older woman in front of him wrote her name.**

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?"

**"As I said, this is an old castle. My servants are doing their best to repair it, but there are areas that are very treacherous. You wouldn't want to get hurt, would you?" she asked him.**

**"Of course not. But,"**

**"You may explore the castle if you wish. But I must emphasize that some areas are off limits. The castle is very dangerous, and I would hate for something – unfortunate – to happen to you. Do you understand?" she asked as she glared at him. It was easy to see that what she was saying wasn't just a warning, but a threat as well. Something in Ronald's gut that this woman was fifty miles of bad road, and probably a good idea not make her angry.**

"I hear one hulk or she-hulk jokes and I will show you how anger I can really get."

**"I understand." Ron said quickly as he gulped down a small lump that had formed in his throat.**

**"Wonderful." The Countess said with a pleasant smile. "I believe that's all the papers I need to sign." She said and handed the small stack to him.**

**Ron quickly glanced at them to make sure before setting them down. "That's all. Then I'm proud to tell you that you are now the new owner of Carfax Abbey as well as the other various locations in London." Ron said as he set the papers down and noticed the address of one of the locations the Countess had purchased.**

**"White chapel? Ma'am, you are aware that is a rather undesirable location of London? As well as the infamous Jack the Ripper murders that occurred there?**

"Of course you would buy that Shego," Kim muttered.

Shego did not say anything for a minute before she muttered, "huh, you say something?"

**Ma'am?" Ronald asked, but saw that her gaze was fixed onto something else. Her face looked as if she had seen a ghost as he followed her gaze and saw that she was looking at the photograph of Kimberly. "Ma'am?" he asked one more time.**

**"I-I'm sorry." She said as her features began to falter. "May I ask w-who this woman is?" she asked as she picked up the small framed photo.**

**"That's my fiancée, Kimberly."**

**"Fiancé?"**

Kim rolled her eyes, "Yes Shego it is not that weird. I know Ron and I will reach that step someday."

Shego refocus, which was hard for how her counterpart was acting, "Yeah still find it weird you two are actually dating."

**"Yes. We've known each other are whole lives. We're supposed to be married once I return." Ronald said and saw how she kept gazing at Kimberly's picture. Her eyes appeared to be filled with a strange desire. "Have you ever been married?" Ron asked.**

**"I – I was almost married. It seems so long ago." She said as she gently stroked the picture like she would stroke the face of a lover. "She will undoubtedly make a – wonderful wife."**

Kim was a little concern and tweaked at this. "Shego…" she said.

Shego did not answer but smirked to herself. _'Just wait Kimmie; you will be in for a real surprise.'_

**The Countess said as she reluctantly handed the picture back to Ronald. When their hands briefly touched, Ronald could help but notice how cold her flesh felt. Like he had just grazed stones that had been left in out in a winter's blizzard.**

**"I need you to write a letter to your firm and to your family. Inform them that you will be staying in my company for a month." The Countess said to him.**

**"A month?" Ronald asked her in confusion**.

"A mouth?" the real Ron asked but he was terrified.

**"I am dying here, Mr. Stoppable. I need to be in the midst of the whirling mass of humanity. And if I am to move to London, then I need you teach me all you know about it." She said with grace and charm. But even with her looks and all the charm in the world, the strong sense of doubt still made itself known in Ronald's mind.**

**"But must it be that long?" he asked her with a nervous chuckle. That's when her features grew stern once more as she stepped uncomfortably closer to Ronald.**

**"I will take no refusal." She almost growled before turning away and leaving. What had Ronald gotten himself into this time?**

"Yeah even in that world I always get what I want." Shego said.

"You do not," Kim argued.

"Maybe not with you but ask Dr. D."

"It's true, Shego rarely does not have her way." Drakken admitted.

**Those letters the Countess had him write was a mistake. There was nothing he could do about that now, they had been mailed to England the same time the final paperwork had. He had been here a week, and most of the castle was off limits to him. Either the doors were locked, or one of the servants was placed in a certain hallway or stairwell to make sure Ronald didn't come anywhere near there. It seemed the only friend he had in the castle was Yori, but there wasn't too much she could do. The best she could was to warn him where not to go and offer her shoulder to him whenever he needs to speak or vent his rage. He barley talked to the Countess at all ever since she had signed those papers. But one thing Ronald had noticed was that his picture of Kimberly had gone missing. That was another thing that drove shivers down Ron's spine. The way she had looked at Kimberly's photo. It wasn't quite lust, but it was some kind of want. A strong undeniable desire was in that woman's eyes. But why Kimberly? They had never met before. Kim had traveled before in the past, but never this far to Europe. So how could this woman know Kimberly at all?**

"Oh I know her," Shego muttered more to herself but Kim heard her, "Yeah cause you know me." Shego did not bother to correct her.

**That night, Ronald had come to a decision. The Countess was planning something, and buying all that property in London had something to do with it. Ron needed to find out what it was. Ronald had guessed that someone might check on him to make sure he was sleeping. So he pretended to do so for almost two hours before his guest proved to be right. He hadn't seen who it was, but he heard someone enter and check on him. After he left, that was when Ron decided to explore the castle further. So now here he stood, wondering the dark halls of the castle with only a candle as his only light. The servants were either working or resting by this time. That meant the only thing that stood in his way were the locks on the doors. From what Ron had seen in the days he had been here, it looked like not that much had been changed since the castle had been built. Hopefully, the locks had aged enough for him to pick them and see what was being hidden. Even though Ronald had been careful to move as quietly and slowly as possible to avoid detection, he could help but get the feeling that he was being watched. Almost like the shadows and the walls that surrounded him had eyes and ears.**

Ron shivered as he knew that was true.

**Ron closed his eyes for a brief minute to try and shake the thought from his head. The last thing he needed was to get scared and give away where he was right now. As he opened his eyes, he focused his attention to traveling down the darkened hallway. The few times he had walked down here, he had seen one door that always had a guard by it. On it was the Countess' crest made out of pure gold with a few red rubies set into it. Ronald guessed that the door must be of some great importance. He just hoped it wasn't the Countess' room. Just because the only time he saw her was during the night didn't mean she wouldn't be in there. He just hoped he was close now. He could hear the sounds of something scratching at the stone walls or the wooden beams above. It might just be the sounds of rats he was hearing, but that offered little comfort to him. The further he traveled down the hall; he could feel more of fear's icy grip take more control of his mind and body. When he finally came to the door he was looking for, a sigh of relief escaped from him that almost blew out his candle's flame.**

**Ron began to search his pockets for the few items he had brought with him that he thought may be able to pick the door's ancient lock. As he searched his pockets, he felt his arm brush against the large oak door and heard the metal hinges of it creak. Ron looked back and saw that the door had partially opened before him, showing that the room inside was already well lit. He had come this far, he might as well go even further. Screwing his courage, Ron opened the door enough to where he could slip in. With each creak of the metal hinges, he cringed in fear. Over and over in his mind, he kept begging that no one heard that. Once there was enough space, Ronald quickly slipped inside and closed the door behind him. As Ron gazed at his surroundings, his eyes grew wide in complete astonishment. The room was three times the size of the room Ronald had been staying in, with a bed so large that it looked like it could fit seven people on it. **

_'Well at least the woman knows not to give him the best,'_ Bonnie thought.

**The bed had large goose feather pillows, sheets of fine silks, and sheer curtains of purple that covered the windows. Above the bed were several large mirrors that had been pieced together to form one large mirror. Ronald had heard of narcissism, but this was ridiculous. Around the room were several large wardrobes of unique design. The style and craftsmanship of each them suggested that perhaps they came from the orient. And hanging on the wall, next to the door, was a large painting that almost took up the entire wall.**

**In the painting were two figures. One of them Ronald immediately recognized. It was the young man Ronald had seen a portrait of when he first arrived at the castle. But this portrait was different, though. The young man was more relaxed and not so stiff or fierce looking. In fact, the young man looked more like a woman in this portrait.**

"You don't say," Monique muttered rolling her eyes.

**But his attention was drawn to the young woman. It was also the same woman from the other painting, but also more relaxed as well. Her red hair was now free flowing about her shoulders, and you could see her face more clearly. **

Kim blinked, yes she seen the woman look so much like herself but seeing it again made her really see it. Then she remember the photo of her that Shego was interested in, did that mean? Kim shook her head,_ 'I am just over thinking things.'_

**When Ron saw how green the young woman's was, his mind almost went into shock! The young woman in the painting looked exactly like his fiancé! Identical in every way! But how can that be? This painting was over hundreds of years old.**

"She does look like you Kim," Tara said.

Kim sighed, "I know it is weird."

Yori glanced at Kim. She remember that Shego had a female lover that looked like Kim. If she guessed right she figured Shego would go for the Kim in that world. she hope Kim take that bit of news well.

**"Ronald." A voice whispered to him. It was but a whisper, but the voice sounded and felt so familiar to him.**

**"Who's there?" Ron asked as he turned around, but saw no one else in the room.**

**"Ronald, please come to me." The voice whispered again.**

**"K-KP?" he asked. "KP, a-are you here?" he asked as he began to feel strangely lightheaded. It was almost as if the entire room was trying to turn upside down.**

Kim blinked but she was not the only one shocked, "I thought you were in London." Ron said.

"So did I," Kim replied watching.

**"I'm over here, Ronnie." The voice said, louder and much more clearly. Ron looked to one of the windows near the bed, where he thought the voice was coming from. The curtains were blowing in the wind, but there was someone there. He could see their silhouette in the moonlight. He could see from the curves and motions of the figure that it was a woman. Could it be the Countess? No, the Countess was taller than this person. Who was it? "Come to me, Ronald. Let me hold you in my arms again." She said as the woman stepped forward and into the candlelight.**

**Ron's head began to swim as the woman stepped closer to him. He rubbed his eyes for a moment before looking up again and gasped at what he saw. She was wearing a flowing, almost transparent, gold dress. But its wearer was Kimberly Anne Possible!**

Ron blushed seeing how Kim was dressed. Kim was blushing as well but that was more for the fact she was embarrassed that her counterpart, whom she still did not know how she got there, was wearing.

Mo leaned towards Kim and muttered, "Girl you make that look good, plus I think you got a great reaction out of Ron."

"Not now Mo" She muttered.

**"But – you're i-in London." Ronald said as he began to feel like he was going to fall.**

**"No, Ronald. I'm here. With you." She said as she blew out the candle in his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. It felt like Kimberly, it smelled like Kimberly. Could it be her? But how? And why? This didn't make any sense.**

**"I – I don't feel well." He said as he began to lean more into the grasp of the woman that was with him.**

**"I'm here, Ronald. Let me help you." She whispered to him and gently kissed him on his lips. My God, it even tasted like Kimberly. Was it really her? Could she really be here with him? As Ronald asked himself these questions, Kimberly carefully maneuvered him toward the bed and eased him down gently until he was sitting on the edge of the soft mattress. "Love me, Ronald." She said as she stroked his cheek and his jaw.**

**"What?"**

**"Love me, Ronald. Take me in your arms and show me how much you love me." She said as she softly planted a kiss on his cheek.**

If anything Kim's and Ron blushed deepen, "Please tell me we are not about to watch ourselves make love." Kim asked hopefully.

No one, not even Bonnie, had the heart to tell her otherwise.

**"But – we're not – not married yet. Y-you told me – t-that you – wanted to wait." Ron panted as he felt the heat in the room start to increase. With every word she said, he could feel his passion for her grow more and more. It was as if his body and mind were at war, trying to figure out what to do next.**

**"Don't you love me?" she asked him as she looked at him with sad eyes. The same look that a lost puppy would give when it was lonely.**

Ron moaned, "Kiiim, I don't think I can last under that look."

Kim groaned, not wanting her first time (even if it was not really hers) to be seen by everyone.

**"Of course I love you." Ronald said as the heat in the room seemed to rise even more. Each breath he took was becoming a heavy pant; his lungs feeling like he had been holding his breath for hours.**

**"Then love me." Kimberly said as she grasped his lips with hers once more and lightly bit his lower lip, drawing a pleasurable moan from Ron. She kissed his cheek one more time before her lips began to graze his ear. "Make love to me." She whispered to him as she straddled his lap.**

**The dizziness in his mind and the heat in the room were growing too much for him. He couldn't resist her anymore. He had wanted to make love to Kimberly for so long. To hold her and show her how much he loved and wanted her had been his one desire for so long that he could no longer wait. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly to him as he leaned in and began to kiss and nibble along her neck. Her moans of pleasure added fuel to the flames of his desire. This is what he wanted. He wanted to please her, to make her feel how he felt whenever he was with her. His kisses began traveling downward, kissing every muscle in the side of her neck as he began to kiss her along her collarbone. Her skin and sweat tasted so sweet, just like had imagined. He felt himself falling backwards as she pushed him down onto the bed. Their lips embraced each other again as his hands felt every muscle in her body as they both panted and sighed for breath.**

Everyone watching was blushing and they could not turn away. Tara shivered and could not help but wish she was in Kim's position right now.

**"KP, I love you so much. I've always dreamed of this." He whispered to her as their lips parted and she nipped at his neck.**

**"Then let me make your dreams come true." She said to him as she pulled open his shirt and kissed his chest. Ron was so lost in the sensations he was feeling that he didn't notice how Kimberly flinched as soon as his Star of David medallion was exposed. But he did hear her gasp she grabbed the medallion and pulled it free from his neck.**

"What was that about?" Kim was able to ask before everyone shrugged.

**"What's wrong?" he asked.**

**"Nothing, my love." She said as she kissed his chest and bit down on his nipple, causing him to throw his head back as he moaned.**

**Ron was lost in the pleasure and sensations he was feeling. It was almost as if he was between worlds at that moment. Between drunk and sensible, alive and dead. He could feel her kisses traveling further down, going past his ribs and down his abdomen. The pleasure and joy of it was almost too much for him. He wanted the sensations to continue forever. Until he felt something bite his left arm. With part of his pleasure-induced stupor broken, Ron looked to see what had happened and jumped slightly when he saw one of the servants on the bed with them. She was wearing a pink dress as her long black hair flowed free as she kissed his arm. She was kissing where something had bitten him. Wait, that wasn't right. He could see the bite marks on his arm. They were human bite marks, and they were bleeding. And she was licking at the blood that was flowing from the wound!**

Ron was freaking out not seeing that his counterpart was getting eaten by vampires. Kim Bonnie and Tara bleached as well but they seem to recognize that one. "Is that Hope?" Tara asked.

Kim and bonnie nodded, "Looks like her," Kim said, "expect for the fangs and stuff."

**"What are you doing?" Ronald demanded as he tried to sit up, but his head still felt like it was spinning too much.**

**"Don't leave now. You taste so wonderful." The servant girl almost begged him as she looked up at him with her pink lips covered in smeared blood as she purred like a wild cat. Ron's heart began to beat faster and faster as he saw the servant girl's eyes change from a deep brown to blood red.**

**"K-KP! Kimberly, we have to,"**

**"She's not here."**

**Ron looked down and was horrified to see that the woman that was on top of him wasn't Kimberly at all! Instead, it was the servant with the tanned skin. The one the Countess had called Bonnie.**

Everyone was stunned at that._ 'At least that explained how I got there.'_ Kim thought before it clicked for Bonnie. "Wait a minute!' they turned towards her, "If I was that fake Kim all this time then that means I was the one making out with him and nearly made love with him."

"It does look like it." Yori confirmed causing Bonnie to scream in angst. "I cannot believe I did that."

"Hey you kissed Ron before," Kim reminded her with a glasre, "And that was when we were dating."

Bonnie glared, "It did not mean a thing."

Kim glared before Yori tried to calm everyone down. "Please it can not that bad." She turned to Bonnie, "Perhaps there is a world where you can Stoppable-san are dating."

Bonnie looked at her stunned before she huffed, "Like that will ever happen."

**"We knew there wasn't any other way you'd join us. Sorry for the deception. Wait. No, I'm not." She said with a wide smile, showing a pair of fangs growing over her incisors while her eyes also turned to a deep blood red. Ron started hyperventilating at the sight before him. This was unreal! It wasn't possible! Ron tried to sit up once more, but he screamed in pain as the brunette woman sank her fangs into his side and began to drink the blood that flowed from the fresh wound.**

**"It would feel so much better if you would just relax." The other girl said as she bit into his arm again, causing Ron to shout in pain once more.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Yori shouted, entering the room as soon as she heard Ron shouting.**

"Yes Yori! Save me!" Ron cried begging the ninja girl.

"But isn't she a vampire too?" Tara asked Bonnie in a whispered who nodded.

**"Yori! Help me, please!" Ron begged as he reached for the only friend he had in the castle.**

**"Join us, Yori. His blood tastes so incredible when you compare it to all the peasants here." Bonnie said as she sat up and licked the blood from her lips.**

**"Yori, please!" Ron begged her.**

**"Th-this isn't right. This is wrong." Yori said as she began to back away.**

**"Now Yori," Bonnie said as she wiped her finger across the wound she had given Ronald; making sure she coated her finger in blood. "We've had this talk before." She said as she coated her lips and tongue in Ronald's blood as she walked to the young Japanese woman.**

Faster than Ron could follow, Bonnie grasped Yori's face in her hands and deeply kissed the young woman.

This cause the 'real' Bonnie and Yori to blush a deep red seeing this. "Not. one. word." Threaten Bonnie to everyone.

**Deepening the kiss as much as she could, Bonnie made sure that she was coating the young woman's lips in the young man's blood. When Bonnie finally broke their kiss, she could see the youngest servant savoring the taste of the blood.**

**"You know we believe in sharing." Bonnie said as she pulled Yori closer to Ron.**

**Ronald was more than scared now. He was so terrified that he didn't know what to think or what to do. It wasn't long before Bonnie had forced Yori down on top of Ron, and both were gazing into each other's eyes. Ron could see Yori was hurt about something as she looked. She looked like she was on the verge of tears.**

**"Yori, please. Help me." Ron begged her.**

**"You know you want to." Bonnie whispered into her ear as she gazed at Ron with her blood red eyes and liked her lips once more.**

**"Yori,"**

**"I'm sorry, Stoppable-san." She said as her eyes changed into a deep blood red as well. "But – I can't fight it. I'm so hungry." **

"Yori," groaned Ron knowing he had no help now.

**She said as she leaned in and kissed him on his lips. He didn't move or respond to the kiss, but she understood why. "Please, forgive me." She said as lowered her head, gently kissed the nape of his neck twice, and sank her fangs into his flesh.**

**Ron gasped as she bit him and began to drink his blood. He would not ever admit it, but Yori did make it feel almost pleasurable. She wasn't trying to gorge herself on his blood, but trying to give him as little pain as possible. It was the least she could do for her friend.**

**"Look at that. The young blood has talent." The other servant girl chuckled while Bonnie bit into his abdomen once more.**

**"HOW DARE YOU!" a loud voice thundered, sounding like that of an enraged dragon. The large oak door flung open, almost torn from its hinges as the Countess appeared above them. Rage filled every single feature on her face as her eyes blazed with a deeper red than that of the other. She let out a roar similar to angry lion as she glared and growled at the three young women.**

"Wait, Shego saved me?" Ron asked.

"Don't look too deep into it buffoon," Shego muttered angrily, "You were to be my meal."

Ron gulped hearing this.

**"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HIM, HE IS MINE! BACK!" she screamed, making Bonnie and the other girl leaps off the bed and cower in a corner of the room that close to a window. Yori stayed on the bed, using herself as a barrier between Ron and the Countess. This selfless act of courage only seemed to enrage the Countess even more as she grabbed Yori by the back of her hair tightly. "I SAID BACK AWAY! ALL OF YOU!" she screamed as she threw Yori toward the others and towered over them like a fearsome gargoyle.**

**"Why should we listen to you? YOU'VE NEVER LOVED ANYTHING IN YOUR LIFE!" Yori screamed at the Countess.**

"Wow you are brave," Tara muttered to Yori that bowed to her.

**"I HAVE LOVED ONE PERSON WITH MORE PASSION THAN YOU THREE INSUGNIFICANT BITCHES CAN EVER HOPE TO DREAM!" she screamed, sounding more and more animal than human with every word. After taking a few deep breaths, she turned her gaze to the painting that hung on the wall, and looked directly at the young redhead that was in it. "And soon, I shall love again." She said, mainly to herself. "I have had to accelerate my plans. Tomorrow, I set sail for England. Then he shall be yours." She said as she turned to face the three young women before her.**

"What?" Ron asked scared for his counterparts safety.

**"And tonight?" the young servant with the dark hair asked.**

**"What of it?"**

**"We have not eaten in three days! Are we to have nothing tonight?" Bonnie demanded.**

**"Do you honestly think I forget those who serve me so well?" she asked them.**

**It was then that everyone in the room noticed the burlap sack she was carrying, and the movement within it. The Countess tossed it to the three of them, with Bonnie eagerly catching. The three young women could smell the fresh blood that was in it. Very fresh, like a rare wine. Bonnie and the other servant crowded over the bag as Bonnie opened it, but Yori quickly looked away in horror as she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head. When the cries of the newborn baby inside began to echo throughout the room, Ron shook his head in horror.**

The room gasped, "Shego…you didn't." Kim muttered shocked beyond words.

If she could Shego would look ashamed, "I cannot control my counterpart's action but I would never do this in real life."

Kim, Ron and Drakken knew this but it still was a terrible shock. Bonnie and Yori had tears in their eyes knowing what their counterparts will be doing.

**"No! NO!" Ron screamed as the cries of the newborn grew faint, and the sounds of the two young women feeding grew louder. Yori stood and tried to run away, but the Countess quickly caught her by her chin and forced her to look at the two feeding vampires.**

**"I know you're starving. I can hear it in your breathing." The Countess said.**

**"I cannot. I don't want to." Yori wept as she began to cry. But what fell from her eyes were not normal tears. Instead, they were tears of blood.**

**"You must." The Countess said as she forced Yori to stand next to her fellow servants. "You'll never grow old, and you will never die. But you must feed." She said to Yori as she licked some of the tears of blood from her face.**

"I do not wish to be a monster," Yori muttered, tears falling down her face.

"You aren't Yori," Ron muttered rubbing her back, "we all know that."

The others nodded and Yori smiled sadly at them.

**Ron didn't want to believe what he was seeing as he felt the bile in his stomach rise to his throat. But there was no denying it. He saw Yori crouching down with the other two girls, and could soon hear the sounds of her feeding along with the other two. As the three girls fed, the Countess turned her attention toward him.**

**"Wh-what in God's name are you?" he asked her.**

**"If it helps, the mother died quickly. She felt no pain." The Countess said as she stepped toward Stoppable, but he only backed away from her as far as he could until he found himself falling off the edge of the large bed. "I will not feed from you. That was my mistake with Lipski. But I do thank you for the knowledge you've shared with me this past week. As well as the use of your journal. Both shall be very useful to me." She said to him with a smile as she reached into the bosom of her dress. She then removed a small framed picture that Ron instantly recognized. "And I do hope you won't miss this."**

**"Kimberly! W-what are you?"**

**"Enjoy your stay here, Mr. Stoppable. Even though they can sometimes be selfish, my servants are quite skilled at entertaining our guests." She said as she began to leave.**

**"No! No, you can't! NO! NO!" Ron screamed as he bolted after her, but soon found the door closed in his face. Ron pounded on the door as hard as he could and tried to open it, but the door refused to budge. "NO! LEAVE HER ALONE! LEAVE HER ALONE! KP! KIMBERLY!" Ron screamed as loud as he could as he continued to pound on the thick wooden door.**

**"Now I, Mr. Stoppable, am bound for England." The Countess said as she let loose a sinister and cold laugh that would have made the dead turn in their graves.**

Ron shivered, part of him was lad he was not in the animus and had to go through with that. He pitied his counterpart, but he pitied Kim's more as she did not know that Shego was after her.

The scene broke apart and reformed so they were seeing a ship at sea. A storm was blowing but it did not seem to threaten the ship itself.

**The Demeter**

**Lighting flash and illuminated the cloud cover sky as sheets of cold, hard rain pelted the crew of the ship. Ever since they had left port, the storm had been as constant as the Northern star in the night sky. Desperate to try and keep the ship afloat and in one piece, the crew was doing their best to try and tie off the sails. At the helm of the ship, the captain and first officer were doing their best to make sure that they stayed true to their course.**

**"What's our bearing?" the captain shouted over the torrents of rain and howling wind.**

**"We're still on course, sir. It's damn odd."**

**"What is?"**

**"This storm. There was no sign of one when we left port. And now, it's like this thing is guiding us, sir."**

Kim was the first to realize it, "Shego is making that storm. Just like in the book."

The group were stunned but said nothing worried at what Shego would do next.

**"Aye, I've noticed. It's like it's trying to guide us to England. All this wind and we haven't been blown off course at all. It's not natural." The captain said as another bolt of lightning lit up the darkened skies. "Where's Livingston?"**

**"Sir?"**

**"Our lookout! He isn't in the crow's nest!" the captain shouted.**

**"I think he went below to make sure the cargo was still tied down, sir."**

"That poor fool," Drakken muttered already knowing his fate.

**"Then drag his ass up here! I need all the help I can get up here!" the captain shouted.**

**"Aye, sir!" the first mate said and headed down to the cargo hold as the captain took the wheel.**

**Inside the cargo hold, the ship creaked and groaned as it was tossed about on the ocean. There was a little bit of water inside the hold, but that was from above and not the hull of the ship. So far, it looked as all the crates and barrels were still secured and in place. But where was Livingston at? It had been a while since he had come down here. If that man was drinking again, he would personally throw that man overboard and let the sharks decide what to do with them. As the first mate ventured through the maze of crates and barrels, his eyes saw something rather – odd. He could almost swear he saw a pale naked woman with her back turned to him. Her hair was long, all the way down to her backside. It was also a strange shade of gray, almost black. As he took another step closer, the woman turned slightly. It was almost like she could hear him.**

"No no no no," Ron muttered, "Don't go there."

**As the thunder rumbled outside once more, another wave struck the ship. The ship's sudden shudder caused the first officer to lose his balance and fall face first into the pooled water. As he stood back up and wiped the water from his eyes, the woman was gone. Instead, he saw Livingston sitting on his ass and leaning against his crate. He should have known better. His eyes were playing tricks on him again. Not enough sleep was making him see things again. Time to give Livingston a piece of his mind for sleeping on the job.**

**"Livingston! On your feet, man! The Captain needs all hands on deck!" he shouted as he walked closer to the crewman. "Are you deaf? Wake up!" he said as he got closer. That was when he noticed that the man's shirt was stained red and that his neck was covered in blood. "Livingston?" he asked as he crouched down to look at the man, and saw that part of his throat had been ripped out.**

The group paled and bonnie and Tara had to hold the content of their stomachs down at the sight.

**With a slight yell, the first mate leapt to his feet and stumbled backwards. He could also see the water around Livingston was stained red from all the blood that had spewed from the wound in his neck. There was a murderer on board! The first mate quickly climbed back to his feet and began to run away before he felt something cold wrap around his chest and cover his mouth. Whoever it was had incredible strength as he felt his ribs being crushed and the air squeezed out of his lungs. He began to kick and thrash about as best as he could as he was drug behind a large stack of crates that had been stamped with the picture of a strange dragon. The last thing he saw was his blood spraying the large crates as a sharp set of finger nails were racked across his neck.**

The group flinched as Shego feasted on the man. Shego sighed as the animus broke apart.

O: Sequence Two Ends

Shego exited it and looked at the group, "Would you like your I told you so now or wait till later?"

"Okay Shego you were right," Kim muttered. "But we are still going to see all of it."

Shego smirked at her and Kim did not like it, "I was hoping you say that."

Drakken then cleared his throat, hoping to stop another fight before it starts. "Yes well who will be going in next?"

* * *

Alright and that is enough of DRAKIGO for now. Up next will be Bonnie and the Mummy. That should be fun. Anyway so far for the new poll we have two in the lead for Kim's and Ron's stories. For Kim the story in the lead is Emerald & Kitsune and for Ron we have a three way tie with Samurai Ron, Overlord Ron and Rosario to Possible. But the vote is still on and you can still vote for your favorite.


	15. The Mummy part 1

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and is co-written by shadowwriter329.

**Many Possible Worlds**

The group gathered around trying to decide on who should go in next. Wade checked on the group again and found it safe to get back into the game. Kim was trying to get out of the world where she was a thief and Ron was not sure if he should go again. Shego was pushing Kim and Yori was pushing Ron to see another world where is might be a great hero.

Tara glanced at Bonnie before she asked, "Why don't you give it a try Bonnie?"

Bonnie was stunned at the question before she turned and asked "what?"

The other stopped and listen as Tara went on, "It's a good idea. You can have a world that is just as cool as Kim or Ron. You cannot say that you are not interested."

Bonnie blinked before she shook her head, "I am not getting in that thing."

Kim got an idea to get Shego off her back for a bit, "Please Bonnie can't handle it."

Bonnie glared at Kim, "Oh yeah? I can handle anything you can and even better."

"Really want to put that to the test?" Shego asked with a smirk, "I know you can't fight me so I say go in the animus right now and let's see what you can do."

Bonnie huffed and stalked to the animus. It took a few minute for Drakken to set it up and Bonnie was in the mainframe, "Let get this over with," she muttered.

The Mummy: Sequence One Starts

**Thebes, the cities of the living, the crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the first. It was the Home of Imhotep, pharaoh's high priest and keeper of the dead. It was also the birthplace of Anck-su-namun, Pharaoh's mistress. No other man was allowed to touch her, but Imhotep did. For their forbidden love, Anck-su-namun and Imhotep were willing to risk life itself. **

"What's this?" Kim asked.

The others shrugged, "Maybe it is like the beginning of Ron's world." Yori suggested. "A background story before the real story."

**For in the bedchamber of Anck-su-namun did they meet, and Imhotep's priests guarded the door. Pharaoh Seti the first had entered and asked in Egyptian, "What are you doing here?" He looked and walked as the priests had closed the door once more and walked to his beautiful mistress.**

**"Who has touched you?" He asked the dark haired Egyptian beauty as she stood. She looked behind him, as Seti turned, "Imhotep!? My Priest!" Imhotep had a sword drawn, but he stabbed from behind by Anck-su-namun. The priests watched as the two traitors killed the Pharaoh. Knocks from the door came and Imhotep said, "Medjai." The Medjai, Pharaoh's bodyguards, demanded the door to be opened as the priests fled from their spot. Anck-su-Namun looked towards Imhotep.**

**"Run! Save yourself!"**

**"No." Imhotep answered, but she countered, "Only you can resurrect me!" **

"What?" Drakken asked.

[The Egyptians believe that you can come back from the afterlife.] Wade explained [she is saying that Imhotep can bring her back to life.]

**Imhotep truly loved her. "I won't leave you!" He said as his priests grabbed him when the Magi forcefully entered the bedchambers.**

**"Leave me!" They did not as they forced him to leave he shouted to Anck-su-namun, "I will resurrect you!" The bodyguards gasped as they saw the body of their Pharaoh dead as Anck-su-namun said, "My body is no longer his temple!" She then struck herself with the weapon she used to kill Seti the first as Imhotep watched, being forced to flee. Imhotep and his priests broke into her crypt and stole her body. They raced through the deserts of Egypt taking Anck-su-namun's corpse to Hammunaptra, City of the Dead, and ancient burial site for the sons of pharaohs, and resting place for the wealth of Egypt. For his love, Imhotep dared the gods' anger by going deep into the city, where he took the black Book of the Dead from its sacred resting place. Anck-su-namun's soul had been banished to the underworld and her vital organs removed and placed in five sacred canopic jars. **

The group gagged, "sounds nasty," Ron said.

"Mummies are nasty," Drakken muttered.

**Anck-su-namun's soul had indeed come back from the dead, but Pharaoh's bodyguards had followed and stopped him before he completed the ritual. Imhotep's priests were condemned to be mummified alive. As for Imhotep, he was condemned to endure the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient curses. It was a curse so horrible that it had never before been bestowed. He was to be sealed inside his sarcophagus as the undead for all eternity. The Magi would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague for all mankind, an unholy flesh eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands, and the glory of invincibility. For 3000 years, men and armies fought for this land, never knowing the evil that lay beneath. We, the Medjai, the descendants of Pharaoh's sacred bodyguards, kept watch.**

"Okay I do not like where this is going," Ron said.

"I agree."

**-Middleton Colorado-**

**Bonnie sighed, as she knew what she had to do. It was the one time she couldn't get a flight to where she wanted to go, and Lonnie was forced to come with her.**

Kim groaned remembering Bonnie's sisters. Bonnie also groaned, "Why do I have to bring her?"

_**'Might as well ask Kim to help. At least with her and Ron it'll be a bit easier. Plus, I might actually get a clue on his whereabouts.'**_** She thought as cheer practice was done for the day.**

**Bonnie made her way to Kim's locker where she and her boyfriend Ron were talking. She sighed before saying, "Hey Kim," after she got her attention she continued "I need your and Ron's help." She figured she wouldn't be turned down if she used his name.**

Ron blinked, "Wow that…something."

"Yeah, don't over think it." Bonnie muttered.

**Kim raised an eyebrow, "And what kind of help do you need?"**

**Bonnie looked around before saying "I need a ride for my sister and me. We're needed in Egypt and have no way to get there."**

**Kim and Ron looked at each other before asking, "Why do you need to go to Egypt and why your sister? Which one anyway, the bitch or the slut?"**

Kim blinked stunned at what her counterpart said. Bonnie smirked, "Nice Kim, I don't know why I never think of that."

"Yeah who knew you had it in you." Shego added.

**Bonnie sighed again before muttering, "The slut." She then said louder than before. "My dad has this good friend back in Egypt that has old records and readings that belong to him and since his disappearance we would like a find anything of his. The only reason the slut is going is cause mom said I could only go if I had one of my sisters with me and she is better than the bitch, barely."**

"Both are bad but Lonnie might be the best choice." Bonnie muttered.

**Kim felt sorry and it was not like she turned down any job and mission before. "Alright I will have Wade hook us up with a ride and we can get your dad's stuff. And for what is worth, I'm sorry about your dad." **

**"He's been missing for years, but he did teach me some cool stuff." Bonnie said. **

**Sometime later they were on a plane bound for Egypt. "Thanks for giving us a ride Mr. Griffin." Kim said as Lonnie, Ron, and Bonnie were strapped in.**

**"It's not that big of a deal. You did stop Drakken with his Lil' Diablo fiasco." Mr. Griffin said before he landed in Cairo airport.**

Drakken frowned at the reminder of his best plan failing.

**-Cairo Egypt, Museum of Antiquities-**

**"Here we are!" Bonnie said happily as Kim and Ron looked in amazement at the various artifacts in the office.**

**"Daddy had a permanent office set up here." Bonnie said.**

**"Not that did him any good." Lonnie said, as they had to meet with the curator here. Bonnie looked around with a strange happiness as she looked through some of the stuff.**

**"Wow, was your dad an archaeologist?" Kim asked as she looked at the strange things.**

**"Mr. Rockwaller was one of the finest patrons and archaeologists we could get." Said a balding old man getting their attention.**

**"By Allah, Bonnie, you've grown up so well." He said as Bonnie hugged the old man.**

Bonnie frowned, "This feels weird, I know him yet at the same time I don't."

"You get use to it," Kim and Shego said at the same time.

**"It's nice to see you too sir. I just wanted to look around and see if I could find anything." The curator nodded and left them to look around. **

**Ron was looking around, with Rufus peering as well in wonder at the weird object around them, but not touching; instructed by both his girlfriend and Bonnie. Lonnie on the other hand had no such problems. She was looking through several creates and chest to see if she can find any treasure she could keep from the museum while Kim and Bonnie were looking through old books. Kim was amazed that Bonnie seemed to be reading Hieroglyphs as if it was a regular book. "You can read that?"**

Bonnie was stunned, "I can." she breathed. "I can't understand it but at the same time I understand every word."

"An effect of the animus," Drakken said. "You get the skill of your counterpart but you cannot use them in our world."

**Bonnie nodded, "Dad taught it to me, Hieroglyphics, Greek, Hieratic, and so on. Some of this stuff is amazing! I always love it when he brought something home and showed me and tell at about its history and everything. *Sigh* God I miss him."**

**Lonnie finally found something that peek her interest. It was a hexagon sharp object made of some kind of black metal with that picture writing she did not understand. She moved over to Bonnie and held it in front of her face. "So sis, is this worth anything?"**

**Bonnie glared at her sister before she quickly took the object from her before she broke it. Bonnie began turning it over read the Hieroglyphs. She turned it over and starts to mess with it. The top open into several spike-like flaps that made the object to look like the sun. "Great you broke it," complained Lonnie.**

**Before Bonnie could make a remark at her sister Kim notices something in the object. "Hey, what's that?"**

"It looks like a hidden map." Tara said before she got excited. "Maybe it will be a hidden treasure you guys can find."

**Inside was a fold up piece of paper. It was gray and looked really old. Bonnie took it out and carefully unfolded it. Her eyes roam the paper before they went wide. After a minute Kim was about to ask what it was when Bonnie spun on her heels and ran to find the curator.**

**"If you look at the cartouche here *Bonnie points to a certain point* it's the seal of Seti the First." Bonnie said as the Curator looked at the map. **

"Isn't that the guy they mention in the beginning?" Ron asked.

"What beginning?" Bonnie asked**.**

There was a little part in the beginning." Tara said. "Like what happen before you got there. Seti the first was there…before he was killed."

"I am not going to like this am I?"

**Lonnie asked, "Who the hell was Seti the First, and was he rich?" Bonnie rolled her eyes at her slutty sister.**

**"Seti the First was one of the Pharaohs in the nineteenth dynasty." Kim answered her. **

**Bonnie actually smiled at this, "Right Kim and he was known as one of the richest."**

**"I like him already." Lonnie said with a hint of greed in her eyes.**

Bonnie sighed, _'Maybe Connie would be better.'_

**"Boo-yeah, but what's this map for?" Bonnie looked at Ron before she answered his question, "Well, I believe it leads to Hammunaptra." **

**The curator shook his head. "That's just a tale that Arab storytellers tell to Greek, Roman, and American tourists."**

**"You're talking about that Hammunaptra?" Kim asked already getting excited on it.**

**"You got it, the city of the dead." **

**Ron started to feel a little scared. "I heard about that from gramps. I'm not so sure about this."**

"Weird," Ron muttered, "I don't remember grandpa saying something like that."

[Maybe it is just in that world] Wade suggested.

**"I'm going if it means treasure." Lonnie said ignoring Ron.**

**"I still don't believe that this map leads to Hammunaptra. It just doesn't exist." The curator said before turning to and accidentally setting the map on fire.**

**"OH my!" Kim and Bonnie rushed to put it out.**

**"You burnt off the part with the city!" Kim and Bonnie rolled their eyes at Lonnie since she had money and men on the brain.**

"It's Lonnie, what do you expect?"

**"It may be for the best. Many men, including your father, have spent their lives looking for it. It's best to just leave it be." The curator said, but Bonnie was inspired. She had a clue to her father's whereabouts, or at least what happened to him.**

Kim could not help but smile, "Don't worry Bonnie, we will help you out."

Bonnie was quite before she muttered, "Thanks Kim"

The scene broke apart before reforming into a busy pier.

**"Kim I am glad you were able to scan that map otherwise I do not think we would be able to do this." Bonnie said as they checked out the boat. Two days after they found the map Kim had Wade scan it and now they were having a ride by boat to where they needed to go.**

**"No big the company that own this boat is like any of my rides, I saved them from a sinking boat in a crocodile infected river. They are happy to help." Kim said before she asked, "Say you know that curator guy for a while now, since you were little, did he ever seem like a klutz?"**

**Bonnie thought about it before she answered, "No, not really. Why you ask?"**

**"Oh, no reason." Kim shrugged. She did not have the heart to tell Bonnie that the accident that damaged the map might not be an accident. It seemed to fake to her plus as a curator he would be more careful with anything, unless he was just a klutz. Plus the way he tried to get them to forget about it sent alarm bells off in Kim's head.**

"You think he is hiding something?" Monique asked.

Kim nodded, "It makes sense plus he was against us even looking for the city."

**Bonnie then looked around, "Where is Lonnie and Ron?"**

**"Lonnie went off somewhere and I had Ron follow her and make sure she does not get into trouble. We only have an half an hour before the boat takes off."**

**Bonnie stopped for a minute and felt pity for Ron.**

"Is she that bad?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Was the answer from both Kim and Bonnie.

**Ron walked into a saloon on the ship trying to find Lonnie. He figured that she went in here for a drink. Rufus was on his shoulder and pulled his ear and pointed at a table. Ron cursed, Lonnie was there but so were Drakken, Monkey Fist, Killagan and Dementor.**

"What are they doing here?" Ron asked.

"Nothing good I assure you," Kim added.

**"What are they doing here?" Ron asked as he grabbed Lonnie and made a motion to stay quiet as they listened in.**

**"Well, I dunno 'bout you laddies, but this excavation idea seems like a wild goose chase to me." Killagan said as Lonnie got curious on it.**

**"Mind if I play boys?" She asked while sitting down and getting some cards handed to her.**

**"So, what are you big boys talking about?" They could easily hear the sensuality coming from her as she moved the cards around.**

"Like they are going to tell her," Shego muttered.

**"Un believe zat there iz a city that contains vast wealth." Dementor said in his German accent.**

**"And we are going to find something that I believe has a lot of power."**

**"We have a guide to this Hammunaptra, and it would give me a chance to test my skills in the mystical monkey magic." Monkey Fist said as they played a few rounds. Lonnie won enough and got some of the info.**

Shego blinked before she glances at Drakken, "I'm not there and all it takes is a pretty face to get you guys to spill the beans."

**"Wow, that's where we're heading right Ron?" Ron sighed as he stepped towards them.**

"Lonnie," moaned Bonnie

**"Well, well, Mr. Stoppable. I'm guessing that since you're here that your sidekick Kim is here?" Monkey fist asked. Ron rolled his eyes at this since he was delegated to sidekick position.**

**"Great the buffoon is here. I bet $500 that we'll get to Hammunaptra before you." **

"Do you even have that kind of money?" Shego asked.

**Ron was curious on this, "What makes you so sure?"**

**"We've got a guide laddie. Someone's been there before and he's got to take us there." **

**Ron didn't know of anyone outside of his grandpa that was there. He decided to leave, "Enjoy your game, and don't lose money Lonnie." He said as Lonnie asked whose play it was.**

"Great now we will have to worry about the villains as well." Kim muttered.

The scene changed and now they were on the boat sailing down the river at night.

**Kim and Bonnie were sitting on the boat. Bonnie was reading something when she noticed Ron walking up to them carrying a pack.**

"What's in the pack Ron?" Kim asked, getting a shrug for an answer.

**"Hey Ron, why do you look tweaked?" Ron didn't answer, but instead rolled out the pack. The girls noticed that it was filled with guns of various types and ammunition. Handguns, rifles, and a shotgun was rolled out in front of them.**

"Ron why do you have all of those?" Kim asked stunned.

"I don't know that is not me." Ron replied.

Shego whistled. "I would be impressed if he can actually use those."

**"Where did you get those, and why do you have so many?" Kim asked as Ron expertly inspected and loaded some of them.**

**"My grandpa told me two stories about Hammunaptra when I was little. When his garrison was stationed in Egypt, they heard about it, and they believed in the legend so much that without orders they marched into the desert to search for it." Ron said as Rufus squeaked looking at the sights.**

**"Did they find it?" Kim asked as Ron loaded a handgun and put in the holster.**

**He then glanced over at them, "He said that all they found was blood, sand, and evil."**

**"What does that mean?" asked Bonnie.**

"Yes please explain Stoppable-san."

Ron sighed and did not bother to reply.

**"He said that there were some strange things that happened there, most of which he never told me." Ron said as he began to check the rifles and shotguns.**

**Kim thought about it, was this the reason the curator burned the map. Maybe there is more to this than meets the eye, but it still left a question, "Why didn't you use guns on our past missions?"**

**Ron turned towards his girlfriend, "Same as you. The only real trouble was Shego we never had to use guns on them." Kim nodded as this was true. If any of the villains had been using guns, then she'd carry them with her. She then noticed someone was missing, **

"Really?" Shego could not help but ask but all she got was a shrug.

**"Where's Lonnie?"**

**Ron sighed, "She is at the bar on the ship playing poker with some of our villains"**

**"What!" cried the two girls.**

**"Yeah, it seems they have a guide to get to Hammunaptra. Don't know who it is but they are getting paid big bucks to do it."**

**"Who are they?" asked Kim so she could figure what who she have to worry about more.**

**"Drakken, Monkey Fist, Dementor, and Killagan." Ron said as he counted them on his fingers. "I did not see Shego so I am not sure if she is still here."**

"Most likely on vacation," Shego said. "Any reason to get out of whatever crazy thing Dr. D got himself into."

"Really Shego?" Drakken asked.

**Kim sighed; this would be harder now than before. Then they heard a noise behind them. Quickly Kim and Ron dived behind a bunch of creates. A man struggled with them as they pulled him into view.**

**Ron looked at the man and seemed deep in thought, he was older but he looked like the man his grandfather talked about. He was only a young teenager at the time he ran off and left his grandfather to die. "Beni."**

"Who?" Ron asked.

**"Rick, it is so good to see you my friend, have you gotten younger?" The Arabic man said wearing a small hat looking at Ron.**

**"That's my grandfather. The guy you left to rot in the desert. **("Oooh,")** So, I'm going on what gramps knows about you and say that not only are you the guide, but you plan on taking the cash and leaving them in the desert to rot." Bonnie and Kim glared at the man in front of them. He certainly had the feel of a thief.**

**"Unfortunately, no. This group is smart, and pay me half now and half when I get them back to Cairo."**

"HA!" Drakken cried out, "You can't trick us that easily."

"Really?" Shego asked knowing plenty of time where he was tricked or did something stupid.

**"Well, you're certainly honest." Kim said with a hint of venom at the idea of leaving people to die. Bonnie rolled her eyes in disgust, "I'm not going to hang around this creep. You coming Kim?" Bonnie asked as they left the area. Beni hesitated, but asked, "Why are you going to Hammunaptra? You're grandfather didn't like it there."**

**"Traitor." Rufus squeaked as Ron let up a bit, "You saw those two girls. I'm doing it for them." Ron said since he loved Kim, but still couldn't help but be attracted to Bonnie.**

Kim blinked before she slowly glared at Ron, "Ron," she said slowly.

Ron held his hands up in surrender, "Not me KP, not me."

**Beni gave a perverse smile as he said, "Going for both? You O'Connell's always did have more balls then brains." **

Shego laughed, "That's what most boys are like."

**Ron held a handgun barrel first towards Beni, "You want me to shoot you? That sounds like something gramps would do right now."**

**"Please think of my children!" Beni begged, but Ron called him on this, "You don't have kids."**

**"I might some day." Ron then got a friendly smile as he started to laugh. Beni joined in a bit as they got to the edge of the ship.**

"Maybe that is why you hired him Dr. D," Shego said. "he acts just like you."

"Words hurt Shego."

**"I'm taking a note from Grandpa O'Connell's page and say 'See ya Beni'." Beni was confused for a second as Ron threw him overboard. He heard some swearing and screaming about O'Connell, but he didn't worry about it. He noticed wet footprints from the side of the boat that lead towards the girl's room.**

Oh that is not good," Ron muttered.

Kim nodded, "Looks like we will be having some company soon."

The Mummy: Sequence One Ends

Bonnie sighed, "At least that is over."

"Do you want to be done?" Tara asked her friend.

"No I'm fine. If Kim can handle a few times in here then I should be golden."

* * *

Anyway so far for the new poll we have two in the lead for Kim's and Ron's stories. For Kim the story in the lead is still Emerald & Kitsune and this one is way out in front. For Ron we have a Overlord Ron in the lead. But the vote is still on and you can still vote for your favorite for one more chapter. Poll will be close next chapter.


	16. The Mummy part 2

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by Wolfpackersson09 and is co-written by shadowwriter329.

**Many Possible Worlds**

The Mummy: Sequence Two Starts

The sequence open up to the cabin that Bonnie and Kim and the others were staying in.

**Bonnie and Kim stepped into the room the ship's captain had given them. It was a fairly nice room, and the map was displayed on the table.**

**"You think we might be able to find your dad in Hammunaptra?" Kim asked as she and Bonnie where in nightgowns. Bonnie sighed before she spoke, "I don't know, but we might be able to find something he's looking for." **

**Kim got curious at this. "And what was he looking for?" She asked. **

**Bonnie looked a little said before she spoke, "It's the book of Amun-ra. According to legends, it contains all the secret incantations of ancient Egypt. It's also said to be made out of solid gold."**

Ron whistled before Shego said, "I like it already."

**Bonnie looked at herself in the mirror and walked around, but she also seemed out of it a bit.**

**"Come on Bonnie, get a hold of yourself. He's already taken." She mumbled to herself as Kim got curious, "Who's already taken?"**

**"It's nothing. Brick broke up with me recently." Kim felt bad for her rival. Sure she made her life pretty much hell in high school but these few days showed a different side to her. It reminded her of when the two of them were stuck together. **

"Yeah I rather not remember that." Bonnie muttered.

"What do you guys mean by that?" Shego asked interested. Monique, Tara and Yori nodded.

"If it does not turn up in one of these worlds then I will tell you later." Kim whispered to them.

**She placed her hand On Bonnie's shoulder. "I am sorry to hear that but he couldn't have been that great if he broke up with you."**

**"You are just saying that," Bonnie muttered.**

**"Hey I mean it. Yes you are mean to me, Ron, and many others at school but you are not always like that. Ever since this trip you showed the side no one ever really sees. I barely saw it when we were stuck to the hips."**

Bonnie groaned, "You had to say that." Although it was different hearing Kim say something nice about her.

**Bonnie groaned remembering that. True she learned a lot about Kim but it wasn't something she would ever want to do again.**

**Bonnie got up and picked up the key that they found the map in. Kim noticed that she seemed bothered by something she was not telling her but Kim wasn't going to push her.**

**"So, ****The book of Amun-ra****, they say that it is also known as the book of the dead right?" Kim asked hoping to get Bonnie's mind of her problem.**

**It seemed to work as Bonnie turned and answered. "Not quite Kim. ****The Book of the Dead**** is black, but you are right on the fact that ancient Egyptians believe that you can be brought back from the dead. The book was the key in doing so."**

**"Still, makes sense that an important item be made of gold." Kim said.**

"I still want to see this book of gold soon." Shego said crossing her arms.

**Bonnie nodded before she said, "I am going to freshen up."**

**Bonnie washed her face trying to clear her thoughts. As she looked up into the mirror she saw a man dressed in black desert garbs behind her. She screamed, before he could do anything. Crash! The door was then kicked in by Kim as the man went to grab Bonnie. Kim lashed out a kick at knocked him away from her. Bonnie got away as the man attacked Kim. She blocked two hits from him before she countered with her own. He stumbled back and got back into balance. He watched as Kim jumped into the air and did a spinning round house kick to his jaw. He was knocked into the girl cabin knocking over a table. He groaned and tried to get up before he was hit over the head with a now broken lamp from Bonnie. **

"Nice teamwork Bonnie," Kim said honestly.

If she could Bonnie would have shrugged "yeah well…you helped save me first."

**The two girls looked over the man as Ron came running into the room. "KP! THERE IS… oh you found him."**

"Nice timing Ron," Monique muttered.

"I am sure it would have been Stoppable-san's honor to help stop that man."

**Screams sounded throughout the ship as more people were attacked. Ron handed Kim a handgun as one of the attackers showed his face in the window and started to shoot. Ron shot him before he could make any lasting impressions, but a bullet from the first guy knocked something over, causing the room to be set on fire.**

The group blinked at that, "Nice shot sidekick." Shego said with a smirk.

"I know," Ron said, "I do not know how he did that."

"Maybe it is like how Bonnie was good with gun in your world as a samurai." Tara suggested.

**"We've gotta get outta here!" Ron said as he picked up Bonnie and left. Kim followed, but Bonnie noticed they forgot something, "The map!"**

**"I've got it saved on the Kimmunicator." Kim said as Ron added, "And if we lose that, I know the way." Both of the girls looked at him weird.**

"Anyone else weird out right now?" Shego asked getting nods from everyone. "Good it is not just me."

**"My grandpa told me the Hammunaptra story so many times that I remembered it detail for detail, and that includes the path." Ron then put Bonnie down to be able to shoot, but one of the invaders grabbed something from the room they were in. That something was the very object that held the map. Ron, Bonnie, and Kim didn't notice since they were too busy dealing with the more violent intruders, and the one that took the sun-like object had to get close enough to it to be set on fire. Kim and Ron had run out of ammo as they were being shot at. A series of bullets kept coming closer as Ron was reloading a handgun, and a bullet would have gone through his head if Bonnie hadn't pulled him out of the way.**

Ron blinked before he paled seeing how close his counterpart was to dying. "Thanks Bonnie."

**"Thanks Bon-Bon." He said before getting back to the action. **

"Okay I was fine with saving you before but next time I hope the bullet hit a more painful spot."

**"Fore!" cried Killagan about to swing his club at one of his exploding golf balls. However, he was tackled as the other villains shouted "NO!"**

**Killagan at the bottom of the dog pile shouted, "Why did you stop me?"**

**"What's the point of driving off these men if you blow up the ship? It is our only transport to Hammunaptra and I rather not walk there." Drakken said before he pulled out a ray gun, that looked like a toy.**

Drakken pouted seeing that, "it is to make it easier to hide in my suit."

**Dementor pulled out his ray gun, as Drakken notice it was bigger and looked more real with a scowl,** (And caused the real one to copy him) **and said, "Ze faster we get Zem off of here the fast we get to our goal."**

**Monkey Fist stood and got into his stance while Killagan grumbled and held his golf club prepared to us it like a bat. The invaders were quickly shot down by the ray guns before they even got a few shots off. Killagan swiped one off the boat before knocking one out with a blow to the head.**

**Monkey Fist got into their guard faster than they can shot and disarmed them before breaking their arms, legs or ribs. One tried to grab him from behind but Monkey Fist grabbed him and threw him into the river.**

**Beni finally got back onto the boat to see the action and ducked his head, trying to not be seen.**

"I really am starting to not like that guy." Ron muttered.

Yori nodded, "Indeed, he is very dishonorable."

**Lonnie was hiding behind a chair as she watched the villains handle the invaders. While they were making quick work of them they were just too many. "Hey, don't you guys have minions or something?" she asked Drakken who was closest. "I mean, you said you had one named Shemo or whatever."**

"Hey!" Shego cried out wanting to fry that older girl.

**Drakken scowled as he remembered he did talk to her as well as the other villain in that poker game. Not only she knew a lot now, but also she nearly wiped him out. "It's Shego, and she had to have taken a vacation just before we went on this trip. I couldn't get her to come even at the promise of treasure."**

**"And I am without my ninjas as they had their visa expired." Monkey Fist said but then noticed the look of the other villains looking at him like he was crazy. "How do you think I am able to get them to go anywhere with me?"**

"I always thought it used his own craft or maybe have the stowaway." Ron muttered.

**Lonnie just shook her head; these were villains? Now she knew why they have not taken over the world or whatever they planned. **(Drakken pouted at that)** But better have them fight for you or with you then just by yourself. Lonnie then notice as one of the invaders got knocked across the boat he seemed to have dropped the key that her sister found the map in. she reach over to grab it but it was kicked away by one of the villains. She crawled after in before it stopped rolling at another man's feet. As she picked it she notices the man and looked up to see his dark face. She gave a slight smile and chucked nervously. The man made for a strike, but Lonnie dodged it by going under his feet. Then she ran to the other side of the ship, after spotting Ron. Unfortunately for the captain of the ship at that time, the fire that was started in the girl's cabin set the whole ship ablaze, and this forced many people to get into the water. Ron knew that this was bad, "Dammit, I'm getting more like mom and grandpa on this trip." **

Ron blinked at his action, "Make me wonder how my grandpa and mom was like in this world." he muttered.

[Well I say they must have be some people if you are acting like them.] Wade said.

**This peaked Bonnie and Kim's curiosity as Ron looked at them, "We go overboard, and swim to that bank. It's the fastest and safest way to Hammunaptra." He said as they had fought their way to the bar.**

**"KP, look after Bon-Bon." Ron said as he forced Bonnie overboard and Kim dived in after her.**

"Hey!" Bonnie cried as she splashed into the water. "You did not call me by that nickname and you did not just throw me overboard like a sack of potatoes."

"Sorry Bonnie," Ron said sheepishly.

"I am so going to get you when I get out of here."

"I could hold him down for you if you like." Shego offered which Bonnie started to consider.

**"What should I do?" Lonnie asked in a panicked state. Ron answered, "You can stay here while I get help, or you can jump overboard." Ron then jumped overboard, and after a few seconds of waiting Lonnie cursed before jumping overboard and swam with Ron towards the shore.**

"Nice one Ron," Kim muttered glancing at her boyfriend who smiled at her sheepishly.

**The ship managed to save many of the passengers, but the villains had gear that was needed. Just before the villains jumped off, Drakken was panicking as the boat was burning under them. Everyone was jumping off, and the horses were also jumping off. "What do we do?"**

**Killagan smirked as he gathered his golf bag with his gear over his shoulder, "You stay here while we go for help." He said before he jumped overboard.**

**Drakken nodded before he moved a little from side to side looking and waiting. Then Killagan's word caught up with him and he scowled before he also jumped off.**

Shego laughed loudly holding her sides, "Oh you would totally believe that."

"Not now Shego," Drakken muttered, getting giggles from the other girls in the room.

**Most of the people on the boat as well as the villains and Beni made it to one side of the Nile, with most of the gear and horses. Drakken spotted Kim, Bonnie and the others on the other side of the shore with no horses or any kind of gear.**

**On the other side Bonnie was complaining, "Great we have no ride, all our gear and, more importantly, our clothes are gone. Now what?"**

"We could be dead," Kim added, "Or injured with now way to get to Hammunaptra."

**Kim rung out her hair when she heard Drakken calling, "Hey Kim Possible!" they all looked over at him. "It looks like we have all the horses!"**

**Kim scowled before she remembers what Ron said, "Hey Drakken! Looks like you are on the wrong side of the river!"**

**Drakken's smile seemed to fall as he looked at his guild. Beni looked around and realizes the same thing. He kicks the water as he cursed in another language.**

Kim laughed as did everyone else. Drakken pouted thinking even in a different world he just could not win.

**Kim laughed as Lonnie joined them, "Great we lost everything."**

**Ron smiled at her, "I'm impressed that you did not panic at all on the boat."**

**"I don't panic." suggested Lonnie though she let out a breath of relief at being safe now.**

Bonnie snorted not believe that for a second.

**Bonnie got an evil idea then; pointing behind them she shouted, "Ninja Monkey!"**

**Both Ron and Lonnie screamed and jumped away from the spot. Kim could not help but laugh with Bonnie.**

The real Bonnie laughed at her trick which caused several of the others to laugh as well.

The Mummy: Sequence Two Ends

"Alright get me out of here." Bonnie ordered as she appeared in the animus main frame.

"Already?" Kim asked.

"I'm cold, wet and tired from that attack. I rather get out now before anything else happens."

"Alright," Kim muttered before she motioned to Drakken.

Bonnie sighed as she got out of the animus. She then walked up to Ron and gave him a swift kick to the shin. She ignored his cry of pain as she said "That was for saying that name and for throwing mw into the water."

But it wasn't me" Ron moaned as he rubbed his leg before he was kicked again.

* * *

Alright so that is enough for the mummy for now until I have more to work with. As for the poll, it is over. The winner and next story for Ron will be Overlord Ron. Ron will see what it is like to be the overlord and the girls see themselves helping him out. For Kim the winner is Emerald & Kitsune by a land slide. Shego's get her wish with Kim becoming a master thief, but how will she take the other surprises? Hope you are ready for it cause that is what will be coming up next.


	17. Emerald & Kitsune part 1

I know it is only a short time since i updated but i wam excited about this one and it is my longest chapter yet. hope you all enjoy and like the reactions.

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by ReaperCB919

**Many Possible** **Worlds**

Once bonnie had enough of her punishment on Ron, who left said boy with painful and bruised legs, Shego started to push Kim towards the animus. "Hey Shego!" Kim cried out.

"Oh No Kimmie, there will be no way out of this one." Shego said. "I held my end of the deal so you do yours."

"Fine!" Kim shouted and pushed Shego off of her. She glanced at her watch, "I will do one or two sequences before I have to meet my folks for dinner."

The other teens checked the watches and agreed. [I suggest after this we stop for the night and come back tomorrow.] Wade said and everyone agreed.

Kim sighed as she got into the animus, _'I have the feeling I will not like this.'_

Emerald & Kitsune Sequence One Starts

The sequence started and Kim found herself fighting Shego in one of Drakken's lairs.

**"Oh come on Kimmie, don't tell me you haven't thought about it?" The emerald hued thief practically laughed as she ducked the kick the red head threw at her. Shego was in top form today and she knew it. **

**"Don't flatter yourself or your profession Shego!" Kim fired back following the overhead kick with a cartwheel to throw Shego off balance.**

"What are they talking about?" Ron asked but they all shrugged.

**"Who's flattering themselves? I'm offering you a partnership. Me. You. Making our way across the globe… no Drakken. No Buffoon. No rules but our own….We'd be the most unstoppable thieves on the planet."**

"Never going to happen, Shego," Kim muttered.

"Remember where you are Kimmie." Shego said.

**Shego shot a plasma blast at the cheerleaders feet to make her back pedal, leading her away from the two boys slap fighting. **("Hey!" Shouted said boys)** "Consider it Kim… you and me, alone…"** **Shego closed the door to the room she'd maneuvered Kim into, the vacuum seal letting the red head know it locked behind her, then Shego stopped, and her hands stopped glowing. Kim was on her in a second, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.**

Everyone was shocked at this, though none more than Kim. Kim was stunned as she kissed Shego and was unable to think. Ron wand wade was blushing as was Drakken. The girls were staring unable to turn away. Shego was stunned before she snickered for a few seconds before blowing into full blown laughter. "Oh God I can't believe that is happening."

Kim recovered somewhat even if she was still kissing her 'foe', "Not...funny…Shego." she was able to muttered between kisses.

"It is from my end." Shego snickered.

Tara glanced at her blushing slightly, "Did you plan that?"

Shego shook her head, "nope, I chose a world where Kimmie was a thief but I never expected this."

"You did this on purpose," Kim cried.

"Keep thinking that pumpkin," Shego said. "Don't tell me you are not enjoying that."

"Only because my counterpart is!" Kim cried with a blush forming on her real body.

Bonnie shook her head, "I really should have known," she muttered.

Yori glance at Ron, "Are you alright Stoppable-san?"

Ron gulped, "I know this is not real and this is my girlfriend all but I cannot help but enjoy this." He then whispered, "Don't tell Kim."

Wade could not tare his eyes away from the screen. Part of him was glad he was recording this for future use (most likely then he was a teen and more into puberty) and part of him felt like it was invading Kim's privacy, even if this was not the Kim he knew. Still he rather not let Kim know he was recording this.

Kim could not stop what she was doing and as weird as it was to her, she did not see being gay as wrong or anything, but she felt part of her enjoying this but she was sure that was her counterpart's feelings. _'I am going to kill you for this Shego,'_ Kim thought as the kiss got more heated.

**"Shego… ohhh… You…know…" Her words were labored between kisses. "I can't… I'm a hero."**

**"So what Kimmie?" Shego ran her hands down the hero's back, "I was to, once…I got better." She laughed at the joke and surprisingly, Kim did to.**

**"Yea, well I don't happen to think being a hero is a sickness…and if you do…why are you the one who's contagious?" Kim nibbled Shego's neck. "Speaking of which, my parents are getting suspicious of me wearing turtlenecks… no more marking above the collar…"**

Shego laughed, "Leaving love bites are we? This is too good."

"Shut it Shego!"

**"Run away with me, then they can't say a thing."**

**"Tempting…" She shuddered as Shego's hand cupped her ass. "Very tempting…"**

"Hey! Hands off!" Kim cried as she shuddered as well, from either the sudden move or because she enjoyed it she did not know. She never went this far with Ron yet.

**They were interrupted however. "HEY KP! WHERE ARE YOU?!"**

Shego groaned as she was not the only one as the others were shock Ron ruined a nice moment, at least to Yori and Tara. The rest glanced at him as he blushed.

**"Damnit!" Kim cursed as she heard Ron's voice.**

**"KP! I GOT DRAKKEN! HAVE YOU BEAT SHEGO YET?"**

**"Sorry Shego… "**

**"I know Kim..." the thief kissed her lover one last time, then laid down on the floor and pretended to be unconscious. Kim turned to the door and opened it.**

Shego was stunned at this part, "Damn my girl must really like you to fake that." She muttered aloud.

"And the heavy make out session and petting was not your first clue?" Bonnie asked stunned.

Shego waved her off, "That's nothing. Letting her win is a real shocker."

**"I'm in here Ron…I've got Shego knocked out." She pulled her Kimmunicator out of her cargo pocket and dialed in Wade's frequency.**

**"Yea Kim?" The eleven year old computer genius didn't even look up at first as he was typing something into the keyboard of his multi layered computer system.**

"Wait," Ron started, "How do we know Wade did not see what happen?"

The rest were quite before Wade said, [I don't watch you guys on security unless you guys ask me too or if I have to look something up. I think Kim's secret is safe.]

**"We're done here Wade, I need a pickup for me and Ron, and transport for Shego and Drakken to the closest facility you can manage."**

**"As it so happens I was just talking to Global Justice about that very thing. They've built a special cell just for Shego. Specially designed to combat her plasma powers and her exceptional thievery skills."**

**"Oh? That's…uh…Great Wade…" Kim cut her eyes down toward the thief as she was playing dead; she was stunned to note that Shego hadn't moved an inch in response to that. "Ron, why don't you go check on Drakken, make sure he's tied up tight…when'll they be here Wade?"**

**"Twenty minutes."**

**"You rock Wade." Kim said in her usual chipper tone as she cut the connection. Then she kneeled as she pretended to check Shego. "Can you bust out?"**

"Ahh, worried about me?" Shego teased.

"Shut it Shego," growled Kim still annoyed at the sudden shock she received. "Maybe I can ask Dr. Director to make a cell just like that for you if you start being evil again."

Shego huffed, "We'll see if it can hold me."

**"I don't know, but it'll be fun to try… come see me in a week, GJ'll let you in if you tell them it has to do with a crime of Drakken's, geokinetic manipulator, it's in the works, but it was backburnered, tell nurdlinger to search the hard drives, he'll come up with just enough that you'll need to talk to me."**

**"It real?"**

**"Nope."**

**"See ya in a week, if you're still there." She brushed a finger over Shego's cheek as she stood and turned to see Ron headed back her way. She had a lot to think about.**

Kim sighed as the scene broke part. _'This is going to be a headace I just know it.'_

The scene reemerges and Kim found herself in her bedroom.

**Kim lay back in her bed, she was staring at the mug-shot she had of Shego and thinking of the thief's proposal. They had both offered the other the same thing time and time again, even if they knew neither would ever accept. She could go bad easily enough if she wanted, but if Shego wanted to go good… well, that was a whole other ball game. **

"Huh?" Ron asked, "But She went good here." He chuckled nervously as Shego growled.

"From my counterpart's memories this is before senior year and we were not invaded yet." Kim said thinking before she added "If we even get invaded at all."

**Even if she made a deal with GJ, and got all the outstanding warrants dropped, no one would ever trust her as a hero, the people would only see the past. Not that GJ would ever make a deal. Hell, they had her now…if she got out and then tried to make a deal, it'd be pointless, and if she can't escape, then why deal.**

**Kim shoved the picture back in her drawer and went to her computer. Instead of turning on the state of the art system Wade had built for her, she pulled a small red laptop out of the desk and set it up. A few quick keystrokes and she was logged onto the private In-Terror-net account Shego had set up for her.**

"In terror what?" Drakken asked.

Shego shrugged, "How should I know?"

The screen zoom into the laptop screen as it filled the whole screen

**Logging on… **

**Current accounts online.**

**Monkey Man**

**Cuddle Bud**

**HenchMan**

**Gemini**

**Mask**

**TripleS**

**Stuntgirl**

**Kitsune connected, welcome to The Terror Web.**

[Looks like a chat room…for villains] Wade said.

"Do villains even have chat rooms?" Tara asked.

"Don't answer that," Shego warn Drakken.

"So WIW?" Monique asked.

Kim understood and answered, "Well I'm Kitsune, I guess for my hair. Monkey Man is Monkey Fist to no surprise. Cuddle Bud must be DNAmy. HenchMan sounds too simple for a simple henchman."

[It could be Jack Hench] Wade offered,

"Could be," Kim said before she went on, "Gemini is of course Gemini. Mask sounds like Professor Dementor, TripleS is Senor Senior Senior and Stuntgirl sounds like Adrena Lynn but she did not seem like a villain to me."

"Well let's see what everyone is talking about." Shego muttered.

**Monkey Man: Hello Kitsune.**

**Cuddle Bud: Oh! Our Asian fox? Where have you been?**

**Kitsune: I had a job to do… don't you all have the same?**

**HenchMan: Exactly my dear Kitsune. However I notice you never reveal much or buy anything from me…**

"I think there is a reason for that," Kim muttered.

**Kitsune: Well Jacky Boy** ("Well you were right Wade.") **…you're all super villains… I'm just a thief…granted, one of the best, and much more than common, but I don't want the publicity.**

**Gemini: Emerald would disagree with that statement…she considers herself the best thief in the world…**

**Kitsune: Oh? What about the way she keeps getting caught by that red headed upstart?**

"Hey!" Shego cried out even if she was surprise at what Kim called herself.

**TripleS: Kim Possible and upstart? HA! Says the woman who's never faced her!**

**Kitsune: Say's who?**

**StuntGirl: HA! If you'd faced Possible you'd have been in jail and we'd know your real name.**

"Shows what you know," Kim muttered.

**Kitsune: I will admit I've never fought her, but that doesn't mean I haven't faced her. I'm a thief remember? And I know for a fact she hasn't found every stolen object she ever went after…**

**Mask: How about a wager then Froulien Fox? I happen to know that Emerald and LittleBoyBlue**

Shego sputtered and laughed at Drakken's nickname, said man was pouting, but she approved of her nickname.

**were captured earlier today, and GJ has her in a specially designed cage just to combat her skills.**

**Kitsune: And this concerns me how?**

**Triple S: I believe he's suggesting, since as you claim you can steal anything, that you steal Emerald away from GJ as proof that you can beat Kim Possible.**

**Kitsune: What's the Wager?**

**TripleS: I can put up 50... On Kitsune… it may be a long shot…but If I get good odds?**

**Stuntgirl: I'm betting against her, but I can't cover that much money… **

**Kitsune: Anyone else want to bet on me?**

**Gemini: No chance.**

**Mask: No way in hell.**

**Cuddle Bud: Nope**

**Monkey Man: Waste of money.**

**Henchman: I would never waste my money that way.**

Kim huffed even if they did not know it was her it was still a blow to her pride…not that she would ever do anything like this.

**Kitsune: Well, since I never spend my own money. Triple S, why don't you bankroll me, and we split the take. They pool their money, and give us two to one odds…**

**TripleS: I'm agreeable to that.**

**Gemini: I'm in.**

**Mask: Me to.**

**Monkey Man: We'll cover that bet as well.**

**Cuddle Bud: Sounds Good.**

**Stuntgirl: I'll throw in what I can.**

**HenchMan: I can agree with the terms.**

**Kitsune: Very well. I'll be going. Emerald and I will be back in a week.**

"A week?" Ron asked stunned, "You going to really do this KP? And it seems like so little time."

"I can't help it Ron," Kim said.

**TripleS: A week?**

**Kitsune: Ever broken into GJ SSS? Didn't think so… trust me…I'm a thief… I know what I'm doing, and the best jobs…take time…I'm rushing it as it is so she won't get out on her own.**

**HenchMan: Which she might... In which case, you lose the bet. Agreed?**

**Kitsune: Senior?**

**TripleS: It's only fair…Honor amongst thieves and all that… but do try to beat her to the punch this one time my cunning Fox… I don't mind losing at a true wager, but I hate wasting money.**

**Kitsune smirks**

**Kitsune Logged off…**

**HenchMan: She'll never pull it off.**

Shego huffed, "Oh she will pull it off. If anyone can it is me or Kimmie. Surprise this is why you became a thief though Princess."

Kim just grumbled as the screen zoomed out and Kim was at her laptop again.

**Kim set back from the lap top and smiled. "Well, I guess I made my decision… or at least part of it…" She pulled her Kimmunicator out, a chime later and Wade was on the other end. "Wade… you're my friend right? I can trust you with anything?" **

**"Of course Kim…" He looked concerned, "What's wrong?"**

[You're bringing me in?] Wade asked.

Kim would have shrugged if she could, "hey if I am going to be a thief why not have the best help. Not that I would mind you."

"Keep thinking that Kimmie," Shego said with a smirk, "Stay in there long enough and you will think you are a real thief…or in love with me."

Kim shuddered, as both ideas sounds worst for her, "Not going to happen." She muttered.

"Ahh you don't like me anymore?" Shego teased with a laugh.

Yori whispered to the girls next to her, "I think Shego-san is enjoying this a little to much," to which they nodded.

**"Well, team possible is about to go through a major change… and I'm not sure you're going to like it…"**

**"This has anything to do with the conversations and make-out sessions with Shego?"**

**"You know about those?"**

"Yeah what I said?" Kim asked stunned.

[I guess I was wrong] Wade added.

**"And a certain Kitsune on the In-Terror-Net chat room who made a wager to break out a green thief…"**

**"You really do rock Wade…but can I trust you?"**

**"Kim? I may not be a super-villain, and I may not have the skills to be a thief… but I am a hacker supreme. Know what that means?"**

Wade blush from inside his room, "Ah Kim…"

"It's fine Wade you are not bad." Kim reassured him.

**"That half the stuff you hack into is illegal and that you're already breaking the law, just not getting caught… duh… I should have known… come to think of it, I did…Shego told me and I didn't listen… was I ever that Naïve?"**

"Yes."

"Bite me Shego."

"Sorry cupcake but I am sure my counterpart already did." Shego laughed as she was sure Kim was bright red.

**"Yes. Now… Ron?"**

**"No…he'd be… freaking big time… not to mention… Shego hates him… This is you and me flying solo till we get my new partner out."**

Ron pouted but glad he was not the bad guy here. But he rather not have to fight Kim.

**"Fine… will this be just strait villainy? Or are we still planning to save the world…"**

**"Well… we'll make sure the world stays in the hands of those who know how to run it…but no more "missions". We'll leave those to Ron…and if you could find him a partner that would…"**

**"Take up your place? I can do that…you want me to run two different things now? One group saving the world and two thieves robbing it blind?"**

**"Please and thank you."**

**"Ah… if it were anyone else you know they couldn't do it, but since it's me, and it's for you, I'll see what I can come up with."**

"You rock nerdling," Shego said. "If you ever want to try it for real you can join up as soon as I get Kimmie to join," she was teasing of course but they did not have to know that.

"Again never going to happen."

**"Anyway you can get me in touch with Shego?"**

**"Already working on it… should have you a secure link in… Shego? Are you there?"**

**"What the? Who is that?"**

**"I'm your new hacker and coordinator; your partner would like a word with you."**

**"What partner?"**

**"Emerald? Have you forgotten the Kitsune so soon?"**

**"Kitsune? Partner? You're in?"**

"Shocker I know," Shego muttered knowing how her counterpart feels.

**"We're in… Hacker to, don't worry… Dummy won't be tagging along**

"Hey!" Ron cried

"Sorry Ron, I didn't really mean it. Besides I am sure it is more Shego's nickname."

"Among other's" Shego added.

…**I have other plans for him, but don't break out… I've got a wager going that says I can get you out without Team Possible being able to stop me."**

**"Kitsune, that's cheating…I'm impressed."**

**"Thank you Emerald, what's the setup look like?"**

**"No need Kitsune, I have the specs already."**

**"Thank you Hacker…"**

**"Glad you're in Kitsune, I wouldn't be able to get out of this easily…"**

**"Cut it short ladies… they're tracing the signal… I'll keep them busy, but you've got three minutes…tops."**

**"All right Emerald, see you in a few days, and don't worry… we'll be rolling in cash and ready to find more… but you know this means LittleBoyBlue…"**

**"Is on his blessed own."**

Drakken frowned even if he was not a villain anymore, "Shego, I thought we were a evil family."

"Not in that world and barely in this one."

**"That's my Emerald."**

**"Ok Ladies… times up… Be seeing you Emerald."**

**"Thanks Hacker."**

**And with that, Wade cut the connection to Shego's cell.**

**"Well that was certainly fun." Wade commented as he turned back to Kim. "Want those specs now?"**

**"Again…Wade…You Rock." She smiled as the new holo-projector on the Kimmunicator sparked to life and showed her a three dimensional blueprint of the cell Shego was in. Then slipped back and showed a layout of GJ's prison floor-plan, outlining the security, sensors, cameras, every electronic device from the outlets up. "Hmm…is it just me, or is stopping Drakken looking easier and easier by comparison?"**

"Really?" Drakken asked with a pout.

**"Oh… I'm sure Shego left some doors open only for you…"**

"I did not!"

**"Later sure… but even at first…he never had anything like this. What about Guards?"**

**"All GJ field agents on prison rotation."**

**"So they're good…"**

**"But we have something in our favor…they're being led by one Agent William 'by the book' Du."**

Kim shook her head; that is going to hurt them. As good as Will was sometimes, he was an idiot in others.

**"Which means we know the patrol schedule, because we know exactly what the book says…"**

**"That is correct Kim."**

**"Ok Wade…I'm going to need a few things… my normal mission gear just won't cut it for this…"**

**"I think I have something just for such an occasion, but I haven't had a chance to get it put together yet…take me a day…should be in your locker by tomorrow afternoon… Might I suggest we implement your namesake into this?"**

**"Sounds good to me… I want to move on this in two days… three tops… and I don't want to leave anything to chance…"**

**"Kitsune? I'm wounded, has your Hacker ever let you down?"**

**"No… Hacker… you have not… Like I said…two days… no more. I'll be studying these blueprints… Wade…could you get me something special… a calling card…something in clear crystal perhaps…"**

**"I think I have an idea…Hacker out."**

"So this is it," Kim muttered. She felt oddly excited about this for some reason.

"Sure is princess, I can't wait." Shego added with a grin.

The screen changed into Wade room.

**Wade killed the feed and looked at his myriad of screens. He'd seen it coming.**

"Really?" Ron asked.

**Kim wasn't going dark, but the constant hero thing wasn't her style. She didn't save the world cause she wanted to. It had been an accident, and Ron's insistence that got her to go along with it. She did it now because the rush was fun. It just so happened he only helped her save the world because that's what she did. If she'd found him as a thief, he'd have helped her steal from the start. **

"That's…a different point of view," Ron said frowning. He was glad that this was not true.

**He set his computers to work, setting up false accounts, wiring funds from countless other sources to fund what would now be a solely private operation. He had another program running to find a replacement for Kim, and himself. He knew he could do both if he wanted to, but it'd be better if the two were mutually exclusive. Less chance of doubling up on the calls that way, and less chance of looking for one and getting the other.**

**Then he fired up another set of programs and started designing Kim's calling card. He soon had an elegant nine tailed fox sitting on his desk in extraordinary carbon crystal. The only color on it, the startling green eyes.**

Shego whistled, "Nice."

**"Finally…" He smiled as he got to work on what he really wanted to do. He started working on the stealth version of Kim's power suit. He quickly manipulated some of the nano-tech to show a white fox's head emblem on her left breast over her heart. That just left a mask and hood. Wouldn't do for the great Kim Possible to be seen breaking Shego out of jail, or burglarizing anyone either for that matter. He smirked as he made the nano-tech into multi-spectrum lenses. Most thieves would need huge goggles to accommodate what he was going to accomplish with a skin tight fiber-optic layer of opaque plastic. **

[That actually looks exciting,] Wade said. [Makes me want to upgrade Kim's battle suit.]

**As he looked up he noticed the alert on the website.**

**"Hmm…I forgot to turn that off… best see what it is…"**

**E-mail:**

**Dear Mrs. Possible.**

**I wanted to thank you for stopping that evil Dr. Drakken and Shego and returning our property to us yesterday. You may rest assured if you ever need anything; you have only to let us know.**

**Sincerely, **

**Gregory Force**

**President and founder of Force Industries: Experimental fuels and engines.**

"Oh that is going to bite them in the butt," Monique added.

"Maybe a little."

**Wade grinned. They would have been the perfect ride for this, but no way could he ask for a favor. He did have other means to an end though. He started hacking like crazy and soon enough, the factory was up and running. The computer designs he had implanted into the system was quickly fitting together two very fast motorcycles. The issue would be delivering them to where they needed to be.**

**Wade checked the map of the area's surrounding the GJ detention facility they were holding Shego in… oh… that's sweet…too sweet…**

**He did a little hacking and three hours later, the GJ Garage a block away from the facility was delivered two brand new vehicles with the explicit warning not to be touched until final testing and further orders. By the time they noticed them and then checked into everything Shego and Kim would be gone on them.**

**Finally to top it all off the back routed everything through three of Drakken's old server's to make sure no one got back to him or Kim.**

**He checked his clock and smiled, Kim was leaving class right now and on her way to her locker… so he slipped the package he'd prepared into the shoot he prepared for her years ago.**

Shego blinked, "I know it is a shock that Kimmie will actually become a thief but for her herd to be expecting it is just mind blowing."

"Not as much as the fact she is playing tonsil hockey with you." Bonnie added.

"True, an unseen but amusing perk."

The scene broke part and reform to see Kim opening her locker.

**Kim opened her locker, and as expected a black wrapped package was waiting for her, but so was a small brown wrapped one as well, she looked up at the computer screen in her locker. **

**"Hi Wade, what's the sitch?" She gave her trademark line as he appeared on the screen in front of her.**

**"I just finished preparing all of your newest gear, and if you would open that brown package, it needs your approval because I want to know if I should work on a different design."**

**"Ooh?" She looked around for Ron. "My calling card?"**

**"You got it."**

**She tore the packaging away and slid the crystal fox free of the case, smiling as she traced the nine tails flowing around it like fire. She smirked and again checked for Ron, seeing him coming she quickly slid it and the black package into her locker out of sight and said quickly. "Hacker, you're the best. Kitsune thanks you. Ron's coming, back to basics."**

Ron sighed but knew he had to accept this and hope his counterpart would take it well.

**"Hey KP, Wadester, what's up?"**

**"Not much Ron, just checking in with Wade. Making sure everything was cool…We're good? Right Wade?"**

**"All is well with the world KP, Ron man, I have a mission for you, feel up for a trip to Japan?"**

Yori could not help but perk up at this.

**"A mission for Ron?" Kim acted shocked.**

**"I know, but the message came specifically for, and I quote."The most honorable Ron-son, it will be his honor to aid us." That and GPS coordinates… you in Ron-son?"**

"That does sounds like me but I used Stoppable-san" Yori added. "Unless it is different in tha world I am sure he would see through that."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Bonnie muttered.

"Even so it is my honor to help him."

**"Me? A mission? Without KP? Wait…Japan…Ron-son… my honor to… I'm in… have I got a ride?"**

**"Mr. Stoppable?" They turned to see a man in a chauffeur's uniform. "Your ride is outside…if you will follow me." He turned and Ron smiled.**

**"Wade… Kim says it a lot, but I must agree…You Rock!" He quickly followed the chauffer smiling the whole way.**

"Nice one Wade." Kim could not help but say.

**"You hooked him up with that Yori chick didn't you?"**

**"Yes, and by the time they figure out what they're really doing, our job will be complete and we'll be but smoke in the wind."**

**"I thought you were going stay on as webmaster?"**

**"I am, for a while, but eventually, I'm going to get a job offer from a strange government agency and be asked to take up a position, which, without you here to keep me at work, I'll of course accept, after finding them a suitable substitute."**

**Kim looked up as the bell rang. "Well, that's the end of the day; I'm headed home to check out the new toys you set up for me… Wade? Could we go tonight?"**

"Aren't you rushing it Kimmie?" Shego asked.

**"We could, if you think you've got the plans and blueprints down, and you're willing to take learning the suits abilities in action. Otherwise, I'd say best to do it tomorrow."**

**"True. All right… tomorrow night." She picked up the packages and pulled her Kimmunicator out of her pocket, closing the locker. "So fill me in, what are my new toys?"**

**"Well, let's see, the main toy is your new stealth version power suit. It provides you with all the physical abilities and speed healing nano-tech of your original but adds a stylish new sleek black look, with the exception of your new symbol namesake on your left breast, and provides a black hood with multi-spectrum lenses. I did leave a place for your hair to come out… I thought it'd be flashy. It also provides you with wall scaling ability thanks to small fiber-optic hooks on the palms and boots of the suit, and of course, the active camouflage capability that provides you with a version of invisibility. It's flawless at a distance, but if you're up close they may notice a shimmer. There are also new gadgets. I call the first one The Charm. It's a small device that you can use to open any computerized lock. Now the more complicated the longer it takes, but it shouldn't be more than a few seconds either way. There's also a set of lock picks fitted into the nano-tech of the suit, they'll extend directly from your fingers. The goggles can move between all light spectrums and night vision goggles to allow you to see laser's, heat signatures, floor sensors, everything. You also have a high tensile strength chord, for when you come down from ceilings or need to get up them faster than your scaling ability will allow… Let's see, what else?"**

"Wade I know it is for my counterpart and for a thief but you really outdone yourself."

[I know I am surprise as you are.]

**"Wade, save it, I'm home, headed to my room, we'll talk there." He nodded and she slid the Kimmunicator into her pocket.**

**"Kimmie-Cub? Where's Ron?" Her father stuck his head out of the kitchen. "And what's in the box?"**

**"Ron's on a mission to Japan, yes, dad I know, but they asked specifically for Ron." She grinned, "And as far as she knows, Ron asked specifically for her… the box is some of Wade's new gadgets, I'm going up to my room to test them out, and learn the ins and outs."**

"Wow who knew you were a good liar Kimmie," Shego muttered.

**"All right Kim, Though fixing Ron up?" Her dad looked puzzled.**

**"Hey, the boy needed help, and they already like each other, they're both just too chicken to move…" **

Both Ron and Yori were blushing and not meeting each other in the eye.

**She called as she ran up the stairs, and slipped into her room, locking the door, she took the Kimmunicator out of her pocket and set it face down on the desk while she changed.**

**"Ok, Go Wade, what else have we got?" She slipped into out of her clothes and into the sleek black cat-suit. She smiled as the familiar feel of the super suits nano-tech flowed over her naked skin like water until only her hair spilling out the back of the hood was visible.**

"This is so cool," Kim muttered. "Feels even better then my battle suit."

**"Well," Wade's voice came in her ear, "There's an earpiece receiver and a sub-vocal microphone and voice changer so your voice will be electronically distorted and unrecognizable, and no one will hear me speaking to you either. Also, I can't get you to the facility, but once you're out, your rides are waiting in the GJ garage. Two very fast bikes… one in black and white, the fox symbol on the tank… and one in black with emerald green flames."**

**"Hacker? Do I have to say it?" Kim spoke in her throat, testing the sub-vocal microphone.**

**"Oh... You can..."**

**"You rock." She laughed and then tested out the nano-tech picks, letting each one slip from the end of her fingers; she pulled the Charm as wade had called it out of the pouch on her side. The device itself was a small palmtop with an LCD and connector wires. It was also able to connect to and disrupt any signals wireless signals in its range which, due to its specialized purpose, topped the Kimmunicator's by well over half. The tensile wire would be easy enough to use, and it launched from a wrist mount in the glove so that was essentially not an issue. The wall scaling however was new.**

Rufus could not help but hum the 'Spider-Girl' theme song. Tara giggled at the mole rat in her lap.

**She pressed her palm to the wall and then the other, using her legs for balance; she quickly scaled the wall and was hanging from the ceiling of her room like a spider.**

**"Hacker, I must say, you have outdone yourself." She sub-vocalized into the mic.**

**"Not really, most of it is just the Power Suit's original specs, a few things improved on, but just better versions of what you used to have. The stealth tech is… how would Drakken put it… an outsourced technology that I thought we could make better use of, of course, I just hacked the plans and built them into the nano-tech, where he would steal the original not know how to use it. The scaling tech is just a technological version of what spiders use. Oh, and I have something else for you, did you see the new Batman movie? The one with the electro-fiber cape?"**

**"The one where it slipped into a rigid shape after you put a current through it?"**

"You didn't?" Monique asked excited.

[I think I did.]

**"Yep, I have you two hang gliders of that material in your backpack, though you won't need them for this operation, they're good to have and a lot easier to pack than a parachute or real hang glider."**

**"Oh, this suit is sweet…" She flipped down from the ceiling and landed lightly on the floor, shocked that the suit not only absorbed the shock but distributed it so she didn't make a sound as she landed.**

"Wade," Kim callout in a tone that they could tell if she could she would be doing the puppy dig pout.

Wade knew what she wanted and he was too interested. [I'll consider it.]

**"You're welcome." Wade flipped through a few commands on his computer. "Oh, this is beautiful, Kim, I'm intercepting a GJ transmission, they have word you're coming… of course, they don't know it's you. The word on the web is that and I quote, "A little upstart wannabe is about to attempt to break Shego out. They know it's a bet."**

**"Which means someone is stacking the deck in their favor." She sent a command through the suits systems and the hood bled away to reveal her face and she walked over to the computer desk, pulling out her In-Terror-Net computer for the second time in two days. "Hacker, log on, I know you have a connection, what's your name?"**

**"As of now? Hacker, what else. I'll see you there Kitsune."**

Once again the screen became the chat room.

**Logging on… **

**Kitsune Logged on.**

**Current Chatters:**

**Monkey Man**

**Cuddle Bud**

**TripleS**

**HenchMan**

**Stud Boy**

**Hacker**

**Hacker: Welcome Kitsune, should we tell them?**

"Stun Boy?" Ron asked.

"I think that's Junior," Kim muttered.

Bonnie frown hearing what her boyfriend was up too.

**Monkey Man: Tell us what? And who, Hacker, are you?**

**Stud Boy: Yes, I do not know this Hacker, or what he is doing here, are you new?**

**Kitsune: No, he's not new, he's mine. My own personal information gatherer and partner in crime. And guess what he's found out…TripleS? You're here, wish to take a guess?**

**TripleS: From your tone and the insinuated comments of Hacker's skills, I can only assume that you have him watching GJ transmission and one of our opponents has leaked that there is to be a break on Shego.**

**Hacker: And SSS gets it in one. My Friend you are brilliant.**

**TripleS: Why thank you sir.**

**Stud Boy: Oh father, you are so vain.**

"Like he has room to talk," Kim muttered.

"So true," Shego added.

"Bonnie frowned again as they talk about Junior like that.

**Kitsune: Stud Boy, you have no room to talk of vanity, as for Hacker complementing SSS, he deserves the praise. However, I'm not mad that our secret was spilled; it doesn't bother me in the slightest.**

**Hacker: Knew she'd say that.**

**HenchMan: Then why come in to tell us this?**

**Cuddle Bud: Oh Jack, even I can guess that. She wants to brag and prove to us that she's good, that she knows someone is working against her…and she doesn't care. She plans to succeed anyway.**

**Hacker: Gemini by the way, I just back hacked the messages and found out he is the one who sent them the tip.**

**Monkey Man: You Hacked GJ and WEE to find that information?**

**Kitsune: All on my order of course, Right Hacker?**

**Hacker: Whatever you say boss lady.**

**TripleS: How is your planning going for Emerald's Jailbreak?**

**Kitsune: I was a little overcautious in my first estimate, and now that they're expecting me, I'd hate to disappoint. Hacker, can we go in an hour?**

This stunned the group, was she serious?

**Hacker: An hour? Kitsune I only need 10 minutes, it'll take you longer to get to the actual site than it will me to prepare it for you.**

**Kitsune: You heard it gentlemen, and lady. Let the countdown begin… I will have Emerald out before the night is over, or you can call me a loser and TripleS will pay off the bet, but when I win, you will pay us. Hacker provide them with the account numbers they'll need to pay me when I'm done. I'm gone.**

**Kitsune Logged off.**

**Hacker: Well gentlemen, you heard the boss lady, oh, and you to Cuddle Bud, sorry. The account numbers are being wired to your personal e-mails and I'll see you when Emerald and Kitsune are back online.**

**Hacker logged off.**

Shego blinked, "Damn, you two have some serious balls."

"No big," Kim added with a smirk in her tone.

**"Well Hacker… now I just have to figure out how to get there… oh, let Shego know she'll be getting out tonight…" **

**"With pleasure Kitsune, what are you going to do to explain your disappearance?"**

**"I'm not, after the money is transferred to my new accounts; let everyone think what they want. As long as they don't find me, and can't prove it."**

**"Spoken like a true thief. You're enjoying this aren't you?"**

"No," Kim said firmly even if she was slightly excited but she was 99 percent sure that was her counterparts feelings.

**"Can't ya just tell?" She smirked as the hood slid back over her face and she pulled her hair into a ponytail that bobbed outside of the hood, then she activated the stealth suite camouflage and left through the window.**

The scene broke apart and when it came together they found Shego in her cell. Dr. Director walked up to her cell.

**"Shego?" The one eyed woman looked at the green thief through the plastic cell. **

**"Betty… long time no see… thought you'd have your eye on me the second I got in here."**

**"Cute Shego…" Dr. Director walked around the cell, trying to gauge it from a thief's standpoint.**

**"Not really, just an observation. Why are you here Dr?"**

"I love pushing her buttons." Shego added with a smirk.

**Betty stopped, "I got a message from someone calling themselves Hacker, he says that Kitsune will be here to pick you up tonight, and I should have your bags packed."**

"You didn't" Shego muttered before she laughed and laughed hard.

**"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Oh Betty, thank you, I needed that… I really needed that…" Shego sat up off the bed she'd been laying on and looked Betty in the face for the first time. "So? Where are my bags?"**

**Betty just stared at her. "You're serious… you expect us to pack you a bag and let you walk out? This Kitsune is real and not only has she planned your escape, she's challenged us to stop her?"**

Shego snorted, "Like they could. And with the fire power she is packing now they stand now chance."

"True," Ron admitted. Kim was good before but now she is suited up.

**Shego smiled, and got up, starting to stretch and limber up. "Kitsune is not only real, she has not only challenged you, and not only will she be here later to get me out, but there is not a thing in the world you can do about it. Oh, the upside is, we won't be breaking Drakken out, Kitsune and I are going to strike out on our own… but don't worry, neither of us is in for the world domination bit, we just want to be thieves… I only worked for Drakken to pay the bills."**

**Dr. Director gaped at her. She had never seen Shego so relaxed before a breakout. Normally she was buoyed up, excited, but never calm. It was as if this was all a foregone conclusion for her.**

**"I promise Shego, when we catch this Kitsune tonight, and we will, we'll build her a cell right next to yours so you can discuss this delusion you both have in length…" And with that Betty director walked out ordered them to double the guards and turn every security sensor up to maximum. With that, she left and headed back to her office.**

Shego chuckled, "I am going to enjoy this."

The other watched excited as if this was a new spy movie.

**Kitsune stood outside the hidden entrance to the secured GJ detention facility; her eyes were reading a laser grid that wouldn't let a raccoon through. However, the thief in question, was no raccoon, she was a fox spirit and had the ability to move like one. Her active camouflage was on, but that wouldn't help with the lasers. That only left one way through… don't get hit with a laser. **

**"Hacker… I'm sure you could shut this grid down, but if they notice it's off that might tip them off…so can you just open the door at the other side so I won't have to pick it?"**

**"Done and…done. Get past the grid and you're into the main hall, remember the blue-prints?"**

**"Perfectly, got me on GPS and watching my back?"**

**"Of course."**

**"Great, let me know if there's anything I need to be wary of."**

**"Will Du?"**

Kim scoffed at that. No matter what world Will would be no threat to her.

**"Cute." She ran toward the beams, jumping and spinning at the last second, passing between two with inches to spare, she landed on one hand to break her momentum and spun on it to avoid a sweeping laser. Then she rolled forward and launched up between another grid and out the top, she looked down, judging the angle in midair, she landed on one foot, bending half over she swung her raised leg over another and followed it with the rest of her body. She continued this, leaping and dodging, rolling, sliding, spinning, until finally she stood outside the door.**

The others watched as the other girls have not seen Kim in action and it was something to see. Bonnie was frowning as she was sure even she could not do that.

**"Hacker?"**

**"All clear on the other side… no patrols…only floor sensors and motion detectors… funny thing, none of them aimed at the ceiling…"**

"They never do," Shego muttered.

**"Wonder if they'll fix that oversight after this?"**

**She opened the door and stayed close to the wall, her active camouflage concealing her long enough for her to leap onto the ceiling and use the suites wall crawl ability to move along over all the alarms and sensors. Next came the hard part. The elevator shaft, she had to get in, and down without setting off the alarms or being seen by the camera.**

**"Access panel from the vent shaft lead into the elevator shaft?" She sub-vocalized into her microphone.**

**"Yes, it does, and the elevator is two floors above you, your target is..."**

**"Three below, two hallways, and a magnetically sealed door to the left, I know, but you didn't have clear ventilation lines on the blueprints you sent me, they were mostly the cell specs."**

**"True, my apologies Kitsune."**

**"No need Hacker; you're still the best in the business."**

**"I am, aren't I?"**

"And modest too," Monique added with a smirk.

**She prowled over the ceiling and opened the vent shaft, climbing into it she pulled the cover back on behind her, the stealth suit's goggles letting her see as clearly as if it were a brightly lit room, she even saw the lasers in the shaft.**

**"Hacker?"**

**"Yes Kitsune?"**

**"Did you know there were laser's in the vent shafts?"**

**"No, no Kitsune, I did not…" The sound of keys clicking as Wade typed furiously made Kim smile beneath the hood. Wade always hated being tricked, and he hated missing something even more. "Ok, I can give you thirty seconds, on your signal to get through them and in to the elevator shaft, warning, once in the shaft, there is a full floor pressure sensor at the bottom… so don't go all the way down, just to the access door you need on your level."**

**"Got it Hacker…" She exhaled slowly, "Cut them!" She started moving as the lasers cut off and the time clicked off in her head. She made it through the access panel and into the elevator shaft. The lasers flickered back to life as she closed the panel behind her.**

The girls and Ron plus Rufus let out sigh of relief at that.

**"Good job Kitsune, I've just been examining the layout on our target's floor, the security there, other than keycards and biometric locks, are just the guards. Take them out? Or sneak by them?"**

**"I'm a thief Hacker… they'll never see me." She launched the high tensile strength wired and used it to move down the shaft until she reached the level she wanted, then she pulled out the charm.**

**The small LCD of the palmtop computer showed the myriad signals it was picking up, and she smiled as she quickly shuffled through them to find the one she wanted. After a few final keystrokes she was watching an outline of the door in front of her on the palm top as the Charm tried to get the correct signal to open the door.**

**"Hmm…got to make it think the elevator is here… ah ha..." She smirked under the hood as the door slid open and she swung in, the cable retracting into her glove as she rolled through the landing to conceal any noise.**

**She looked around, the patrol would be here in seconds, she turned back to the door, closing it, and then turned the sensitivity on her camouflage up to its highest level. She figured she'd be better off using the ceiling again, but faster if she ran along the floor. She smiled and closed the palm top, slipping it into her uniform's pouch and starting to run down the hallway. Her ears were keen for any sound and she counted the time in her head again.**

**Patrol…now… She slid into the shadows of a corner and let the camo do its job as the three guards walked past her. She smirked as she watched them. Once they were halfway down the hall she came from she took off again in the direction they had come from. She avoided the next patrol by leaping onto the ceiling and using the suit to hang there. As they passed beneath her, she moved along the roof over their heads. And finally she was outside the huge magnetic door. Of course, so were six guards.**

**She looked down the hall at them and smiled as she sub-vocalized into her mic. "Hacker, I need a stealthy way to take out six GJ field agents, quickly, and silently…"**

**"Smoke-bomb? Then using the smoke as a distraction…"**

**"The classics always were the best."**

Yori nodded as it seemed like the best method to her. A tactic she learned in her ninja training.

**She slipped a smoke-bomb from her pouch and started running toward them, throwing the small plastic ball as she got nearer. It exploded into a cloud of black smoke and the lenses on her hood shifted into heat signatures and she leaped into a spin kick, knocking out the first. As he went down, she landed and threw a back kick into another's nose, breaking it and sending him into unconsciousness. She grabbed two by the head, leaping up she scissor her ankles around the head of a third and spun, the suits added strength flipping all three and knocking them out as they landed. That left one that she defeated with an uppercut.**

"Just like the henchmen," Kim muttered.

"Now that is not fair Kimmie," Shego muttered, "We both know they are both suck, but the henchmen are nice grunts for cheap labor."

**"Easy…" She knelt and checked the pockets and key rings of all the guards, until she found the key card she was looking for… she used it to open the sealed door and smiled as it slid open easily. She dropped her camo as she stepped through the door and into the room with the huge plastic cell.**

**"Bout time you showed up Ki…" A sharp tilt of her rescuers head and Shego smiled as she remembered, "Kitsune. I didn't think you'd live up to your bragging."**

**"Now Emerald, you know me better than that… I even brought you a gift…" She pulled a familiar black and green cat-suit from the bag on her back and slid it through the tray to Shego as she started to work on the door. "Biometric lock… looks like fingerprint, DNA, and… I don't believe it…" She smirked at Shego. "Guess who is on this as authorized to access your cell with this lock?"**

**"Betty Director, Will Du, probably a few other high ranking GJ officials… why?" Shego zipped up her cat-suit; she tilted her head just a bit confused.**

**Kim smiled under the hood as she let the suit bleed away from her hand and pressed her thumb into the lock. The door swung open. "And one very naïve teen hero."**

"You know it is actually a good idea," Kim muttered, "In this world maybe not but in this world and other ones maybe."

**She pulled the crystal Kitsune statue from her pouch and placed it on top of the lock box. "Hacker, could you please erase all record of that little lock pick solution?"**

**"Already on it."**

**"I am impressed… but where are we going now, and how do we get there?"**

**"Well, we're leaving via the maintenance access way, which according to Hacker leads to the GJ garage and our new rides… I'm sure you'll love yours. Then we're going someplace no one would ever look for an escaped thief and finally we're heading to a safe house on one of Triple S's many private islands… I assume you still have your jet hidden away?"**

**"Where not even Hacker will find it."**

**"Let's go…"**

[Want to bet on that?] Wade muttered

**Kitsune smiled as she relocked the cell door, again having Hacker erase all record of it with a false record showing it had never been opened and then she walked back out the magnetic door, closing and locking that as well.**

**"It is always best to leave things as close to how you found them as you can…" She looked at the guards lying on the floor.**

**"We'll forgive you for that one Kitsune." Shego smirked, "I'm sure they're fine."**

**"Of course, just sleeping." She opened the access panel to the maintenance shaft and the two thieves left.**

Emerald & Kitsune Sequence One Ends

"Okay that was intense," Kim muttered from the main frame.

"The heist or that fact you are having a relationship with me." Shego added with a smirk.

"Let's do one more before I came out of this and kick Shego's ass."

"You know you want it princess."


	18. Emerald & Kitsune part 2

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by ReaperCB919

**Many Possible** **Worlds**

Emerald & Kitsune Sequence Two Starts

The sequence open up to the cell that Shego was held at. Shego grinned seeing Dr. Director standing in front of her cell and waiting for her reaction.

**Dr. Betty Director stood outside the empty cell and looked at the small crystal fox statue on the lock box to Shego's cell. She wasn't furious, as many had assumed she would be. She was in shock. This had happened so quickly, and so elegantly, that even though she knew what was coming, she had no way to stop it. **

**"I can't believe it… she warned us, we doubled the security, and we watched for her, and she still got through, took out six guards without so much as breaking a sweat or making a sound, opened the cell, which we still can't figure out how she did, left her little calling card on the lock box, and left everything, minus the sleeping guards just how it was when she came in."**

Shego pouted, she was not expecting that. "Still, Kimmie did do something no one was supposed to do."

"Yes she does have a habit of doing that," Drakken added.

**"It's quite amazing ma'am, she's just as good as Shego threatened. I'd say better, we never even saw her." Agent Du stated from behind her.**

**"Will, how many people on the planet do you think could have pulled this off in the time she had and with the ability she did?"**

**"If pressed, before I knew of this Kitsune I'd have said three."**

Shego raised a brow, "Three?"

Yori nodded, "Of course, Possible-san, yourself and Stoppable-san."

Bonnie and Shego looked at the girl in disbelief before Shego muttered, "Whatever lets you sleep at night ninja girl."

**"Three?" She looked at him a bit surprised.**

**"Shego herself, whom we know didn't, Kim Possible, whom we know wouldn't, **(Shego chuckled at the irony.) **and a young woman in Japan whom is currently attending a school of Ninjutsu in Japan… She wouldn't either, but even if she were to be inclined, she is otherwise involved at the moment. The young woman had a mission with Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible some time ago as well." **

Yori blinked surprise when she was mention and the others smiled at her. Shego leaned towards her and asked "Now what was that about the sidekick being able to do that?"

Yori pouted, "I am sure it is their American humor to forget about him."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "more like your Japanese humor for thinking he can do all of that."

Yori narrowed her eye at Bonnie, "Stoppable-san is stronger then you know."

**Agent Du looked over at his superior. "Should we call Miss Possible?"**

**"Not yet, they got away clean tonight, and not even a Possible could track them. Besides, waking her would only hinder her abilities. We'll let her know first thing in the morning."**

**"What about the claim that they won't be helping Drakken?"**

**"At least that's in our favor."**

"Too bad Kim will not be able to help them," Monique muttered.

[Agreed. I wonder how Kim will get away from not helping them without them finding out it was her]

The screen changed to that of the chat-room of in-terror-net.

**Kitsune Logging on… **

**Chatters on line…**

**Monkey Man**

**TripleS**

**Gemini**

**Cuddle Bud**

**StuntGirl**

**Mask**

**HenchMan**

**Stud Boy**

**Hacker**

**Kitsune Logged in.**

**Hacker: Ah… here she is ladies and gentlemen… the champion of the hour.**

**Kitsune: Thank you thank you… I am the greatest…**

Bonnie snorted but did not say anything.

**HenchMan: So you and Hacker say, but I don't see Emerald anywhere…**

**Emerald has arrived.**

**Monkey Man: I don't believe it, it can't be her… **

**Stud Boy: Ah Father you were right…**

**Mask: I don't buy it either.**

**Cuddle Bud: Emerald is that really you?**

"The one and only baby!" Shego cried out with a laugh.

**Gemini: It's her… I'm watching my GJ reports and they're telling me not only did the fox bitch do it, she bragged about it to them before she did it.**

**Emerald: Oh she did, Dr. Director herself came to my cell and said she got a message. What was it?**

**Hacker: We told her you'd be checking out tonight, and to be sure you had your bags packed to go.**

**Kitsune: Though they were a bit rude, I was polite enough to let them know I was coming and I still had to sneak into the main lockers before I broke into the prison to get you your gear back.**

"Nice Kimmie, real nice," Shego added _'Now if only the real Kimmie had this attitude.'_

**TripleS: Well ladies, you seem to have had quite the night, and Kitsune, you've won us our little wager, so that's 50 million dollars at two to one odds against us, so everyone, if you would please pay us…**

**Kitsune: Yes, that's 50 for me, and 50 for SSS. **

**Emerald: And since we were so kind to make the rich richer… SSS if you could…**

**TripleS: Provide you with an island getaway to rest, relax and prepare yourselves while the heat dies down?**

"I knew there was a reason I like Senior," Shego added remember the island he stayed at and how fancy it was just to teaching his slow son.

**Kitsune: Precisely. Emerald, I'll be at the Jet in 20 minutes can you have it ready for takeoff then?**

**Emerald: Not a problem. SSS… thank you for the island, if I may have the coordinates?**

**TripleS: Sending… and you should have them.**

**Emerald: Excellent.**

**HenchMan: Might I offer you two ladies a job?**

**Kitsune: Sorry Jacky boy…I only work for myself… **

**Emerald: And seeing as how I'm her new partner…we'll have to decline.**

**Mask: Shego, taking the sidekick gig again?**

**Kitsune: Insult her like that again Mask, and you'll be our next mark, we're partners, equals, she's not my sidekick… and LittleBoyBlue will just have to find someone else to steal for him… he didn't deserve such a perfect woman.**

Drakken scowled at the insult to his counterpart and Shego raised a brow, "Prefect woman?"

"Shut it Shego, it's my counterpart talking."

**Emerald: Flattery will get you everywhere Kitsune. Ladies, Gentlemen, we're leaving, SSS, we'll be seeing you.**

**TripleS: Yes, I'm quite curious to see the face of the young thief who has made me so much money in one night's fun and games.**

**Kitsune: Meet us on the island… we'll toast our winnings, and discuss any future dealings we may have.**

**TripleS: I shall await you.**

**Kitsune logged off.**

**Emerald: Later guys.**

**Emerald Logged off.**

**Hacker: I haven't received all of those winnings yet people.**

**HenchMan: Oh hush Hacker, we're sending them, **

**StuntGirl: Not everyone here is a millionaire**

**Cuddle Bud: I sent my share.**

**Monkey Man: Mine should be transferred in the next few minutes.**

**TripleS: Hacker, would you be so kind as to ensure my accounts have recorded the increase?**

**Hacker: Of Course SSS… I'm showing yours as 5 thousand short of the whole 50, same as Kitsune's personal account.**

**Gemini: So 10 thousand short total? Lynn, would you please pay them?**

**StuntGirl: I can't… I can't afford that much money.**

**Hacker: Miss Lynn, I assure you, you have an hour to come up with the funds, otherwise, we'll be forced to collect them personally. Agreed SSS?**

**TripleS: Of course, what else could we do?**

**Hacker: I have things to do friends, StuntGirl, I'll see you later… unless you pay us.**

**Hacker logged out.**

"That's just mean Wade," Kim said. "I doubt she even has that kind of money."

"And you do?" Shego asked to which Bonnie snorted. They got no answer.

The screen changed again to a island that Bonnie visited once with her boyfriend Junior.

**A black and green jet made a perfect vertical landing on the helipad of an island hidden among the many in the Caribbean. Two men stood on the sidelines watching as the cockpit opened and two women jumped out, landing perfectly, and walked toward the two men. **

**"Shego, a pleasure to see you again…" Senor Senior Sr. said as he watched them disembark, the one in the black cat-suit still had her mask on, the eye pieces reflective, "And Miss Kitsune, so nice to finally meet you, but do you intend to wear the mask the entire time."**

"Yeah why are you even wearing that?" Ron asked.

"To see their reaction to me being Kitsune." Kim replied know what her counterpart wanted.

"This should be entertaining," Shego added with a grin.

**"Not at all Senior, I just wanted to see your face when I did this…" The mask bled away and revealed her face to the two.**

**"FATHER! IT IS KIM POSSIBLE!"**

"If I didn't know any better I would say he was taking lessons from you Dr. D." Shego said at Junior's over the top reaction. Drakken frowned at his partner but said nothing.

"Still nice reaction." Kim admitted. "I wonder what everyone else's will be?"

**"Yes Jr. I see that… tell me Miss Possible, what is the meaning of this?"**

**"It's simple Senior, She finally decided something was more fun than saving the world."**

**"Yea, really, I only did the hero thing for kicks…now that I have another way to get better kicks, why be a hero."**

**"And you find that being a thief is the way to do this?"**

**"Part of it…" She eyed Shego up and down, "The hot lesbian sex is the biggest part of it though."**

"…"

"…"

"Hot…lesbian…sex?" Kim asked unable to believe what she just said.

"Yep," Shego answered popping the 'p'.

"WHAT!"

"Ah KP?" Ron started but Kim went on, "Oh no! That is where I draw the line! Let me out right now!"

"Whoa princess, chill" Shego said. "Just calm down,"

"Don't tell me to calm down. My counterpart being a lesbian I can live with as it is her life, even if it confuses me. The fact she is in a relationship with Shego I can live with as well even if it confuses me and weirds me out even more. But if I have to live through what my counterpart has to go through I am not going to sleeping with Shego here."

Shego raised a brow at the wording, "Are you saying you would sleep with me outside of that machine?"

Kim blinked and realizes what she said, "NO! I meant I am not sleeping with anyone in here."

"Kimmie nothing will happen." Shego said as she did sleep with someone when she tried the animus out. "You won't not really sleep with them but feel it as if you did. Think of it as a realistic wet dream."

"I am not going to lose my virginity in here with everyone here watching and not to a girl, especially Shego."

Shego blinked, "Should I be insulted by that?" she asked aloud.

Monique tried to calm Kim down, "Whoa girl, I think you are getting ahead of yourself. I mean do you think we will really see you get it on with Shego?"

"Yes."

"Well we cannot help if you guys will sleep with each other for us to see. But we don't let that scare you. You are Kim Possible and you can get through this."

"But Monique, I do not want my first time to be seen by everyone and I only want Ron."

Said boy blushed but Monique went on, "And if we see him going down with you then we cannot help that. Now are you going to let some silly thing like your counterpart showing her girl her love going to stop you?"

"…no," Kim mumbled.

"Then sit back and relax Kim. If you enjoy it then we cannot help that."

Kim grumbled for a bit. "Fine but I do not want any lip after this and I do not want any of you guys back talk if you see anything. It is bad enough I have no choice in the matter."

The others agreed knowing that Kim would get back at them if they did. Wade made a note to shut his screen off if it goes down as he did not want Kim knowing he had footage of her sex life, even if it was not her own. The focus back at the screen

**"Hot lesbian sex father?" Jr. asked, his brow creased a bit, "Doesn't that mean that…"**

**"Yes Jr. now drop the subject, it's not polite discussion and you'll start drooling if you think too hard about it." Sr. said as he turned back to the two. "But at least now I know why the Kitsune was never caught by Kim Possible."**

**"Oh she tried… but in the end, Kitsune was just too good for the naïve little cheerleader.** (Kim grumbles here, tired of being called naïve) **Now, I believe," She pulled out a palmtop and confirmed that all the money was in their accounts, "We have a victory to toast to, Senor Senior, I'm sure you have a bottle of fine champagne waiting with a delectable dinner?"**

**"I hope he does, I'm hungry." Shego said as she put an arm around Kim, "And I can't wait to toast to our new partnership as well."**

**Kim smiled and played her fingers along Shego's back as they followed along behind the two Seniors. Her eyes never left the green thief however. "You're really looking forward to this, aren't you?"**

**"More than anything Princess. More than anything."**

"And if we are lucky we won't get to see it." Kim muttered.

Shego felt like telling Kim she might still have sex with her counterpart even if they did not get to see it but she decided that Kim should find that out for herself.

The screen broke apart and reformed with a plane landing before Ron and Yori got off.

**Ron and Yori disembarked from the ninja plane and stepped into the Middleton Airport. They were both confused, but at least they were happy with the results. Kim and Wade had managed to hook the two up on a wild goose chase, and as they'd planned, the two were now together. **

Ron and Yori blinked then the glanced at each other before they blushed and looked away, unable to meet each other's eyes again.

**Ron laughed to himself. **

**"Ron-Kun? Is something humorous?" Yori asked as they shouldered their backpacks, ignoring the security and heading straight for the exit.**

**"Just thinking that my friends have some explaining to do. I'm very happy with the results Yor, but the methods were a bit sneaky."**

'_I would not mind,'_ Yori thought, _'at least my counterpart is able to find love with someone as honorable as Stoppable-san.'_

"But I don't think you two would have gotten together if they didn't," Tara added which the others agreed.

**"Ron-Kun, would you have acted, had they not been?" Yori grinned.**

**He smiled and put an arm around her. "Come on, let's go see Kim."**

"You won't see her," Bonnie muttered. "She's too busy sticking sucking the life out of her girlfriend."

**"Ah yes, Possible-San… I must thank her and Load-San for their interference…" She smiled at Ron and took his hand.**

**Ron smiled to as they made their way to Kim's completely unprepared for the scene that had unfolded before them. Police and GJ agents were everywhere, as well as one of Wade's robots. The Possible's were on the front lawn with Dr. Director, and Will Du was organizing sweep teams.**

"What happen?" Ron asked seeing the scene.

[I don't know,] Wade said. [But I think it will have to do with how Kim would get out of helping them stop Shego and herself.]

**"Yori, Mission mode, something's up, I don't see Kim." Ron walked straight for Dr. Director the dark haired kunoichi right at his side.**

**"Mr. Stoppable…" Dr. Director noticed his approach and Kim's parents turned to him expectantly.**

**"What's going on Dr. Director? Yori and I just got back and we were coming to see Kim." Ron said, his eyes already scanning for the Wade-Bot.**

**"Last night, someone broke Shego out of Jail, this morning, Kim possible disappeared. We have no idea if the two occurrences are related, if it's another villain taking the opportunity to capture Kim, or if Kim left on her own. Right now we can't even find evidence of what happened. It's as if she was just gone this morning. Wade has already informed us that there were no missions to go on… that he and Kim were merely waiting for you to get back."**

'_Clever,'_ Shego thought. _'But how long can we keep that up?'_

"**What can we do?" Yori asked.**

**"I take it you are Yori?" Dr. Director asked as the young ninja spoke.**

**"Yes, Director-Sensei, and it will be my honor to help in any way I can." Yori bowed.**

Ron blinked, "Sensei? I thought that meant teacher."

Yori nodded, "that is correct. But it is also a title given to several other professions, doctors are one of them. As that is her title it makes sense to be call sensei."

**"Right… Mr. Stoppable…" Dr. Director turned to him.**

**Ron bowed, "Kim is our friend, and therefore, it is our duty and honor to aid her." He straightened up. "And trust me Dr. Director, you get used to the bushido like attitude…" He turned. "Where's Wade-Bot?**

**"Right here Ron…" the Wade-Bot rolled up, Wade's face clear on the screen and surrounded by monitors."I don't know… nothing's out of place, no sign of struggle, no forced entry. No latent heat signatures but her own. It's as if she just decided to leave, but didn't bother to tell anyone why…"**

**"What about tracking her Kimmunicator?" Ron asked.**

**"Sitting on her desk, powered off." Wade shook his head. "I don't know what to tell you Ron." **

"Besides the fact you are helping her," Ron mumbled. "Why can't Kim be chipped?"

[Caused her brother's would have found out and I would have been in trouble with her parents.]

Ron blinked, "Good answer."

**There was a beep and Wade looked to his left. "And now Dementor is breaking into a lab south of town…"**

**Dr. Director turned toward her agents but Ron grabbed her arm. "No Doc… I appreciate it, but Dementor is Team Possible's responsibility… Kim may not be here, but that doesn't mean her team is on holiday…" Ron looked down to his pocket, "Right Rufus?"**

**Rufus popped up and nodded vigorously. "Right!"**

**"Yori?" Ron looked at her.**

**"As always, I'm with you Ron-Kun."**

**"Wade, we need a ride." They moved to the street as a hover jet settled above them. "Or GJ could just drop us off."**

"Always the helpful ones." Ron added.

**Yori looked at her partner as they boarded the hover jet, her eyes taking in his solemn features. "You're worried about Kim, aren't you Ron-Kun?"**

**"Yea, Yor, Yea I am." He sighed but shook it off. "Later, mission now."**

"Way to stay focus," Monique said, "Kim would want you to help people before worrying about her. Well at least our Kim."

The screen broke apart and reformed into the beach with Shego walking on it.

**Shego walked out to the beach, her green and black cat-suit replaced for now with a dark green bikini. She looked around the island's stretch of shore and settled into a beach chair. The sun was perfect. **

**"Oh yea… this is the life." She smiled as she soaked up her daily supply of solar energy.**

**"Ah… Miss Shego, are you and Miss Possible enjoying your stay at my home?" Senor Senior Senior walked onto the beach, his ever present three piece suit still in place.**

"Doesn't he get hot in that thing?" Tara asked and Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know, I never see him in anything else."

**Shego smiled, not bothering to open her eyes as she soaked up rays. "We're loving it. Giving us a chance to relax and make up for the time we missed while we were working on opposite sides."**

**"And where is your partner?" He looked around.**

**"She's was taking a shower, she should be down in a few moments. Why? Thinking of hiring us?"**

**"Actually, yes. GJ recently raided one of my other islands, and confiscated several things. Normally I would not care, but one of the things they took was a painting my family has passed down for years. I wish to have it back."**

**"You want us to take on a GJ evidence locker?" Kim looked up at Shego, smiling. "I'm game, what do you think about price?"**

**"Freebie, he is letting hideout on his island. We can afford to be nice," Shego looked at Senior, "Once." Senior nodded.**

"That's nice of us," Kim said.

"Yeah but that's because he is letting us use this island as a hideout." Shego reminded her, "We are not doing this like your hero business."

**"All right, Senior, we accept. And as my partner has stated, we'll even do this job for free. But this is the only free job you get. Send the info to hacker's E-mail, we'll look at it tonight and leave in the morning to take care of things… now if you wouldn't mind… Shego and I wish to be alone, oh, and keep Junior away from all security monitors and the beach please?"**

**Senior paled for a moment, then nodded… "Ah…yes, I see. I'll do that…"**

Kim paled as well, "Ah guys, can we skip this or something? Or at least go away."

Wade was the only one to react by shutting his connection off. The others just stayed unable to look away.

**The thieves looked at each other and smirked as Senior walked away. Once he was far enough up the hill, Kim turned to Kim, the kiss starting slowly and tenderly. "Mmm…Kim, you taste lovely."**

"**You're quite delicious yourself Princess…" Kim's hands slid down Kim's back, pushing into the thong bikini bottoms to squeeze her ass tenderly.**

Shego smirked but did not say anything knowing Kim was enjoying this even if she denied it. Everyone else blushed and some looked away but glanced back at the action.

**"So? What do you think?" Kim arched her back, pressing her ass into Shego's hands as her own began to untie Shego's top, "Double entry points? Meet in the middle?" Kim raised her eyebrows suggestively as she tossed Shego's top aside, looking down at her lovers breast. "Perfection."**

Shego said nothing as she was all but topless in a manner of speaking for everyone to see. She was going to ask Kimmie if she really thought her breast were 'perfection' but felt like the girl was suffering enough. She would wait till Kim was out of the animus.

**"You're a woman who knows quality…" Shego's finger carefully untied Kim's bottoms and let her lover begin to kiss her way down her neck to the prize she sought. "How about a race, we start at opposite ends, first one to the prize wins?"**

Kim was blushing hard that her real body was blushing as well. Despite all of this she admitted it felt nice even if most of it was her counterpart's feelings.

**"Mmm… that's an intriguing idea…" Kim's lips closed over Shego's nipple, sucking hard as she heard the pale woman's breath catch. She looked up at her partner, watching her eyes roll back as she continued to lick and tease the tiny point.**

**"Winner… mmm… winner picks the next job?" Shego moaned as Kim's teeth captured her nipple, her hands leaving Kim's ass and tangling in her hair to urge her on.**

**"Deal, now that's enough about breaking into the GJ evidence locker. I want to make my lover cum." Kim began to kiss her way down Shego's stomach, her eyes locked with Shego's. She dipped her tongue into Shego's belly button as she reached it, her fingers deftly untying the bikini bottoms and tossing them away. She spread her lover's legs and by passed her center, moving to Shego's thighs and kissing each of them. Her tongue traced figure eights as she moved back up to where Shego wanted her.**

Kim felt like passing out, _'This cannot be happening. I am not feeling like I am having sex with Shego.'_

**"Kimmie… you're teasing… come on…" Shego looked down at her, trying to pull her toward her core. "Kimmie…" She kept trying to get Kim where she wanted only to have the redhead move just a bit too far and avoid the glistening lips of her lover.**

**"Really want it?" Kim asked, as she kissed Shego's thighs just at the edge of her center. Shego nodded and Kim's eyes sparkled with wicked ideas as her tongue flicked out and over her lovers clit. Beginning her assault on her lover's core.**

**"OHHHHHHH GOOOOOODDDD YEEEEEAAAAA!"**

**Meanwhile, up at the mansion. "Father? Did you hear something?"**

The screen then broke apart much to relief of the teens. That scene was getting a little hot even if they were not into yuri. There was not a single one of them that did not have a blush on their faces. Ron tugged at his collar, "Okay I will admit, that was hot."

Bonnie rolled her eyes and tried to control her blush, "Watching your girlfriend going down on another girl?"

Shego chuckled, "He's a guy," she replied as if it explained it all…which it kinda did.

Tara finally removed her hand from her face, even if she was peeking through out pretty much all of it. "Kim was…really getting into it."

"It's her counterpart that was." Shego replied before she smirked, "But she will think that she was so who knows what she will think."

"She is going to kill you when we get out of that you do know that right?" Monique asked.

Shego snorted, "Like she could."

The scene reformed into a warehouse with Kim on the outside.

**"Feeling limber Emerald?" Kim spoke into her sub vocal microphone as she entered the GJ warehouse, carefully by passing the motion sensors by moving along the ceiling above them. **

**On the other side of the warehouse, Shego was opening an air duct and sliding out onto the floor of the building. Her eyes scanning around for the door she wanted. "That workout you gave me on the beach yesterday was… very helpful Kitsune."**

**Kim anchored her cable to a beam and slowly descended past a laser grid and to the floor. "Love? Are we just going to steal the painting? Or should we take some other things to?"**

"Knowing you we would steal the whole warehouse." Kim said.

"You know you would." Shego insisted.

Kim said nothing still mad at Shego for making her go through her first time with her counterpart and in front of everyone.

**"What did you have in mind?" Shego used her clawed gloves to cut a circle out of a glass door and unlocked it from the inside, slipping in she saw a computer and quickly walked over to it, attaching the USB system decoder Kim had gotten from Wade. Once inside she started checking the manifest for where the painting would be. She figured if she knew where it was she'd be able to beat Kim to it.**

**"Well, they have all kinds of things from various raids here… I know some of these used to be Drakken's… that one looks like a Cuddle Buddy of DNAmy's…" Kim walked over to what looked like a pile of stuff from Drakken's lair. "And there's a green palm pilot in this stuff of Drakken's… looks like its thumb print activated."**

**"Look on the back, near the bottom, does it have an S in black?"**

**Kim turned it over, "Yep, yours…" Kim pocketed it. "What is it?"**

"No idea but I like it," Shego said looking at it.

**"I'll show you sometime… good eyes Pumpkin. Grab the Cuddle Buddy to, if it's one of DNAmy's originals, she'll pay plenty for it, and if it's not, she'll still pay for it." Shego smirked as she looked at where Kim must be on the computer and where she now knew the painting was.**

**"All right, I'm headed on; I'll see you at the prize?" Kim asked as she went on to the next room, her stealth suit's sensors running over everything and listing what it was or could be as the camera's built into the nano-tech scanned over it. Her eyes glowed green as they switched optical readout to night vision, then red as they switched to the infrared spectrum and finally purple as they filtered through ultraviolet. "That's odd… I can't read any security beyond this point…"**

"That's not like them," Kim muttered referring to Global Justice

**"What do you mean Kitsune?" Shego asked as she worked her way past a grid of lasers and floor pressure sensors. Jumping and leaping against the walls and swinging from ceiling beams.**

**"I mean that the security in this part of the building is nonexistent… no floor sensors, no lasers, no motion detectors, and there is a door standing open." Kim moved carefully toward the door.**

"KP! It's a trap!" Ron shouted.

"Thank you Admiral Ackbar." Shego muttered rolling her eyes.

**"Open door… It's a trap!" Shego yelled **(Shego ignored the stared from Ron and did very well to hide her blush at being called out for coping Ron)** and ignored the rest of the security, starting to plasma blast her way toward her Princess, as GJ operatives started to bust out of hiding places around her. Stun lasers and taser guns firing off around her as she launched low level plasma balls at them.**

**At Kim's side of the building the hallway was filling with GJ operatives from both sides, surrounding her. The first one to step up was Special Agent Will Du.**

Kim snorted, "Well this should not be any problems."

**"Kitsune, I presume?" He asked as he looked at the woman in the black cat-suit, her face hidden behind a complete mask and only her red hair sticking up in a ponytail.**

**"You must be Will Du… right? Global Justice's number one?" Kim started to rotate her arms and neck, preparing for the fight that was about to begin. She sub vocalized into her mic. "Shego, don't worry about me, get the painting, get out, I'll meet you at the jet."**

**"Princess? You sure?" Shego asked as she finally slipped past the guards and hid a few rooms from where the painting was.**

**"Love? It's only William "By the book" Du, and a twenty or so agents… Shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes." She spoke for everyone to hear.**

Shego laughed, "Oh way to step on their pride."

"Step on?" Monique said. "My girl crunched it into a ball and rubbed it down into the floor. Even if she is right she still did worst to their pride with that and to find that she is right."

**Will was red faced and mad. "I don't know how you managed to get past our security to bust out Shego, I don't know how you managed to make her vanish without opening the lock, and I have no idea who you are… but if you think you're getting away twice…" He leaped forward and sprang into a flowing style of Mantis Kung Fu.**

**Kim smiled under her hood as she dodged the first hooked blow at her eyes, not that they'd have had any effect with her mask up, she blocked the next blow at her ribs and spun with the dodge she used before to make Will over balance as she moved behind him. As she completed the turn she brought her leg up into a hook kick that sent will lunging forward into his own men. For a moment she held there, as they watched in shock. Then she lowered her leg as Will turned back to her.**

**"Northern Praying Mantis, I'd say you were mixing the traditional Seven Star with aspects from Six Harmony, but you attacked out of anger, and it happened rather quickly, so I could be wrong on the mixture…" She smiled as she saw the look on Will's face. She'd taught him that mixture, but he didn't know it was her under the mask.**

"Really?" asked Ron.

"No I did not teach him." Kim answered. "But I am right with what fighting styles it is."

**"How did you know that?" He asked in disbelief.**

**Kim slipped into the stance for a moment and tilted her head. "Though truthfully, if you wish to fight a mantis, it's better to use one of its predators, and not its equal." She moved out of the mantis form and into the Eating Crane Fist style of Fujian White Crane.**

**Will looked on, his eyes never leaving hers as he realized she could beat him. He turned his head finally and looked at all of his men. They'd have to attack all at once.**

**"On the other hand… when one is outnumbered," Kim moved out of the crane style and slipped her palmtop open and music started to pour into her ears through the headphones in the suit and out of a small speaker on her belt, the rhythm of the music a quick steady beat as she began to move in a dance like fashion. "You want a style that can take out many people with one flowing move." She cart wheeled into a spinning kick than launched three GJ agents into each other and out of the fight before it began. "Capoeira. Dance like, flowing, and constantly moving." She flipped into headstand and wrapped her legs around the head of another agent, throwing him away and toward Will Du who dodged only for the agent to takeout another group.**

The group stared and even Kim as surprised at what she did, "I never knew that style can be used like that."

Shego nodded, "Yeah maybe you should work with that. The music and dance like movement can also fight anyone and mess with them thinking you are not taking them seriously."

Kim agreed and made plans to get the style down with that movement and music.

**Will had had enough and came in with a series of strikes that Kim danced around, sending kicks and knee strikes out as she dodged the soldiers she attacked barely registering what was happening as their numbers dwindled. A few attempted to attack only for her to dodge and them to fall prey to one of Will's hook strikes. Finally she was left in the center with only Will standing between her and her exit.**

**"Now Agent Du, not that I want to cut this short, but my partner is waiting on me by now." She grinned as her music stopped and her camouflage activated, seeming to vanish right before his eyes. Before he could make sense of what happened though, he felt a strong upper cut send him flying and into unconsciousness.**

"Nice work KP," Ron said.

"Yeah YGG!" Mo shouted pumping her fist.

"No big. Though I hate to admit it but punching him felt good." Kim said.

Bonnie snorted, "Please you hate the guys, you just wish you could do it in the real world."

Kim said nothing which was the answer they all needed.

The scene broke apart and reformed to see an infirmary with will on a bed.

**Will Du woke up in the infirmary of Global Justice Headquarters, along with several other agents. Dr. Director was sitting in the chair next to him working on a laptop computer. Her eyes never left the monitor screen as she spoke. **

**"Report Agent Du."**

**"The thief known as Kitsune is a proficient martial artist, and employs a mix of technology with impressive physical abilities. She demonstrated three styles of martial arts, including Northern Mantis, White Crane, and Capoeira. We were out matched, by a long shot.**

"I would like to add a big fat Duh!" Shego said which the others agreed with her.

**From what we can tell, they stole a palm pilot, a stuffed toy, and a painting. We know they came for the painting, and we're assuming they did so working for Senor Senior Senior. That was our best guess for when they went underground, so we leaked information about one of his lairs we raided. As expected, they came from two directions. Though from the manner they did so I think it was more a game for them, than a strategy. My group was… pardon me Dr. Director, I was going to say lucky enough, but considering the outcome I don't think we were very lucky after all. In any case, the Kitsune came in from our angle and engaged us at the ambush point. The result, as you know, we lost."**

**"Have you ever seen anyone use those moves before?" Dr. Director asked.**

**"The Mantis form she took was a standard Northern style. The Crane style I am not familiar with enough to recognize the subtleties of an individual user. As for Capoeira, its movements and speed making it near impossible to distinguish anything but the kicks that throw you around." Will worked his arm slowly, then felt his jaw where he'd been punched.**

**"Voice?" She looked at him.**

**"Mocking, almost laughing, but electronically scrambled, I couldn't tell anything other than that." He sighed, "Kim Possible would have had a run for her money there. She's as good as Shego or Kim."**

Shego had to control her laughter, she was enjoying this too much and there losers would not figure it out unless they tell them. She could not wait to see their reaction.

**"Any chance they're the ones who took Miss Possible?" Dr. Director looked at him, hopeful.**

**"Without a fight?" He thought, then turned to her. "They're good, they could have taken her, but not without a fight, not just vanish with her. What are you thinking Dr.?"**

**"Something I don't want to voice, and I hope to god I'm wrong."**

**Will sat in his head for a minute and tried to figure out what his superior was working on. Then it hit him. There's only one thing that could have had her this worried. "You're thinking that there are only three people who could have broken Shego out."**

**"Will, if I'm right, we'll never catch The Kitsune or Shego, and if I'm wrong, we may catch them, but that means there is someone even worse." She sighed and put her head in her hands, "I'm not sure which I'd prefer."**

"Okay so they might be considering the possibility," Yori said.

Tara nodded, "Hopefully Kim would not be found out for a while."

The scene broke apart and changed into a cross between a lab and a bedroom. Two twin boys appeared on a monitor.

**"Jim? Tim? How would you guys like to work with Ron and Yori? I've got a job offer that I've been waiting on for a long time and if I go, I won't be able to help them out with gadgets anymore. I've talked to Yori, and she says that she has ninja connections that can do the data gathering and hacking, but the weapons and stuff they use isn't anywhere near what Kim and Ron were used to." **

**"You want us…" Tim started**

**"To be the tech heads…" Jim continued.**

**"Of the new Team Possible?" They asked together.**

Ron shudder thinking of what kind of trouble those two could cause for Kim and him.

**Wade smiled over the video phone he was using. "That's right. I want you guys to supply the tools and weapons for Ron; I'll leave you the specs on Kim's power suit to… Ron's always wanted one, but I think you're better qualified to build his than I would be… and for tradition's sake, no battle armor."**

**"Hicka Bicka Boo?" Jim asked.**

**"Hoosha." Tim confirmed.**

**"We'll do it." They looked at Wade, a huge grin plastered to both their faces. They were already having millions of ideas about ways to supe up the basic gadgets that Kim had used and adjust them to Ron's taste and Yori's style. They were in tech head heaven as Wade looked off screen at another monitor. He smiled and nodded at it and then turned back to them.**

**"I'll send you all my specs and I'm sure I can call in a few favors to build you a lab, or at the least, refit one of Drakken's still standing hideouts. Along with you and GJ helping Ron and Yori, and Yori's ninja contact web, the team should be even better than when Kim and I were working on it. And who knows, maybe you guy's will find Kim. Though she may throw you off the team if you do. When you guy's find her, tell her I wish I could be there, but this is the one thing I've been waiting for."**

**They said their goodbyes and Wade killed the video phone and turned to the other monitor. "They took the Job." Wade smiled at Kim's face on his screen.**

"Of course they did," Kim added. "At least they are not replacing our Wade."

"Thanks for that KP," Ron added, "I do not want to think about it. My counterpart has to work with them."

"I am sure they will be an honorable addition to the team." Yori said not really seeing the problem.

Kim and Ron glanced at her but said nothing.

**"I'm glad, I always planned to bring them on one day, I'm just a little disappointed I won't get to use any of the new toy's they come up with. Oh, Wade, there's no way than can figure out the stealth suit I wear is a newer version of what they're using?" She asked, considering that a possibility.**

**"Not without a breakdown of the stealth tech, which they don't have, and can no longer get either. I doubled the security on that stealth tech after I put it in your suit. It is officially a one of a kind." He smiled. "Though I could build Shego one…the only issue is her plasma… I'm not sure I can integrate the way her gloves filter her plasma through the nano-tech. If I can't, it'd have to be sleeveless, and then I wouldn't be able to add the stealth ability because it would require the full coverage… if I can integrate the plasma filter… it'd be almost an exact replica of yours… I'd need to get physical readings on her plasma though… let her know and then get back to me."**

**"Thanks Hacker, I'll give Emerald the news, and we've just finished moving into the new hideout. The Senior's bought us a building in Paris, with Shego's contacts we've got the top floor converted into our tech area, top of the line stuff, with plenty of room for you to upgrade and customize to your liking. We'll see you in a week?"**

**"I'll be there Kim. Can't wait."**

Emerald & Kitsune Sequence Two Ends

Kim opens her eyes as she got out of the animus before she rubbed her arms shivering. Ron looked worried, "You okay KP?"

Kim rubbed her temples, "I went through two hours experiencing my counterpart sleeping with Shego. I cannot believe half the stuff we did. I did not know that was even possible. And worst you guys seen it all."

Shego coughed, "Actually we only seen going gown and licking me into a screaming orgasm once. The scene broke apart afterwards and we did not see anything else."

Kim blinked, "Wait what?" she shook her head. "I am glad you guys did not see anything else," she blushed hard here, "And I am relived but why did I go through that if it was for no reason."

Shego shrugged, "who knows. Maybe your counterpart wanted you to actually have some wild fun." She smirked at this, "So tell me Kimmie how was it?"

Bonnie grinned evilly, "Yeah Kim, tell us what you did."

Kim blushed a deep red before she pushed them away from her, "Oh no I am not going into details about their sex life. I am going home and try and forget everything I saw."

As she marched to the exit Shego shouted, "At least tell us if I was on top or not."

Kim screamed in anger and jammed the button to the elevator. As the door closed Shego and Bonnie laughed, "Oh I am never going to let her life this down."

Shego grinned, "Oh yeah and think of what other worlds there are with stuff like this. This is going to so much fun."

The other frown at the laughing girls, Ron was not sure what he can say that can defend his girlfriend. Yori then added, "I think we should all eat and then rest for the night. Then we can start tomorrow."

The other nodded. With that said as they headed for the elevator, "Do you think we will find other worlds where we will see our counterparts having sex with each other."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Tara don't think like that. Who knows who we could end up with."

Ron blushed thinking about it and so he did not notice Tara and Yori glancing his way.


	19. Heart to heart

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one.

**Many Possible** **Worlds**

Kim was distracted as she sat at the dinner table of her newly repaired home. She played with her food still thinking of everything she went through today. Her mother noticed this, "Kim honey, are you alright? You haven't even taken a bit of your food."

Kim blushed as she was caught, "Sorry mom, I been thinking about the animus."

Anne raised a brow, "The what?"

James however looked excited, "Oh Drew's new invention. He talked to me about it over a theory he wanted to ask my opinion about."

"What theory?" Anne asked as everyone looked at him.

James smiled, "it was the theory of parallel universes. Basically there are infinite parallel worlds next to our won that are different from the next. No two should be the same and never have they connected."

Anne nodded before she glanced at her daughter, "So what does that have to do with Drew's invention, this animus?"

Kim smiled, "it is amazing, you sit down and you go through one of your counterpart's memoires."

The twins looked suspires, "Really? ...Cool."

Kim nodded, "I know the worlds Ron and I been two were different. Not to mention Bonnie's and Shego's."

"So tell us what the other universes are like?" James asked.

Kim thought of how to best describe them. "I could see everything and feel everything my counterpart's feels. I live what they go through throughout the memory. The first world I went to looks like part of the DC comics."

"Really?" James asked as he was a comic geek as well as a rocket geek when he was a child.

Kim nodded, "Not only did I actually meet Batman but several other like Joker, Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy."

Anne frown hearing several super villains, "You didn't get hurt did you?"

Kim shook her head, "No but the biggest shock was big…in that world I am the daughter of Poison Ivy."

Everyone stared before the twins cried, "Cool!"

"Does that mean we are also her kids?"

Kim glared at them, "No in fact it's only me. From what I found out Ivy was friends with mom when they were in collage." Anne raised a brow but said nothing, "When Ivy had her accident that made her into the villain everyone knows she came to mom because she became sterile. Mom gave birth to me but I hold DNA of both Mom and Dad but also Poison Ivy."

"Well that's something Kimmie-cub." James said.

Tim and Jim weren't done yet. "Does that mean you became a villain?"

"Did you get powers?"

"Were you as crazy as your mom?"

"Boys, that's enough." Anne said sternly. She glanced at Kim, "So what else did you guys see?"

Kim thought about it, "Well Ron went to a world where he went to the future with me and a few others. We are trapped there and he is the only one capable of fighting a great demon that took over. Bonnie went to a world where we went to Egypt and found a map to a lost city. We were heading there now. And Shego was in a world where she was Dracula."

The boys hissed like a vampire would but stopped under a look from their mother. James then looked at his daughter considered. "There is more I take? Something else seems to be on your mind."

Kim sighed "yeah but I rather not let the tweebs know about it."

"Any reason why?" Anne asked.

"It personal and embarrassing and I rather they not know about it."

The two adults looked at one another before they agreed they would talk to Kim after dinner. The boys frowned when they were told to stay in their rooms but their parents weren't backing down from this. Kim was glad her brothers were not going to hear this. While she was sure they were not mature enough to care about girls but she was not going to give them free ammo to embarrass her.

They moved to the living room as the three of them sat down on the couch. Kim then started before she was asked, "I checked out on other world today, and I am not sure if I should tell you guys about it. I made a deal with Shego to see a world she visited before but we did not see it. She would show us but she got to pick another world of her choice"

James and Anne looked at each other before Anne placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Kim whatever it is we can handle it. It is a different world and we know you would not do whatever it is you are scared to tell us."

Kim smiled slightly before she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "The world she picked and I went to was different, I later stop being a hero and go and turn into a thief."

"Well that does not seem too bad," Anne said, "Is that what you were worried about?"

Kim shook her head, "My girl was so different. She was a hero for the rush and adventure and when she was offered the same for more excitement she took it. That and Shego was with her."

"What does Shego have to do with it?" James asked.

Kim sighed, "Everything. It started out with use fighting and we were taunting, or at least I thought it was taunting, about either one of us stopping what they do and join the other."

"Well Shego is no longer a villain so it is possible." Anne said.

Kim shook her head. "But that was because of the invasion and the world wide pardon. They did not have that or it was before the invasion. She had too many warrants on her and she could not be a hero. My counterpart however thought she could easily be a thief but did not want to at the time. But she did and even broke Shego out of a super cell made for her without getting caught."

James thought about it, "Well if anyone could do it, it would be you. But what is the problem Kimmie-cub? We know you wouldn't do that."

Kim sighed, "It is the relationship between me and Shego in that world." she took a deep breath, "they are together."

It took a few minutes for both adults to understand what Kim meant, "Oh," Anne was the first to say anything, "Well I guess that would be kinda a shock, are you sure Kimmie?"

Kim nodded, "They were doing some real making out. And I felt every single thing."

"So what do you mean by that?" James asked worried about his daughter.

Kim took a minute to reply, "If it wasn't for the fact I was sitting in the animus and knew it was not real I would've thought that I was really kissing Shego."

Anne wrapped her arms around her daughter's shoulder, "Kim is that you are worried about? There is nothing wrong with someone of the same gender kissing or even liking the same gender. Most girls experimented to see if they can get into it."

Kim was blushing, "Mom stop please, if it stopped at kissing it might not be so bad."

James and Anne paused and stared concerned, "Kim…"

Kim took a deep breath, "On scene… went way beyond kissing. I am talking all the way."

"What!" both her parents cried, shock to her their daughter say that.

Kim had her face in her hands, her face a deep red, "I felt everything they did. Even if the group only saw the start I felt everything they did. Every position, every thrust and lick, every..." she shivered but for fear or pleasure they did not know, "I was lucky I did not do anything in the animus. I would never have lived that down."

Anne pulled Kim into a hug, "it's okay Kimmie. You just got over-realmed here. Now even if you like girl or stay as you are, you will always be our little girl. You just were not expecting it and were a little over your head. Is that what was bothering you?"

Kim nodded, "I have no idea how to deal with that. I don't like girls like that but I cannot stop thinking about it. It is driving me crazy."

Anne rubbed her back. "There there Kimmie, you'll get through this. I am sure you can get pass this rush you gotten and put it behind you. If you start liking girl later on or wish to experiment then that is your decision. But don't worry about it for now. Why don't you go upstairs and lay down for a bit."

Kim nodded glad she was able to get that off her chest and headed for her room. Once she was out of hearing range Anne looked at her husband, "You okay dear?"

James nodded, "I will be. I feel bad that Kimmie-cub had to go through that full blown and had to experience all of that without knowing what she was getting use to."

Anne nodded, "So you think Kimmie will be fine?"

James nodded, "Anything is possible for a Possible. Kimmie-cub will hit her stride and be better than ever."

"And if she starts to like girls as well?" Anne asked but James smiled, "Our little girl knows who she loves and if it happens to be a woman then I am simply happy that she has someone who she loves." He then frowned, "of course if they hurt her then it will not save them from being launched into a black hole."

Anne gave a small laugh, "She'll be fine and get through this. And if she ends up with a woman then she'll still have our full support."

James nodded as his wife left the room to check on the boys, they were being too quite. James the frowned and picked up the phone. After dialing a number he waited for the other end to pick up.

* * *

Drakken was looking over his deigns for the animus, "Maybe if I put more than one seat in so more than one person can view the same memory. Or maybe I can adjust it so a person can view a memory that had a different source. They can see things from a different view and still experience everything." His phone then started to ring on the table next to him.

Drakken frowned looking at it, "Now who could that possibly be?" he wondered before he pick the phone up, "Dr. Drakken speaking."

"_Hey Drew,"_

Drakken frowned annoyed, "Must you call me by that name James?" he sighed, "Anyways I did not expect you to call so what is it you need?"

"_Well I just had a conversation with my daughter about your new invention." _

Drakken smirked, "Yes the animus, I must say it did better than I expected and everyone who went in and watch liked it very much. I never had this much of a good turnout. The worlds were seen were amazing and we only scratched the surface."

"_Like the world with my daughter was a thief and dating Shego."_

"She told you of that huh?" Drakken asked but did not need an answer, "Well First thing it was not my fault, Shego picked that world and even then we did not consider that possibility. And dating might not be the best word for what they were doing."

"_Yes I believe she lost her virginity to Shego in front of everyone."_

Drakken flinched at the tone he heard James said, "Look James your daughter did not get deflowered. Her body stayed the way it was but it was all in her head, literally. She felt everything but her body was unharmed. So even if she had sex with say her boyfriend and was really deflowered in there your daughter would still be a maiden even if she did not feel like she is."

James said nothing and Drakken was getting nervous. James then sign, _"Sorry for bugging you but I wanted to make sure. Kim talked about it as it was bugging her and I feared for the worst. Are there any side effects to the animus?"_

"Well if you did so many sequences in a row without getting out and taking a break you could feel what I would call a bleeding effect." Drakken answered truthfully.

"_Bleeding effect?"_

"Basically, they could see glimpse of memory of their counterparts of other worlds outside the animus." Drakken explained. "They could be doing a simple task like your daughter and her boyfriend going to Bueno Nacho and they see a memory of something that happens in the same place in a different world. The memory would be before their eyes like a ghost in their own little loop and not affecting the real world."

"_So can this happen anywhere?"_

"Well they would need to be in the animus for so long which is why we take breaks and let other people go in so we cannot have this effect or at least cut the chance of gaining this effect."

"_Alright Drew as long as Kim is safe going in there. But try and not have Kimmie go into any ore worlds that can affect her like that one."_

"Well we can try but we can't get too much detail without actually going into it. But I can try."

"_Alright thanks for reassuring me Drew. Good luck with your invention."_

"Thank you I am happy to help. Goodbye." Drakken hang the phone up, "Well that was something," he muttered. "Still I can do a lot more with the animus. Better get to work."

* * *

Kim was fast asleep and was happy that her dreams were not plagued with everything she experienced in the animus. But her dreams were interrupted by her phone ringing. She groaned and picked it up, "hello?" she mumbled tired.

"_KP?"_ came Ron's voice.

Kim sighed, "I'm here Ron."

"_We are still dating right? You did not dump me to hook up with some girl?"_

Kim groaned, "No Ron we are still dating and I will not be dumping you for a girl."

"_Even if it was Shego?"_

"Hanging up Ron," Kim said another before she added "Go to bed but we should still be dating in the morning."

"_Still?"_ came Ron's scared reply before Kim hand the phone up. Kim rolled over and tired to get back to sleep. As Kim dozed off her mind went back to what she experience and made a note to hit Ron in the morning as her dreams got more hot for her.

* * *

Now I know you all wanted to see Overlord Ron, and we will but I think we needed to get the reactions off of their backs before we can move forward and this was a big thing Kim had to deal with. But next up is more stories and at least four sequences of Overlord Ron.


	20. Overlord Ron part 1

Will try and keep the gang as cannon as possible, no pun intended. Takes place after season four so Drakken and Shego are now good while Kim and Ron will be going off to collage soon.

Key:

"**Kim Possible!"**/story that is being seen in animus

"No big,"/viewers talking outside of animus

"_boo-yea!"_/viewers outside of animus thoughts

"Please and thank you" /one in animus talking

[I got you covered Kim,] Wade over Kimmunicator

Alright disclaimer; I do not own anything of Kim Possible nor any of the stories featured in this one. The story below is written and given permission to be used by shadowwriter329

**Many Possible** **Worlds**

The next morning after breakfast the separate groups headed back towards Drakken's lap. They stood silently waiting for Tara and Bonnie to show up. Shego kept smirking at Kim but the teen was not going to get her rival get under her skin about yesterday. Finally the elevator dinged and the last two came out.

Kim led the way to the animus, she rather not let Shego have her say and they gather got their seats. "So who is going in now?"

Kim shook her head, "I already went last time so someone else can go in."

"Pass," Shego muttered as she filed her nails.

"I'll go." Ron said.

"Really Ron?" Tara asked, "you sure?"

He nodded, "Yeah Kim visited a second world so why don't I do the same."

[Well that makes sense,] Wade said, [Oh and I got word from Felix and he said he will be here some time later.]

"Aww sweet," Ron said. "I can't for Felix to see me in action in here."

Kim smiled for her boyfriend as he got into the animus. Shego leaned towards here, "That's the kid in the super wheelchair right?"

Kim nodded as Ron entered the mainframe.

Overlord Ron Sequence One Starts

The scene came together showing a broken down castle. A short ugly creature walked into view.

**The Dark Tower, it was once a place filled with treasure when the previous overlord ruled. It had all that the peasants would desire, magic, riches, and even servants. Gnarl, the minion master, sighed as he looked at the lack of upkeep. Without an Overlord there are no minions to summon and command. The previous one was dead and the potential candidate had died before they could even resuscitate him.**

_**'If only we could summon a master.'**_** He thought solemnly, but then he noticed something was still there, **_**'This magic mirror is said to connect worlds.'**_** That was it! Summon a young Overlord from another world! He began the rituals to summon the new Overlord. He never knew what kind of Overlord he would summon, but it mattered not.**

"That can't be good," Drakken said.

"You think?" Shego added rolling her eyes.

The scene broke apart and reformed as the gym at Middleton high. Ron was there next to Kim, in their mission gear. In the background they could see the other girls on the squad stretching and warming up.

**"I don't really understand why Monkey fist wanted the mirror?" asked Ron looking at the circular mirror the size of his head.**

**Kim and Ron were walking through the Gym the other girls were gathering for cheer practice. Kim was in her uniform waiting for Yori to show up and take the mirror back to Yamanouchi.**

**"The mirror is said to be the gate way to other worlds." Yori said as she walked in the gym in her ninja gi. "With the right spell one can travel to other world or summon someone from another world."**

Yori smiled seeing that she was also in this world with Ron. Although she was worried about that mirror, was it connected to the other mirror the strange creature was looking at?

**Kim raises an eyebrow before shaking her head. Why did her villain have to believe in the craziest things? Bonnie and the rest of the girl came over and Bonnie tapped her foot getting impatience. "Will you just get rid of that stupid thing and get practice started? I swear you would miss giving birth to go on one of your stupid missions."**

Kim glared at Bonnie, ignoring the snickering Shego, "I would not!"

"Besides," Yori added, "I do believe that is impossible."

**Yori grabbed then mirror and look at Bonnie confused. "I know not about American saying but I do believe that is impossible."**

Yori nodded glad her counterpart agreed with her.

**Before Ron could correct her, the mirror glowed brightly before wind blew around the gym. It felt like they were in a vacuum and the mirror was pulling them in. Finally it was too much and they all were pulled in. Ron saw nothing but swirls as he spun in the air. He saw glimpse of Ron or Ron or the other cheerleaders. After it felt like an hour he landed hard on a stone floor. Ron landed next to him groaning. As Ron got up he fell back down and the girls landed on his back.**

"Ow," Ron muttered.

Bonnie glared, "What, are you calling us heavy?"

Kim sighed, "He is not calling you fat or anything but even we are not weightless. All of us falling on Ron would hurt anyone."

Bonnie huffed as she crossed her arms.

**"Well not what I expect but beggars can't be choosers. Welcome master, I am Gnarl, minion master and servant of darkness." They all turn to a small hunched over goblin like thing wearing old robes with a stone held up by a rope and stick and seem to glow like and lantern.**

Bonnie looked at him, "What is that?"

"I don't know but I don't like him." Kim muttered narrowing her eyes.

**"Why did you summon us?" Yori asked as she got into a battle stance after hearing the 'Servant of Darkness' bit.**

**"I meant to summon the young man the women are on top of, but the purpose was to find a new master. A new Overlord." Gnarl said as the girls started to get off of Ron.**

"Overlord?" Ron asked. "That sounds like bad guy title in a video game."

"Well they made a mistake about that," Bonnie said. "He doesn't have a bad bone in his body."

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Wade, Drakken and Shego had a flashback of when Ron became Zorrpox. They decided not to say anything as they did not want to let the rest know of that and in case they see it in a different world.

**"Overlord? As in evil take over the world type, and where are we anyway?" Liz asked feeling very off.**

**"Perhaps we shall see, but Master Stoppable is the new master of the castle. I shall show you around." Gnarl said as he turned around.**

**"I don't trust him." Kim said as they started to follow Gnarl.**

**"Not much choice, but it's your fault Kim." Bonnie said as they continued.**

"What!?" Kim cried, "How is this my fault?"

"Because of your stupid missions" answered Bonnie. "You had a mission and brought that stupid mirror to school and got all of us sucked into some weird world."

Kim glared at her, "This is not my fault!"

"Knock it off you two," Shego said. "I want to see where this goes."

The two kept glaring before they turned back to the scene.

**Gnarl began to speak, "Many past Overlords once ruled and terrorized the lands over the years, and your most current predecessor was truly the foulest of them all. Such dark times are rare to find indeed. Sadly, the Seven Heroes have stripped this place of most comforts and riches, but this castle is still yours to use as you see fit, Master." Gnarl said as he continued the tour. He then brought them to where three different weapons are. Ron was confused and had to ask, "Questions, One: How do you know my name, and Two: why are you calling me master?"**

**Gnarl looked at him with a malicious, but kind, looking grin. "I know your name as the 'Tower Heart' had told me, and why I call you master is that you are the chosen Overlord."**

**Bonnie stopped and asked. "Wait this loser is now this over lord? You had no one else did you?"**

"Hey!"

"No she's right remember." Shego said. "Gnarl mention that the last one died and the one they wanted to us is also dead. So they got Ron cause they had no one else."

"Don't have to say it like that," Ron muttered disgruntled.

**"Well yes that is true here, but only the Tower Heart can choose the overlord. Anyone can be evil but only the best can be the Overlord. Now even if the Tower heart was stolen we still have a reading on its energy. Once you are suited up we can go and retrieve it. Then we can get to the real evil."**

**He walked a bit more to gather minions to give the overlord armor the gang stopped and talk about what to do. "Guys what do we do? We don't know how to get back home and I don't want to be evil."**

"Why not?" Shego asked, "Being evil is fun."

**"Relax Ron, if what this Gnarl said is true then they will listen to you. I am sure you can have them do whatever even saving people. I don't trust him so we will keep an eye on him." Kim comforted Ron.**

**Tara then thought of something. "If Gnarl brought us here, can't he just send us back? Ron can even order him to if needed."**

**"Not a bad plan," Gnarl said from behind them causing them to jump. Several brown creatures followed him each carrying different armor pieces. "I must say planning behind my back, how evil. But to answer your question I can't. For one thing I don't know how to even send you back. And if I knew and Master Stoppable order me to he need the power of the Tower Heart. We had enough power to bring you here and then to where the heart is.**

**"But now here is you armor, I also brought some cloths for your mistresses. We were lucky the last Overlord had two daughters and they left their cloths from then they were teens. If they want I can have armor made for them when we have a forge."**

**Ron sighed seeing no way out of it and he let the browns gather the armor and place it on him. The girls went into another room to change in cloths the minions gave them. After he placed her helmet on his head he noticed the girls dress in silk dresses and robes that showed off their figures. Kim had one-piece tights under her fitting dress and Yori had her Gi on still. Ron jaw dropped, along with Rufus.**

"Wow," Ron said. "KP, Yori…you two look good."

"You don't look bad in armor yourself Ron." Kim replied to which Yori and Tara nodded.

**"I am glad you find them good enough. Those girls were spoiled and always want nothing less them silk." Gnarl then turned to Ron and said, "This way sire, to the spawning pits."**

**The spawning pit was a dark cavern with a large spear with many rocks floating around it. The three minions that helped them jumped into a little pit made of a pile of stone. "This is the spawning pit where minion breed and live when they are not working or in the field." Gnarl stopped into of two doorways. One was at the top of some stairs and one leading off to the side outside. "If you wish I can teach you the finer points of combat and Minion control. Or if you wish to begin you campaign, the stairs lead you to the throne room."**

**Ron looked at the girls and Tara said softly, "Well I think you need to know how to control the minions."**

The real Tara nodded, "It might be better and helpful."

The others agreed that it would be useful to know how to control these…minions?

**Ron nodded and went outside. He found a clearing of open short grass with rock around it. Gnarl moved on top of a larger rock. They notice a single brown minion jumping down from a tree. Gnarl got started "Now being evil or more then throwing fire balls and causing chaos, it takes skill and well just a bit of mayhem."**

"Sounds fun," Shego said with a smirk.

**The brown came flipping into the clearing showing he had a jester hat on and held a staff with a small skull with its own hat. "So the girly is finally ready." He cried.**

**Gnarl groaned, "Our jester sire, I really should have nailed him for the crows long ago. Go teach him respect."**

**The girl were about to object to this when the jester said, "Wow, you are more girly then the girls. Shame you are prettier than them."**

Monique whistled as the girls that were also in the world glared at the jester. "Oh he's in for it now."

**As one the girls glared at the jester, and then Yori said, "Ron-san it would be your honor to hurt him badly."**

"Agreed," Yori muttered harshly.

**Ron sighed and lifted the ax the minion gave him. He walked up to the minion, who was laughing and jumping around, and hit him with the ax. The minion was sent flying a few feet before landing on his face. After he got up he just laughed and ran from him, "Overlord, overrated if you ask me." Ron swung his ax and hit the minion again when Gnarl said, "Use you minions sire, your gantlet control them give them the order."**

**Ron looks at the gantlet with the glowing jewel and pointed at the jester. The three minions charged and started beating him with their clubs. The jester grunted in pain and ran across a log bridge and out of reach. "You move like a dead badger; shame you don't smell as good."**

**"He is out of your reach, but your minion can go places where you cannot." Gnarl said. "Send you minions after him."**

**Ron pointed his minions and the followed the jester across the bridge and start to hit him again. The jester ran away father back and Gnarl said, "Call back you minions."**

**Ron held up his hand and a minion came running back, "All of them," said Gnarl. Ron did it again wanting them all. And low horn sounded and they all came back. "You can also direct you minion across a complex route."**

"Well these little things are useful." Shego said seeing the minions at work.

**Ron moved his hand and the minions follow when he wanted them to go. He made the same path the jester and they were now attacking him again. The jester jumped down crying, "I hurt, I hurt," and hid behind the girl hoping they would shield him. He was disappointed.**

"Get him girls!" Monique cried. "BHG!"

**The girls grabbed him and started to gang up and beat him. The jester screamed, "No more, no more, I need to heal."**

**Ron and Gnarl winched seeing some of the things they were doing to him. "I must say I think they are perfect agents of evil master, quite sadistic too." He winched again seeing the jester get hit again in the balls added, "Well I believe you are ready for the field let go to the throne room…after the girls are done and no longer angry."**

"Very wise," Drakken muttered knowing all about not bothering Shego when she was in a mood.

**"Please! An Overlord needs his jester." Said jester said before he gotten his jaw broken.**

**"Agreed." Ron said after the girls stopped beating the jester. Said jester twitched a bit all beaten and almost dead looking after the vicious pummeling the cheer squad gave him.**

**"If you are all done here, then please come with me." Gnarl said as he led them to the throne room.**

[That was scary,] Wade said feeling sorry for the minion jester but he brought it on himself with his comment.

"You said it Wade."

**"What a dump." Bonnie said as she looked at the ruins and the throne of the room itself. It certainly was in need of repair, but it was still fairly nice for some old ruins.**

**"Yes, after the fall of the previous overlord the Dark Tower has indeed fallen in disrepair. That is what we are here to discuss. Master Ronald, as Overlord your castle is currently in such disrepair that only us minions could use it, but fear not. We can gain all the helpers we need and more, and fortunately there are materials in the quarry and around the grounds that we could use." Gnarl said as the three minions walked next to Ron.**

**"So, how do we get this place up to code?" Hope asked as they would be living here for a while.**

**"Gold and stone are both needed items. I do not know what the currency of your world is, but here we use golden coins to barter and trade with. As such you essentially have no money to use."**

"Great, more bad news," Bonnie muttered.

**"Great, we're penniless." Bonnie said sadly, but Gnarl continued, "You are not in need of too much gold, but hunting and foraging is an option as the nearby countryside has much natural resource to use. You may summon more minions to work then the three you have now, and I shall teach you."**

**"So, how do I summon more minions?" Ron asked.**

"And now many can I summon?" Ron asked aloud thinking of an army of endless minions.

"No idea," Yori replied "but I am sure you shall find out."

**"You must collect the essence of life energy, but you cannot collect it by simply picking up a twig or branch and tossing it in the spawning pit. You must slay your enemies or peasants and gather the life force and offer it to the spawning pool."**

**"So I have to kill to get more minions?" asked Ron gulping wondering if he was in over his head.**

"Great, just like the world where I am a samurai." Ron muttered but he thought this would be much worst.

**Gnarl nodded, "Yes anything from your enemies to something simple with sheep. Of course as they fight your minions will gather the life force and bring it to you. But now we must get the Tower Heart."**

"Tower Heart?" Kim asked getting shrugs.

**We walked toward the end to a large circular pool. "This is your Tower Portal, it let you travel almost anywhere within limits of other waypoint gates and not near enemies. However we need the Tower heart to power it. We have enough energy to take you to the Heart's location. Just step through." And Gnarl walked into the shallow pool and vanished.**

**Ron looked at the girls, "So whose going?"**

"Kim is duh," Bonnie said.

**"Well I got your back and I think Yori should go as well." Said Kim before Bonnie added, "I am not staying in the beat up dump any longer I am going."**

Bonnie was shocked but she could agree with her counterpart's reasoning.

**Kim sighed and turned to the other girls, "Will you guys be alright?"**

**Hope smiled, "Yeah we will try and clean a little before you guy get more minions to help us." Then Ron, Kim, Yori and Bonnie went through the warp gate.**

**When they got through they were on a hill with a stone hedge behind them. The field next to them was green and overflowing with bouncing sheep. Several trees bloomed around them and they spotted Gnarl waiting for them. **

"What a nice view," Tara said getting nods from the others.

**"Ah you made it through the gate sire," Gnarl seemed pleased that they made it. Gnarl then looked over the hills, "This tranquil wilderness... so rural and idyllic. Hideous is it not? Try not to inhale it my lord."**

Kim sighed while Yori looked confused, "He does not like anything nice at all does he?" she asked aloud.

"Looks like it," Monique said. "This guy is crazy."

**They eye the minion master but shook their heads. "You minions can be summoned with this minion gate. They are ancient links between your tower and these lands. For the time being you can only summon browns. We need to find the other hives to do so. But first we need more life force." Ron summoned the three minions he had and started out. Kim, Bonnie, and Yori followed as they traveled along.**

**"See master, those are simply lesser beasts ripe for picking. Your mistresses will need to feed, and no one will really miss them." Gnarl said as Ron commanded the minions with his gauntlet and they bashed the multiple heads of the sheep in. It was a somewhat bloody scene, but it had to be done.**

"Great," Ron muttered "I rather not see animals getting killed like that."

"Hey you eat meat right?" Shego asked. "They have to get killed somehow."

"Not helping Shego," Kim muttered.

"I was helping?" Shego asked in a teasing tone.

**"Master, treasure!" The minions said as they brought brown orbs of life that they saw coming from the sheep.**

**"Minions will bring you treasure and such as they are your servants. I believe that you have enough to summon more minions, but sadly, you can only summon five at the moment." Gnarl said. Bonnie rolled her eyes at this, "Only five? He really is a loser."**

"Hey," Ron muttered disgruntled.

**"The tower is still very limited in power, and without the Tower Heart you won't be able to have a hope of getting home, or back to the other mistresses. The browns will fight so you don't have to, and die for you so you don't." That certainly shut her up, as she didn't like the idea of getting killed in another dimension.**

Ron was glad it stopped Bonnie was mouthing off but he was also worried that any of the girls got hurt and he could not be able to help them.

**"We should at least carry the sheep back with us. We can use the wool and meat." Yori said as she and Kim started carrying the sheep before returning to the warp point. They would have tossed the corpses on the point, but Gnarl reminded them, "The point is useless without the Tower Heart right now. We might as well just be feeding the frisky wolves or random peasants. The Tower Heart is this way, but I am not a young dark creature." He then looked at Ron while at pointing at the stone pillar.**

**"We may be small but we have great strength in numbers. Your minions should be able to push that pillar out of the way."**

**Ron mentally guided the minions to push it out of the way. The way was cleared and they managed to pass on. **

"Wow these things are strong." Tara said

[Agreed, just five of them were able to push that with ease when it would have taken a lot more humans to move it.]

**They continued on in the pretty place until they saw a man standing outside with his arms tied across a piece of wood.**

**"Help!" The man cried as they looked at the man.**

**"What happened sir?" Kim asked as they saw him tied up. He looked at them and saw Ron in the armor.**

**"Halflings took over my farm and tied me in the sun to scare off the birds. Now the pumpkins are plotting against poor Bob! They want revenge for all the pies I made, and soap, and the jelly and the um, ice cream. I hear them whispering at night. But I won't leave my farm to those Halflings. Oh no! They're worst then the pumpkins. Please get Bob his farm back."**

"This guy has been in the sun for too long." Monique said. "HBGF."

"His brain got fried," Kim translated.

**Bonnie moved closer to Yori and whispered, "This guy is nutzo."**

**"I believe that he is insane, if that is what you are implying." Yori whispered back as Kim and Ron got him off the post.**

**"Well master it seemed we need to be rid of those Halflings before we can go on. Send you minions in to drive them out."**

**Bob who was now down from the pole looked at the minions asked, "Your creatures aren't related to pumpkins are they?" they shook their heads, Bonnie with a deadpan look. "You like pumpkins? Do what you want with them, smash them, take them, I don't want them anymore."**

"Well at least we got more to eat," Bonnie said but worried for her counterpart in that world.

**The minions cheered and as Ron sent them out the first started to smash the pumpkins in their way to the house. Farmer Bob cheered as they did this. "Ron, we could us those pumpkins. Just get them to get those Halflings out of the house." Kim shouted.**

**Bob was cheering as some minions smashed the pumpkins, "They're screaming, the pumpkins are scared."**

**As Ron stopped the minions from breaking all the pumpkins Yori asked, "Umm I am honored to help but I must ask, what is a Halfling?"**

**Kim thought about it before asking, "You know the Lord of the Rings?"**

Yori nodded, "yes it is one of my favorite movies when I go into the more modern world."

**"Yes the movie was some of my favorite American movies but I do not remember anyone in there called a Halfling."**

**"Halfling are the same as hobbits** **Yori." Kim said but then the sounds of crashes and stuff breaking was heard as fighting started in the house. The whole house shook and collapse while gray smoke came out as the minions came out followed by the several Halflings. Before they could do anything Kim and Yori jumped into action and knocked them down. Ron had his minions finished them off. He minions grabbed the life force as Bob shouted with glee. **

**The gang saw what looked like black mist went out of the bodies of the Halflings. "That showed 'em. I can't thank you enough. Here take some of my pumpkins I think I will grow marrows instead. Yes marrows don't talk as much."**

"Well that was not so bad," Kim muttered. "Too bad we all but trashed his house."

"He'll be fine," Shego said. "At least he got his farm back."

**Kim promised that they would come back after they find the tower heart. They traveled the path behind the house and down the way. Some minions cheered seeing some pots on some hills across a river. There was a log bridge and Ron sent them over to get what they could find. As they smashed the pots and grabbed what was inside and held it up and did a little dance. Gnarl explained, "Minions can get to areas to your large frames. They will also find anything useful and pretty much puts them on their head and use them. And, uh, more often some useless items as well. But don't worry sire we wouldn't dream of giving you any old steal downs; your armor and weapons will be forged at the tower when we find them. I am sure we can make something for your mistresses as well."**

**They continued, but Bonnie asked, "Why do you keep referring to us as his mistresses?" She asked as they continued on their way.**

"Yeah that has been bugging me as well." Bonnie added.

**Gnarl looked at her before answering, "Aren't you the courtesans of Master Ron?" He asked before Bonnie looked like she would gag, "Me sleep with Stoppable on ANY given night? Only in your dreams. The girls and I just got caught up in your little spell."**

Bonnie shivered "No way no how am I sleeping with Stoppable." She did not like that idea.

"You forget this is a different world." Shego reminded her, "You might find a world or two where you are his girlfriend or even more."

Bonnie glared but doubted it. Then she remembers the last world they saw and hope she would not see one where she is with Ron.

**They managed to get to a point near a bunch of pumpkins and stopped.**

**"I see, it really is a shame, but the castle belongs to master and his mistresses. I can simply throw you all out after the Tower Heart is restored to its rightful place. You will truly be penniless and have no clothes or protection from the weather, and you would essentially be alone in a strange land. On the other hand, if you and the other girls were to stay as his mistresses, whether he used you or not, then when the campaign starts you could live in luxury. Have the finest of clothes, bedding, servants to command as you please, and the only price is to let Master use your bodies as he pleases and bear his offspring."**

_'Damn bastard,'_ Bonnie thought as she glared at Gnarl. _'I hope my counterpart can get you back for that.'_

**Once again Bonnie was at a standstill. She wasn't exactly nice to Ron, but Gnarl was suggesting having every one of the girls kicked out with nowhere to go because she didn't want to play along. "I get the picture. We'll be Stoppable's mistresses."**

**"I wouldn't have mind being a mistress to Stoppable-san." Yori said after Bonnie made her statement. That threw the three others in a loop, but they paid it no mind.**

Tara thought about it and thought she would not mind, in fact she hoped her counterpart get that chance.

**"There it is the Tower Heart and those accursed Halflings are using it to grow pumpkins! The little fools, they have no idea of the real power it contains. Let's get this to the gate waypoint and get the magic power we need." Ron commanded the minions and joined in on the pumpkin smashing to make sure it got to where it needed to go. The minions then grabbed it as Gnarl was giving orders, "Altogether now! Lift it and bring to the waypoint gate. You see master as the overlord you never have to lift anything heavy. That is what minions are for." The minions went towards a wall, but couldn't get any further.**

**"It seems the minions have found a shortcut, but could use a bit of help getting through." Ron sighed and pushed with his might on the wall. Kim and Yori helped in pushing and, eventually, pushed the wall down making a bridge to the waypoint gate. The minions hurried across as Gnarl barked orders to them, "Giblet, I see you pretending to lift with just one claw; now get busy like the rest! Put your backs into it! Hold your share Gobby you useless sack of pus."**

"Strange names," Yori muttered.

"But you can help but laugh at the attitude" Shego added.

**And they finally placed the orb on the gate and it disappeared.**

**"Where did it go?" Bonnie asked as she helped Kim and Ron carry the sheep they killed and through it.**

**"It went back to master's castle, and now we have enough power to return to the Dark Tower." Gnarl said as he once again disappeared after stepping on the pedestal. The four shrugged since they entered the pool to warp there, so why couldn't they go the way they came? They managed to warp back to the castle.**

Overlord Ron Sequence One Ends

"Wow, that world is different." Ron said. "Reminds me of that world with me as a samurai."

"While we are stranded in that world they are better off," Kim said. "In the samurai world we were all alone and everything was against us. Here we have a base to stay safe in plus we do not have to search for food everyday and on the run. The minion helping us is also a plus…I think."

[Ready for another round Ron?] Wade asked.

"Yep." Ron said. "I am ready to go for a while."

"Then let's get to it," Drakken said as he started the next sequence.


End file.
